El Gamer Shinobi
by oumashirosaki97
Summary: Un rubio que recibe una habilidad especial en su primer día de academia, un miembro del clan Kurama que es menos preciada por no poder controlar bien su Kekkei Genkai, la heredera del clan Hyuga es menospreciada por ser débil, la matriarca del clan Uchiha busca cobijo, ya que su hijo no la reconoce como familia, entren y vean como estos sucesos conllevan a un gran cambio y alboroto
1. chapter 1

**Hola chicos, nueva serie, lo se, pero para los que escriben, si tienen una idea para una historia, y esta esta constantemente en su cabeza, no harian lo mismo para comenzar a escribirla?, bueno, no los entretendre más, asi que LANZENME LA HISTORIA.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Era una tarde tranquila en la aldea de la hoja, las luces empezaban a hacer acto de presencia al acercarse la noche, algunos negocios abrian a esta hora ya que la cantidad de personas es mas abundante. Algo normal en la aldea... aunque no mucho para alguien.

Uzumaki Naruto, el mas odiado de la aldea, sin razon aparente por su parte, tenia 8 años y recien Hiruzen le habia permitido ir a la academia, hoy fue su primer dia de clases, un total aburrimiento para él, pero si queria ser Hokage, y un ninja reconocido, soportaría eso. Naruto estaba en su departamento descansando lo mejor que podia, si su primer día fue un tan aburrido, no queria imaginarse los otros, al menos queria que le pasara algo "grandioso", aunque tiene que tener cuidado con lo que pide.

Naruto decide ver que es lo que tenia de ropa, le pediria a Hiruzen en la prox. mesada que le acompañe a comprar ropa.

En eso, al abrir el estante, de entre la ropa cayo una especie de libreta.

Que es esto- _pregunto curioso el infante levantando el objeto-_ " _Manual del jugador"_ , que es esto?- _curioso abrio la primera página encontrandose con solo una cosa._

 _" **¿Desea iniciar?** **Si o No** "_

Era raro, por que un libro le preguntaria algo apenas lo abra, queria pasar a las otra páginas, pero no se plegaban, confundido y solo por curiosidad, como todo niño a esa edad, toco el "si", para su sorpresa, sintio el botón con relieve, y de forma inesperada el libro desaparecio en partículas de luz.

! Pero que demonios ¡- _grito asustado ante lo ocurrido, pero las sorpresas no terminaban._

Una pantalla aparecio frente a él flotando en el aire.

" _Bienvenido_ _al modo jugador, nombre de usuario, Uzumaki Naruto "._

 _" ¿Desea ver el tutorial? "_

 _Si o no_

Bien... eso no se ve todos los días.

Naruto estaba en un predicamento, la libreta extraña desaparecio, y ahora salia esta ventana de la nada, aunque como todos lo de su edad su curiosidad era mas grande. Asi que apreto "si" sintiendo el mismo relieve, aún si eso estaba en el aire, la ventana desaparecio, solo para que aparesca otra ventana con otro texto.

 _" Bienvenido al tutorial, en esta sección, explicaremos todo lo relacionado con estadisticas, opciones, estados, etc."_

Mmm, me parece bien- _dijo el rubio de ojos azules muy interesado en lo que veía_

 _" En la parte superior izquierda veras dos barras, una verde y otra azul. La verde indica tus Healing Point ( **HP** ) y la azul indica tus Chakra Point ( **CP** ) "._

El rubio vio en el lugar indicado viendo facinado lo que habia leido, vio que sus puntos de vida eran de 698, y sus puntos de chakra eran de unos 1340, algo raro que vio fue que su chakra era muy alto. Otra cosa que vió, fue que al lado de ambas barras habian números, en la verde habia un 2.3, y en la azul habia un 5.8. Sin saber que eran siguió leyendo el "manual".

 _" Las barras de HP y CP recuperan puntos con el paso del tiempo, en el caso de lo puntos de chakra, si usa un jutsu, la regen. ( **abreviado de regeneracion** ) de CP actua, recuperando los puntos perdidos para realizar otros jutsus, con lo HP vendría a ser lo mismo, si uno recibe daño, su barra baja, en tanto no reciba daño,su vida se ira restableciendo de acorde a la regen. que tenga. Otro punto es el hecho que puede restablecerlos si tiene pociones de curación y pociones de CP, con ambas cosas, depende del nivel de la poción, restaura un porcentaje de los puntos._

Bien, es bueno saber eso- _hablo mie tras daba por terminada esa parte-_ veamos que mas tenemos- _dijo apretando una flecha en la parte inferior que decia "Sig."_

 _" En esta parte vemos lo que seran tus estadisticas. Estas se dividen en diferentes ramas como lo son, Int ( **inteligencia** ), Str ( **Fuerza** ), Dex ( **Destreza** )_, _Wis ( **Sabiduria** ), Vit ( **Vitalidad** ), LCK ( **Suerte** ) y Car ( __**Carisma** )._

Una ventana se creo mostrando los estados nombrados antes, en el sig. orden: STR, VIT, DEX, WIS, LCK, CAR. Primero se ilumuno el cuadro de STR.

" _La pestaña de fuerza indica que tanto son tus puntos de ataque, mientras tengas, mas daño causaras a tus enemigos"._

Dulce~, puedo hacer mas daño sin que ellos se expliquen el como lo hago, jijijiji, sera una exelente sorpresa- _decia de forma cantona por lo leido. Luego se ilumuno el cuadro de VIT._

" _El VIT representa tu vitalidad, mientras mas alto tenga los puntos, menor sera tu desgaste en combate, este stat esta de la mano con tu DEX, en el cual influyen, velocidad y agilidad, mientras mas puntos tengas, mayor sera tu desempeño en combate"._

Bien, Bien, bien, muy bueno muy todo pero, como aumeto sus puntos- _dijo algo impaciente por saber eso. Luego se ilumino WIS y INT._

 _" El WIS representa tu sabiduria, de acorde a las opciones que tengas que tomar, aumentaran de forma tu inteligencia, lo que tambien desarrollará una mayor capacidad de pensar y crear estrategias en los combates, mientras alto sea, mas astuto te volveras"._

Eso es interesante, mmm, talvez tenga que mejorar mis opciones en vez de ir y hacer las cosas, tendre que planear las cosas con mayor cuidado- _despues de pensar en voz alta, los ultimos dos stat se iluminaron._

 _La suerte suele ser una perra, en muchas ocaciones, te puede tanto ser beneficioso como ser miserable, este varia un poco pero no siempre pasaran cosas buenas. El CAR, representa el carisma, y es algo... complicado, depende de varios factores, no pueden ser controlados totalmente, puedes aumentarlo para tener buenos terminos con las personas y tengas beneficios de ellas, pero con un cosa que hagas y a estas no les agrade puede disminuir rapidamente"._

Bien eso puede ser un fastidio, tengo que encontrar la forma para que eso no me afecte todo el tiempo- _se dijo al pensar lo tedioso que eran las ultimas dos estadisticas-_ Bien, veamos esto, haber... aqui esta " _ventana de estado"-_ _con eso dicho aparecio una pequeña ventana, en donde salia la imagen de un cuerpo, y a un costado estaban lo que buscaba._

 ** _[ Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto ] [ Level: 3 , 436/1300 Exp ]_**

 ** _[ HP: 698/698 ] [2.3 por min.]_**

 ** _[ CP: 1340/1340 ] [5.8 por 30 seg.]_** ** _[ -30% ]_**

 ** _[ STR: 12 ]_**

 ** _[ VIT: 8 ]_**

 ** _[ DEX: 4 ]_**

 ** _[ WIS: 2 ]_**

 ** _[ INT: 2 ]_**

 ** _[ LCK: ¿? ]_**

 ** _[ CAR: -20 ]_**

 ** _[ P.E : 3 ]_**

Mmm, bien, crei que tenia cosas bajas pero... no pensé que tantas- _se medio quejo al ver sus estadisticas-_ y que es ese menos 30% en mis puntos de chakra, que son esas cosas de abajo- _veia curioso la parte de abajo, para su alivio se ilumino esa casilla._

 _" Los P.E son los puntos de esfuerzo, mientras vayas subiendo de Nivel obtendras estos puntos para poder atribuirlos a tu estado, aumentando cualquier stat, esceptuando LCK, CAR, INT y WIS ya que estos 4 se aumentan por eventos especiales o unicos"_

Bien, una duda menos, pero ese -30% sigue molestandome- _se quejo el rubio viendo eso. Apreto siguiente apareciendo otro texto con el titulo de Skills._

 _" Las Skills, o, habilidades, son técnicas que puedes ir desbloqueando a medida que vas subiemdo de nivel. Existen dos tipos de Skills, las pasivas y las activas."_

 _" Las pasivas, son skills que se activan de acorde a ciertos requisitos, por ejemplo;" **la calma antes de la tormenta** ", una pasiva que aumenta tu regeneracion de HP mientras no estes en combate, cuando entras, se desactiva la pasiva, cuando sales de batalla aparece el enfriamiento de la pasiva indicando la activacion de la pasiva."_

Bien, tendre que saber donde encontrarla, sera un buen uso cuando me esconda de mis enemigos y recupere parte de mi HP.

" _Las skills activas, son las técnicas que uno conoce normalmente, solo hacen daño cuando lanzan el ataque, son pocas las tecnicas que tienen efectos secundarios."_

Tal vez los jutsus sean las activas, pero no conosco ninguna que sea una pasiva- _meditava un poco pensando las cosas, es eso un parpadeo aparece en la parte inferior de las barras, Naruto lo cliqueo y aparecio otra ventana._

 _" Habilidad pasiva: **Mind Gamer** ( Mente del jugador ). Habilidad que te permite mantener la calma, y permaneser sereno ante cualquier situación."_

Bieeen... como la obtuve, no lo se, pero me alegro tener algo que creo que servira- _hablo con algo de gracia-_ haber, que mas hay- _apreto Siguiente y aparecio otra ventana._

" _Titulos "_

 _" Los Titulos son un apoyo para obtener mas beneficios, titulos de Herrero, te da mas probabilidades de poder forjar un arma durable y de calidad. Un titulo de cazador, te otorga mas exp. matando animales, y mas probabilidades de que estos dropen algo util."_

 _" Los titulos son variados, y pueden ser usados y acumulados cuantas veces quieras."_

 _" Aunque estos dejan de ser utiles al llegar a un alto nivel, ya que los mounstruos o animales mas debiles dejaran de otorgar exp."_

Ooh, eso me ayudara de maravilla en el principio- _dijo feliz por el detalle de los Titulos-_ veamos... que es esto.

 ** _[Naruto_** ** _Uzumaki] [LV: 3]_**

 ** _[Ventajas/ Desventajas]_**

 ** _[Genéticas]_**

 ** _[Humano: Nacido en Continente Shinobi] [Habilidad natural para usar el Chakra]_**

 ** _[Sangre ¿? (Recesivo)] [Otorga 30 HP, 150 CP, 5 VIT y mejora Tasa de Regeneración]_**

 ** _[¿? De ¿?] [¿?] [Bloqueado]_**

 ** _[De Clase]_**

 ** _[¿? Del ¿?] [Otorga 600 CP, perjudica Control de Chakra, permite el uso de Jutsu de Rango B o Inferior y reduce la Suerte y Carisma entre los humanos]_**

 ** _[Estudiante Shinobi] [Otorga Sigilo 10 y aumenta los PE ganados para INT y WIS]_**

 ** _[Bromista[Otorga Sigilo 5 y aumenta los PE ganados para INT y DEX]_**

 ** _[Títulos]_**

 ** _[Estudiante de Academia] [Otorga descuentos en la adquisición de equipo ninja básico]_**

 ** _[Niño Demonio] [Resta Carisma en las interacciones con habitante de Konoha y conocedores del estado ¿? y penaliza tu Suerte]_**

 ** _[De Afiliación]_**

 ** _[Academia Ninja] [Permite acceso a jutsu de Rango E y D, permite optar el rango Genin de Konoha y mejora levemente tu nivel de Carisma con habitantes de Konoha]_**

 ** _[Habitante de Konoha] [Beneficiado por los poseedores de la Voluntad de Fuego]_**

 ** _[Hermanos ¿?] [Bono de Carisma con otros ¿?]_**

 ** _[Otros]_**

 ** _[Iniciado en Ninjutsu] [Mejora un poco el Control de Chakra y permite el uso de Jutsu de Rango E]_**

 ** _[Iniciado en Taijutsu] [Aumenta los EP ganados para HP, STR y DEX]_**

 ** _[Huérfano] [Reduce Carisma y Suerte]_**

 ** _[Pijamas] [Permite descansar con mayor comodidad]_**

Oooooookeyyy... esa informacion no la sabia, y que pasa con eso de mal estudainte... aunque el pasarme la clase entera sin prestar atencion ...creo que ese es el caso, aunque lo bueno es que hay descuento en los artículos ninja, aunque que seran las parte que tienen signos de pregunta, mmmm- _medito en poco lo que habia visto-_ bueno, le dare tiempo después para saber eso, me pregunto si habra algo con las misiones- _apreto siguiente y salieron dospestañas._

 _"La_ _sección de misiones, varia segun la complicidad de estas. En este momento, como muestra de ejemplo, puedes entrar a una mazmorra desde tu habitación con el comando "Creacion de Mazmorras", los niveles de dificultad se iran desbloqueando a medida que subas de nivel. Pero una advertencia, algunas misiones son inaludibles o son irrepetibles, tus decisiones pueden tener mucha importancia, algunas pueden llegar a aumentar el carisma con las personas, pocas de estas podran aumentar tu suerte."_

... Podre comenzar ahora con las mazmorras, veamos " _Creación de Mazmorras "-_ _con eso dicho Naruto vio una ventana frente a él._

 ** _[ Mazmorra Zombie Lv 1-10 ] [ Abierto ]_**

 ** _[ Mazmorra Zombie Lv ¿? ] [ Cerrado ]_**

 ** _[ Mazmorra ¿? Lv ¿? ] [ Cerrado ]_**

 ** _[ Mazmorra ¿? Lv ¿? ] [ Cerrado ]_**

 ** _[ Mazmorra ¿? Lv ¿? ] [ Cerrado ]_**

 ** _[ Mazmorra ¿? Lv ¿? ] [ Cerrado ]_**

Bueno, tengo que entrar a la facil, ¿ no ?- _se dijo a si mismo apretando la primera opcion._

Naruto fue rodeado por un destello de luz, cegandolo momentáneamente, cubriendose con sus brazos por lo potente que era.

Una vez que sintio la escases de luz, apartó los brazos de su rostro, viendo con algo de asombro e incredubilidad sus alrededores.

Habia fuego, fuego por todos lados, construcciones deterioradas, postes de luz en el suelo, estructuras metalicas que el no conocia, tambien estaban maltratadas ( _para que sepan, autos_ ). Mirando alrededor, todo era caos.

No crei que esto fiera tan lúgubre- _se dijo así mismo viendo la defenicion del apocalipsis._

 **aaaaarrrggt**

Un sonido extraño llamo su atencion, viendo a un costado, donde se ubicaba la entrada a una de las estructuras de cemento, salio de golpe tumbandose en el suelo un hombre de piel negra con partes de su cuerpo descomponiendose.

Qu... Que es eso- _dijo con temor al ver a la criatura frente a el, hasta que murumuro inconsciente "observar " y le aparecio lo que era a un costado._

 ** _[ Nombre: Zombie ]_**

 ** _[ Nivel: 3 ]_**

 ** _[ HP_** : **_75 ]_**

 ** _[ CP_** ** _: 0 ]_**

 ** _[ STR_** ** _: 25 ]_**

 ** _[ VIT: 3 ]_**

 ** _[ DEX: 3 ]_**

 ** _[ INT: 2 ]_**

 ** _[ WIS: 0 ]_**

 ** _[ LUK: 0 ]_** ( ** _Estás muerto, tu suerte apesta_** )

 _ **Beneficios** :_

 _"Muertos vivientes: Ignora el dolor, 30% menos de daño recibido por objetos filosos y taijutsu, LUK, WIS y CP no existen, extremadamente bajo INT te permite actuar solo por instinto, 30% de daño incrementado por objetos contundentes y técnicas basadas en fuego "_

 ** _Descripción_** :

" _Un zombi regular sin nada extraordinario al respecto, puede ser problemático, sin embargo, si los encuentras en grandes grupos sera un problema. Algunos dicen que son espíritus inquietos, cadáveres de los habitantes, otros dicen que son el subproducto de un experimento que salió mal._

 ** _[ Exp_** ** _ganado: 60 ]_**

Veamos... de primera, tengo problemas, no tengo con que golpearlo, y no se nada en pelea- _dijo lamentandose por no estar listo antes de venir a este lugar._

En eso, algo se le ilumina en el suelo. Un tubo de acero de mas o menos 1.5 kilos, y de casi un metro de largo. Al tomarlo salio una ventana.

 ** _[ Tubo_** ** _de acero ]_** **_[ Común ]_**

 ** _[ Durabilidad: 20/20 ]_**

 ** _[ Ofrece 13 de ataque ]_**

Bien, ya tengo un arma- _dijo sujetando el tubo con fuerza-_ según la descripción no son muy listos, en ese caso.

Naruto se abalanzo hacia el Zombie, quien de forma lenta lanzo un zarpazo al niño, pero solo zarpo en el aire ya que Naruto se deslizó por debajo de sus pies, dando un leve salto tolpeando su cabeza. Al hacer eso vio que resalto una palabra " **_Critico_** ", con eso el cadáver del Zombie cayo al suelo ya muerto.

Que... Que fue eso- _se pregunto al tiempo que aparecio otra ventana._

 _" Para un mejor ataque, los golpes criticos son la mejor opción, estos se aplican si el enemigo esta distraido, o te posicionas en un punto ciego, o golpeas un punto vulnerable de el, no siempre podras atacar por sorpresa, por lo que saber todo de tu oponente es primordial"_

Oooh siiii- _grito con júbilo ante lo leido-_ en pocas palabras, si los golpeo por detras en la cabeza puedo matarlos de un golpe- _en eso escucha unos pasos, pudiendo ver algunos Zombies desde Lv 3 hasta Lv 5_ , _Naruto solo dio una sonrisa_ \- es como estar en una dulceria- _dicho eso se lanzo contra los muertos quienes iban cayendo como moscas._

 ** _XXXXXXXX 1 Hora después XXXXXXX_**

Naruto descanso sobre una roca, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el rubio de metal ya no lo poseia, razon que da a entender que mato hasta que se rompio su arma. En total mato 4 Zombies de Lv 3, 2 de Lv 4 y 6 de Lv 5, si bien solo subio un nivel, obtuvo 2 puntos de esfuerzo para colocarlo en uno de sus stat.

Veamos, creo haber visto que habian soltado algo todos despues de que los derrote- _se dijo asi mismo viendo en el suelo lo que habia caido, pero no encontro nada. En eso ve una pequeña pestaña parpadeando y la cliquea._

 _" Inventario, todos los seres vivos y no vivos sueltan objetos utiles para usar, consumir o vender. Para tener acceso, menciona inventario, podras ver todos los objetos que tengas guardado en el, mientras mas alto sea tu nivel, más espacio habra en tu inventario. Tambien puedes ver la cantidad de Ryo que posees actualmente, los mounstruos tambien sueltan de vez en cuando. Las misiones tambien te otorgan una cantidad de Ryo considerable, al igual que experiencia, P.E y uno que otro objeto"_

Ooooooh siiiiiiiiiiii eso es mejor de lo que me habia imaginado, con eso podre comprarme todo tipo de cosas y no me preocupare por eso- _grito feliz por esa información-_ bien sera todo por hoy, como salgo de aqui?- _se pregunto asi mismo hasta que una ventana se vio._

 ** _¿Desea salir de la Mazmorra?_**

 ** _Si o no_**

Naruto apreto si y aparecio otra ventana.

 ** _Advertencia_**

" ** _Si sale de la Maszmorra no tendra acceso a esta en las prox. 10 horas. No influye en todas las mazmorras, solo en la ocupada actualmente._** "

Bueno, que se le va a hacer, despues de todo tengo clases mañana- _dijo y apreto si, saliendo del lugar._

Despues del destello Naruto volvio a su departamento, abrio su ventana de estado y restribuyo sus Puntos de Ezfuerso, pensaba en colocarlos en su STR, pero lo pensó y medito un poco y coloco dos en su DEX y los otros dos en su VIT. Antes de acostarse le hecho un vistaso a sus estadisticas, pero al hacerlo salio todo lo anterior junto.

 ** _[ Nombre_** ** _: Uzumaki Naruto ] [ Level: 4, 0 /2000 Exp ]_**

 ** _[ HP: 740/740 ] [2.3 por min.]_**

 ** _[ CP: 1350/1350 ] [5.8 por 30 seg.[ -30% ]_**

 ** _[ STR: 12 ]_**

 ** _[ VIT: 9.6 ]_**

 ** _[ DEX: 4.8 ]_**

 ** _[ WIS: 2 ]_**

 ** _[ INT: 2 ]_**

 ** _[ LCK: ¿? ]_**

 ** _[ CAR: -20 ]_**

 ** _[ P.E : 0 ]_**

 ** _[Naruto Uzumaki] [ LV: 4 ]_**

 ** _[Ventajas/ Desventajas]_**

 ** _[Genéticas]_**

 ** _[Humano: Nacido en Continente Shinobi] [Habilidad natural para usar el Chakra]_**

 ** _[Sangre ¿? (Recesivo)] [Otorga 30 HP, 150 CP, 5 VIT y mejora Tasa de Regeneración]_**

 ** _[¿? De ¿?] [¿?] [Bloqueado]_**

 ** _[De Clase]_**

 ** _[¿? Del ¿?] [Otorga 600 CP, perjudica Control de Chakra, permite el uso de Jutsu de Rango B o Inferior y reduce la Suerte y Carisma entre los humanos]_**

 ** _[Estudiante Shinobi] [Otorga Sigilo 10 y aumenta los PE ganados para INT y WIS]_**

 ** _[Bromista [Otorga Sigilo 5 y aumenta los PE ganados para INT y DEX]_**

 ** _[Títulos]_**

 ** _[Estudiante de Academia] [Otorga descuentos en la adquisición de equipo ninja básico]_**

 ** _[Niño Demonio] [Resta Carisma en las interacciones con habitante de Konoha y conocedores del estado ¿? y penaliza tu Suerte]_**

 ** _[De Afiliación]_**

 ** _[Academia Ninja] [Permite acceso a jutsu de Rango E y D, permite optar el rango Genin de Konoha y mejora levemente tu nivel de Carisma con habitantes de Konoha]_**

 ** _[Habitante de Konoha] [Beneficiado por los poseedores de la Voluntad de Fuego]_**

 ** _[Hermanos ¿?] [Bono de Carisma con otros ¿?]_**

 ** _[Otros]_**

 ** _[Iniciado en Ninjutsu] [Mejora un poco el Control de Chakra y permite el uso de Jutsu de Rango E]_**

 ** _[Iniciado en Taijutsu] [Aumenta los EP ganados para HP, STR y DEX]_**

 ** _[Huérfano] [Reduce Carisma y Suerte]_**

 ** _[Pijamas] [Permite descansar con mayor comodidad_**

Bien, a dormir, fue una tarde ajetreada, pero fue el mejor descubrimiento del mundo- _con eso dicho prosiguió a dormir._

 **XXXXXXX _A l otro Día _XXXXXXX**

Naruto estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, soñaba con una montaña de ramen, que el mismo comia animadamente, hubiera seguido en su sueño, si no fuera por que un sonido molesto lo desperto.

El rubio abrio los ojos de forma perezosa, levantandose lentamente de la cama. Apenas se irguió aparecio una ventana frente a él, la cual no le agrado al terminar de leerla.

 ** _[ Advertencia: Misión ineludible ]_**

 ** _[ Llegar a la academia a tiempo ]_**

 ** _[ Recompensa ]_**

 ** _[ Mejor carisma con Iruka, evitar ser regañado. ]_**

 ** _500 de Exp._**

 ** _[ Dificultad : DIOS ]_**

Ehhhh?¡ por que es tan dificil llegar a la academia a tiempo, que hora es a todo esto- _vio su reloj, tenia que entrar a las 8:00 y eran las 7:57-_ no jodas.

Con eso dicho se vistio lo más rapido que pudo, y salio de su departamento como alma que lleva el diablo, dando saltos, evadiendo gente, pasando por debajo de carretas derrapando, hacia de todo para acortar tiempo y llegar a clases. Logro identificarla a lo lejos, por lo que apresuro el paso para lograr llegar. Dando un ultimo salto rodo hasta entrar a clases y chocar con el escritorio en el cual se sentaba su maestro, Iruka Umino.

Lo... logre?- _se preguntó asi mismo con la esperanza de haberlo conseguido._

Naruto- _la voz de una persona adulta lo llamo, miro para arriba, viendo al profesor de clases-_ veo que llegaste justo- _dijo este con una voz serena-_ anda ve a tu asiento para empezar a pasar lista- _hablo dejando que el rubio pasase en direccion a su pupitre._

El día paso sin ningun problema, ignorando el hecho de que las explicaciones de Iruka eran aburridas, las cosas seguian de forma tranquila. Habian terminado las clases y Naruto fue a su casa para poder hacer mas cosas con su nueva "habilidad", en el trayecto todos lo veian de la misma forma, odio, todabia se preguntaba el por qué le lanzaban esas miradas, aunque le resto importancia, tenia mejores cosas que hacer.

Llego a su casa, cerro la puerta y dijo " _Creacion de Mazmorras ",_ _teniendo solo una opcion disponible, apreto y decidio entrar._

Una vez a dentro, lo primero que hizo fue encontrar todos los objetos contundentes que pudiera, para su suerte, su spawneo fue en donde habian varios de esto, agradecio que al guardarlos en el inventario se acumularan en una sola casilla, seria molestoso que ocuparan una cada una. Una vez listo fue a encontrar a sus victimas y a ver que era lo que obtenia. En eso una ventana se aparece frente a él.

 ** _[ Evento especial: Nivel principiante ]_**

 ** _[ Derrota un total de 20 Zombies ]_**

 ** _[ Recompensa: 400 Exp., 2030 Ryo, pergamino secreto ]_**

Esto me huele a fácil- _dijo mientras veia a su primer objetivo-_ Bien, a mal paso darle prisa.

De forma sencilla elimino a su objetivo, no tenian mucha inteligencia, por lo que hera muy facil. Siguió con su camino encontrandose con otros quienes estaban en conjunto, si bien fue facil al principio, matando 3 Zombies mas, requirio mas estrategia ya que se encontro con Zombies de nivel 6 y 7 y su indicador de vida era superior al 120, aunque unos golpes criticos y uno que otro golpe le ayudaban de maravilla. Despues de otros 30 min. de andar merodeando mato a otro par de zombies, en eso su pestaña se vuelve a abrir.

 ** _[ Evento especial: Nivel principiante ]_**

 ** _[ Completado ]_**

 ** _[ Derrota un total de 20 Zombies ]_**

 ** _[ Completado ]_**

 ** _[ Recompensa: 400 Exp., 2030 Ryo, pergamino secreto ]_**

 ** _[ Obtenido ]_**

Bieeen, con enemigos como estos sera sencillo, veamos que es lo que me soltaron- _hablo mientras veia su imventario._

Tenia pocas cosas pero eran buenas para ese momento, etre las cosas tenia posiones de de curacion de bajo grado. Con la cantida de vida que tenia le venia de maravilla, vio con interes como los zombies soltaban trozos de prenda, talvez aprenda costura para su ropa, la gente siempre se reusa a venderle, para gratificacion del rubio, obtuvo y palo de madera con clavos clavados en ella, y lo bueno era que hacia mas daño.

 ** _[ Palo de Madera con clavos ] [ Poco común ]_**

 ** _[ Durabilidad 40/40 ]_**

 ** _[ Ofrece 29 de ataque: Efecto: Causa desangrado y desmembra partes del cuerpo de los enemigos ]_**

Muy bien con esto tengo de sobra por un tiempo, ahora donde estara ese pergamino- _busco un poco hasta que en una seccion del inventario con la imagen de un pergamino brillaba, lo clickeo y salio otro inventario con el dichoso pergamino-_ Bien veamos que clase de jutsu tiene- _al sacarlo de su inventario este se abrio desaparecio de forma automática en particulas de luz, extrañando y austando al rubio, quien penso que la habia cagado, pero una ventana aparecio frente a el._

 ** _[ Habilidad_** ** _pasiva consumida ]_**

 ** _[Gamer's Body:Lv Max. Otorga un cuerpo que permite al usuario vivir el mundo real como un juego. HP y CP están completamente recuperados después de dormir. ]_**

Es una broma cierto?- _se pregunto a si mismo al ver que eso era la cerza sobre el pastel._

 _" Importante"_

 _" Ahora que has obtenido la pasiva de Gamer's Body, puedes colocar los puntos de ezfuerzo en cualquier casilla de tus estadisticas menos LCK y CAR."_

Eeh bien creo que lo entendi, pero bueno, es una buena pasiva, asi que no me quejo de nada- _dijo eso cerrando la ventana y alistandose para irse... pero._ Todo el lugar empezo a temblar bruscamente, asustando al pobre rubio.

Y ahora que pasa?- _respondiendo su pregunta el suelo crujio formandose unas grietas, y de este salio algo que lo asusto de verdad._ Un enorme, grotesco, y gordo Zombie de 2m. de altura salio del suelo, para dar un grito grotesco escupiendo algo de color verdoso.

Que... Que ...¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!?- _y como respondiendole._

 ** _[ Advertencia: Mision especial ineludible ] [ Normal ]_**

 ** _[ Derrota al Zombie, Boomer ]_**

 ** _[ Recompensa: 1000 Exp., 2000 Ryo ]_**

Demonios, se ve atemorizante, y su nivel me acongojona un poco.

 ** _[ Nombre: Boomer ]_**

 ** _[ Nivel: 10 ]_**

 ** _[ HP: 1 ]_**

 ** _[ CP: 0 ]_**

 ** _[ STR: 100 ]_**

 ** _[ VIT: 5 ]_**

 ** _[ DEX: 3 ]_**

 ** _[ INT: 4 ]_**

 ** _[ WIS: 0 ]_**

 ** _[ LUK: 0 ](Estás muerto, tu suerte apesta)_**

 ** _Beneficios_**

 ** _"Muertos vivientes: Ignora el dolor, 100% mas de daño recibido por objetos filosos y taijutsu, LUK, WIS y CP no existen, extremadamente bajo INT te permite actuar solo por instinto, 100% de daño incrementado por objetos contundentes y técnicas basadas en fuego "_**

 _Descripcion:_

 _" **Un zombie mutado, fuera de la categoria normal, tiene mucha fuerza, y esta equipado con un gran mazo de madera, escupe una especie de baba que atrae a los demas zombies atacabdote en una orda, empuja al Boomer para estunerlo y atacalo. Advertencia, su explosion hace daño."**_

Esto debe ser una broma- _se quejo por lo bajo-_ aunque sera fácil, por la vida que tiene.

El ahora identificado como Boomer, empezo a camimar en direccion a Naruto, algo lento por el físico que tenia. Lanzo su mazo contra el rubio, pero este lo esquiva facilmente, el Boomer se da vuelta mirando al rubio poniendose de pie, éste se lanzo hacia a él imprudentemente olvidando algo... ese raro vomito. El Boomer le lanzo ese líquido verdoso y Naruto lo recibió de forma directa.

Guaaa, que es esto, es asqueroso, y huele horrible- _dijo este, mirando_ _algo borroso por la sustacia._

En eso escucha el sonido de los Zombies, Naruto al tener la vista mas clara, vió como una horda de estos, aparecian, con una sola intencion... matarlo. Como pudo salio corriendo del lugar, salvando su pellejo de ese incomodo momento. Corrio tan rapido como pudo, logrando sacar una leve ventaja que, al doblar por un callejón, para su suerte, encontro una puerta, la cual estaba abierta, entrentro en ella, logrando despistar a los Zombies. Naruto se acerco a una de las ventanas, logrando ver al Boomer pasando frente a la casa. Espero pasientemente que se adelantara un poco, una vez lo hizo, salio de su escondite de forma silenciosa, acercandose al Boomer por la espalda, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo golpeo. Estaba feliz de al fin derrotar a esa molestia. Aunque ya vio la parte de que " explotaba", al momento de golpearlo el Boomer simplemente... exploto, mandando al rubio a volar unos pocos metros, chocando contra un muro.

Ite te te te te, eso no me lo esperaba para nada- _dijo adolorido sobandose los hombros y parte de la espalda-_ y vaya que me bajo bastante vida- _viendo su barra, la cual estaba a 200 puntos_.

Naruto se paro y saco una pocion de curación, la cual le restablecio 400 puntos de vida instantaneamente, al terminar de beberla la ventana alarecio frente a él.

 ** _[ Advertencia: Mision especial ineludible ] [ Normal ]_**

 ** _[ Completado ]_**

 ** _[ Derrota al Zombie, Boomer ]_**

 ** _[ Completado ]_**

 ** _[ Recompensa: 1000 Exp., 2000 Ryo ]_**

 ** _[ Completado ]_**

Bueno, termine esto, ademas quiero descansar un poco, tengo adolorido el cuerpo por la explosion reciente- _hablo al aire para posteriormente salir de la mazmorra._

Una vez en su departamento, se recosto en su cama, viendo lo que tenia actualmente en Ryo, actualmente tenia 4030, sus estadisticas seguian nomal, suspiro, si queria ser un gran y reconocido Shinobi tendria que esforzarse, y dejar de lado un poco las bromas, aunque molestar a los que lo despreciaban y lo insultaban era una buena forma de sentirse sarisfecho con eso. Vio que todavia era temprano por lo que salio a dar una vuelta.

El cielo se habia tornado algo anaranjado, señal que recien estaba atardeciendo. Naruto estaba caminando normalmente, resiviendo las mismas miradas de odio y desprecio de los aldeanos y los ninjas del alrededor. Siempre aparentaba que no le importaba el que le miraran de esa forma, pero sentia tristeza el ver lo odiaban sin razon alguna, si bien hace pocos años comenzo a hacer bromas para llamar la atención, esa no era razón para ser odiado, echado del orfanato a los 4 años, teniendo que sobrevivir como podia, su vida siempre fue como una montaña con muchas púas, dificil de escalar.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio a lo lejos a una niña, posiblemente un año o dos mayor que el, de cabello castaño largo hasta la espalda, dejaba caer dos mechones al costado de su rostro, el del lado izquierdo estaba trenzado y al pricipio de este llevaba dos pares de cascabeles dorados, ojos color miel, llevaba un Kimono de batalla de color morado con una faja de color crema, la manga derecha cubria todo su brazo menos su mano, el lado izquierdo le llegaba solo hasta el codo, llevaba puesto un pantalon corto negro con una venda en la pierna derecha, y traía sandalias ninja de color negro.

Estaba sola, en el parque, sentada en una banca, se veia triste, y al parecer habia estando llorando por lo rojo que tenia cerca de los ojos. Fue a su direccion sin pensarlo dos veces, al llegar este simplemente hablo.

Hola- _dijo simplemente haciendo que la chica se le quedara viendo._

Vio algo confusa el comportamiento del niño, los aldeanos no dejaban que sus hijos se hecercaran a ella, ya que por su Kekkei Genkai es peligrosa, incluso para su clan. Que un niño se le acercara a saludarla de buenas era extraño de partida, aunque las marcas de bigotes le quedaban bien, haciendole tierno a la vista, en opinion de ella.

Que te pasa, por que no juegas con los demas niños, se ve a simple vista que quieres jugar con ellos- _dijo el rubio quien tambien miraba a los niños en el parque._

Los padres no me dejan jugar con ellos, dicen que soy muy peligrosa y que podria lastimarlos- _dijo en voz baja pensando que el muchacho se alejaria de ella al decir eso._

Pues que bobos son ellos- _dijo este haciendo que la chica lo viera con rareza-_ una chica linda no puede ser peligrosa en ningun aspecto, y tu estas en esa lista- _lo dijo como si fuera lo mas obio del mundo._

Eh?- _fue lo unico que formulo y salio de la boca de la chica, algo... impactada, de que un chico pensara de esa forma de ella._

Pues eso, una chica linda como tu no puede ser una amenaza para alguien, ademas- _dijo este para sentarse al lado de ella-_ ya somos dos- _con esas palabras la chica lo vio como si no entendiera-_ la gente de la aldea nunca me a dejado jugar con nadie, me han mirado con odio desde que tengo memoria, me echaron del orfanato a los 4 años sin razón aparente, todos me dicen demonio o chico Kyubi, en realidad no me agrada que metraten asi, pero si estoy triste los aldeanos se alegran por eso, siempre muestro una risa para ocultar mi dolor- _hablo todo el rato mientras la chica solo escuchaba-_ eeh, me pregunto por que te conte todo eso- _dijo riendo nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza._

Bueno...- _dijo la chica quien se escuchaba mas animada-_ si me preguntas, eres tierno para mí... esas marcas te hacen parecer un zorro cuando tienes los ojos cerrados- _dijo con algo de gracia riendo un poco, haciendo que el rubio tambien riese-_ perdon si no me he presentado formalmente, soy Yakumo, Kurama Yakumo, tengo diez años, pero no me han dejado entrar en la academia todavia, no tengo la condicion para entrar en ella- _dijo con algo de pena lo último._

Descuida por eso- _dijo dando un salto quedando frente a ella-_ conversare con Jiji para que te deje entrar, gracias a el yo puedo asistir a la academia.

Jiji?- _pregunto confusa._

El viejo Hokage, es mi figura de abuelo, y es gracias a él que tengo un techo donde quedarme.

En serio, puedes hacer eso por mi?- _volvio a preguntar esperanzada y ilucionada con la posibilidad._

Claro, despues de todos somos amigos, no?

Eh?- _se aturdio en la ultima palabra, lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca aguantando sus sollozos._

Ahh, perdón, no queria hacerte llorar, que paso, ¿fue algo que dije?- _decia freneticamente nervioso sin saber que habia pasado, pero quedo ahi cuando sintio el abrazo de Yakumo-_ Eh?

Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, no sabes cuanto queria tener amigos, lo que anelaba por tener aunque sea solo uno- _decia mientras lloraba de alegria ante ese gesto que hizo sin pensar-_ en serio te lo agradesco- _volvio a decir mientras se separaba y se secaba las lagrimas-_ por cierto, todavia no se tu nombre.

Jeje, soy el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente, y soy el que algun día sera Hokage, Soy... Uzumaki Naruto- _dijo exageradamente alegre dejando un silencio sepulcral, nadie dijo nada._

Pff, Pff, Pfffaajajajajajajajajajaja- fue _la gran carcajada de la pelicastaña._

Olle no es para que te rias- _se quejo haciendo un puchero._

Perdon, perdon, es que nadie dice algo tan descabellado como lo que tu dijidte, realmente fue muy chistoso- _se_ _disculpo entre risas la chica-_ pero creo que una aspiracion bastante grande, crees poder hacerlo?

Claro que si, yo nunca dudo de mis palabras, y nunca rompo mis promesas- _dijo inflando el pecho._

Esperare ese dia con ansias- _dijo con una sonrisa calida._

Bueno, creo que ya es tarde- _dijo mirando el cielo, el cual ya se habia tornado algo oscuro-_ te acompaño hasta tu casa- _ofreció este._

En serio?, no lo se, mis padres pueden pensar mal, no dejan que ninguna persona se hacerque a mi.

Solo hasta cierto trayecto, de ahi avanzaras sola y nadie sabra eso, vamos- _dijo el rubio dandole la mano, y esta la recibió gustosamente_.

En serio, gracias- _dijo Yakumo, a lo que Naruto sonrio de forma Zorruna._

Naruto y Yakumo caminaron tranquilamente por la aldea en direccion al complejo de la familia de Yakumo, los aldeanos, si bien le seguian mirando con odio, ahora lo miraban con extrañesa al verlo con la "chica loca" de los Kurama. Por no querer meterse en problemas, ya que la hija de un clan reconocido de Konoha estaba con el demonio, decidieron dejarlo pasar. Para sorpresa de Naruto, donde se separaron quedaba cerca de su departamento, Naruto se despidio de ella, pero antes de irse, Yakumo lo detiene, y en un rapido movimiento le da un beso en la mejilla sonrojando al pobre rubio, la castaña se despidio y se fue a su casa. Naruto quedo estatico por unos momemtos hasta que sintio las miradas y malas intenciones de la gente a su persona, por lo que se fue a su departamento rapidamente. Logro llegar sin nungun tipo de inconveniente, y cerro su puerta con llave esperando poder dormir tranquilamente, aunque podia hacerlo sin problemas, ya que logro hacer una amiga, asi que podia dormir por su gran logro.

 ** _XXXXXXX Complejo Kurama XXXXXXX_**

Yakumo iba entrando a su casa dirigendose a su habitacion, con una sonrisa en su rosrtro tan grande que posiblemente se notaria hasta Ame, Iwa, Kumo y otras aldeas mas.

Yakumo- _duro hasta ese momento, la alidida se volteó para ver a su madre, la cual la miraba seria y algo enojada-_ sabes que horas son, donde habias estado?

En el parque- _dijo con simplesa._

Sola?

Con un amigo...madre.

Amigo? tu no tienes amigos fuera del complejo, todos lo saben, y no quiero saber que estes con eso de amigos imaginarios, eres la heredera del clan Kurama, debes comportarte como tal- _dijo ella de forma estricta._

No es ningun amigo imaginario, es real- _alego ella por la poca confianza de su madre_.

No me respondas- _le dijo ella pegandole en la cara, haciendo que ella quedara en el suelo-_ te iras a tu cuarto en este instante- _ordeno ella y la chica fue sin proteatar._

Al llegar, ella cerro la puerta y se echo a llorar en la cama.

Por que, por qué metrata asi... yo no pedi ser heredera de nada... no me gusta esto- _dijo entre sollozos._

( **Entonces** **por qué no los eliminas** )- _hiso eco una voz tetrica-_ ( **solo** **te haran daño y nunca dejaran que seas feliz, solo les interesa lo que le suceda al clan, no lo que te suceda a ti** ) _siguió hablando esa extraña voz, pero Yakuma sabia de do de provenia._

Pero a donde iria, no tengo con quien quedarme si me voy- _replico ella a la voz._

( **Creo que ese chico dijo que tenia un departamento, pudes pedirle alojo en lo que buscas un lugar definido** )

No lo se, no quiero incomodarlo, recien nos hicimos amigos.

( **Te insistire las veces que sea para salgas de esta posilga que llamas casa, hasta la otra** )- _dijo la voz para quedarse en silencio despues._

Lo tendre en mente...- _dijo la chica empezando a quedarse dormida-_ Ido.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Una semana habia pasado actualmente, en esos dias, Naruto nunca habia llegado tarde a la academia, si aplicamos el hecho de que le aparecia como misión diaria el que no llegara tarde, ccon la recompenza de un mejor trato con Iruka aumentando el carisma de este, y tambien dandole algo de experiencia. Naruto tomo la costumbre de despues de la academia hacer unas misiones, en las Mazmorras, salir a buscar a Yakumo para jugar con ella. Si bien la encontraba fueron pocos días, y si la mirada triste en su rostro le decia algo, era que oasaba algo grave en su casa. Por lo menos, con las tonterias que hacía, le sacaba unas carcajadas, alegrando el momento. Naruto descubrio la opcion de misiones secundarias diarias, las cuales consisten en matar cierta cantidad de Zombies o ciertas clases de estos, si bien no ofrecian mucha experiencia, daban mucho Ryo, y valla que se alegro por eso, aunque al termino de la semana aparecio una ventana la cual llamo mucho su atencion.

 ** _[ Misión Especial: Descubre la raiz del odio ]_**

 ** _[ Encuentra la razón del por que los aldeanos te desprecian sin que ellos, el Hokage o los shinobis lo sepan ]_**

 ** _[ Reconpensa: 4000 Exp. Enlace mental ]_**

 ** _[ Duracion 2 días ]_**

Esto le parecio raro a Naruto, pero fue una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Comenzaba una nueva semana, y, para surete de Naruto llego con algo de tiempo a la clase. Desde que lo hacia, Iruka se tomaba el tiempo de explicarle las cosas wue no entendia, agradecia por su "despertador especial" por ese detalle.

Bien clase, antes de comenzar me gustaria presentar a una nueva estudiante, no quiero alegatos, son ordenes de Hokage-sama- _hablo Iruka viendo que algunos iban a alegar-_ pasa.

Al decir eso la puerta se abrio, mostrando a una niña de cabello castaño, y un kimono de batalla color morado. Varios de los estudiantes que provenian del lado civil empezaron a crear murmullos, algunos de ellos comentando lo que sus padres decian de ella, las chicas, la miraban con malos ojos ya que pensaron que era una rival mas para su "Sasuke-kun" ultimo miembro junto a su madre del clan Uchiha, quienes fueron exterminados por el conocido prodigio Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor de Sasuke. Fuera de eso, Iruka le dijo que se sentara en cualquien asiento disponible, timida vio los alrededores, dudando si sentarse con alguien que no conocia.

Oooooe- _hasta hace poco, el grito del rubio llamo la atención de la clase, pero mas de la pelicastaña, que al momento de mirarlo su rostro timido y afligido fue reemplazado por uno de abdoluta felicidad-_ por aqui Yakumo-chan- _dijo el rubio._

Naruto-kun- _dijo esta mas que feliz trotando hacia el lado vacio del asiento._

Algunos estudiantes, por no decir todos, estaban con cara de " _¿Me perdi de algo?",_ hasta el mismo Iruka estaba sorprendido por la forma en que se relacionaban los chicos, como si se conocieran de todo la vida. Las femeninas del salon suspiraron aliviadas de que no estuviera interesada en el azabache Uchiha, pero muy confuzas al ver que tomaba mas atencion a un inutil como Naruto. Aunque en una silla, algo mas al frente del salon, una peliazul profundo de ojos aperlados, veia la escena con algo de tristeza.

Las clases comenzaron con normalidad, Iruka repasaba la Historia de la aldea, relatando a los grandes shinobis que habitaron en esta, los que fueron Hokage, las hazañas que realizaron, entre otras cosas. Llego el receso y los muchachos sacaron sus loncheras, aunque con Naruto, saco 3 tazones grabdes de ramen, de donde los saco, no Dios sabe como, aunque para Naruto creyo que seria algo exesivo comer tres tazones de ese tamaño solo, en el local de ramen Ichiraku cuando lo hacia varios lo cuestionaban cuando iban de paso, por lo que le ofrecio un tazon a Yakumo yvesta lo acepto gustosa, un plato menos, pero le quedaba uno, vio alrededor del salon buscando a alguien, e identifico a una chica peliazul con un poleron de color crema y pantalones de color negro. Naruto vio que ella no tenia alimento en su puesto, por lo que desidido por su idea se paro, diciendo a Yakumo que volvia en seguida y se marcho.

Hinata Hyuga estaba sentada sola en su asiento, los que estaban alredeor de ella, que civiles se alejaron con sus amigos a comer su bento, por problemas en su casa no pudo preparar su almuerzo, y tampoco se lo irian a traer. Ella era la heredera de el clan Hyuga, pero solo de titulo, todos la tachaban como una perdedora eh inutil, y para su temor sabia que dentro de los prox.5 años iba a ser sellada, eso le daba miedo, no queria, pero tampoco tenia la fuerza de oponerse. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio que alguien se paro al lado de ella, levanto la vista sola para sorprenderse y sonrojarse.

Hola- _quien la saludo fue Naruto, quien hace tiempo atras se dio la valentia de protegerla de unos brabucones que la molestaban-_ vi que no tenias que comer y pense en invitarte a que comieras con nosotrosclaro si te importa.

Eh...Ah... Bueno... yo... no... no me ...importaria... comer con ustedes- _formulo su respuesta como pudo con mucha pena._

Genial, ven- _dijo este quuen tomo a Hinata de la mano y la llevo a su puesto._

La pobre estaba que se moria de pena, la persona que ella admiraba, y secretamente amaba, la tomo de la mano y la invito a comer, era algo que solo en sueños ella podia apreciar.

Una vez llego Naruto, Yakumo vio que traia a alguien con sigo.

Yo, Yakumo-chan, traje a alguien para que coma con nosotros.

Mu...mucho gu...gusto...s...soy Hi...Hinata Hy...Hyuga.

Hyuga- _dijo Yakumo extrañada-_ pues que sorpresa, te vez diferente a como los que eh conocido.

A que te refieres con eso- _dijo Naruto confundido._

He visto a muchos Hyuga, y la mayoria son engreidos y con muchos delirios de grandeza, no se que se creen, son muy arrogantes- _hablo la choca de forma muy... descriptiva._

Vaya, eso no lo sabia- _hablo el rubio quien se habia sentado con su tazon ya a a la mitad-_ mmmm, tengo una duda- _dijo este dirigido a la de ojos aprelados-_ nos hemos visto antes- _dijo este haciendo que la chica Hyuga empezara a tartamudear-_ mmmm, mmmmm, mmmm- _solo decia timando distintas poses de como si pensara algo importante-_ ¡Claro!- _fue el grito que dió asustando a las chicas y a los demas en la sala-_ eres la niña que ayude con esos tontos un día de invierno, no es verdad?.

Eh... Si- _dijo esta algo sonrojada por el hecjo de que fuera recordada_.

Sabia que te conocia de alguna parte, pero, por que no intentaste hablar conmigo, pense quevya eramos amigos despues de eso- _dijo este fingiendo dolor._

Es...Es que y...yo pe... pense que n... no me r... recordarias- _dijo otra vez en tartamudeos._

Por lo menos ubieras intentado recordarmelo- _alego el rubio-_ pero bueno, eso ya no importa- _dijo este comiendo rapido lo que le quedaba de ramen terminandolo instantaneamente-_ todos somos amigos despues de todo- _dijo con una sonrisa-_ que dices Hinata, quieres ser nuestra amiga?.

Esa pregunta la dejo algo... conmocionada, no sabia como actuar ante esa pregunta, y menos pensar en una respuesta. Lo unico que hizo para tratar de no desmallarse fue sambullirse todo el plato de Ramen, el cual ya estaba algo tibio, comiéndoselo completo bajo la mirada atonita de Naruto y Yakumo. Despues de eso dejo el plato en la meso y les dedico una sonrisa.

Si, me gustaria ser su amiga- _al terminar eso termino desmallandose cayendo al suelo, aunque no toco ya que Naruto la agarro._

Eeeh, que acaba de pasar- _dijo este a su amiga Pelicastaña._

Estoy tan perdida como tu en este momento- _dijo con simplesa, aunque la cara de poker no se la quitaba nadie._

Despues de receso continuaron con las clases, después de un rato Hinata desperto. Las clases terminaron, Naruto le dijo a Yakumo que llevara a Hinata a su casa, el iba a otra parte a hacer algo. Yakumo sin mas solo acato la petición de su amigo. Mientras tanto el rubio se fue a una de las zonas de entrenamiento a meditar un poco. Llego a la zona numero 5, este se sento en el sentro comenzando a meditar sobre la mision que habia resivido de forma repentina.

Saber el por que la gente me odia- _empezo a murmurar para si mismo-_ sinceramente no me eh puesto a pensarlo profundamente, su enojo siempre se enaltece el dia de mi cumpleaños, el dia que el kyubi ataco a la aldea, mmmmm- _pensaba de forma analitica las cosas-_ veamos..., la otra vez que le habia preguntado a Iruka-sensei si se podia matar a un mounstruo como ese, el medijo que no, eran seres de chakra por lo que no podian morir, lo que sabia era que la unica forma de poder vencerlos... era...- _con ese pensamiento en su mente, sintió como si un peso enorme se colocara en sus hombros-_ Jiji nunca me dijo quienes eran mis padres, tampoco el hecho del por que soy odiado- _empezo a unir cabos, para el susto de este-_ todos dicen que el Yondaime habia matado el Kyūbi, pero eso es imposible... lo que me deja... que el Kyubi... esta dentro de mi- _con ese hecho Naruto empezo a temblar por terror a lo descubierto-_ entonces yo soy...- _antes de empesar a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, sus nuevos sentidos ( y su pasiva ) lo hicieron recapacitar sus palabras-_ no... yo no soy la encarnacion del Kyubi, solo soy su carcelero, si el Yondaime lo encerro dentro de mi... es que confiaba que yo lo pudiera manejar... jeje- _dio una sonrisa amarga-_ es algo penoso que un héroe haya sido el causante de toda mi desgracia... pero... no desistire... les demostrare a todos que puedo sobrellevar esta carga, si el Yondaime lo hizo, fue por que confiaba en que fuera lo suficientemente maduro para entender esto. No me rendire, solo es un escalon mas para hacerme mas poderoso- _con esas palabras se levanto del suelo y se dirigio a su hogar- (_ _ya lo veran, voy a ser el mas fuerte de todos, protegere a mi gente preciada, y sere el mas poderoso, por que ... ese es... mi camino ninja )- con ese pensamiento se fue a su casa, ignorando la ventana del logro conseguido y de su subida de nivel._

Naruto llego a su casa y este decidio ver su estado antes de dormir.

Ventaba de estado.

 ** _[ Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto ] [ Level: 7, 650/8970 Exp ]_**

 ** _[ HP: 1200/1200 ] [ 4 por min.]_**

 ** _[ CP: 2050/2050 ] [ 7.8 por 27 seg.[ -30% ]_**

 ** _[ STR: 34.5 ]_**

 ** _[ VIT: 16.5 ]_**

 ** _[ DEX: 8.3 ]_**

 ** _[ WIS: 6 ]_**

 ** _[ INT: 7 ]_**

 ** _[ LCK: ¿? ]_**

 ** _[ CAR: -20 ]_**

 ** _[ P.E : 5 ]_**

 ** _[ Ryo: 13570 ]_**

 ** _[Naruto Uzumaki] [ LV: 7 ]_**

 ** _[Ventajas/ Desventajas]_**

 ** _[Genéticas]_**

 ** _[Humano: Nacido en Continente Shinobi] [Habilidad natural para usar el Chakra]_**

 ** _[Sangre ¿? (Recesivo)] [Otorga 30 HP, 150 CP, 5 VIT y mejora Tasa de Regeneración]_**

 ** _[¿? De Nueve colas ] [ Kyūbi ] [Bloqueado]_**

 ** _[De Clase]_**

 ** _[¿? Del Kyūbi ] [Otorga 600 CP, perjudica Control de Chakra, permite el uso de Jutsu de Rango B o Inferior y reduce la Suerte y Carisma entre los humanos]_**

 ** _[Estudiante Shinobi] [Otorga Sigilo 10 y aumenta los PE ganados para INT y WIS]_**

 ** _[Bromista [Otorga Sigilo 5 y aumenta los PE ganados para INT y DEX]_**

 ** _[Títulos]_**

 ** _[Estudiante de Academia] [Otorga descuentos en la adquisición de equipo ninja básico]_**

 ** _[Niño Demonio] [Resta Carisma en las interacciones con habitante de Konoha y conocedores del estado ¿? y penaliza tu Suerte]_**

 ** _[De Afiliación]_**

 ** _[Academia Ninja] [Permite acceso a jutsu de Rango E y D, permite optar el rango Genin de Konoha y mejora levemente tu nivel de Carisma con habitantes de Konoha]_**

 ** _[Habitante de Konoha] [Beneficiado por los poseedores de la Voluntad de Fuego]_**

 ** _[Hermanos ¿?] [Bono de Carisma con otros ¿?]_**

 ** _[Otros]_**

 ** _[Iniciado en Ninjutsu] [Mejora un poco el Control de Chakra y permite el uso de Jutsu de Rango E]_**

 ** _[Iniciado en Taijutsu] [Aumenta los EP ganados para HP, STR y DEX]_**

 ** _[Huérfano] [Reduce Carisma y Suerte]_**

 ** _[Pijamas] [Permite descansar con mayor comodidad_**

Tengo que saber como se llaman a los que tienen a un demonio dentro de uno, pero sera para otra ocacion- _dijo eso para posteriormente dormir, fue un largo día para el rubio y no quería estresarse._

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, al igual que una nueva semana, Naruto ya se acostumbro a llegar temprano a la academia, aunque eso no le quitaba que hiciera bromas por el camimo, tomo la costumbre de juntarse con Hinata y Yakumo siempre, incluso Hinata se cambio de puesto quedando al lado de Naruto, y Yakumo al otro lado de este. Varios se sorprendieron por ese detalle, se explicaban el como le hacia el " _perdedor "_ de la academia como le decian todos menos Iruka, estuviera en buenos terminos con dos herederos de clanes, uno importante y el otro por su fuertes tecnicas en Genjutsu. Dejando eso de lado, los chicos estaban en su mejor faseta, en especial Hinata y Yakumo, desde que se relacionaron entre ellas gracias a su interes comun, Naruto, sus días han sido mas llevaderos, con Hinata, olvidando el desprecio que recivia de quien debiera ser su familia, y con Yakumo, quien era mirada como menos por su clan, as chicas conversaron con ellas mismas la vez que Naruto se alejo de ellas, encontrando varias similitudes en sus vidas, ambas se comprendieron y desidieron apoyarse mutuamente para alijerar su pesada carga, y el pasar tiempo con Naruto también servia para olvidar sus penas.

En ese tiempo Naruto hizo mas misiones como nunca, se sorprendio cuando vio su lista y algunas de estas le daban pergaminos de jutsus, otras le daban materiales para forjar herramientas, armas, armaduras, trajes de batalla, armamento ninja, pero no tenia en donde hacerlos.

En esa semana Naruto decidió probar si su habilidad " _Observar "_ funcionaba con los demas alumnos de la academia, nunca lo habia hecho por que no le tomo importancia. Al hacerlo, no se sorprendio que la mayoria fuera de nivel 2, lo que lo enojo un poco fue el ver el nivel de su "rival", Sasuke Uchiha, quien era de nivel 8, a Naruto le faltaba poco para alcanzar ese nivel, viendo los otros Chouji ( _Nvl 5 ),_ Shikamaru ( _Nvl 6 ),_ algo que impresiono a Naruto de este peinado de piña, fue que su _INT_ fuera de 100 y su _WIS_ fuera de 86, numeros muy altos para alguien de su misma edad, Kiba ( _Nvl 5 )_ y Shino ( _Nvl 5 ),_ de las chicas, era el mismo caso, las unicas que destacaban eran Ino ( _Nvl 5 ), Sakura ( Nvl 4 ),_ y sus dos amigas Hinata ( _Nvl 6 )_ y Yakumo ( _Nvl 6 ),_ eran los mas destacables en la academia. Naruto al ver algo de las estadisticas de algunos, decidio compensar lo que le dificultaba, que era el control de Chakra, el -30% que le sale es el pesimo control, eso y agregando el hecjo que el Kyu i se lo dificulta en cierta medida.

Las otras misiones que hizo fue para ver si encontraba algun pergamino que le facilitara el control de chakra, ya que los de la academia servia solamente para los que tenian poco chakra.

Otra semana se fue volando como el viento, Iruka habia anunciado que al termino de esta se haria una practica de Taijutsu, eso hizo que Naruto recordara algo, no tenia estilo de pelea. Al termino del primer día de la semana, Naruto se despidio de las chicas y fue directo a su departamento, pero antes de llegar un anuncio salio frente a el.

 ** _[ Mazmorras Naturales ]_**

 _" Zonas las cuales estan de forma aleatoria esparcidas por todo el continente, lugares donde encuentras animales de todo tipo para completar misiones y puedes obtener alimentos de estos "_

Con eso fue donde le indica la ubicacion de esa mazmorra, era un campo de entrenamiento, el cual al decir el comando fue enviado a la mazmorra. Decir que estaba imprecionando era subestimación, los animales en el lugar eran mas listos y mas fuertes, lo que causo una ligera dificultad para poder matarlos, aunque igual podia. Para alegria de éste, algunas misiones que le saltaron de forma automática le daban como recompensa mesas de trabajo, y vaya que se alegro por eso, no era de la idea de desacerse de los pergaminos de las herramientas que habia conseguido. Siguio con la caza, hasta tarde, en lo que consiguio varios pergaminos, algunos sin importancia, otros de algunos jutsus, genjutsus, pergaminos de almacenaminto, y lo que buscaba, pergaminos de control de chakra y un pergamino de ejercicios para Taijutsu. Encontro del que le enseñaban en la academia, y otro que era mas avanzado, como la escala de arboles, caminar por el agua, lo mismo pero con ojas en el cuerpo, entre otros. Con el de Taijutsu, era una serie de ejercicios para fortaleza muscular, y una serie de flexiones para tener mas flexibilidad en sus movimientos, las recompenzas en las misiones tambien incluyeron una que otra arma, despues de ver todo lo que tenía, y que gracias a eso subio otros dos niveles, salio de la mazmorra, le salio la misma advertencia, pero salio igualmente, si en una zona de etrenamiento salio esto, en las otras tambien, por lo que no se preocuparia por la falta de mazmorras.

El último día de la semana de academia llego, todos estaban en el patio en donde se realizara la pequeña prueba de Taijutsu, todos estaban divididos en grupos, por un lado a las chillonas fanaticas del EMOtivo de Sasuke siendo lideradas por una pelirosada y una rubia con coleta, en otro lado estaban Chouji con Shikamaru y Kiba, Shino se mantenia solo debajo de un árbol.

Con Hinata y Yakumo, ellas dos estaban conversando entre ellas, en eso hace acto de presencia el rubio Uzumaki, quien al entrar al patio, comenzó a hacer unas pocas elongaciones, como si supiera que seria el primero en pelear.

Bien, todos, presten atención- _hablo Iruka quien ingrsaba al patio-_ solo sera una batalla amistosa, no quiero que haya replesalias si uno de ustedes pierde- _aclaro el moreno de cicatriz en el rostro-_ ahora...- _dijo viendo la lista-_ los primeros en pelear seran... Uzumaki Naruto contra... Uchiha Sasuke- _con eso el Uchiha fue donde le indico Umino donde pelearia, mientras que naruto termino sus flexiones caminando al mismo lugar._

Algunos comenzaron a animar y quedarse en los bandos, la mayoris de las femeninas animando al Uchiha, mientras que el resto ( _vease a Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, y las dos amigas del rubio_ ) estaba mirando a Naruto.

Bien,- _dijo el moreno a los chicos-_ si ambos ya estan listos... HAJIME.

Los dos simplemente se quedaron parados sin hacer nada, ambos estaban a unos 5 metros de cada uno, los demas gritaban y animaban a Sasuke al tiempo que insultaban al rubio.

Que pasa Teme, no me consideras indicado como siquiera ponerte en posición- _dijo el rubio con una mirada seria._

No tengo nesecidad con un perdedor como tu... Dobe- _dijo arrogantemente._

Entonces...- _hablo el rubio inclinandose un poco al frente flexionando las rodillas, dejando los brazos colgados y relajados-_ sufre las consecuencias.

Con eso dicho Naruto apareció de forma rapida a un metro de distancia, todos se sorprendieron ante la velocidad que mostro, incluso Iruka, si bien pudo seguirlo, la velocidad era decente, tecnicamente era de nivel chunin bajo. Naruto retrajo su brazo a la altura de su hombro, cerrando su puño para impactar en su rostro. Aunque nunca impacto, ya que cuando lo lanzo Sasuke logro evadirlo, logrando rozar su rostro dejando un leve corte, Sasuke respondio haciendo lo mismo, el resultado fue igual ya que Naruto mivio su cabeza a un lado evadiendo el golpe, su mejilla mostro una lijera ilera de sangre mostrando que igualmente lo rozó, ambos tomaron distancia tomando posiciones, Sasuke el estilo de su clan mientras que Naruto se coloco en una posicion rara para todos. Tenia sus piernas separadas una de la otra, la pierna derecha estaba atras de la izquierda y estaba flexionada, su torso estaba ligeramente doblado, su brazo derecho estaba doblado apegado a su cuerpo con el puño cerrado, el izquierdo estaba igual flexionado pero estaba frente a su rostro con el puño semi cerrado con los dedos indice y medio ligeramente doblados.

Varios se extrañaron por esa posicion, ya que le hacia ver algo ridículo, pero solo Iruka vió la razon de esa pose, lo cual, a su opinion era eficiente en muchos sentidos. No pudo seguir inspeccionando ya que naruto se lanzo sobre el Azabache, Sasuke lo recibió al ambos chocar sus antebrazos derechos respectivamente, el pelinegro lanzo un golpe izquierdo, pero fue repelido facilmente por el mismo brazo que chocaron, intento con una patada para que impactara en las costillas, pero fue detenida por el pie del rubio, quien lo levanto para wue el ataque chocara con un costado de la pierna del rubio. Sasuke empezo a colerizarse y empezo a dar golpes cada vez mas a ciegas, Naruto solo los bloqueaba, y los otros los esquivaba con maestria. Todas las fans comenzaron a reclamar, por el hecho de que el rubio no se dejaba golpear y humillara al Uchiha, Sakura eh Ino fueron las que mas furiosas se mostraban por ese hecho.

Volviendo al encuentro, Sasuke se veia cansado, y sus golpes se hicieron algo torpes.

Suficiente con eso- _dijo el rubio al azabache-_ crees que podras darme un golpe si te enojas por no poder conctar aunque sea uno?, debes mantener la calma ante una situacion complicada.

Callate !, tu no sabes nada, no tienes el derecho de sermonearme a mi, un Uchiha, solo tienes que caer ante mi- _dijo con un rostro que mostraba frustacion._

Bien- _dijo cerrando los ojos negando con su cabeza-_ si esa es tu respuesta... no ganaras- _dijo abriendo los ojos mostrando algo de frialdad._

Ante ese gesto, Sasuke imagino por un momento ver el rostro de Itachi, la conmocion fue tal, que no vio que naruto se posicionó frente a él con un puño en cerca de su rostro, al volver a reaccionar, trato de desviar el supuesto golpe, pero el ataque a su rostro solo fue una finta, ya que Naruto retrajo su brazo, se agachó y solto un sonoro golpe en el estomago del azabache Uchiha, quien tambaleó unos pasos hacia atras y cayo de rodillas al suelo tosiendo y recuperando algo de aire, levanto su vista, viendo al rubio y este le dijo " _eres debil"_ con eso dicho se dio vuelta alejandose del lugar, esa escena le recordo la noche en la que Itachi lo dejo vivo a él y a su madre, diciendole esas mismas palabras.

Ahora si, como estan chicas- _dijo este cuando se coloco frente a las chicas._

Na... Naruto-kun, que fue lo que hiciste ahí - _le dijo la ojiperla al rubio._

Bueno... puse en practica un nuevo estilo de Taijutsu, lo estaba creando en la semana, es por eso que les pedí que me dejaran solo esta semana- _explico el rubio con normalidad._

En serio?- _pregunto Yakumo emocionada-_ eeso es increible Naruto-kun, y, como se llama.

Por el momento no eh pensado en un nombre, la base es leer las recciones del enimigo, de acorde a los gestos corporales que el haga puedo tener una idea de los posibles movimientos que ejecute, para eso nesesito mucha fuerza y flexibilidad- _explico sacando unos anteojos de quien sabe donde, mientras las dos prestaban atencion como si fueran sus fieles estudiantes._

Los demas continuaron de forma tranquila y menos ruidosa. En el tiempo que Naruto se relaciono con las chicas, perdio su interes por quien llamo su atencion anteriormente, Haruno Sakura, antes de que entraran a la academia la animo despues de que la encontrara llorando al lado de un árbol, en ese momento habia quedado envovado con ella. Pero... desde que obtuvo su... " habilidad ", y se relaciono mas con Hinata y Yakumo, su fascinación con ella habia estado disminullendo, haciendola ver como solo una amiga, y el hecho de que fuera tratado de mala manera con ella y dijera que no lo conocia solo provocaba que su afecto hacia a ella disminumlera aún más.

El día termino y todos se fueron para sus casas, Yakumo y Hinata se fueron apenas salieron por el hecho de sus respectivos padres estaban afuera esperandolos. Se despidieron del rubio y se fueron a sus respectivos complejos, en tanto Naruto fue camino a su departamento, almenos esa era su idea.

Miren a quien tenemos aqui- _dijo un hombre a la espalda del rubio, quien giro para ver que pasaba-_ si no es el demonio- _hablo un Shinobi quien era acompañado por dos mas, junto a varios aldeanos._

Sin prestar atencion a lo que pasaba frente a él, aparecio una ventana con una nueva misión, pero Naruto simplemente la acepto y la vería después.

Que quieren ahora, estoy ocupado como para que este gastando tiempo con ustedes- _dijo este mientras retomaba su rumbo, pero fue interferido por otro ninja que se coloco frente a él obstruyendole el paso, enojandolo un poco._

No te creas tanto solo por que aprendiste una que otra cosa en la academia- _dijo el que estaba frente él-_ de hecho deberias estar agradecido de que te hallamos dejado entrar a la academia.

Al unico quien agradezco por eso es a Jiji, no a ustedes, no han hecho nada para veneficiarme.

Y deberiamos hacerlo?- _hablo un aldeano que lo iba a golpear con un palo de escoba por la espalda, pero fue detenido ya que Naruto coloco su mano por la espalda deteniendo el golpe._

Ridiculo- _dijo éste aplicando fuerza en el palo haciendolo trisas-_ no seguire reciviendo golpes de ustedes sin defenderme.

Asi que... vas a defenderte ahora ?- _pregunto uno de los ninjas al rubio, sin recivir respuesta-_ entonces creo que tendremos que usar nuevos juguetes, escuché que tenias amigas- _esas palabras lo hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe-_ aaaa asi que es cierto, y que resultan la Hyuga inutil, y la desobediente Kurama.

Si, tambien eh escuchado de ellas, la Hyug no le queda mucho para que sea sellada y sacada de su puesto de heredera, lo mismo con la chica Kurama, tal vez pida hablar con para que me dejen divertirme- _hablo otro ninja como si hablara del clima, con mucha malicia._

Inténtalo- _dijo el rubio, quien tenia la mirada tapada por los flequillos de sus pelos, y apretaba los dientes y puños con rabia-_ si le tocan uno solo de sus cabellos.

Que haras? Matarnos?- _hizo una doble preguntas._

Eso mismo hare- _lo dijo mientras levanto la vista mostrando sus marcas de bigotes mas gruesas, sus ojos, en vez de ser azules eran rojos con la pupila rasgada-_ nopermitire que les hagan daño a un amigo mio.

Si alguien es amigo tuyo no tiene salvación, es una pena que ellas se relacionaran con una escoria como tu para su desgracia tendremos que tratarlas igual- _dijo con simplesa y calma un aldeano, aunque el gusto le duro poco ya que cayo al suelo con una emorragia nasal, cortesía del golpe que le dio el rubio._

Como te atreves- _dijo uno de los shinobis molesto lanzando un golpe, pero este fue evadido por el rubio._

Naruto iba a responder el golpe, pero previo un golpe de otro de los ninjas, lo que ocaciono que lo evadiera otra vez. Dio varios saltos alejanddose de los agresores, estaba en desventaja, y no podia con todos ellos, asibque hizo lo mas lógico en ese momento... corrio para salvar su pellejo. Al menos era una estrategia básica si veia que no podia con ellos tenia que retirarse y pensar en algo mejor, pero no pudo segir mas, ya que uno de sus perseguidores aterrizo frente a él y comenzo a acribillarlo con varios golpes, logro desviar varios de ellos pero los otros impactaron en su cuerpo. Pero el shinobi no se la llevo gratis, ya que cuando Naruto desvio los golpes, lo hizo de tal forma que ocasionó algunas contuciones en los brazos del shinobi enemigo, eran leves, pero la acumulacion de estos ya los hizo graves. Para desgracia de Naruto, otro grupo llego haciendo que despistara a su actual enemigo, cosa que aprovecho para darle un certero golpe en el estómago y hacer que se tumbara en el suelo. En lo que intentaba recuperarse del golpe anterior, los aldeanos llegaron y de lleno golpearon sin piedad aparente, palos, antorchas, tridentes, lanzas estre otros objetos eran los que golpeaban y cortaban al rubio, este solo restia el dolor para que los idiotas no se dieran el gusto de escuchar sus gritos.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Ya empezaba a oscurecer y las calles se notaban tranquilas, demasiado para su gusto. Hinata y Yakumo lograron tener permiso para salir a dar una vuelta para poder relajarse un poco de sus problemas familiares.

Aah~, sinceramente no se que hacer ahora, me estoy artando de que las cosas sean así- _se quejaba una Yakumo actuando lo mas normal._

No puedo negar eso, cada dia e...es mas difícil sopor... soportar estas cosas del clan, no se por que nos pasa esto- _tambien se quejo la ojiperla, desde que estubo con sus "mejores amigos"_ _se ha ia vuelto mas expresiva, aunque su tartamudeo quedaba, era un gran avance, y sus problemas de desmayos eran menores._

Pero es increible, Naruto-kun se ha hecho mas fuerte esta última semana, no se cuan fuerte se pondra en el futuro- _dijo esta mientras miraba al cielo, como de forma soñadora._

Es cierto, Naruto-kun se esfuerza siempre para demostrar que puede ser mejor, no se rendiria facilmente- _hablo la Hyuga con un sonrojo notable en su rostro._

Jijiji- _se rio con malicia la pelicastaña extraextrañando a la Hyuga-_ ya dime... cuando piensas declararte a Naruto-kun- _dijo sin mas la chica causando que la peliazul oscuro explotara en rubor con vapor saliendo sus orejas._

Qu...Qu...Qu...Qu...Qu

No trates de negarlo, se nota que te gusta, vamos cuando te le confiesa- _dijo esta golpeando con el codo un costado del cuerpo de la chica._

Es que... bueno... yo.

Sera mejor que te apresures, ya que encontre a alguien que posiblemente quiera quitartelo- _dijo esta haciendo que la actitud penosa de Hinata desapareciera para seer reemplasada por una de sorpresa y algo de miedo._

Qu...quien es la que esta interesada en el, Yakumo-san.

Mmmmm, no se... yo talvez- _dijo esta con un ligero rubor sorprendiendo a la Hyuga._

En serio-fue _lo unico que dijo a su amiga._

Hahahaha, tranquila solo bromeba, solo es mi mejor amigo, es preciado y eso, pero no es para que me guste.

Bueno...- _iba a hablar algo pero... se quedo en silencio derrepente, y al parecer no fue la unica ya que Yakumo se veia igual._

Las dos habian estado caminando un buen rato, pero que las dos pararan de hacerlo de la nada era extraño. Ambas sentian algo en su pecho, una sensasion desagradable, no sabian como explicarlo, pero... no era bueno. Era una sensacion como de preocupación, angustia, pena, y otros sentimientos que eran malos para ellas, en eso empiezan a escuchar como si fuera un grupo de personas estuviera alegando algo, y para mas preocupacion de ellas al ver en la dirreccion del sonido sentian como si su corazon se estrujara. De forma timida preocupada caminaron donde estaban esos ruidos, mientras mas se acercaban mas fuertes fuertes se oían, parecieran como si exigieran algo.

Llegaron a lo que era conocido como "el barrio rojo", lugar donde la gente hace lo que quiera sin casi ninguna preocupación, estaban en una plaza, donde una gran cantidad de gente y unos pocos ninja estaban ahí reunidos, no estaban celebrando nada que segun ellas sea importante. Las personas estaban gritan a alguien que estaba sobre una plataforma, pareciera que estaba colgado. En cuando enfocaron a la persona... se espantaron.

Estaba, con los brazos amarrados, extendidos hacia arriba siendo sujetado por una cuerda en sus muñecas, pero eso no era lo espantoso, lo era su apariencia, subpolera blanca estaba hecha jirones, solo quedaba una ilera de esa prenda en su brazo derecho y parte del cuello, los pantalones estaban en un estado similar, solo quedabael del pie derecho, y eso que quedaba era algo relativo, solo le quedaba un trozo, el cual solo era el muslo derecho, su cuerpo esta terrible, cortes por todos lados enterradas de lo que eran sin dudas marcas de lanzas, quemaduras, tenia un ojo totalmente inchado y el otro apenas podian verlo abierto, tenia varias contuciones en sus brazos y piernas, y aun asi... aun asi... ! Lo estaban apedreando !

Muerte al demonio.

Te lo mereces.

Esto es por lo que le hiciste a mi familia.

Solo muérete de una vez.

Esto es por matar a nuestro Yondaime.

Varios insultos eran lo que le decian al moribundo niño, un niño el cual no había gritado ni una sola vez, lo que hacia enojar mas a los agresores. Las chicas miraban aterradas como era que su amigo estaba asi, en tan deplorable estado. Pudieron ver como fue que Naruto fijo su vista en ellas, abriendo lo que podia su magullado ojo, aparto la mirada como si tuviera vergüenza de que lo vueran en ese estado, ! Como puede pensar en ellas en un momento como este ¡.

No... basta- _decia Hinata empezando a derramar lagrimas en cantidad._

Ya... es suficiente- _dijo Yakumo quien se fue acercando a uno de los que lanzaban piedras deteniendole la mano-_ por favor, ya basta

Eh? _\- extrañado el hombre miro hacia abajo_ _y grande fue su sorpresa ver a las dos " amigas " del demonio-_ !Oigan!- _fue el grito del hombre que llamo la atencion de todos-_ miren que nos trajo el viento, las victimas del deminio.

Varios rieron al ver una oportunindad para ver que posiblemente hacer mas daño a gente importante para el demonio. Pero, antes querian hacer algo.

Muy bien pequeñas, hoy haran una demostracion de fidelidad a la aldea- _dijo uno de los ninjas, posteriormente les entrego una puedra a cada una-_ escuchamos que se habian relacionado con esa cosa que tenemos colgada ahí- _dijo señalando al torturado rubio-_ quieren saber una cosa? ese amigo suyo, con quien se estaban juntando... es el causante de la destruccion de la aldea hace 8 años, el zorro dela nueve colas, el Jinchuriki del Kyubi- _dijo con una sonrisa retorcida haciendo que las chicas habran los ojos conmocionadas por eso-_ como veran es la encarnacion del demonio, si expiar su pacado, lansenle una piedra y seran personadas- _termino de hablar empujando un poco a las chicas para que no fallaran._

Las dos estaban temblorosas, no sabian que hacer ante la situación actual, miraron la piedra en su mano y levantaron la vista llorosa hacia el rubio viendo apenas su ojo derecho mostrando su azulado color el cual empezaba a cristalizarse, empezó a llorar asintio con la cabeza a las chicas incitando para que lanzaran las piedras. Las chicas lloraron mas ante ese gesto, solo para que ellas no se vieran perjudicadas, ¿aceptaba que le lanzaran las piedras?

!No me jodas¡- _fue el grito de Yakumo quien lanzo la puedra al nija que estaba al lado del rubio recibiendo de lleno el golpe por estar distraido-_ el no es ningun demonio, e l es mas humano que todos ustedes, los unicos demonios que veo aqui son un montón de cobardes que se aprovechan de un simple niño- _fue su respuesta en lo que Hinata se coloca se coloca al lado de ella compartiendo su misma opinion._

Tuvieron su oportunidad- _dijo un ninja del grupo-_ estate feliz demonio, dos almas que fueron corrompidas por tu presencia seran sacrificadas- _dijo comenzando a realizar sellos._

( _No )-_ _era lo que pensaba ya que, por el dolor sentido no podía hablar- (_ _Tengo que protegerlas, ellas no tienen nada que ver conesto )_ \- _de forma desesperada comenzo a retorserse, tratando salir de su prision- ( Sueltame, tengo que soltarme, no debo dejar que mis amigos sufran... no... no lo permitire. )_

 _ **E. de Fuego; Jutsu bola de fuego** ( **Katon; Gōkakyū no jutsu** )- dijo el shinobi lanzando una gran bola en llamas que impacto estrepitosamente con el pequeño escenario- _aaa, que fastidio, hojala que nadie se de cuenta de esto, seria complicado dar una explicacion razonable- _se quejo un poco empezando a retirarse del lugar._

O...oigan- _tartamudeo uno de los civiles que apuntaba hacia la pantalla de humo-_ vi algo moverse.

Con eso dicho todos fijaron su vista al lugar cubierto de polvo, en ese momento la sensacion de matar se sintió en el lugar, todo se sintio frio, como si la temperatura bajara derrepente, de la nube de polvo si vio la silueta de algo menearse con furia, se vio algo rojo, garras, patas, una cola roja y un par de orejas. Uzumaki Naruto salio de sus ataduras y cubrio a las chicas con su manto de chakra, protegiendolas del ataque anterior. Las chicas miraban impresionadas, como Naruto las cubria con sus cuerpo y ese extraño manto rojizo, sus heridas empezaron a cerrar y curar los ematomas desaparecieron completamente dejando ver su rostro completamente sano, sus ojos cambiaron de estar en color azul marino a un rojo con la pupila rasgada, sus marcas de bigotes se engruesaron un poco, vieron como sus manos, en las uñas, todas terminaban en punta emulando garras.

Estan bien?- _pregunto el rubio con tono de voz mas ronco y grave, las chicas solo asintieron-_ que bueno- _dijo lanzando un suspiro, se dio media vuelta y miro a los aldeanos._

Es... Espera Naruto-kun- _dijo Hinata al rubio haciendo wue este se voltese a verla-_ no... no te rebajes a su nivel- _hablo con lagrimas en los ojos ante la preocupacion de lo que posiblemente haría._

Descuida- _dijo serio-_ no pienso mayarlos, solo lastimarlos...no mucho

Con eso dicho se coloco cara a cara con los agresores, los que eran ninja trazaron sellos y lanzaron una bola de fuego conjunta que iba en dirección al rubio, pero nadie se espero el siguie te acto.

 **GrrrrrrrrRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

Crusando los brazos, dando un zarpazo cruzado en el aire, dió un rugido tan poderoso que desvanecio la bola de fuego como si fuera una simple vela, no suficiente con eso debajo en el suelo el camino que recorria el rujido lanzado dejaba destruccion, cuando el rugido alcanzo a todos en el lugar salieron volando chocando contra varias edificaciones que tambien resultaron algo dañadas por el rujido. Todo el lugar quedo debastado, y solo fue un simple rugido, Naruto se dio vuelta viendo la cara de sorpresa de sus amigas.

Chicas... yo.

No tienes que disculparte por nada, Naruto-kun- _dijo Yakumo interrumpiendo lo que posiblemente iba a decir-_ tu eres tu, no eres el Kyubi, solo que la gente no sabe la diferencia- _dijo esta acercabdose a él dandole un abrazo sin que el manto se desactivara o la atacara._

Yakumo-chan.

Lo que dice Yakumo-san es cierto, no importa lo que la gente diga de ti, eres lo mas importante para nosotras- _hablo Hinata acercandose al rubio para tambien abrazarlo teniendo el mismo resultado._

Hinata-chan...- _ante su rostro sorprendido, mostro despues un rostro sereno con una ligera sonrisa-_ las dejare cerca de sus casas, conversaremos esto mas calmado en otra ocacion.

Las chicas simplemente aceptaron, para despues salir disparadas al aire abrazadas de naruto, quien fue el causante de dar tal vertiginoso salto, saliendo del Barrio rojo instantaneamente. Las cosas para ellos apenas daran comienzo, y los sucesos se complicaran más todavia, pero nada de eso les impedira fortalecerse para proteger lo para ellos, es importante.

 ** _[ Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto ] [ Level: 10, 950/18670 Exp ]_**

 ** _[ HP: 1900/1900 ] [ 5.6 por min.]_**

 ** _[ CP: 2650/2650 ] [ 7.8 por 27 seg.[ -30% ]_**

 ** _[ STR: 58.7 ]_**

 ** _[ VIT: 28.5 ]_**

 ** _[ DEX: 14.3 ]_**

 ** _[ WIS: 10.4 ]_**

 ** _[ INT: 12.1 ]_**

 ** _[ LCK: ¿? ]_**

 ** _[ CAR: -20 ]_**

 ** _[ P.E : 8 ]_**

 ** _[ Ryo: 37570 ]_**

 ** _[Naruto Uzumaki] [ LV: 10 ]_**

 ** _[Ventajas/ Desventajas]_**

 ** _[Genéticas]_**

 ** _[Humano: Nacido en Continente Shinobi] [Habilidad natural para usar el Chakra]_**

 ** _[Sangre ¿? (Recesivo)] [Otorga 30 HP, 150 CP, 5 VIT y mejora Tasa de Regeneración]_**

 ** _[Jinchuriki De Nueve colas ] [ Kyūbi ] [Bloqueado]_**

 ** _[De Clase]_**

 ** _[Jinchuriki Del Kyūbi ] [Otorga 600 CP, perjudica Control de Chakra, permite el uso de Jutsu de Rango B o Inferior y reduce la Suerte y Carisma entre los humanos]_**

 ** _[Estudiante Shinobi] [Otorga Sigilo 10 y aumenta los PE ganados para INT y WIS]_**

 ** _[Bromista [Otorga Sigilo 5 y aumenta los PE ganados para INT y DEX]_**

 ** _[Títulos]_**

 ** _[Estudiante de Academia] [Otorga descuentos en la adquisición de equipo ninja básico]_**

 ** _[Niño Demonio] [Resta Carisma en las interacciones con habitante de Konoha y conocedores del estado Jinchuriki y penaliza tu Suerte]_**

 ** _[De Afiliación]_**

 ** _[Academia Ninja] [Permite acceso a jutsu de Rango E y D, permite optar el rango Genin de Konoha y mejora levemente tu nivel de Carisma con habitantes de Konoha]_**

 ** _[Habitante de Konoha] [Beneficiado por los poseedores de la Voluntad de Fuego]_**

 ** _[Hermanos Jinchuriki] [Bono de Carisma con otros Jinchuriki]_**

 ** _[Otros]_**

 ** _[Iniciado en Ninjutsu] [Mejora un poco el Control de Chakra y permite el uso de Jutsu de Rango E]_**

 ** _[Iniciado en Taijutsu] [Aumenta los EP ganados para HP, STR y DEX]_**

 ** _[Huérfano] [Reduce Carisma y Suerte]_**

 ** _[Pijamas] [Permite descansar con mayor comodidad]_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Holaaaaaaa termine con una nueva historia, otra mas, lo se, pero cuando tengo algo en mi cabeza no sale hasta que lo haga, eh estado pensando varias cosas pero no tengo un orden especifico, bueno me las apañare para poder salir adelante.**

 **Quisiera saber, para los que escriben historias de videojuegos, como le hacen para colocar el simbolo mas sin que se les elimine, he intentado de todo pero no me deja guardado el símbolo, si alguien sabe como solucionar ese problema, que me lo deje en los comentarios o que me lo mande por intermo, lo agradeceria bastante, bien eso seria todo, soy OumaShirosaki97.**

 **Matane**


	2. chaper 2

**_Separacion Familiar, Nuevos lazos, el Nacimiento de dos _****_Uzumaki_**

Naruto estaba acostado en su cama, cansado, respirado de forma pesada, y con mucho sudor, regresaba de una sesion de entrenamiento, el cual era para seguir mejorando su condicion física, y tener mas flexibilidad en el cuerpo. Habia pasado una semana desde el incidente en el que estaba y sus amigas casi salen perjudicadas por eso. Aunque se alegra por el hecho que obtuvo dos habilidades nuevas desde ese momento, pero otra barra aparecio en su estadistica.

Deslizo su dedo en el aire y aparecio su ventana de estadisticas, por lo menos ahora avanzaría mas rapido ahora que la siguiente mazmorra se habia desbloqueado, decidio ver sus estestadisticas, para ver en que mejorar.

 ** _[ Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto]_** ** _[Nivel: 11 ] [ 1543/19990 Exp. ]_**

 ** _[ HP:_** ** _2200/2200 ] [ 5.6/min.]_**

 ** _[ CP: 2980/2980 ] [ 7.8/27seg.[ -26% ]_**

 ** _[ MP: 1000/1000] [ 4.5/seg ]_**

 ** _[STR_** : **_70.4 ]_**

 ** _[ VIT: 34.2 ]_**

 ** _[ DEX: 17.6 ]_**

 ** _[ WIS: 12.5 ]_**

 ** _[ INT: 14.5 ]_**

 ** _[ LCK: ¿? ]_**

 ** _[ CAR: -20 ]_**

 ** _[ P.E : 9 ]_**

 ** _[ Ryo: 143.570 ]_**

Eso era lo que tenia actualmente, cuando paso a Nvl 11 su panatalla de estadistica cambio totalmente, dejando titulos, afiliacion, condicion especial, entre otras cosas en ventanas aparte.

Lo curioso de la mazmorra de zombies que desbloqueo, era que comenzaba desde el Nvl 11 y como max. estaba hasta el Nvl 35. Eso era algo fastidioso, ya que uno se puede encontrar con Zombies de nivel alto y te dan una paliza.

Pero dejando eso de lado, todavia estaba curioso por esa barra extra que le habia aparecido, consulto la definicion de esta, pero obtuvo una respuesta un tanto abstracta.

 _El MP representa al Mana, que es el poder que viene del espíritu, por lo que su valor es dado por la Inteligencia y Sabiduría del usuario._

Si bien entendio el concepto, no save el como aplicarlo, ojala que en la nueva mazmorra le den pergaminos o alguna cosa para poder usar el Mana.

Dejando sus pensamientos para fortalecerse de lado, decidio dormir, una mente cansada no ayuda en nada, mañana administrará sus Puntos de Esfuerzo en sus atributos, si bien podia colocarlos en casi cualquier casilla, su cuerpo no se adaptaba mucho, por lo que practicaba para no tener problemas, ya para el prox. día pensara las cosas.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, al igual que la academia, Naruto se dirigia a ella de forma tranquila, aún reciviendo las mismas miradas de desprecio, lanzandole piedras y otros objetos pequeños que eran atrapados por el rubio quien los dejaba caer como si no fuera nada. Llego a la academia, viendo hacia la entrada vio que lo esperaban Yakumo y Hinata, se junto con ellas y entraron, dirigendose al lugar mas alto en uno de los rincones del salon.

Como estan chicas- _dijo el rubio._

Bien, Naruto-kun- _respondio la Hyuga con un sonrojo._

De maravilla Naruto-kun- _respondió una feliz Yakumo._

Despues de saludarse escucharon como Iruka entraba a la sala, saludando a todos, y comenzando sus clases, Naruto aprovecho el rato viendo lo que habia obtenido de forma mas detallada, lo primero fie el _"enlace mental"_ el cual le permite entablar una conexion con el Kyubi, y lo otro fue el _manto del Jinchuriki_ el cual le permite ser rodeado por una capa de chakra perteneciente al zorro, el cual le aumenta sus estadisticas en todo, aunque reduce el carisma de la aldea si alguien lo ve usarlo, pero eso es lo de menos, por ahora solo queria distribuir sus puntos de estadisticas, lo que tambien vió, fue que cada vez que sube de nivel sus atributos aumentan un 20%, y al atribuirse mas de un punto en una sola estadistica, esta tambien escala en un porcentaje de entre el 35 al 40 porciento, si son mas de tres, es de un 45% permanente. Un detalle que podria aprovechar muy bien, por lo que aprovecho y distribuyo 4 puntos en WIS 2 en INT y 2 en DEX. Dejando dichos atributos en el siguiente estado.

 ** _[ DEX: 22.9 ]_**

 ** _[ WIS:17.5 ]_**

 ** _[ INT: 18.9 ]_**

Se sorprendio al ver que era cierto, sis estadisticas subieron varios numeros, comprobo su barra de Mana ñara ver si aumentaba como habia leido.

 ** _[ MP: 1200/1200 ]_**

Si bien solo fueron 200 puntos, era algo, dujo eso allí y siguió viendo la clase de Iruka.

Terminó la academia y los chicos se iban para sus casas, todos se iban con sus familias tranquilamente... bueno, no todos. Naruto, Yakumo, y Hinata estaban debajo de un árbol, el cual era donde Naruto estaba cuando estaba deprimido.

Bien chicas, que quieren hacer- _les dijo el rubio a las chicas._

Mmm, no se, no se me ocurre nada para pasar el rato- _dijo Yakumo con cara de aburrida._

Y tu Hinata-chan- _dijo a la ojiperla._

No ...no lo se, Na...Naruto-kun - _respondio tartamuda la chica._

Mmm... no tengo ideas para pasar el rato, y eso que tengo varias _\- pensaba en voz alta._

Ne, Naruto-kun- _hablo Yakumo tomando la atencion del rubio-_ como esta tu... bueno... ya sabes... has habalado con "él"?

No he podido- _diio en un tono derrotado-_ he tratado de todo para entablar una charla con él, pero se niega a hablar conmigo o siquiera comunicarse con uno, estoy pensando en llamarlo antipático al momento de poder hablar con él- _dijo Naruto con una vena en su frente mientras las chicas reian al imaginarse a una version chibi del rubio insultando a una version chibi del Kyubi._

Jejeje, sera curioso ver ese pleito- _dijo Yakumo con gracia._

En parte es cierto jejeje- _rio Hinata ante la idea._

Naruto simplemente las observo, el hecho que rieran era lo mejor y mas tranquilizador que podia ver y escuchar. Era lo que mas apreciaba de su amistad con las chicas. Por eso... tenia que ser mas fuerte, ya no solo por él, si no por sus amigas, ya que tambien pueden salir lastimadas.

Chicas, las dejo en su casa, el metodo es el mismo de siempre- _dijo el rubio y las chicas asintieron._

Desde hace un tiempo, si nadie iba a buscar a Hinata o Yakumo, Naruto era quien las encaminaba hasta cierto punto, algo que se hizo rutina desde hace poco. Las chicas se negaron a la idea, ya que podia salir perjudicado, claroel no recibiría un "no" como respuesta.

Despues de dejar a las chicas a su casa, Naruto fue a una de las mazmorras naturales. Sin que nadie lo uniera seguido llego al campo de entrenamiento 12, creo la mazmorra y entro instantáneamente.

Naruto se encontraba en una llanura, la cual, la vegetación era escasa, solo una que otra "mancha" de pasto, y en las torres de roca era exactamente igual. Naruto deambulo por un rato en los alrededores, hasta que fijo su vista en una formacion rocosa, vio que dentro de esta habia un cofre. Ya se habia encontrado en situaciones similares antes, ppdia salir tanto veneficiado como consenado, aunque en la ultima siempre lograba salir de una forma por lo que sus recompenzas eran altas. Se dirigio al cofre calmadamente, por el momento no habia nada o nadie en los alrededores.

Ya estaba frenre al cofre, trago algo de saliva, nervioso de lo que pueda ocurrir. Abrio el cofre, y para su suerte no paso nada, lo que obtuvo del cofre fue:

 _500.000 Ryo_

 _Cristal Misterioso_

 _Pergamino de hechizo_

 _Metales de chakra x4_

 _Comprencion de hechizos_

 _Picota ( Hierro )_

 _Hacha ( Hierro )_

Por un lado fue bueno, encontro lo que necesitaba para usar su barra de Mana y una gran cantida de Ryo, pero eso de metales de chakra le sonaban de algo.

Bien fue bueno pero... para que una picota o un hacha, no soy ni minero ni leñador- _penso en voz alta al ver lo ultimo que tenia._

Lo dejo todo en su inventario, y procedio a seguir. En su camino se encontro con mounstros menores, jabalies, lobos, avispas gigantes, plantas carnívoras, cactus que lansan espinas?, se encontro de todo por el camino, para alegria de él, las criaturas eran de nivel 13, tenia las srmas necesarias para poder enfrentarlos, lo que extrañaba era que algunos presentaban tener una especie de "efecto" pero no fue mucho inconveniente, y ni hablar de la experiencia, por lo general le daban entre 400 o 500 de exp, mucho mas de lo que sueltan en las mazmorras en su casa.

Se detubo un rato y decidio ver lo que tenia en el inventario, al revisar lo que tenia en planos de cosas, como armaduras y esas cosas, encontro el por que le sonaban los metales de chakra, los podia usar para crear tanto armas como armaduras, pero no tenia como encontrar mas, se le ilumino el foco al recordar como lo haría, de hecho lo habia dicho antes. Minero y leñador, necesitaba esas dos materias primas si queria comenzar a crear sus propias cosas. Asi que partio y busco lo que podia para recolectar, para su suerte encontro una cueva y entro en ella sin pensarlo dos veces, la desventaja, se encontro con arañas gigantes y Esqueletos que usaban arco y flecha, de donde sacaban las flechas, no tenia idea. Lo bueno fue que en una de sus misiones en otros lados de la mazmorra obtuvo antorchas para poder iluminar su camino.

Por el momento solo ha ia encontrado carbon, que si bien igual servia requeria otras cosas para poder cear sus cosas, y como si Kami lo ubiese escuchado, al eliminar una porcion de piedra encontro por fin hierro, lo pico con desesperacion logrando consegir 6 trosos de hierro. Siguio con su camino, recolectando, siendo atacado por las criaturas de las cueva, encontrando mas cofres, etc.

Ya creyendo que tenia suficiente, salio de la mazmorra,ya que en ese momento estaba siendo rodeado por varias arañas listas para picarlo, logro salir del lugar apareciendo solo en el area de entrenamiento. Ya listo con eso se dirigio a su casa.

El camino fue relativamente tranquilo, no se encontro con ningun problema, y eso ya era raro. Sigui caminando y empezo a escuchar gritos de ovación, a lo lejos podia ver una nuve de humo negra, ya que todavia habia algo de luz del día podia distinguirla. Corrio para ver que estaba pasando, y cuando volteo, se pasmo...su departamento... su casa... el unico lugar al cual podia llamar hogar... se estaba quemando.

Lo habian incendiado, los aldeanos estaban con antorchas en mano y gritando de alegria por su acción. Naruto estaba parado, sin poder creer cual era el nivel de crueldad que tenia la gente, simplemente no lo entendia.

Miren- _dijo uno de los que tenía antorcha haciendo que todos voltearan-_ el demonio a vuelto a su escondite.

Dejemoslo en las llamas para que se sienta en casa- _dijo otro con mucha emoción._

Naruto retrocedio lentamente, viendo como los demas se acercaban a él para lanzarlo al fuego, asi que realizo lo aprendido de uno de los pergaminos de Iruka, inicio la carrera ninja. Injectando sus pies y piernas para una mayor velocidad y soporte en el peso, comenzo a correr presipitadamente, alejandose rapidamente de sus agresores de forma inpresionante.

Se detuvo despues de correr de 20 min. No sabia donde estaba, pero eso ya no importaba, miro alrededor viendo que estaba sólo, en un bosque de inmensos árboles. Fue en ese entonces que Naruto tuvo una gran idea.

Creo que vivire aqui.

Bueno, no fue la mejor idea de todas, pero nadie lo molestaria ahora. Aunque no era el unico que pasaba malos ratos.

Tanto Hinaya como Yakumo tenian siruaciones similares, sus padres descubrieron por medio de los aldeanos que sus hijas se juntaban con Naruto, los respectivos cabezas de clanes exigieron una explicación, sobre el por que se juntaban con alguin de su calaña.

 ** _XXX Complejo Hyuga XXX_**

En el complejo Hyuga, Hinata estaba en un predicamento, tenia miedo, su padre se entero de su relacion con Naruto, y parecia muy molesto, por su actitud pareciera que no le importaba que fiera amiga de Yakumo lo cual era un alivio, pero con Naruto se mostraba muy molesto.

Y bien Hinata, espero una explicacion del por que la junta con alguien tan despreciable como esa cosa- _exigio Hiashi a su hija, aunque alzo una ceja al ver el ceño frunsido de la Hyuga._

Naruto-kun no es ninguna cosa, es una persona como todos nosotros que ha sido tratado injustamente- _respondio con furia reprimida al cabeza de clan._

Tu no sabes nada, no sabes el por que es tratado así, aunque eres mi hija, tengo que disiplinarte como es debido- _dijo mientras se_ _paraba y cerraba los ojos-_ todo es para que el clan Hyuga sea fuerte- _en eso la puerta se habre mostrando a varios miembros de la casa primaria, los cuales se acercaron y la sujetaron-_ puede que no lo entiendas, pero algun día lo comprenderas.

Espera... no... porfavor... Otō-sama- _dijo la pequeña que empezo a romper en llanto._

Fuin.

Dijo solamente mientras que la chica empezo a gritar de agonía y aretorcerse de dolor, los guardias no la soltaban pese a todos los movomientos que hacia la pobre criatura, despues de unos doloros 5 min. el dolor ceso y Hinata estaba llorando en el suelo, al elevar un poco la cabeza se aprecio una marca de color verde con una "X" en medio de su cabeza, habia sido sellada.

Tienes 20 min. para salir del complejo, eres destituida del apellido Hyuga y exiliada del clan- _dijo Hiashi de forma fria._

Pe... Pero...do...donde voy...a vivir- _dijo la solloza niña quien se entristecía cada vez mas._

Ese es tu problema, como ultimo acto de compasión, te dejare llevarte todo lo de tu cuarto, los materiales debiles estan con los debiles- _dicho eso salio de la sala junto a los que lo ayudaron a sellar a la ex-Hyuga, dejando a la chica quebrando en llanto._

La chica se paró como pudo, aun sintiendo el dolor en su cabeza por ser sellada, se dirigio a su cuarto y como pudo guardo todas sus pertenencias, pasaron 15 min. y la chica ya estaba ya estaba en la entrada del complejo saliendo como un bagabundo ya que la empujaron y tiraron sus cosas al suelo.

Si te acercas al complejo por lo menos 5 Metros tomaremos medidas- _dicho eso le cerraron la puerta._

La chica se levantó del suelo, tomo sus cosas y trazo rumbo al unico lugar que ella conocia seguro, al lado de Naruto.

 ** _XXX Complejo Kurama XXX_**

Esto ocurrio el mismo tiempo que empezó la charla con con Hinata. Yakumo estaba en el salón principal del clan, donde estaban discutiendo la misma razón.

Y bien Yakumo- _dijo la madre con disgusto-_ si bien estoy feliz que te relacionaras con un clan tan importante como el Hyuga, mas que mas con su heredera, no es razón para entablar amistad con un mocoso como ese.

Ese mocoso que tu dices, Madre- _esa palabra la dijo con_ _algo de asco sacándole una vena a su madre, pero esta se controlo, por ahora-_ es mi mejor amigo, y gracias a él tambien tengo a Hina-chan, no se por que te cuesta entender eso.

Lo unico que entiendo aqui es que tienes relaciones con alguien peligroso- _respondio su padre-_ si sigues juntandote con él podrias salir perjudicada, y no queremos eso.

No quieren eso? o no quieren eso para el clan?- _dijo esta con enojo-_ lo unico que les importa a ustedes es lo que pase con el clan, nunca les a importado mi propio bienestar- _replico la chica con unos pocos llantos en sus ojos._

¡Sufuciente mocosa insolesnte!- _le grito la madre de la chica dandole una cachetada-_ un insulto mas y vamos a tener que sellarte- _dijo ella con mucha rabia, aunque no era la única._

Hasta eso son capaces de hacer?, solo por que no hago lo que ustedes dicen?- _pregunto esta muy enojada... demasiado._

Como lo quieras ¡Kurama!- _dijo el padre mientras varios miembro del clan entraban-_ sujentenla, y que no escape- _varios iban a sujetarla y ella no podía hacer nada, siria un ejemplo a segir para quien desafiara al clan... o almenos esa era la idea._

Yakumo exploto en chakra, alejando a sus contenedores de sujetarla, en eso su apariencia empezo a cambiar, su piel se enegrecio totalmente, sus ojos de volvieron amarillo intenso, le salieron un par de curnos en su cabeza y sus dientes se alargaron pareciendo colmillos y las unas de la chica se alargaron tomando la forma de garras.

 **No dejare que lo hagan-** _respondio esta con una voz gutural y espeluznante, eso y salio del complejo de un salto._

Detente- _dijo el padre, quien hizo que Ido se detuviera en el tejado del muro del complejo-_ si te vas seras despojada del apellido y del clan Kurama y a la menor oportunidad seras exterminada, estas dispuesta a eso?.

 **No importa, nunca fui querida aqui, por lo que me dices es sin importancia, ademas... no tienen poder sobre mi-** _termino de decir haciendo un sello._

De repente, desde el suelo empezaron a surgir raíces con espinas muy largas, las cuales empezaron a rodear el complejo.

 **Ya estare lejos cuando logren salir de aqui, adiós** \- _con eso dicho se largo del complejo, mientras este terminaba de ser rodeado por las raices espinosas._

Los del clan estaban haciendo lo posible para tratar de romper dichas raíces, pero estas volvian a crecer reemplazando las raices ya arrancadas, tendrian mucho tiempo con esto.

 ** _XXX Con Naruto XXX_**

Habia vuelto a los restos de lo que era su hogar, por lo menos queria salvar su cama para poder descansar.

Vamos... donde esta... donde...- _decia una y otra vez buscando su lugar para descanzar... hasta que cayo algo de lo que era el muro, revelando el objeto ligeramente chamuscado-_ te encontre... fuuu suerte que no estas tan quemado como el resto de cosas- _dijo mientras miraba alrededor las cenizas de su departamento._

Tomo el objeto y lo levanto como pudo, aunque fuera pequeño, tenia la fuerza suficiente para poder transportar toda su cama. Iba saliendo de los escombros, pero una voz conocida llamo su atencion.

Que...Que ocurrio- _dijo una melodiosa voz que Naruto reconocia claramente, levanto su vista, viendo a una atonita Hinata viendolo con sorpresa._

Hinata-chan?- _pregunto Naruto con extrañeza-_ que haces aqui a estas horas. Y esa maleta que traes.

No importa eso, que ocurrió, por que tu casa esta totalmente quemada- _dijo la chica algo histerica_.

Bueno, lo tipico, los aldeanos quemaron mi casa como un desquite, cuando llegue ya estaba toda cubierta por el fuego, me vieron y querian lanzarme al fuego, pero sali corriendo del lugar, termine en un bosque y allí establecí mi nuevo hogar- _relato lo que habia pasado._

Eh... bueno... veras, queria preguntarte...si... me...me..- _trataba de decir la chica pero los nervios no la dejaban, inalo, exalo, y...-_ ¡ Me puedo quedar contigo !- _lo grito un poco para que lo escuchara sin ningun problema._

He?- _atino a pronunciar el chico._

Es que... bueno... fui exiliada y marcada por el clan- _al decir esa parte emempezo a derramar lagrimas-_ y me...sniff... me hecharon de mi casa... por eso... por eso...- _no siguió hablando ya que Naruto la abrazo para consolarla._

Descuida, puedes venir conmigo, no tengo problenas con eso- _dijo de forma cariñosa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica, calmando sus llantos-_ vamos, tengo algo de espacio en donde estoy, sera algo apretado, pero no creo que pasemos frio.

Hinata asintió y se coloco al lado del rubio, quien volvio a levantar la cama y colocarla en su hombro retomando su camino. Pero fueron detenidos cuando algo cayo del cielo quedando frente a los chicos. Su apariencia era demoníaca, por decir lo menos, los cuernos, lo oscuro de su piel, sus colmillos, le daban una apariencia bastante intimidante.

Hinata-chan, atras de mi- _dijo el rubio mientras la aludida hacia lo pedido_ _y dejaba en el suelo su colchon._

Naruto se quedo viendo a sujeto frente a él, o a la mujer frente a él ya que su vestuario era para chica. Se fijo discretamente en su vestimenta notando que era muy parecida a la de alguien.

Dime- _hablo de forma seria-_ donde esta Yakumo-chan- _Hinata miro curiosa la pregunta de su amor platonico, mientras que Ido miro con algo de sorpresa la rapida deducción del rubio._

 **Eres muy astuto, Naruto-** _dijo el ente cuya viz sonaba a una femenina, pero bastante distorcionada-_ **yo soy Yakumo-** _hablo de forma simple sorprendiendo a Hinata, pero el rubio permanecio impacible-_ **caminemos hacia tu nuevo hogar, no queremos que tener una visita inesperada-** _dijo esta, mientras Naruto asentia con la cabeza. Tomo su colchon y dio rumbo a su nuevo hogar._

En el trayecto a su nueva casa, Ido, quien se presento con ese nombre el ser, explico la situacion de Yakumo, cabe decir que Naruto estaba furioso, por la estupidez de los jefes de clanes, aún siendo de su misma familia, su propia hija, y la tratan como cualquier cosa. Ido estaba sorprendido/a _N.A: honestamente no se que es Ido, por eso las palabras enteriores, ya dicho eso, continuemos con la historia_ desde que se creo en Yakumo, nadie habia mostrado tanta importancia hacia su persona, tambien por la ojiperla. Naruto le pregunto el origen de Ido, este se lo conto, y entendiendo ahora la causa del por que a Yakumo le tenian algo de miedo.

Una vez llegaron al lugar, Ido se despidio de los muchachos, retrocediendo su transformacion quedando una casi inconciente Yakumo, quien colapso cayendo al suelo, siendo atendida por Hinata y Naruto. Ambos la tomaron y la dejaron en el colchon que Naruto habia traido, Yakumo fue recobrando poco a poco su visión, siendo lo primero que vió a sus amigos.

Esta se abalanzo sobre los muchachos abrazandolos mientras sollozaba. Los dos devolvieron el abrazo tratando de calmarla. Después de que se calmara explicaron la situacion actual, cabe mencionar que Yakumo se molesto arto por lo que hicieron. Naruto la tranquilizó y dijo qje no importaba, tenia un nuevo lugar donde quedarse y los aldeanos no lo encontrarían. Dando un bostezo coloco la cama en el centro de su "casa", la cual consistía en una tabla de madera que servia como puerta, mientras ellos estaban dentro del hueco de un árbol siendo iluminados por una antorcha qje tenia el rubio dentro del lugar. Naruto invito a las chicas a acostarse junto con el, ya que era lo unico que habia comodo dentro del lugar, ellas aceptaron, aunque rojas, y se acostaron con él. Hinata saco una frazada colocandola sobre ellos, los chicos agradecieron el gesto y se acurrucaron entre ellos, siendo el rubio el del centro y las chicas en los costados, una vez ya relajados todos se colocaron a dormir... o al menos esa era la idea de Naruto.

 ** _Mind escape_**

Se sentia raro... como si estuvieras en un lugar oscuro y humedo, Naruto abrio los ojos encontrandose en una especie de alcantarilla con agua. Aunque via dicho liquido no se sentia mojado en lo absoluto. Fijo su vista en la parte superior, viendo que habian una especie de tuberías que iban a todos los lugares de la alcantarilla, pero una le llamo la atención, una de ellas, estaba destellando débilmente de un color rojizo, Naruto siguió en donde iba esa tubo. Camino por varios minutos siguiendo esa tuberia, siguió caminando hasta que llego a un lugar con un gran espacio, se podia preciar una enorme reja dorada, donde en el centro de esta tenia un pergamino con el papel de "Sello" en el, fue entoces cuando comprendio que... estaba en su pasaje mental.

Olle Kyubi, se que estás ahí- _dijo Naruto esperando una respuesta, pero nada-_ parece que seguira suendo inútil- _Dijo NRuto dando media vuelta para retirarse pero..._

 **Parece que tengo compañia-** _una voz gruesa se escucho, haciendo que Naruto parara su andar._

El suelo retumbo una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, la presion del lugar aumento un monton, Naruto esta atonito, una gota de sudor bajo desde su cien cayendo por su barbilla, giro su cabeza levemente solo para ensanchar los ojos al ver un par de ojos rojos con pupila rasgada de gran tamaño. Lentamente pudo ver el resto del cuerpo... el descomi al cuerpo del zorro, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido yvmostrando sus blancos dientes.

 **Sorprendido mocoso humano?-** _prepregunto el zorro al rubio pero este no respondio-_ **supongo que lo estas si no puedes responder, supongo que sabes quien soy ¿no?.**

Kyubi- _dijo simplemente el rubio. El zorro iba a decir algo pero el rubio lo interrumpio-_ por que... !poque deminios no contestabas cuando trate de comunicarme contigo¡- _replico el rubio al zorro quien solo lo miro con rareza-_ sabes las veces que intente hablarte, el tiempo que perdi tratando de comunicarme contigo, fueron horas de aburridos intentos de comunicarme con una bola de pelos arrogante que ni siquiera paga el alquiler de donde esta, no es justo, por lo menos darme un indicio que estoy haciendo algo mal pulgoso...- _fue la gota que derramo el vaso ya que Naruto se cayo abruptamente por una cola que le cayó encima._

 **Ya te calmaste?-** _le pregunto el zorro a un adolorido Naruto-_ **te alteras tanto como Kushina, nunca puede aguantar nada encerio y se enojaba con facilidad.**

Kushina? quien es ella- _dijo el rubio curioso por lo que dijo el zorro._

 **Mi anterior Jinchuriki, una total cabeza hueca en algunos casos, pero esa no es la razon por la que te llame-** _hablo el zorro_

Que quieres decir.

 **Se trata de las mocosas que estan contigo.**

Olle, tienen nombre para tu informacion- _replico el rubio por como llamo a sus amigas._

 **No te alteres antes de tiempo... tengo algo que te podria servir, pero tienes que practicar antes, te enseñare un jutsu que te puede ayudar en tu crecimiento, tus amigas tendran que entrenar para expandir sus reservas de chakra si quieren usar el jutsu tambien**

Por que quieres ayudarme tan derrepente.

 **Por que no quiero que mi contenedor sea débil, te he visto entrenar estas ultimas semanas, y aunque sea por esa rara habilidad que adquiriste has avanzado mucho-** _le dijo el zorro al rubio-_ **para mañana por la mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento, eso es todo, ahora, vete de aqui-** _dijo el zorro esperando que se fuera pero el rubio se quedo parado sin hacer nada por un rato-_ **que no me escuchaste, te dije que te largara...-** _sus palabras quedaron cortadas al ver como el rubio se inclinaba ante el zorro, para sorpresa e incredubilidad de este._

Gracias, Kyubi, prometo no desperdiciar tu ayuda- _dijo mientras desaparecia del lugar._

 **. . . . . Gracias, eh?. Je, creo que desde este punto, las cosas seran interesantes-** _dijo para despues cerrar sus ojos y dormir_

 ** _Fuera Mind Escape_**

Naruto abrio los ojos notando que todavia era de noche, miro a ambos lados viendo que las chicas dormian plazidamente, como si lo que ocurrio ubiera sido solo una pesadilla, miro hacia lo que era la "puerta" viendo que habia una ranura para poder ver el cielo nocturno, se que do apreciando lo que viea de estrellas por un rato y volvio a su sueño.

( _Las protegere, lo juro, si ahi alguien importante para mi, lo protegere )-_ _penso mientras_ volteo a ver a sus amigas- ( _sobre todo ustedes, no sufriran mas... es una promesa de por vida )- con ese pensamiento se coloco a dormir de nuevo._

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

El dia comenzaba otra vez, tenian dos dias libres antes de que la academia retomara, Naruto fue el primero en levantarse de la cama reindose un poco al ver como las chicas se aferraban a sus brazos para que no escapara. Con el mayor cuidado logro separarse de ellas y colocar sus manos juntas, al sentir el calor de ellas mismas se acercaron y abrazaron, y no le sorprenderia, hacia algo de frío, pero tenia que hacer el desayuno y comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Bien, veamos, quisiera hacer el desayuno en primer lugar pero quisiera saber que tecnica me ensañara Kyubi- _penso en voz alta viendo alrededor sin importancia._

 **( Ya estás listo? )-** _una voz llamo la atencion del rubio, quien voltio para ver quién fue el que hablo sin poder ver a nadie-_ ( **no te desesperes mocoso, estoy hablando desde tu mente, seria tedioso que tubieras que venir a tu espacio mental cada vez que tengas que decir algo)** _\- aclaro el Bijū mientras Naruto asentia -(_ **Bien, te dare el conocimiento para que puedas usar la tecnica, se llama _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_** **, una tecnica que te permite crear clones solidos, los cuales puedes usar de la forma que tu mas quieras, si no puedes con la versión basica, usa el _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,_ el termino es el mismo pero crea mas clones, con tus reservas actuales de chakra usa cualquiera de las dos)** _\- termino de explicar el Bijū haciendo que el rubio abriese los ojos al imsginarse lo que se ahorraria con esa tecnica._

Yosh, aqui vamos- _dijo mientras colocaba los dedos indice y medio de ambas manos en forma de cruz y aplicaba algo de charka- Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_.

Por todo el lugar hubo una explosión de humo, que al disiparse revelo decenas, cientos, miles de rubios por todo el lugar. Naruto estaba asombrado, con esto podia hacer de todo y adelantar todo lo que queria hacer.

( **Felicidades mocoso, aunque estoy sorprendido, son mas clones de los que crei estimar con esta versión )-** _dijo el Bijū que de igual forma veia la cantidad de clones que había-_ ( **Bien mocoso ahora...).**

Ventana de estado- _interrumpio el rubio._

 ** _[ Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto[Nivel: 11 ] [ 1543/19990 Exp. ]_**

 ** _[ HP: 2200/2200 ] [ 5.6/min.]_**

 ** _[ CP: 1380/2980 ] [ 7.8/27seg.[ -26% ]_**

 ** _[ MP: 1200/1200] [ 4.5/seg ]_**

 ** _[STR: 70.4 ]_**

 ** _[ VIT: 34.2 ]_**

 ** _[ DEX: 17.6 ]_**

 ** _[ WIS: 12.5 ]_**

 ** _[ INT: 14.5 ]_**

 ** _[ LCK: ¿? ]_**

 ** _[ CAR: -20 ]_**

 ** _[ P.E : 9 ]_**

 ** _[ Ryo: 143.570 ]_**

Gasta mucho chakra, pero talvez sea por que coloque mucho chakra en la tecnica, bueno veamos cuantos clones hice...2000, no crei que hiciera tanto- decia el rubio viendo lo que gastaba el jutsu, hasta que una ventana aparecio frente a él.

 ** _[ Habilidades adquiridas: 2: Kage Bunshin y Tajū Kage Bunshin.]_**

Descripcion

 _"Kinjutsu de rango B por su uso exesivo de chakra, normalmente solo los Jounin son capaces de hacerlos, pero es como ultimo recurso por las catidades que requiere. Los Jinchuriki se salen de esa regla, ya que por tener a un Bijū dentro de ellos, su chakra es mas denso, por lo que es menos la cantidad requerida."_

 ** _Advertencia:_**

 _"Si dicipan todos los clones de un solo tiro, el usuario caera al suelo por una jaqueca enorme, o morira por la informacion requerida por los clones, ya que lo que los clones aprenden, lo aprende el original, al igual que l control de chakra, no sirve para la memoria muscular."_

Bien, algo importante a saber, pero... ya que están aqui... equipo 1 con 150 clones- _dijo el rubio mientras la cantidad requerida se colocaba en fila-_ tenemos dos dias para hecer una casa para las chicas y yo, en su inventario tienes toda la madera piedra y esas cosa para poder construir vayan- _dicho eso el grupo se fue-_ 200 clones... encargense de conseguir toda la materia prima que puedan para la creacion de herrmientas y cosas varias, retirense. Grupo de 500 clones... quiero que la mitad practique control de chakra en el árbol y la otra mitad que sea sobre el agua, ya. 50... consuman y aprendan todo lo que puedan de los pergaminos que congui en mas mazmorras ya- _con eso dicho 1000 clones ya estaban ocupados para lo que pidio el rubio._

 **Al menos no eres un inutil, me ahorraste el trabajo de decirte del control de chakra, un problema menos )** _\- dijo el Kyubi_.

Bien, nos quedan 1000 clones, que hacemos.

( **Ya te di el conocimiento necesario para que puedas usar el Henge conviertete a ti y a tus clones en varios ninjas regulares y vayan a la biblioteca de su aldea y aprendan todo lo que puedan )**

No puede ser solamente los clones? tengo que hacer el desayuno a Hinata-chan y Yakumo-chan- _dijo el rubio._

( **Haa(** _suspirando_ ) **bien solo pueden ir los clones, pero mientras tanto, conversare contigo de lo que queria hablar la noche anterior** )- _Naruto asintio, explico el plan a los clones y estos se conviertieron en varios Jounin o Chunin que habian visto y partieron a la biblioteca, con la orden de entrar cada cierto tiempo, seria raro que mil ninjas entraran a la biblioteca de una, y que fueran por separado, no en grupo, ya explicado eso se fueron, mientras el original hacia el desayuno._

Las chicas fueron despertando poco a poco al persibir un rico aroma, al despertar se encontraban ellas solas, anarazadas, como su fueran hermanas, pensamiento que le saco una risa. Se levantaron, colocaron su calzado y salieron del hueco del tronco encontrandose con una vista por lo menos inusual. Se podia ver a cientos de Narutos llendo de un lugar a otro, algunos con tablas, otros con balde con clavos, otro con planos dirigendo una construcción. Una vista rara, por decir lo menos.

Ya despertaron- _una voz les hizo desviar su mirada encontrandose con un rubio, quien preparaba el desayuno-_ para evitar preguntas, yo soy el original, los otros son clones que ise para que construyeran una buena casa, otro grupo practica control de chakra y otro unos pergaminos con jutsus que conseguí- _dijo mientras servia tres trozos de pescado y jugo de naranja-_ vamos coman, no me esmere en hacerlo para que nonlo prueben.

Con eso dicho, comenzaron a desayunar, las chicas estaban fascinadas por lo delicioso que estaba, era simple, pero delicioso. Una vez terminaron, Naruto fue, acompañado con las chicas, a un claro en el bosque.

Bien chicas, mientras que los clones hagan nuestra futura casa, nosotros practicaremos.

Etoo, Naruto-kun, que es lo que vamos a practicar?- _pregunto una curiosa Hinata._

Mmmm, cierto, en que es lo que son buenas.

Tecnicamente estoy con Taijutsu, pero... por lo que sabes... no inicie como debia.

Si, ya veo, Yakumo-chan, tus fuertes.

Soy buena con los Genjutsus, aunque por mi Kekkei Genkai, puedo hacer las ilusiones reales, pero mi condicion fisica me impide que de el 100% de mi- _explico Yakumo a su amigo._

Ya veo- _dijo mientras tomaba una pose pensativa-_ entonces... invitar a Yakumo y Hinata al grupo- _dijo este, extrañando a las chicas._

De repente una pantalla aparecio frente a las chicas.

 ** _[ Naruto te ha invitado a su grupo ]_**

 ** _[ aceptas ]_**

 ** _[ Si o No ]_**

Yakumo, pensando que una ilusión trato de disiparla, mientras Hinata miraba algo insegura la "pantalla" frente a ella. Miro a Naruto, quien solo asinrio con la cabeza dandole mas confianza a la chica. Hinata apreto si, y otra pantalla aparecio frente a ella, mostrando su nombre, nivel, estadisticas, etc.

Yakumo-san- _dijo la chica llamando la atencion de la nimbrada-_ no es una ilusión, apreta si y veras que es lo que sale- _dijo Hinata de forma tranquila, convensiendo a la castaña por hacer lo pedido, decir que se sorprendio era una mentira._

Pero... que es esto.

Es lo que he estado usando las ultimas semanas para poder desarrollarme, es muy util- _dijo mientras las chicas veian sus pantallas propias._

 ** _[ Nombre: Hinata ¿Hyuga? ] [ Nivel: 6 ]_**

 ** _[ Exp.:_** ** _83/8100 ]_**

 ** _[ HP: 1100/1100 ] [12/seg.]_**

 ** _[ CP: 390/390] [ 16/3 seg. ]_**

 ** _[STR: 19 ]_**

 ** _[ VIT: 12 ]_**

 ** _[ DEX: 15 ]_**

 ** _[ WIS: 11 ]_**

 ** _[ INT: 15 ]_**

 ** _[ LCK: ¿? ]_**

 ** _[ CAR: 20 ]_**

 ** _[ P.E : 6 ]_**

 ** _[ Ryo: 0 ]_**

 ** _[ Nombre: Yakumo ¿Kurama? ] [ Nivel: 6 ]_**

 ** _[ Exp.: 99/8100 ]_**

 ** _[ HP: 1100/1100 ] [1/20 seg.] [-60% reg. ]_**

 ** _[ CP: 750/750] [ 20/seg. ]_**

 ** _[STR: 6 ]_**

 ** _[ VIT: 5 ]_**

 ** _[ DEX: 3 ]_**

 ** _[ WIS: 15 ]_**

 ** _[ INT: 18 ]_**

 ** _[ LCK: ¿? ]_**

 ** _[ CAR: 20 ]_**

 ** _[ P.E : 6 ]_**

 ** _[ Ryo: 0 ]_**

Cada una veía sus estadisticas de foema detallada, Naruto fue explicando lo que significaba cada una de estas. No era sotpresa que las chicas se sorprendieran por las estadisticas que tenia el rubio. Ellas mostraron sus estadisticas al rubio para que diera una opinión de estas, no se sorprendio por lo que salia ennla barra se HP de Yakumo, ya lo habia comentado, pero lo que veía era absurdo. Las chicas mitaban la ventana de ventaja y desventajas, y dos llamaron la atencion del rubio en lo que salia en desventaja.

 ** _[ Desventaja ] [ Hinata ]_**

 ** _Sello_** ** _Kago no Tori no Fuin, la hace vulnerable de forma permanente a los Hyuga que sepan sobre el sello, ya que lo pueden activar, causandole mucho dolor, tanto como para poder matarla._**

 ** _[ Desventaja ] [ Yakumo ]_**

 ** _Enfermedad_** ** _corporal que causa que el individuo tenga un mayor indice de agotamiento, no hay medicina que pueda curar su enfermedad de forma permanente ya que su estado fisico no lo aguantaria._**

Naruto fruncio el ceño ante eso, en especial con Hinata, estaba que iria en busca del clan Hyuga y les daria una paliza. Recordo lo que habia dicho el Kyubi por lo que creo un clon de sombras, diciendoles que iria despues que conversara con el Kyubi.

Eso sorprendio a las chicas, no sabian que Naruto ya habia contactado con él, le pedirian que les contara como lo hizo. Mientras tanto las chicas le preguntaron al clon del rubio si les enseñaba control de chakra.

Naruto estaba sentado en la base de un árbol mientras meditaba para poder estar frente al Kyubi.

 ** _Mind escape_**

Olle, Kyubi.

 **Es Kyubi-sama para ti.**

No empieces con eso, dime lo que querias hacer sobre chicas.

 **Lo que iba a decirte era una forma de, uno; poder curar la enfermedad de la chica castaña, y dos; eliminar el sello que la Hyuga tiene en su frente-** _dijo asombrando al rubio por esa información-_ **la forma es algo que ya se ha usado anteriormente, y los efectos repercutieron hasta la actualidad, la técnica es, _"El Ritual de Sangre"_**.

Ritual de sangre?, que es eso.

 **Una tecnica basada en el Fūinjutsu, puede convertir a una persona que no sea de un clan en especifico en el que realiza dicho ritual.**

Es acaso eso posible?!- _pregunto exaltado ante esa informacion-_ por que tienes una tecnica como esa.

 **Por que alguien muy tonto la uso, creando asi la conocida cadena de odio que ha existido desde ya hace mas de 1000 años, el responsable fue... Indra Otsutsuki, fundador del conocido actualmente como el clan Uchiha.**

Queeeeeeee?!, en serio? por que lo hizo?.

 **Por celos y envidia, su padre, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, conocido actualmente como el sabio de los 6 caminos, eligio como heredero a su hijo menor, Asura Otsutsuki, quien por tener una idea diferente de traer la paz al mundo fue elejido, aunque si bien no era el mas cercano a la respuesta que el viejo buscaba, fue la mas cercana.**

La respuesta que buscaba? que quieres decir con eso.

 **Si de ti dependiera mantaner la paz por un largo periodo, como lo harias, por la fuerza y opresión? o por la comprencion y el amor?, es obio que cada uno tenia una forma distinta de ver las cosas, Indra era quien eligio por la fuerza, mientras que Asura fue por el Amor. A causa de eso comenzo todo este conflicto.**

Ya veo, si Hagomoro estuviera vivo, creo que estaria muy decepcionado por lo que ha ocurrido durante los ultimos 1000 años.

 **Lo estaria como no tienes idea. Pero volviendo a lo que hablamos antes, el ritual de sangre se puede realizar de la forma que dije, pero puede traer repercusiones-** _hablo el Bijū-_ **cuando Indra lo ejecutó, los que transformó obtuvieron lo que se conoce como el Sharingan, aunque, a diferencia de él, los del ritual podian llegar solo hasta el nivel tres de su poder, Indra pudo llegar a un nivel superior, pero pago el presio al matar a los que consideraba hermanos para él, con los "mestizo" por llamarlos de otra forma, pueden llegar a ese nivel de la misma forma, pero a diferencia de Indra, ellos iran perdiendo la luz de sus ojos, en otras palabras, iran quedando ciegos mientras mas usen esos ojos.**

Es algo malo, lo bueno que no hay forma que sean una amenaza por mas tiempo.

 **Te equivocas-** _con eso llamo la etencion del rubio-_ **existe una forma de poder evadir ese gran fallo-** _eso sorprendio al rubio en gran manera-_ **una vez que los Uchiha ubieran perdido la vista, la forma de recuperarla era implantandose otros ojos Sharingan, de esa forma tenian el ultimo nivel de forma permanente.**

Eso... eso es inhumano, dejar a otro ciego... solo por poder... es ridiculo.

 **El mundo es cruel. Ahora, solo hubo un Uzumaki que utilizó este ritual-** _cambio el tema sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos-_ **en mi opinión, fue extraño, la única desventaja que ví fue que era ligeramente inferiores a los Uzumaki puros, tenian todas las características de un Uzumaki, altas y densas reservas de chakra, la misma destresa con la espada, podian usar las cadenas de chakra, el ojo de Kagura, que es una capacidad sensora de alto nivel, y un exelente manejo en Fūinjutsu.**

Uzumaki... pertenesco a un clan?- _dijo como si ubiera descubierto algo importante._

 **Solo por ti, te explicare después las cosas, ahora dime, para ayudarlas, ¿ estas dispuesto a que ellas abandonen su clan, solo por que no te gusta el como fureron tratadas?-** _le pregunto el Bijū al rubio._

Se quedo callado durante un buen rato, todavia trataba de asimilar el que perteneciera a un clan, eso lo alegraba un monton, pero se explicaba el por que no veia a mas de esas personas que, se supone eran su familia, dejo eso de lado y se consentro en la pregunta del Kyubi, si bien era una buena forma de solucionar el problema de ambas, pero eran ellas las que debian decidir. En eso penso la pregunta de Hagoromo, y , solo con algo de pensamiento racional pero tambien viendo la seguridad de sus seres queridos, dió su respuesta.

Te respondere con la pregunta Hagoromo, el como poder alcanzar la paz- _empezo a hablar extrañando al Bijū-_ si bien estoy de acuerdo que es bueno al creer que la paz se alcanse con la comprensión y el amor, Asura fue algo ingenuo ante eso, no todas las personas piensan igual y pueden ser traicioneras. En cuanto a Indra, no creo que su forma sea la correcta, pero usar el poder para dejar en claro a tus enemigos quien es el que manda es una forma de gobernar. Mi respuesta es la siguiente, yo sere el que encuentre la paz, bajo la comprension y el cariño de las personas que son importantes y las que seran para mi en el futuro, me fortalecere tanto que mis enemigos tendran que temerme y no se atreveran a lasmtimar a mis amigos. Si las chicas no aceptan la oferta, no importa, hare lo que este en mis manos para protejerlas, y no las dejare para que vuelvan a sufrir, porque... ese es... mi camino ninja- _decir que el Kyubi estaba impresionado era poco, aún siendo un crio, era alguien determinado, y con una voluntad inquebrantable, lo podía ver en sus ojos-_ por cierto Kyubi...

 **Kurama... ese es mi nombre.**

Eh? porque... preguntaré después, me puedes decir como eran los Uzumaki después? y , que nivel de Fūinjutsu debo tener para realizar este ritual.

 **Al haber sido creado por Indra, su nivel es por decirlo, medio, pero con un basico conocimiento de este arte y una buena caligrafia, puedes realizarlo.**

Ya veo, preguntare mas cosas despues si no te molesta.

 **En tanto no me molestes mientras duermo, no creo que haya problemas-** _con eso dicho Naruto volvio a inclinarse ante él para despues desaparecer-_ **asi que, eligio ambos caminos y decidio poner el orden él mismo, je, me pregunto si Jiji estaria satisfecho con esa respuesta-** _dijo para si mismo Kurama ante lo escuchado._

 ** _Fuera Mind escape_**

Naruto abrio los ojos viendo que ya estaba anaranjado el cielo, vaya que estubo bastante rato hablando con... Kurama. Nunca penso que el Kyubi tuviera un nombre, se cuestionó si es que todos los Bijūs tendran uno, despues veria eso preguntándoselo. Antes de caminar una ventana alarecio frente a él.

 ** _[ Felicidades, te ganaste el respeto de Kurama]_**

 ** _[ Tu nivel de karma con Kurama paso de Catastrofe a Amigable]_**

 ** _[ Puedes manejar con mayor libertad Manto de Chakra del Jinchuriki ]_**

 ** _[ Nuevas habilidades adquiridas, verlas en pantalla de habilidades]_**

Vaya que fue una sorpresa, no penso que con una charla con el Bijū este le diera todo eso, almenos podra conversar con el sin el peligro de que lo aplaste con su cola, temblo ante lo recordado cuando se vieron antes. Sin mas fue donde las chicas para conversar sobre este asunto.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Las chicas se encontraban, sentadas y sudando, Yakumo mas que Hinata, aunque se sentian bien, ya que sabian que con sus clanes no tendrian tanta libertad y tranquilidad de hacer las cosas sin que las criticaran. El sonido de una rama romperse llamo su atencion, al voltearse vieron a Naruto, quien se dirigia hacia a ellas. Pero la seriedad en su rostro les indico que algo no andaba bien, por lo que se mantubieron lo mas alerta posible.

Que ocurre Naruto-kun- _inicio Hinata viendo la actitud de su amor secreto._

Es que... encontre la forma para poder ayudarlas con sus problemas- _dijo este asombrando a las chicas-_ pero... quiero saber si aceptan el poder hacerlo.

Fue en ese entonces que Naruto procedio a explicar lo que Kurama le dijo sobre el ritual, las chicas estaban meramente impactadas. Tecnicamente Naruto les decia que las convertiria en Uzumaki con tal de eliminar la enfermedad del cuerpo de Yakumo y eliminar el sello de Hinata. Estubieron meditandolo por varios minutos, la idea era buena, pero eso implicaria cortar los lazos que las conectaba con sus familias, pero ellas ya no tenian a nadie con quien tener alguna relacion familiar, ya que ellos se encargaron de cortarlos, y de la peor manera posible.

No tienes de que preocuparte, Naruto-kun, yo acepto la propuesta, si es una opción para poder estar con ustedes y ser una grandiosa Kunoichi, bien valdrá la pena- _dijo Yakumo con una gran sonrisa ._

Naruto-kun a hecho mucho por nosotras, aunque llevemos poco tiempo juntos- _dijo Hinata con sus manos en su pecho, hablando con una sonrisa en su palido y bello rostro-_ si es la opcion que Naruto-kun tiene para mi y para Yakumo-san, estoy mas que dispuesta a aceptarla- _decia con una mirada determinada sin ninguna pisca de duda._

Naruto estaba sorprendido, aunque fue por su culpa que ellas hallan sufrido, seguian creyendo en él despues de todo. Cerro los ojos dando una sonrisa, darrando una pequeña lagrima por lo feliz que se sentia en ese momento.

Gracias... chicas- _dijo mientras se secaba la lagrima-_ tendre listo el ritual en una semana, necesito aprender Fūinjutsu para poder trazar los sellos correspondiente- _explico el rubio a las chicas-_ bueno, nadie a comido por lo que hare el almuerzo mas contundente que pueda, mis clones se iran disipando por mientras, veamos como quedo la casa que estaban construyendo.

Con eso dicho, los chicos fueron al lugar en el que se estaban quedando. Al llegar y observar la casa quedaron... no habia palabras ¡ ERA PARA UNA JODIDA FAMILIA DE 20 PERSONAS !. De por si se veía grande, decente... muy descente. Hasta Naruto se preguntaba si eso era todo lo que tenia en su inventario o lo consiguieron ennotra parte, sea lo que sea, lo sabria despues de que sus clones se disiparan.

Con lo que habia sobrado del pescado, Naruto elaboro un almuerzo sencillo pero contundente, con una porcion de arroz, y algunas ensaladas. Despues de comer, Naruto fue a buscar las cosas que tenian en el hueco del árbol para dejarlas dentro. Al entrar... vaya que se sorprendi. Como mínimo debian haber unos 6 cuartos, y muy espaciosos, no sabia en que pensaban los clones al hacer esto tan grande, bueno, despues veria que hacer con los otros cuartos, ahora queria dormir, ya recibió los recuerdos de los clones de la biblioteca, y de los que hacian control de chakra, ya veria como avanzar mañana. Coloco la cama en el centro de una de las habitaciones, se acosto en ella seguido por las chicas y se colocaron el cobertor, en un rato las chicas se quedaron dormidas como tiernas niñas pequeñas mientras que Naruto se reia por lo qur veia, despues se durmio, pensando en lo que tendria que hacer para que no se metiera en problemas o lo siguieran para algo malo, almenos no queria ser interrumpido en lo que queria aprender Fūinjutsu y no queria interrupciones.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Era otro día en Konoha, en lobque respecta a Naruto, se levanto temprano, creo por lo menos unos 1000 clones, y de coloco a entrenar el control de chakra, y los jutsus que habia aprendido, dejo un grupo pequeño para que aprendiera del libro de hechizo que habia conceguido, ojala que sea algo que sea grandioso.

En este momento naruto iba a la oficina de Hiruzen para pedirle otro favor, si bien cumplió con lo de Yakumo, queria saber como reaccionaria a esto, ya que en los libros de historia que mando a sus clones a ver en la biblioteca mencionaron sobre una alianza con Uzushiogakure no sato. Al menos sabria que la cara de sorpresa que tendría seria lara recordarla durante mucho tiempo.

Un punto que le sorprendió esta mañana, fue que al ver sus estadisticas, esa dificultad que tenia sobre su chakra ya no estaba, incluso mejoro su taza de regeneracion de chakra, algo que si fue hecho por Kurama se lo agradeceria demasiado.

Naruto se escabulló por la entrada de la puerta en dirección al despacho de Hiruzen, si algo sabia era que la secretaria lo odiaba con toda su alma, otra mas que no diferencia entre la funda y la espada. Logro pasar desapersibido, y fue a su destino, toco la puerta levemente esperando a que le dejaran pasar.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage de Konohagakure no sato, un hombre quien en su juventud fue reconocido por su gran destreza, variedad de jutsus, y su gran voluntad, Titulado como " Shinobi no Kami ", por su manejo en cada jutsu conocido, conocido en su pueblo y por algunos Kages como " _El Profesor "_ por su juicio justo y correcto en tomar deciciones, algo que muchos alababan y deseaban un Kage con esas caracteristicas. Pero olvidaban un detalle, era humano, su vejes lo alcanzó lo cual le ha hecho perder parte de su resistencia, sin contar que las constantes insistencias de el consejo en dejar a naruto como una mera arma, una herramienta sin emociones. Y este condenado papeleo que no lo deja descansar en paz, es como si se reprodujera solo.

Dejo sus pensamientos ya que alguien toco a su puerta de forma leve, extraño ya que su secretaria no hacia eso, dijo adelante para saber quién era, grande fue su sorpresa que la puerta se abriera de forma silencioso mostrando a un cuidadoso Naruto entrando sin hacer mucho ruido.

Naruto-kun, por que entras de esa forma a mi oficina- _dijo Hiruzen extrañado por su comportamiento._

Lo hice por quebsi le preguntaba tu secretaria no me dejaria pasar, Jiji- _respondio como si fuera algo comun por como sabia lo que pasaria._

Ya veo, y dime, que te trae por aqui.

Pues... la verdad...- _empezó a hablar de forma nerviosa, pero decidio decirlo de una vez-_ quiero que me des los pergaminos basicos del Fūinjutsu Uzumaki- _solo escucho como el lapiz de Hiruzen caia al suelo, mirando su rostro y vaya que le faltaba algo oara poder enmarcar su sorpresa._

Hiruzen estaba esceptico, no, sorprendido, talvez, asustado, probablemente era la mejor respuesta, tenia un rostro de temor en su rostro el cual era totalmente visible, tal vez por lo de Uzumaki o por que habia dicho algo muy personal.

Quien te dijo- _respondio Hiruzen a un confundido Naruto ante esas palabras-_ dime quien te dijo de Kushina, Naruto- _ante ese nombre Naruto recordó que ella era la anterior Jinchuriki de Kurama, pero no comprendia el por que ella tenia algo que ver, en eso recordo del tema de conversación y sus ojos se agrandaron por lo que conectó._

Kushina- _dijo el rubio con cara de asombro, dejando a Hiruzen mas helado al sentir que metio la pata-_ Uzumaki... Kushina... dime... Jiji, ¿ ella es mi madre ?- _ante esa ultima pregunta Hiruzen estaba en un predicamento, sabia que habia metido la pata en uno de los temas que nobqueria conversar con su nieto, al menos no aún._

Escucha, Naruto-kun. ...

No quiero escusas... Hokage-sama- _ante esas palabras Hiruzen sintio colo si le estrujaran el corazón-_ ¿ dime, ella era mi madre ?.

Haaa ( _suspiro de resignacion )_ si, Naruto-kun, Kushina Uzumaki era tu madre, heredera al puesto de gobernante de Uzushio, y segunda contenedora del Kyubi, perdonperdoname si no te lo habia dicho, o lo hiciera público, pero tenia mis razones.

Y... quien era mi padre...- _Naruto vio como el Hokage estaba mostrando un rostro de pena absoluta, no solo por saber quuen era su padre, si quebse empezo a entristecer cuando hablo de su madre._

Primero, no te alteres y dejame explicarte- _trato de razonar con el muchacho-_ la razon por la cual no he echo pública tu descendencia es por eñ peligro que correrias, tus padres han hecho un monton de enemigos en sus años de batalla, si se llegase a filrral dicha información a cualquiera de las aldeas, no quiero imaginarme lo que harian para vengarse- _explico el viejo kage a su pequeño._

Aun que eso no quita el hecho que los aldeanos me traten mal.

De que hablas.

Tu adorada poblacion a hecho varios atentados en mi contra, debo de suponer que mi estado se Jinchuriki debe ser secreto pero se filtro y eso es la causa de que me traten como el paria del pueblo.

Pero si mando a siempre a varios de mis ninjas a que me traigan los informes de tu estado- _dijo Hiruzen asombrado por lo que escuchaba._

Pues tus queridos ninjas tambien son responsables de mi trato a la aldea, no ayuda que ellos se les unan en sus persecuciones para golpearme.

Me han mantenido ocupado con informes falsos... la edad me esta pasando cuenta- _dijo el viejo negando con la cabeza._

Y bien- _hablo el rubio haciendo quevel Sandaime lo viera-_ quien era mi padre, Jiji- _Hiruzdn se alegro que por lo menos su nieto aun le dijera de esa forma, no queria perder la confianza de Naruto, pero secirle ese secreto seria muy grande._

Bien- _dijo eso mientras activaba unos sellos que iluminaron el cuarto un poco-_ lo que te voy a decir, nadie mas debe saberlo- _la seriedad con la que hablaba era visible, por lo que Naruto se quedo callado para observarlo y escucharlo-_ aunque me duela... solo dire una palabra... Yondaime.

Naruto extrañado, que tenia que ver el Yondaime con todo esto, como si Hiruzen ubiera adivinado sus pemsamientos apunto a los cuadros en un lado de la oficina de los anteriores Kages, mas especifico, al Yondaime, Namikase Minato. Su nombre aparecio en uno de los libros de la biblioteca por lo que sabia como se llamaba. Hiruzen llamo su atencion para despues darle un espejo, pequeño para solo apresiar su rostro. Este miro a Hiruzen con duda a lo que tenía que hacer, solo le señalo el cuadro de Minato y se quedo mirando. Naruto se miro en el espejo para despues mirar dicho cuadro. Por alguna razón tenia algunas características de Minato, la forma y el color del pelo, el color de sus ojos, incluso el tono de piel, no fue hasta que oloco el espejo al lado del cuadro, su sorpresa fue tal que causo que el espejo cayera al suelo quedando totalmente quebrado.

Ya te diste cuenta- _dijo Hiruzen, mirando atentamente la reacción del rubio._

Es una broma, verdad Jiji- _dijo mientras volteaba a verlo, haviendo que el corazon de Hiruzen se eatrujara como un trapo-_ dime que es una broma, por favor- _Naruto estaba llorando._

Tenia un monton de sentimientos, felicidad, ya qje por fin sabia quienes eran sus padres, angustia, por preguntarse el porque lo usaron como Jinchuriki, odio, por que por su culpa sufria lo que sufria, esos y otras emociones que lo hacian cuestionarse el porque le pasaba esto. Sintio algoreconfortante que lo rodeaba, miro y era Sarutobi el que lo abrazaba tratando de consolarlo.

Espero que lo entiendas, Naruto-kun, y tratare de arreglar este problema cuanto antes- _dijo de forma amable y cariñosa, mientras Naruto asentia a sus palabras-_ quierres algo de ramen? creo que te hará bien.

Bueno... unos pocos cuencos no estarian mal- _dijo dando una ligera sonrisa ennlo que se limpiaba las lagrimas-_ y... respecto a lo que hablamos...

Te hare entrega de los sellos basicos, te los dare despues de que comas, vamos- _dijo éste mientras dejaba los papeles en el escritorio y se marchaba con su nieto._

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Naruto estaba terminando de comer uno de los cuencos de Ramen de forma muy apresura. Hiruzen solo lo veia de forma divertida, aunque curioso ya que llevaba 4 cuencos de Ramen de verduras, y eso que las odiaba antes. Lo dejo ser ya que parecia que no comia ramen en semanas.

Ya te extrañaba Naruto, fue como casi un mes que no venias a comer, y te veiamos pasar por todos lados, como si estubieras haciendo algo importante- _comento Teuchi, dueño del local y unas de las pocas personas que tratan de forma normal a Naruto. Aunque el comentario llamo la atencion de Hiruzen._

Bueno... ñam, ñam, ñam, ñam... eh estado entrenando, y el horario que me he creado no me dejaba tiempo, ademas no sabia como usar los fines de semana, pero ahora los usare para comer mi manjar favorito ñam, ñam, ñam, ñam- _dijo el rubio mientras terminaba de comer su 8 cuenco de ramen de verduras._

Y dime Naruto-kun, que clase de entrenamiento te autoimpusiste, no creo que sea tan complicado- _pregunto Ayame, la hija de Teuchi, quien se encariño con el pequeño rubio y lo trata como su hermano paqueño, ya que ella es 5 años mayor._

Veamos... mmmmm... en lo que respecta a lo físico hago elongaciones repetidas y varias flexiones y sancadillas, con el control de charka, hago la hoja en la cabeza, brazos y piernas, caminata en el árbol y en el agua, y estoy empesando con el equilibrio del Kunai- _explico lo que hacia como si no fuera gran cosa._

En serio? Todo eso?- _hizo la doble pregunta Hiruzen ante lo escuchado-_ y que utilizaste para realizar todos esos ejercicios.

Para cosas especificas, el _Kage Bunshin_ y para control general el _Tajū Kage Bunshin-_ _respondio inocentemente._

Increible- _dijo Hiruzen ante lo escuchado-_ poder usar las dos variantes de un Kinjutsu rango B, se ve que seras impresionente Naruto- _dijo el anciano acariando la cabeza del chico-_ creo que ya es tarde, toma el pago del Ramen Teichi-san- _dijo Hiruzen al adulto dueño del puesto de Ramen, quien lo acepto gustoso._

Vuelvan cuando quieran, Naruto, Sandaime-sama- _dijo una muy animada Ayame que se despedía del par._

Te acompaño a tu apartamento, creo que tengo que hacer una remodelacion para tu comodidad- _ofreció Hiruzen al chico._

Naruto se puso algo nervioso por dentro, ya que si prengunto eso, no sabia lo que ocurrió con el lugar, por lo que lo dejo ser eh invento una excusa.

Descuida Jiji, ya le ise unos pocos arreglos por lo que no tienes que preocuparte, jijijijijiji- _dijo despreocupadamente_ , _aunque Hiruzen sabia que mentia, lo dejo pasar._

Bien, por otra parte... toma- _dijo mientras de un sello que llevaba en una cinta en su muñeca saco un pergamino con bordes azul rey con un remolino en el centro-_ ten es la enseñansa basica del Fūinjutsu Uzumaki y una peuqeña entrada a la intermedia- _dijo mientras le entregaba el pergamino al rubio quien lo recibió mas que felíz-_ pedire una demostracion dentro de una semana en tu avance- _eso sorprendio al rubio, ya que era el tiempo limite que se dió a si mismo para ayudar a las chicas._

Te lo prometo Jiji, veras algo que te dejara mas que imprecionado- _dijo muy animado sacando una risa al anciano-_ bien nos vemos- _dijo mientras se alejaba a, supuestamente, su apartamento para que Hiruzen no sospechara, pero se detuvo abruptamente dandose vuelta y mirando al anciano con malicia-_ por cierto, si quieres tener tiempo libre usa el Kage Bunshin, creo que te alivianaria bastante trabajo- _con eso dicho salio a su "hogar" para poder estudiar._

Mientras que Hiruzen estaba parado, plantado como un árbol, se empezo a mover en dirección a su oficina como si fuera un robot. Estubo caminando como un sonámbulo hasta que entro a la torre del Hokage, su secretaria lo saludo, pero este ni le presto atencion. Continuo con su camino hasta que entro a su oficina. Se sento y saco algo de su escritorio sacando un tipo de tapete, el cual decia " _Golpear aqui ",_ lo coloco en el escritorio justo frente a él, para después golpear su cabeza en dicho tapete, repitiendo una y otra vez " _tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto_ ". No se explicaba como es que no pudo haberlo pensado, y el que un niño de 8 años se lo dijera era decir mucho, tenia que buscar un reemplazo, y rápido.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Naruto llego a su casa, donde las chias lo esperaban ya listas para poder comer, ya que era tarde, si bien ya comio no queria despreciar el esfuerzo de las chiacas, por lo que pidio una pequeña porción de la comida y se sentaron. Conversaron, mientras Naruto les relataba como fue que se conocio con el Kyubi, las chicas se rieron bastante cuando menciono el hecho de ser aplastado por la cola de un Bijū, sinceramente chistoso, comento parte de la historia de los hijos del Rikudo Senin, el primer humano en usar el chakra, mas que nada las chicas estaban atentas a lo que escuchaban, ya que era parte de la historia del mundo ninja.

Despues de comer, Naruto creo varios clones para que continuaran con el control de chakra, mie tras que con Yakumo y Hinata las dejo con otro para su propio control. Mientras Naruto comenzo a leer el pergamino de entrada al Fūinjutsu.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Despues de ese día, comenzaba la academia otra vez, Naruto decidio mandar un clon al igual que las chicas, si bien no podian hacer uno tan duradero como Naruto sabian que duraria lo que duraba la academia en el día. Las chicas entrenaban bastante, aunque Yakumo se cansara mas rapido no desistia, mientras Naruto seguia con su estudio intensivo de Fūinjutsu, por dios, ya llevaba del pergamino y ya se comenzaba a dificultar, tendria que lograr terminar ese pergamino si o si.

La semana paso rapida, tanto Yakumo como Hinata ya podian crear un clon de sombra el cual les durar el dia completo, y decidieron seguir con los otros ejercicios de chakra para seguir aumentando sus reservas. Mientras que Naruto estaba mas metido que nunca en su estudio, sin saberlo, su capacidad de comprencion aumentaba y desarrollaba de forma rapida, si esto era lo basico para un Uzumaki, no queria saber lo que era intermedio, pero algo en su interior le decia que podia superarlo, por lo que siguio con su lectura y caligrafia para el entrenamiento muscular.

En esa semana Hiruzen estaba en lo que todos podrian decir, Encabronado, Furioso, Colerico, manldecia a todos y cada unos de los habitantes de Konoha. Fue a visitar a Naruto a su departamento, para ver su progreso, ¿ y con que se encuentra ?, que su departamento estaba calcinado hasta las cenisas. Si por esto fue que se puso nervioso por la pregunta del otro día no entendia el por que no se lo dijo, algo estaba ocultando su nieto, y por ahira queria saber donde se estaba alojando, no queria que pasara frío y nada por el estilo ( _si supiera el pobre )._

Y se enfurecio más cuando recivio el reporte de los Kurama, y sinceramente, se alegraba que esa entidad alejara a Yakumo de su familia, nunca fue feliz ya que ellos estaban preocupados solo por su bien personal, y no interesarse por el bien estar de una hija, no se imagina la presión que tuvo que haber pasado. Lo malo ea que estaba desaparecida y no sabia por donde buscar, cuando fue a preguntar al clan, todos se veían cansados, al parecer Ido los dejo con un Genjutsu muy dificil de dispersar, fue gratificante ver lo muy cabreados que estaban.

Dejando eso de lado fue a su oficina y pensar en una forma de encontrar al rubio, llamo a Neko y a la recien Tokubetsu Jounin Anko Mitarashi, chunin de 14 años recien ascendida, aunque ella tenia el problema de que no era bien tratada en el por ser la estudiante de Orochimaru. Les ordeno que buscaran por todos los lugares posibles el paredero de Naruto, y de paso de Yakumo. Con eso dicho s las dos se fueron a cumplir con su misión, Hiruzen solo rezaba que no les pasara nada.

Pero ellos no eran los unicos con problemas.

Mikoto Uchiha, matriarca del clan Uchiha, y segunda superviviente de la masacre del clan. Desde esa noche su vida se ha visto complicada, los ancianos del consejo y los civiles an tratado por todos los medios de que ella tenía que resurgir al clan, era su deber y obligación el hacerlo. Pero ella sabia que solo era por interes personal, solo querian tener el Sharingan en mas personas para recuperar el poder de la aldea. Si bien Hiruzen la ha ayudado a que no entrara en el Programa de restauracion de clanes, eso no la dejaba impune de todos los intentos de ello. Incluso algunos hombres, tanto ninja como civiles intentaron propasarse con ella. Aunque se les olvido un pequeño detalle. Fue una de las Kunoichis mas temidas en su juventud solo siendo equiparada por Kushina Uzumaki, y su amiga Tsume Inuzuka. Las tres eran el terror en el campo de batalla, y nadir salia impune si eran menospreciadas.

Volviendo al tema, Mikoto se sentia triste, y mucho, desde que Itachi asesino a su padre y la mayoria del clan, su pequeño Sasuke no la ha mirado de la misma forma que antes. Ahora, solo lo veia entrenar, entrenar y entrenar, y en ocasiones le exigia que ella le enseñara todo lo que sabe, decir qe estaba descepcionada era una subestimación, esta quebrada, su hijo cada vez mas se hundia en el camino del odio y el poder. No mejoro cuando su hijo llego colerico un día de la academia, se entero que en una prueba de Taijutsu fue totalmente dominado por un tal Uzumaki Naruto, no tenia que ser una genio para saber que era el hijo de Kushina, en parte se alegraba que se estubiera haciendo fuerte, penso que con eso su hijo cambiaria un poco, pero se equivoco.

Cuando se acerco a él para ayudarlo, este le respondio de la peor forma posible... se dio vuelta para mirarla con odio y le dio una cachetada, dejandola aturdida y conmocionada " _no nesecito de la ayuda de una inútil como tu, eres una vergüenza para el clan, ojala nunca haber sido tu hijo "_ esas palabras la rompieron de una gran forma y la hicieron llorar como nunca antes. MikotMikoto se encerro en si cuarto tratando de desaogarse lo mas que podia... aunque sabia que no lo podria superar... al menos no sola.

El tiempo limite era mañana, y dios Naruto tenia que elogiar a los Uzumaki, solo le faltaban unos pocos parrafos y prácticas y ya podria haver el ritual, aunque todavia estaba con algo de duda, pero trato de no prestar atencion a eso. En ese tiempo Kurama decidio molestarlo en susvratosblibres mandandole imagenes nobmuy santas de el con sus amigas, vaya que el chica despues de eso le costaba mirar de frente o mantener una conversación desente con las chicas, mientras el zorro se descojonaba de la risa por lo ocurrido. Sin contar aue ahora Naruto queria dormir en una cama aparte, ya que por culpa de cierto zorro, ya no se sentía seguro dormir con las chicas, nobpor ellas, si no por el mismo.

Ya llego el dia límite, hoy seria el día en el que dejaria a las chicas con la libertad que ellas merecían, si bien las chicas estaban nerviosas, pero ver el esfuerzo que Naruto hizo por ellas fue razon sificiente para que todo rastro de nervios desapareciera. Naruto les comento lo que ocurrio al encontrarse con Hiruzen, si bien fue una sorpresa, tambien fue una oportunidad para que ellas tubieran una figura de abuelo, ya que ellas no podian mostrarse cariñosas con nadie.

Los chicos partieron a su destino, no sin antesdejar todo bien oculto, en lo que Naruto aprendia de los sellos encontro como hacer sellos de camuflaje, y valla que ahora agradecia eso. Se encaminaron al pueblo y fueron en direccion a la torre Hokage.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Hiruzen estaba con los nervios de punta. Desde que vio a Naruto la semana pasada no ha hanido noticias de el, reviso los reportes de asistencia a la academia, y vio que si asistia. Trato de ir a buscarlo, pero cada vez que lo encontraba, lo veia conversando com Yakumo y Hinata. Fue una gran sorpresa que la antigua heredera del clan Kurama estuviera a vista de todos sin preocupasiones, pero le parecio raro ver a la heredera Hyuga con una venda en su cabeza, eso le daba un mal presentimiento. Intento de alcanzarlo, pero siempre cuando doblaba una esquina y el daba vuelta recién no estaba, como si hubiera desaparecido.

Dejo esos pensamientos de la cuando alguien entro por la ventana, por un momento penso que era su alumno de canoso cabello, pero impresiono cuando el que entro fue Naruto, junto a Yakumo y Hinata.

Yo, Jiji, tiempo sin vernos- _saludo el rubio coml si no pasara nada._

Sabes que por la ventana no se entra, Naruto- _reclamo Hiruzen al ver lo imprudente que era, pero feliz de que estuviera bien._

Bueno... no podia entrar por la puerta principal, ya que guardias del clan Kurama estan merodeando cerca, y los del clan Hyuga estaban por los alrededores tambien- _dijo este para sorpresa de Hiruzen-_ pero... como prometi, vengo a mostrar mis avances con el pergamino que me entregaste- _dijo este mostrando dicho objeto-_ logre termi arlo en la semana para mi demostracion.

Todo el pergamino?- _pregunto con algo de asombro-_ admito que eran sellos y enseñansa basica, pero que lo terminaras en una semana es un detalle impresionante.

Que puedo decir, esta en mi sagre- _dijo este levantando los hombros y sonriendo por su logro-_ por otro lado, necesito de un espacio amplio para la demostracion, ¿ que me recomiendas ?

Solobpor esta vez te dejare usar el campo de entrenamiento Hokage, es el lugar con suficiente espacio.

Genial, vamos.

Con eso dicho Hiruzen dejo a los Kage Bunshin con el papeleo, Hiruzen tendria que agradecerle a Naruto por la tecnica, algo que tenia tan cerca y su nieto tenia que recordarselo.

En el trayecto Hiruzen pregunto por la venda de la joven Hyuga, siendo la misma Hinata en responder, en ese momento Hiruzen queria tener el poder y destreza de Madara para poder darle una leccion a Hiashi por semejante estupides ( _Hiashi sintio un escalofrio recorrer su espalda en ese momento )_ , por el trayecto todos miraban de forma acusadora al rubio, y tambiena las chias, tal parece que alguien filtro lo sucedido de tal forma para que las miracen de esa forma. Después de una larga caminata llegaron a dicho campo, vaya que era grande, lo suficiente para hacer lo mas importante.

Bien Naruto, muestrame tus avances.

Con eso dicho, Naruto le pidio a Kurama el conocimiento y conceptos para el ritual, al recibirlos se sorprendio de lo facil, pero a la vez complejo que podria llegar a ser. Con eso y el conocimiento de magia que obtubo en el proceso, logro trazar los sellos y matrices a la perfeccion en el suelo, aunque lo curioso es que cada trazo que dejaba quedaba brillando, para sorpresa de Hiruzen, una vez listo el sellos, el cual consistia en un circulo concentrico, el cual eran 4 en total, desde adentro hacia afuera, y cada vorde del circulo con una cantidad matrizen que seria imposible de realizar para un novato.

Bien Jiji, para esto necesito a las chicas- _estas fueron al centro del circulo, extrañando al anciano Kage-_ ahora te mostrare, como curo la enfermedad de Yakumo-chan, y elimino ese asqueroso sello de Hinata-chan- _esas palabras sorprendieron en gran medida a Sarutobi,- pero antes de preguntar en que consistia la tecnica, Naruto se mordio ambos pulgares y empezo a trasar una secuencia bastante larga de sellos, mientras las letras blancas de ritual cambiaban a unas rojas carmesí. Naruto terminó la secuencia colocando ambas manos en el circulo exterior diciendo el nombre de la tecnica... para gran asombro de Hiruzen- **Uzumaki Gishiki: Chinogishiki (** Ritual Uzumaki;_

 _Ritual de sangre (うずまき儀式：血の儀式 ))._

Para asombro de Hiruzen toda la matriz del sello se separo del suelodonde estaba en el medio Hinata y Yakumo. Cada matriz se empezo a salir y a rodeal los cuerpos de la s dos niñas que estaban mostrando un rostro de mucho esfuerzo. Naruto solo usaba la mayor cantida de chakra posible para la técnica.

Hiruzen veía como la segunda linea de sellos empezo a rodear el cuerpo de las niñas, incluso vió como sus características fisicas empezaban a cambiar, las ultimas dos franjas de sellos se lanzo a rodear el cuerpo de las chicas haciendo que empezaras a gritar de dolor, Hiruzen le decia a Naruto que se detubiera, pero un pilar de chakra, el cual se elvo al cielo lo interrumpio.

 ** _Konoha_**

Todos los ninjas de Konoha vieron ese pilar, y los ninjas de mayor rango fueron a investigar. Los cabeza de clanes como Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Kurama y Hyuga, fueron a ver lo que ocurria, incluso la matriarca Uchiha fue a ver que ocurria, para al menos olvidar sus penas.

 ** _Campo de entrenamiento Hokage_**

Hiruzen se tapaba el rostro lo mejor que podia ya que la cantidad de chakra que se desprendia era inmensa, incluso coloco chakra en sus pies oara que no saliera volando.

Una vez que el pilar desaparecio, tambien lo hizo la ventisca. El polvo en el lugar le impedia ver lo que en verdad habia sucedido, solo escuchaba la respiracion agitada de Naruto, quien estaba de rodillas sudando grandes gotas de sudor por el ezfuerzo. Como pudo, vio como se paró e hizo un clon de sombra llendo al lugar donde se supone tendrian que estar la chicas.

Hiruzen hizo un leve jutsu de viento despejando la zona, y vió como el original y el clon sostenian de forma nupcial a Hinata y Yakumo... o almenos eso creia, ya que las chicas en brazos de naruto eran muy diferentes a como las vio hace unos minutos atras.

La que debiera ser Hinata tenia un cambio solamente en su cabello, delntono azul profundo que tenia, cambio a uno rojizo con ligeros tonos morados, su cabellera crecio un poco haciendo que tocara totalmente sus hombros y tenía dos mechones que caían por su rostro, tecnicamente era una copia de Kushina cuando llego al pueblo.

Con Yakumo era algo similar, si bien su piel se volvio mas blanca que antes, estando a la par con Hinata, su cabello tambien cambio del castaño que tenia a un rojizo carmesí, aunque tenia uno que otro mechon con colores mas oscuros que el resto en general.

Haa... ahh... haaa... ahh... haaa... ahh... parece que fue un exito- _dijo el rubio mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento._

Na... Naruto-kun- _dijo Hiruzen mientras que atras de el aparecian los cabeza de clanes y los anbu del Hokage junto a algunos Jounin-_ que... que lo que les hiciste.

Pues... -antes _de que pudiera hablar las chicas empezaron a abrir los_ _ojos-_ veo que en verdad funciono- _dijo para despues dejar a las chicas en el suelo apoyadas cada una en el hombro de Naruto y del clon._

Cuando yakumoabrio los ojos Hiruzen quedo pasmado ya que los ojos de la chica eran de un color azul electrico como los de Naruto. Pero cuando Hinata abrio los suyos, fue una gran sorpresa. Aún concerbaba su Byakugan, pero este no era el tipico color perla, si no que era de un color ligeramente morado. Cuando Hinata vio a Hiruzen, el anciano no podía dejar de pensar que era una copia de Kushina con ojos mas perlados.

Hinata, Yakumo, estan bien? no les duele nada?- _Hiruzen queria serciorarse de que estuvieran bien en todo tipo de aspecto, aunque estaban mas que claro confuso en lo que hizo su nieto-_ dime la verdad Naruto, que fue lo que hiciste.

La respuesta del rubio fue sacar la venda que tenia hinata en su cabeza, mostrando que no había ningún sello para sorpresa de hiruzen que sabia que ese sello fue un regalo de los Uzumaki, pero que fue corrompido por el clan Hyuga.

Ahora son de mi clan chicas- _dijo el rubio mientras las abrazaba de forma protectora a las chicas, para el sonrojo de estas-_ Jiji... te presento a...Hinata Uzumaki... y... a Yakumo Uzumaki

Con esas palabras no solo Hiruzen, sino todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante lo escuchado. Para Hiruzen era algo inconcebible, su nieto... creo un Uzumaki?, con solo el rollo que le entrego? Era ridiculo de solo pensarlo, pero aqui tenia la prueba viviente de que lo hizo, elimino el sello del clan Hyuga y queria ver si la enfermedad e la señorita Yakumo habia sido eliminada. Esto era impresionante, si Naruto seguia con su rutina de entrenamiento como hasta ahora... ni siquiera el sabria que hacer, solo desaba que no se encaminara por el mal camino y termine como un arrogante, almenos no quiere que eso le pase a su nieto.

 ** _[ Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto[Nivel: 11 ] [ 1970/19990 Exp. ]_**

 ** _[ HP: 2200/2200 ] [ 5.6/min.]_**

 ** _[ CP: 2980/2980 ] [ 10/3 seg. ]_**

 ** _[ MP: 1300/1300] [ 5/seg ]_**

 ** _[STR: 70.4 ]_**

 ** _[ VIT: 34.2 ]_**

 ** _[ DEX: 22.9 ]_**

 ** _[ WIS: 17.5]_**

 ** _[ INT: 18.9 ]_**

 ** _[ LCK: ¿? ]_**

 ** _[ CAR: -20 ]_**

 ** _[ P.E : 3 ]_**

 ** _[ Ryo: 143.570 ]_**

 ** _[ Nombre: Hinata Uzumaki ] [ Nivel: 6 ] [ Exp.: 83/8100 ]_**

 ** _[ HP: 1700/1700 ] [19/seg.]_**

 ** _[ CP: 1200/1200] [ 16/3 seg. ]_**

 ** _[STR: 19 ]_**

 ** _[ VIT: 17 ]_**

 ** _[ DEX: 19 ]_**

 ** _[ WIS: 11 ]_**

 ** _[ INT: 15 ]_**

 ** _[ LCK: ¿? ]_**

 ** _[ CAR: 20 ]_**

 ** _[ P.E : 6 ]_**

 ** _[ Ryo: 0 ]_**

 ** _[ Nombre: Yakumo Uzumaki ] [ Nivel: 6 ] [ Exp.: 99/8100 ]_**

 ** _[ HP: 1700/1700 ] [19/4 seg.]_**

 ** _[ CP: 1400/1400] [ 20/seg. ]_**

 ** _[STR: 14 ]_**

 ** _[ VIT: 18 ]_**

 ** _[ DEX: 18 ]_**

 ** _[ WIS: 15 ]_**

 ** _[ INT: 18 ]_**

 ** _[ LCK: ¿? ]_**

 ** _[ CAR: 20 ]_**

 ** _[ P.E : 6 ]_**

 ** _[ Ryo: 0 ]_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Por fin termine, primeras palabras, lamento si subo este capítulo un día despues de la fecha estimada, por lo que decidi que subiria un capítulo cada 10 días, ahora, a lo importante, el por que Naruto usara magia, bueno... quiero probar como puedo poner a mi ingenio en como o que habilidades le dare, aunque ya tengo unas en mente, pero bueno, eso lo veran mas adelante. El arco del anime comenzara en unos 3 o 4 capítulos más, por lo que sera tiempo mas que suficiente para estosin mas me despido. Soy OumaShirosaki97.**

 ** _Matane_**


	3. chaper 3

**_Recuperacion del Legado, Los problemas con Kumo se _****_avecinan_**

Hiruzen a visto de todo a lo largo de su humilde vida, entre esas cosas, ver morir a sus amigos, maestros padres, esposa. Habia visto a gente con capacidades increibles, como Kagami Uchiha y su _Kotoamatsukami_ , Madara Uchiha, quien habia podido hacer frente casi sin problema a Hashirama Senju, los Kage anteriores eran una potencia a tener en cuenta. Sus disipulos, quienes despues de enfrentar Hanzo Salamandra y sobrevivir recibieron los titulos de "Sannin", cada uno con una invocacion que los representaba, con Orochimaru fueron las serpientes, con Tsunade, nieta de Hashirama, fueron las Babosas, y con Jiraiya fueron los sapos.

Personas que poseían habilidades increibles, pero en algunos casos hacían cosas que según ellos, veneficiaria a muchos, sin darse cuenta estas personas fueron adquiriendo una personalidad que los condujo al alejamiento y al rechazo, Orochimaru tuvo una obsecion con la imortalidad, ya que uno de sus grandes sueños era poder controlar todos los jutsus del mundo, y no le importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar por ello. Fue por eso que fue marcado como un traidor despues de haberlo encontrado haciendo experimentos con niños pequeños, en un intento de poder recrear y renacer el Kekkei Genkai del _Mokuton_.

Fueron años dificiles ya que las gerras se libraban en opinion de Hiruzen sin sentido, las personas se obsesionaron por las lineas de sangre y hacian todo tipo de artimañas para poder obtener por lo menos a un integrante ( _preferencia mujer_ ) para poder tener su propio clan en su pueblo.

El clan Uzumaki fue muy temido por todos, pero ellos eran los pacifistas del mundo ninja, nunca fueron los de comenzar un pleito o una guerra, pero cuando se les amenazaba y atacaban eran los primeros en terminar con sus agresores. Los Uzumaki tubieron muchos integrantes sobresalientes, entre ellos se encontraba el último Uzukage del pueblo, Genryusai Uzumaki. Un maestro en la rama del Kenjutsu cuyo nombre fue temido por todos cuando Kumo los ataco para poder obtener un integrante de su clan y tenerlo en su aldea.

Se enviaron 1000 de los mejores ninja de Kumo, los cuales... fueron diesmados como niños. Genryusai era un maestro en el Katon ya que invuir su espada en dicho elemento, haciendo de su hoja un arma de destrucción. Creaba mares, pilares, aves, inclusive dragones de fuego, era un gerrero sin igual, el cual estuvo acargo de Uzu por mas de 90 años. En ese tiempo Konoha y Uzu firmaron un pacto de alianza, proporcionando asi, parte de sus fuerzas y conocimiento para poder fortalecerse, como cambio, Konoha ofreció producctos que en Uzu era elgo complicado de conseguir, ya que era tecnicamenete una isla, recibirian la ayuda el uno del otro cuando hicieran falta... almenos esa fue la idea.

Kumogakure, Iwagakure y Kirigakure, formaron una alianza y lanzaron un batallon de por lo menos 50000 soldados sobre la isla, al ver la amenaza, uno de los vigias en la costa de la isla envia un Alcón con un mensaje de ayuda, mientras ellos soportaban el ataque.

Genryusai, al ver esto, decide mandar a su nieta a Konoha, esperando que llegue sana y salva mientras la envia con una de sus invocaciones por uno de los pasadisos subterraneos del lugar. Aunque para dolor de él tubo de dejarla inconciente ya que no aceptaba la idea de irse sin su abuelo. Por otro lado, Mito Uzumaki, su hermana estaba envejeciendo, y necesitaban otro contenedor, ya que, para desagrado de este, se habia vuelto la Jinchuriki de Kurama. En el pasado, los ancentros de los Uzumaki se habian encontrado con los Bijūs, si bien, los seres de chakra estaban dudosos de estar con ellos, agradecieron el hacerlo ya que su clan fue el unico en darle alojo en su humilde isla para que descansaran un rato de los molestos humanos que los veían como meras armas.

Volviendo al presente, Hiruzen y todos los cabezas de clanes y Anbu presente veían y escucharon impactados lo que habia ocurrido. Habian pasado 30 min. desde que Naruto habia presenrado a las chicas, pero con los apellidos que tenian mas su apariencia era algo dificil de procesar. En el tiempo en el que estaban pensando lo que escucharon, Yakumo se coloco a hacer flexiones, abdominales, trotes, zancadillas entre otro tipo de actividades físicas. La ahora peliroja se sentia feliz, no, eso seria un eufemismos, desvordaba alegría y una emoción indescriptible que la invadia en todo su nuevo ser.

Hiruzen fue el primero en salir de su estupor, observando los movimientos de la chica. Se sentia aliviado de que pudiera verla con esa sonrisa en su rostro, nunca le agradó ver a los niños tristes, era lo que no le gustaba.

Me pregunto si estara todavía- _dijo al aire la Uzumaki ojiazul, extrañando a Hiruzen._

Un clon de sombra aparecio frente a ella, y por consiguiente el clon empezo a cambiar, dando el aspecto de Ido al clon, para sorpresa de Hiruzen y de los presentes que sintieron el chakra agresivo.

Como es que todavia estas siquiera, no es que me queje, pero no comprendo.

 **Tal parece que no solo te hizo una Uzumaki con todas las de la ley, si no que aún conservas tu Kekkei Genkai del clan Kurama-** _lo decia con algo de gracia, ya que podia usar al 100 % sus habilidades sin restricciones-_ **si no me equivoco es lo mismo con la ex-Hyuga, si sus ojos indican algo.**

No pensé que conservaran algo aún despues del ritual- _menciono el rubio algo sorprendido._

Asi que... es verdad? soy una Uzumaki ahora? - _pregunto Hinata algo impactada de que el plan funcionara._

Sin ninguna duda, aunque creo que deberiamos probar con las _Kongō Fūsa_ , ya que generalmente son las mujeres que controlan dicha habilidad- _explico en rubio a las chicas, quienes asintieron, mientras el clon que Ido poseia se disipo._

Naruto-kun... acaso hiciste lo que creo- _dijo Hiruzen todavia impactado pero mas calmado que el resto._

Si, no me gusto lo que les ocurrio y la condición en la que estaban, por lo que planee esto para que no estuvieran solas y arreglar sus condiciones.

Debo decir que me es dificil de tragar, sigue siendo increíble lo que acabas de hacer.

Soy impredecible, que mas puedo decir- _con una sonrisa satisfecha de su logro-_ por ahora, solo quiero descansar, mañana empezare con la formación basica de chakra con las chicas- _dijo mientras sr colocaba al lado de las chicas con intencion de irse pero._

Adonde crees que vas mocoso- _Hiashi se coloca en su camino, y no se veia muy contento-_ y pensar que mancillaste al clan con esta actitud, de haberlo sabido te ubiera mandado a la rama secundaria para no sufrir semejante blasfemia a nuestro clan.

Y quien es para recliminarle eso... - _hablo el rubio, tenia la mirada ensombresida y apretaba los puños con rabia-_ le niega las amistades a su hija, le niega el conocimiento de las tecnicas de su clan, y por sobre todo... - _levanto la vista mostrando ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada, soltando una gran cantidad de instinto asesino que sorprendio a varios ante esa accion-_ tiene el descaro de recriminarle lo que hace, aún despues de expulsarla del clan?, es su propia hija, que clase de padre le hace eso a alguien de la familia- _le recrimino con mucho odio, y que su chakra se empezara a desbordar no ayudaba a que las cosas se calmaran._

Un campesino sin valor ni talento como tu no entendera lo que es estar con un clan de alto prestigio como el Hyuga- _le respondio Hiashi con prepotencia, colmando la pasiencia de Naruto._

¡ Ya me arte !...- _grito mientras levantaba su mano derecha con solo su dedo indice en el aire-..._ **¡Escribe!-** _todos quedaron extrañados por eso, pero lo que vieron los sorprendio- Existe el purgatorio en el infierno y campos de fuego en el mundo natural...-letras empezaron a aparecer en el aire mientras el mencionaba lo que escribia- El fuego no discrimina al bien o al mal al calcinar y purificar con piedad abrumadora. Todo debe morir y volver a la nada -cuando termino de escribir golpeo lo escrito como cuando alguien golpea la frente de una persona- **Arte Oscura Paso 3: Incinerate** ( 火葬 )._

Un circulo se creo en el aire dando por consiguiente que una llamarada fuese lanzada desde dicho circulo. Todos estaban imprecionados con ese movimiento. Pensaron que impactarian contra el lider del clan Hyuga, pero la llamarada paso a su lado siguiendo de largo. Todos lo que estaban atras de lider Hiashi se hicieron a un lado esquivando el ataque. El fuego siguio de largo en direccion a una parte del bosque, que al impactar, sacudio un poco el terreno dejando un crater de unos 10 metros de diametro.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y pasmados por lo que vieron, si bien era algo peligroso realizarlo en el campo de batalla, si lograba hacerlo seria devastador. Lo que llamo la atencion fue la forma en que lo hizo, sin sellos de mano, solo escritura luminica, una forma bastante rara.

Solo dire esto...- _hablo el rubio-_ esa fue una técnica de bajo nivel, si ubiera seguido con el canto, la ubiera fortalecido y herido de gravedad... - _sorprendio a los presentes por dicha informacion ya que algunos de ellos se negaban a creer de que ese disparo de fuego fuera de bajo nivel._

Hiashi estaba sudando, y no fue por la llamarada. Si hubiera querido lo ubiera matado ahí mismo, pero vió como deliveradamente redirigio el ataque a otro lugar, si no fuera por que se podia mantener serio, estaria con una cara de terror en ese momento.

Naruto-kun, sabes que puedes meterte en problemas si atacas a un lider de un clan importante, ¿ cierto ?- _advirtio el anciano Kage al chico._

El empezo al intimidar y a ofender a un miembro de mi clan- _contradijo el chiquillo, extrañando a algunos de los presentes_.

Bueno, es un punto, por ahora pueden irse... a todos los jefes de clanes, se les dara un informe correspondiente sobre el integro y renacimiento de dos Uzumaki a la aldea- _ante esas palabras la mayoria, por no decir todos, quedaron impactados._

Pero la que miraba atentamente a los chicos era una pelinegra con ojos del mismo color. Sentia envidia... pero no una envidia que hiciera daño, mas que nada por el hecho que vió el como se trataban los niños frente a ella, eso fue lo que le dió envidia, la plena confianza y el cariño que se tenian era visible para todos, aunque sabia que las chicas sentian mas que un sentimiento de amistad acerca del rubio, aunque le parecio muy conocido por alguna razón.

Dejo sus pensamientos, ya que sintió como Tsume le tomo del hombro, indicando que ya era hora de irse.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Naruto y las chicas se fueron a su hogar en dicho bosque, el cual todavia se preguntaban en que parte de la aldea quedaba. Una vez llegaron decidieron retomar su entrenamiento. Para sorpresa ee las chicas pudieron hacer 500 clones cada una, la mitad de lo que hizo el rubio en esa ocasión. Tanto Yakumo como Hinata se pusieron a practiacr algo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sinceramente fue emocion de la ojiazul para probar su nuevo estado físico, mientras queblos clones estaban con control de chakra.

En tanto Naruto estaba pensativo, perdió su zona ee mazmorra en su casa, por lo que solo le quedaba las mazmorras naturales, aunque era una desventaja, ya que en estas los niveles de enemigos variaban bastante. Dejo esas ideas de lado, mando a sus clones a terminar con los ejercicios de chakra que le faltaban, y fue a entrenar su Taijutsu con alguno de ellos.

Asi pasaron el resto sel día, para su suerte no hubo nada de molestia en ese rato por lo que estaban totalmente relajados. Naruto fue a buscar alimentos, ya que vio el cielo y vio que era muy tarde, por lo que él y los clones con los cuales peleaba detuvieron su entrenamiento y fueron en busca de comida.

En tanto las chicas, estas estaban algo, por no decir muy, cansadas, Yakumo le dio mucha pelea a la ojiperla, quien mostro mucho esfuerzo al pelear contra ella. Ya estaban en el suelo, recuperando el aliento, se miraron y sonrieron para ellas mismas. Era gratificante poder ser tu misma cuando no hay nadie de por medio, y era indescriptible la sensacion de libertad que sentían. A veces se preguntaban que ubiera pasado si no ubiesen conocido a Naruto. Esas ideas se fueron de sus pensamientos al ver que desde un arbusto varios rubios fueron mostrandose con barios pedasos de pescado y otro tipo de carnes, entre una que otras hiervas que posiblemente eran comestibles para hacerlas ensaladas.

En el transcurso del almuerzo hablaron de cosas de menor importancia, haciendo bromas, y extrañamente, insinuaciones al rubio, el pobre se sonrojo cuando las dos se habian mirado de forma de complices, parandose de sus puestos en los que estaban comiendo, hacercandose al rubio y las dos besaron sus mejillas. El pobre tuvo que bajar la mirada para que no vueran lo avergonzado que estaba en ese momento, accion que fue graciosa para las chicas.

Despues ese momento y una venganza por parte del rubio Uzumaki, se fueron a dormir. Aunque claro, las chicas se extrañaron cuando el rubio dijo que ellas podian usar la cama completamemte y el dormiria en otro de los cuartos. ¿ Que ocurrio ?. Las chicas lo arrastraron diciendo que no tenia que consentirlas mucho para que estivieran comodas. Por lo que convencieron ( _por no decir que obligaron)_ al rubio a quedarse en la cama con ellas, sin dejar espacio a un debate.

Una vez las chicas se durmieron, Naruto converso algo con Kurama.

( _Olle, Kurama )_

 **Que ocurre** )

( _Sabes el por que las chicas se comportan algo mas... no se..._ )

( **Atrevidas por decirlo de alguna forma?** )- _respondio em respuesta reciviendo una afirmativa del rubio-_ ( **Los Uzumaki son un clan que valoran la amistad y la familia por sobre todas las cosas, ya sea una ley, pacto o cualquier caso similar. En tu caso, eres el causante que ellas su vida halla cambiado. Para vien o para mal eres su soporte emocional, si algo te pasa ellas no lo soportarian** )

( _Si es así tengo volverme mas fuerte para poder protegerlas, y que ellas se sigan fortaleciendo )-_ _respondio el rubio a su compañero._

( **Bueno, eso si sobrevives durante ese tiempo** )

( _De que hablas? )_

( **Nada, ignora lo que dije, ahora duermete, tienes academia mañana** )- _con eso dicho Kurama corto la conexión con el rubio, para extranes de él, pero ke resto importancia por lo que se quedo dormido._

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

La mañana llego y los chicos se levantaron para su entrenamiento, Naruto se enojo con Kurama ya que se confundio de día y la academia empezaba el próximo día. Las chias se rieron por eso, causando una pequeña rabieta con el rubio.

Después de que se relajara, fue en dirección al pueblo, con el objetivo de buscar algo útil para poder agregar a su casa, y recibir el pago mensual.

Al llegar a la aldea recibió lo de siempre que eran las miradas de odio de los aldeanos. La razon de venir fue que queria entrar a la biblioteca y buscar libros sobre construccion de implementos de hogar, ya sea lava manos, baño, instalacion de cañerias, instalacion eléctrica, etc.

Se detiene un rato observando el parque en el cual encontró a Yakumo, agradeció el haber conversado con ella, si no las cosas hubieran salido diferente para ella. Se dio media vuelta para hacer lo que vino al pueblo, solo para chocar con alguien haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

Lo siento, no me di cuenta- _se disculpo el rubio tratando de irse sin que se dieran cuenta de quien era en verdad._

Soy yo la que deberia disculparse- _dijo la persona que daba a entender era una mujer mayor por su tono de voz._

Naruto la vió para verla, y a su opinion, vaya que era hermosa. Cabello largo de color negro el cual le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, llevaba un kimono de color azul oscuro con diseños de arboles de un tono mas o menos claro de color azul, su rostro pese a ser ya adulta, tenia un aire de juventud, el cual envidiari a toda mujer, sus ojos eran como si fueran dos perlas de color negro reluciente, y llavaba unas sandalias comunes.

Naruto la ayuda a levantarse, pese a las negaciones de la mujer, pero el rubio no quizo recibir un no como respuesta. La razon por la que se quedo a ayudarla a pararse fue algo simple para el... la mujer mostraba tristeza, en sus ojos, se podia ver que estaban rojos a su alrededor, claro signo que ha estado llorando por muchas horas por lo que veía.

Perdon si no me he presentado- _hablo la mujer, que para sorpresa del rubio no le mostraba ningun signo de querer alejarse de él-_ soy Mikoto Uchiha, un gusto Naruto-kun.

Co... Como es que sabe mi nombre- _dijo algo nervioso, ya que, que alguien sepa tu nombre y te trate con mucha confianza no era muy común._

Bueno... como lo digo...- _dijo algo apenada rascandose la mejilla de forma algo torpe_ , _para gracia del rubio que se rió por esa acción-_ Moo, no te rias.

Perdón, Perdón, esque no es muy habitual que la gente actue de esa forma frente a mi, técnicamente es nuevo- _dijo mientras relajaba sus misculos al no ver malas intenciones-_ pero bueno, como es que me conoce.

Bueno, sere directa... era compañera de tu madre cuando ibamos a la academia- _respondio de forma seria, asombrando al rubio por ese detalle_.

Conociste a Oka-chan?- _pregunto sorprendido por esa informacion, por lo que le pidio que le contara todo sobre ella mientras se sentaban es una banca._

Durante las próximas dos horas Mikoto le relato todo lo que habia vivido con su amiga en la infancia, si bien le iba a prefuntar a Kurama, lo haria mas tarde. Le causo gracia que su madre halla sido la reina de las bromas y el terror en la aldea por ello, talvez deberia hacerlo para recivir la opinion de Mikoto para ver si esta a la altura de lo que hacia Kushina en el pasado. También hablo de cuando formaron un equipo junto con Tsume Inuzuka, vaya que se llevaron de las mil maravillas, y el hecho que en el pasado fueron disipulas de Tsunade Senju, nieta de Hashirama no fue agradable. Aunque solo Kushina fue capaz de ejercer la super fuerza de su sensei, pero eso no le quito merito a las demas, aunque no quisieron aprender ninjutsu medico perfecionaron su control de chakra, siendo capaces de poder diesmar entre las tres ejercitos enteron, y eso que eran Chunin cuando eran capaces de eso.

Naruto solo escuchaba atentamente lo que decia Mikoto, francamente verla hablar de su madre le alegraba un monton, y aunque fuera la anterior Jinchuriki, tubo amigas y amigos que la apoyaron. Cuando relato sobre el secuestro de su madre por Kumo, y el como fue rescatada, fue admirable para él. Minato Namikase. A la edad de tan solo 14 años ya era un Jounin capacitado, eso era impresionante para él, no se imaginaba el entrenamiento infernal que tubo que haber echo para alcanzar dicho rango en tan corta edad. Aunque le parecio raro que cuando hablaba de Minato, la mirada de Mikoto se apreciaba un leve sonrojo, algo que sospechaba, pero que preguntaría después.

Mikoto-san.

Vamos, no soy tan vieja como para que me hables así, todavía estoy en mis 20- _dijo Mikoto de forma muy dulce... demaciado, haciendo que un escalofrio le suba en la espalda al rubio, por lo que trata de ver otra forma de decirle, aunque no sabia si lo que iba a decir seria lo correcto._

Entonces... Mi...Miko...Mikoto...chan?- _con algo de duda menciono la ultima palabra._

Vez? no es tan dificil- _dijo de forma despreocupada, haciendo que el rubio cayera de espalda al suelo por preocuparse de más._

Bu... bueno... tenia una duda antes, cuando la vi recien... estaba llorando... verdad?- _ante esa pregunta Mikoto se paralizo levemente-_ puede que no me importe pero... no me gusta ver a gente sufrir, y con el poco tiempo que eh pasado con usted... bueno... gano algo de mi cariño. Si tiene algo que la moleste no dude en pedirme ayuda, vere si puedo hacer algo para poder tranquilizarla.

En un principio dudó en si era correcto hablar de sus problemas con alguien, pensaba en Tsume, pero ella era muy... bueno agresiva, si le decia a ella posiblemente dejaba a su hijo en la perrera Inuzuka con los perros mas desobedientes que habia.

Dudó en decírselo a Naruto, pero la amabilidad con la que le decia cada palabra, hacia que sus defensas para no llorar otra vez se desmoranaban continuamente. Sin mas las lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos comenzando a sollozar, para posteriormente llorar, no era tan fuerte ya que ahogaba un poco el llanto. Sintio que alguien la abrazaba, un abrazo teanquilizador en opinion de ella.

Abrio los ojos, viendo que era el rubio, quien se paró en la banca para estar a su altura y abrazarla, acariciando su cabeza en un intento de calmarla.

Una vez ya mas tranquila, relato sus problemas desde que su clan fue masacrado y el como se empezo a comportar y a tratar Sasuke a su madre. Decir que Naruto estaba furioso era decir que Tsunade nunca apostaba ( _en un poblado cualquiera de Hi no Kuni, una rubia en compañia de una pelinegra estornudo_ ). No se le metía en la cabeza como podia decirle eso a alguien de tan buen corazón como Mikoto, era simplemente ridículo. Paso un rato mas para que Mikoto se relajara mientras el rubio la seguia abrazando... hasta que se le ocurrio una idea.

¡ Ya se !- _exclamo al aire asustando a la pelinegra por su repentina acción-_ si ese tonto no la aprecia como debe yo tomare su lugar, no... los tres lo tomaremos- _dijo este extrañando a la pelinegra por sus palabras-_ ven...- _dijo mienteas se bajaba de la banca y se colocaba frente a Mikoto, mientras tomaba su mano-_ vayamos a casa... Oka-chan- _quedo helada._

Fue esa frase... con esa actitud tan inocente y energetica que mostraba junto a su cálida sonrisa. Mikoto ya habia asimilado que su hijo no la apresiaba como tal, pero se negaba a reconerlo totalmente. Y él... un niño de 8 años, le queria alegrar su roto corazón materno tomando su lugar... simplemente fue mucho para ella. Tanto que comenzo a llorar de nuevo, bajo la nerviosa mirada del rubio, quien penso que habia echo algo malo.

Aaa... espera, no llore, no le gusto la idea?, acaso dije algo para ofenderla?- _trato de saber que fue lo que hizo para hacerla llorar, pero de forma repentina la Uchiha lo abrazó de forma maternal-_ Eh?- _fue lo único que pudo formular en ese momento._

Solo... dejame abrazarte un poco... si?- _murmuro en su oido, para extrañeza del rubio, quien solo atino a dejarse abrazar por la mujer._

La sensación para Naruto era... indescriptible. Eso que sentia... era el calor de una madre?. Francamente siempre quiso experimentar dicha sensación, pero no podía ya que siempre tenia que mantener su guardia alta y tratar de mantenerse fuerte para proteger a las chicas. Lo que sentía en ese momento fue tanto para él, que comenzo a derramar unas pocas lagrimas, cosa que Mikoto supo ya que sintio como se humedecia su hombro.

Creo... que ya estoy bien- _dijo el rubio limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro-_ estaba en el pueblo buscando materiales para nuestra casa, las chicas estaban entrenando en mi ausencia y tengo clones en la biblioteca para ganar conocimiento sobre arreglos hogareños- _explico el rubio sacando una pequeña risa de Mikoto al ver lo bien preparado que estaba._

Bueno, no creo que sea una molestia para ti y las chicas el que este con ellas.

Descuide, conversare con ellas para que entiendad lo ocurrido.

Con eso dicho, Naruto fue a buscar los materiales que necesitaba para los arreglos. La Uchiha lo acompaño dando su opinión sobre lo que tenia que comprar.

Los aldeanos no pudieron hacer nada para molestar al demonio, ya que la matriarca Uchiha estaba con él, aunque no faltaba uno que otro borracho que queria pasarse de listo con ella, si bien el rubio trato de defenderla, aprecio de primera mano lo letal que era Mikoto, ya que de una sola cachetada lo mando a un callejon estrellandose contra los basureros, honestamente no queria recibir un golpe de esos.

Una vez que terminaron con las compras, Naruto fue a su hogar invitando a Mikoto a ella aceptando la oferta. En el transcurso del camino Naruto murmuro observar en Mikoto para ver su nivel. Casi se tropieza por el altisimo nivel de ella, ya que por su aspecto le costaba creer que tuviera ese número ( _Mikoto Uchiha Nvl 78_ ) ahora si que si haria todo lo posible para no hacerla enojar, si no queria sufrir lo que Kurama le describia como la famosa " _furia femenina "._

Llegaron a la zona boscosa de Konoha y Naruto entro sin temor alguno, aunque Mikoto se sorprendió por su fakta de miedo, ya que esta zona estaba al borde del campo de entrenamiento 44 y nadie se atrevia a venir aqui. Por los alrededores Mikoto vió como cientos de clones tanto del rubio como de sus acompañantes hacia ejercicios de chakra, pero al rubio le parecio extraño que parte de sus clones se veian reducidos, y no recibio ningún recuerdo por lo que algo sospechaba.

Chicas, ya llegue.

Naruto-kun - _dijeron ambas que sin importar la presencia de la mujer mayor se lanzaron sobre el rubio tirandolo al suelo mientras lo abrazaban y reian felices por su presencia._

Tardaste mas de lo que creimos, pensamos que te habia pasado algo- _se quejo Hinata por la tardanza de su "compañero"._

Vamos no es para tanto, me habre demorado unas 2 hoas por lo mucho- _dijo pensando que fue poco el tiempo fuera._

Tardaste 5 horas, Narubaka- _contradijo la ojiazul al rubio._

En serio?- _pregunto incredulo ante lo escuchado._

Pff- _un sonido llamo la atencion de las chicas, quienes miraron atras de ellas viendo a la Uchiha mayor tratando de no reierse... aunque solo fue eso-_ Pffajajajaja- _termino por ceder a sus impulsos y termino reindose._

Las chicas al darse cuenta de su presencia, se sonrojaron por la forma en que actuaron frente a ella, por lo que se separaron rapidamente con el rostro sonrojado.

Despues de tan vergonzosa escena para las chicas, pidieron una explicación del por que estaba la Uchiha en su casa. Naruto relató el caso de Mikoto a las chicas quienes se quedaron escuchando de forma serena, mientras Mikoto resaba por poder ser aceptada en el circulo familiar de los chicos. Si la canversacion con Naruto le sirvió de algo, esperaba que ellas pudieran entender.

Esta bien- _Hinata fue la primera en hablar de las dos dandole algo de alegria a la Uchiha-_ si Naruto-kun dice que es de confianza no soy quien para dudar de su palabra. Ademas... si no es molestia Mikoto-san - _enpezo a hablar muemtras jugaba con sus dedos-_ podria... bueno... si no le molesta... podria llamarla... o... Okā-sama- _diio con algo de pena, dejando a una extrañada Yakumo por su peticion, y a un sonriente Uzumaki rubio por escuchar eso._

Mikoto se fue acercando de forma lenta a la ex-Hyuga, se arrodillo y la abrazo maternalmente con sus brazos, sorprendiendo a la chica.

Se lo que le paso a tu madre, y de verdad lo lamento, fue una gran amiga nuestra y siempre conversabamos cuando teniamos tiempo libre- _le contaba mientras le acariciaba la cabeza de forma lenta pero rítmica, mientras Hinata la abrazo con unas pequeñas lagrima-_ cuando quedamos embarazadas nos juntabamos siempre, discutiendo el como serian nuestros pequeños, y tu saliste igual a tu madre- _esa frase alegro enormemente a la ojiperla._

Y tu, Yakumo-chan- _menciono el rubio haciendo que la nombrada se sorprendieran por ser mencionada-_ se que no tuviste una buena experiencoa con lo que respecta a la familia, pero... ¿ No te gustaria el tener una madre cariñosa ?

No lo se, no estoy segura si quiero o no- _lo dijo desviando la mirada de forma triste._

Naruto se va acercando a ella y la abraza sorprendiendola por ese acto tan repentino. Aunque ella era dos años mayor que él, mostro ser mas maduro con respecto a temas algo sencibles, como lo son los temas familiares. Recordo cuando Naruto la acepto sin importarle nada, aunque no supiera sobre su condición con Ido lo dejo como que se resolveria solo. Era maduro, pero infaltil, no sabia como lo hacía pero podia reconfortar a las personas que se sentian mal.

Dime Yakumo-chan... que pensaste cuando empezamos a vivir los tres.

Era... agradable, se sentia reconfortante el poder estar con las personas que uno quiere... y poder ser uno mismo...

Y si tuvieras una madre que fuera cariñosa...- _comenzo a mencionar el rubio-_ que te reprochara cuando tiene que hacerlo, que te acobijara en las noches, una cancion de cuna, jugar contigo, recir un abrazo reconfortante de ella, no sería agradable?- _Yakumo estaba temblando con la mirada baja._

Ella sabia que todo lo que Naruto decía era lo que ella ubiese deseado. Desde que tenia uso de razón no recibio ningun trato de los nombrados, no podia jugar con los niños de la calle, siempre siendo vigilada, y ya llegada la edad la habian instruido a controlar los jutsus del clan. Aunque despues del incidente de la aparicion de Ido y la destrucción de uno de los campos privados del clan, le han tenido aislada por poseer el Kekkei Genkai de su clan, pero la presión sobre ella le ocasiono que su poder tomara conciencia propia. Fue por eso que se alegro que Naruto la halla aceptado como su amiga, aún despues de enterarse de Ido, y que Hinata se incluyera fue mejor para su autoestima. Pero... tener una madre que fuera como siempre quiso... era mas que nada un sueño.

En serio... no le molestaria ser mi Okā-san?- _pregunto a Mikoto algo insegura por la respuesta._

Si estas comoda con eso- _dijo la pelinegra esbozando una maternal sonrisa._

Yakumo se abalanzo sobre ella abrazandola con todo su ser, con la idea de que si la soltaba solo seria un mal sueño. Una vez ya calmado las cosas uno de los clones se presento ante el rubio, informando que ocuparon dos de las habitaciones para algo. Llamando la atencion de las chicas siguieron a los clones dentro de la casa. Mikoto no lo noto en ese momento, pero la casa era de gran tamaño, ni siquiera se explicaba el como lo hicieron, despues les preguntaria.

Entraron y fueron dirigidos por uno de los clones. Al llegar una puerta era lo que estaba frente a ellos, cosa extraña ya que no recordaban que hubiera una, entraron y lo que vieron fue... no habia palabras para explicarlo.

Técnicamente los clones hicieron una herreria y fundidora en la sala, y tuvieron que ampliarla para que se viera así de espasiosa. Incluso tenia para hacer ropa en el lugar, y vaya que tenia espacio para ello. Podia hacer armaduras, espadas, Katanas, cuchillas, Kunai, Shuriken, Fumashuriken, eh implementos para bombas de humo, si alguien de edad avanzada viera el lugar, lo compararia con una de las zonas de la epoca de Guerra. Tenia para hacer todo, incluso los moldes, como los consiguieron? nadie tenia idea.

Y? que tal jefe, verdad que ahora puede hacer todo- _hablo el clon al original, mientras este todavia estaba impactado._

Ah... eh... esto... seguro que no entramos a una forja por error- _okey estaba aturdido, y quién culparlo, si una de sus habitaciones era para crear su propio negocio de armas._

Los clones que hicieron el trabajo se disiparon, causandole un gran jaqueca al rubio, pero no tanto como para desmallarlo, enterandose que los clones usaron el Henge para persuadir a algunos aldeanos para conseguir los materiales y moldes, vaya que fue ingenioso.

Una vez ya el haber asimilado esa habitacion, Naruto fue a hacer el almuerzo. Ya una vez terminado Mikoto se fue del lugar con una deslumbrante sonrisa y mucho mas animada. Los chicos desicieron las copias de forma lenta para no tener una desagradable jaqueca. Después de que anocheció los chicos fueron a dormir, Naruto fue a irse a otro cuarto a dormir, pero fue imposible ya que las dos le impidieron el escape dejándolo sin posibilidades de poder salir de ese embrollo, y el que el cuerpo de ellas se apegaran a su cuerpo no era fácil.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Los dias pasaron con relativa tranquilidad, cuando Naruto llego a clases todos se extrañaron al verlo junto a dos pelirrojas, aunque les parecían familiar. Varios se pasmaron cuando Iruka entro a clases pasando lista nombrando a las pelirrojas que nadie conocia como Hinata y Yakumo, pero la extrañeza fue mas cuando al nombrarlas su apellido era el mismo del rubio. Shikamaru empezo a sacar conclusiones pero ninguna que explicara la razón de dicho cambio tanto físico como en el apellido, dejo eso de lado ya que fue muy problemático pensarlo tanto.

En el transcurso del tiempo los ahora tres Uzumaki se hicieron amigos de algunos herederos de clanes. El Akimichi, tras ayudarlo contra unos abusadores que lo molestaban, era algo inseguro contra extraños, pero con una botana que le dieran entro en confianza con ellos. Con el Aburame, era alguien quien, al parecer, no se relacionaba con nadie, Yakumo, por curiosidad, trato de entablar una conversación con él. Fue difícil ya que no hablaba mucho, preguntó sobre sus gustos y de forma rapida dijo "los insectos", bueno, fue un avance, tiempo despues se integro poco a poco al grupo de Naruto. Con Shikamaru... no fue tan dificil, solo tenia que dejarle dormir sin molestarlo y ya eras agradable para él. Aunque el echo que debes en cuando jugaban Shogi y Shikamaru siempre ganaba era un fastidio para Naruto, que siempre perdia, aunque era beneficioso ya que aumentaria su **_INT_** y su **_WIS_** con cada partida.

Otro caso que dejo curioso a muchos fue el hecho de que la matriarca Uchiha iba a la academia para conversar con el trio Uzumaki. Sasuke solo vio eso dandole menor importancia.

Mikoto, por varios días, ha ido con los muchachos a pasar el día, y en ocasiones los entrenaba, vaya que las chicas se asustaron al ver su nivel, pero Mikoto les tranquilizó de forma convincente y cariñosa. Reviso su control de chakra por lo que fue decente y continuo por su Taijutsu. Se impresiono que el rubio tuviera bases solidas en el estilo que estaba creando por lo que decidió ponerlo a prueba. Le parecio curioso que se basara en la lectura de movimientos y la anticipacion de estos, como si tratara de emular el _Puño Interceptor_ de los Uchiha, aunque debia darle mérito, si bien no lo atacaba muy fuerte, mostraba la habilidad suficiente para poder esquivarlos y lanzar un contraataque, aunque por un momento juro ver sus ojos brillar, aunque le resto importancia ya que penso ha erlo imaginado.

Con las chicas se tomo algo de tiempo, si bien no sabia nada del Byakugan, sabia su funcionamiento gracias a Hitomi Hyuga, la madre de Hinata. Por lo que, pensando en como activar su Doujutsu le pidio que enviara chakra a sus ojos. Al hacerlo se sorprendio que al hacerlo, las respectivas venas aparecieran en los en los bordes de los ojos, pero que este Byakugan se mantuviera del mismo color y no cambiara a blanco. Dejando eso de lado se alegro que por lo menos fuera fácil activar su doujutsu, asi que comenzo a explicar como se utilizaba, se alegro que Hitomi se tomara la molestia de explicarle cñla funcion de sus ojos, si no seria un dolor de cabeza. Aunque tambien le enseñaria el como atacar los puntos de presion del adversario, por lo que tendria que leer libros de anatomia Humana para eso.

Con Yakumo fue algo igual, ya que tomando en cuenta de su Kekkei Genkai pensaba una forma en poder utilizarlo en batalla. Y la solucion la dio la misma Ido al aparecerse de la nada y dar la idea de un tipo de golpe fantasma. Al principio no entendieron, pero con la explicacion de que usaran el estilo Uchiha como base, Yakumo lanzaria golpes al aire y cuando el enemigo crea que los esquivaba Ido los golpearia en un momento de descuido, con la ventaja de poder hacer iluciones reales seria algo sencillo, aunque tendrian que entrenar nas su control de chakra para poder expandirlo, ya que sera un estilo que exija una buena porción de chakra.

Ha pasado un mes desde que Mikoto se unio con Naruto y las chicas, el propio Hiruzen se sorprendio al ver otra vez el rostro de felicidad en ella, algo que extrañaba. En ese lapsu tambien se entero en que lugar se estaba hospedando el rubio, algo que le sorprendió en verdad, pero lo dejó tranquilo ya que era cierto que nadie lo encontraria alli y lo molestaria, aunque dejo a Anko a cargo para vigilarlos en caso de, si bien Mikoto los protegeria, no estaba mal ser precabido. Y no se equivocó.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Ya era de noche, y los muchachos dormian tranquilamente en su casa, habian terminado unos ejercicios avanzados de Taijutsu, si bien fue poco lo que progresaron, fue lo suficiente para ganar exp. y fortalecerse.

Naruto se levanto de la cama de forma muy silenciosa y precabida, ya habia tratado de salir de la cama en otras ocaciones y no fue grato que cuando las chicas se dieran cuenta de la larga ausencia de su fuente de calor le reclamarian durante un buen rato. Fue en dirección a la cosina para tomar algo de agua, en el transcurso del mes tubo la grata ayuda de Mikoto para poder hacer una fuente de luz y de agua para su hogar, y con la ayuda de los _Kage Bunshin_ fue mas sencillo. Al terminar de tomar dicho liquido y dirigirse a su cuarto para no ser sermoneado, su instinto sensor se disparo en sobremabera.

En uno de los entrenamientos Naruto logro completar parte de su Taijutsu, lo que le permitió activar su habilidad sensora, aunque no tuvieran un amplio rango, lo pudo extender por unos 200 mtros a la redonda, un buen rango deteccion. Tambien pudo ver las habilidades que le dio el día que el Kyubi le dijo y explico sobre lo del ritual. Sentido Auditivo desarrollado al igual que el olfato, algo que agradecio aunque no sabía como usarlo correctamente ya que al ser su primera vez confundia los olores y ruidos muy facilmente, pero lo domino mejor despues del mes.

Se acerco a la ventana de forma sigilosa, vió por el borde cersiorando que no lo vieran. Aprecio como en los árboles un grupo de ninjas. Pero no eran de su aldea, si no de Kumo. Que hacian ninjas de Kumo en la aldea, como es que siquiera lograron entrar, y por que estaban rodeando su casa siquiera.

Esto es malo, tengo que despertar a las chicas- _dijo el rubio, quien se dirigio sin hacer mucho ruido a su cuarto._

No fue dificil ya que hera solo una casa de un piso, pero eso no le quitaba el que fuera grande. Llego a la habitación y advirtió del peligro a las chicas, aunque estaban algo dormilonas todavía. Una vez ya despertadas fueron a posicionarse en algún lugar para poder pedir ayuda.

Pero no pudieron hacer lo planeado ya que uno de los ninjas aparecio frente a ellos interrumpiendo su salida.

Así que... era cierto, la Hyuga tiene sangre Uzumaki ahora- _esas palabras fueron suficientes para aclararles las cosas a los chicos, alguien filtro la informacion-_ con su linea de sangre mas la de los Uzumaki Kumo se alsara a lo alto convirtiendose en la aldea ninja mas fuerte de todas.

No si yo lo impido- _hablo el rubio posicionándose frente a Hinata, y con Yakumo protegiendola tambien-_ yo lo entretengo ustedes vayan a la sala blindada- _hablo sin mirarlas._

Pero que dices, no puedes tu so...

No lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando- _sentencio el rubio de forma sería sin dar opción a una replica._

Solo... no tardes- _dijo esta mientras se alejaba con Hinata a la sala segura._

O no, no se iran- _dijo dando un salto para ir por ellas, pero un golpe en el abdomen lo hizo retroceder abruptamente._

Tu oponente soy yo- _dijo el rubio colocandose en su posición de pelea._

Parece que tendre suerte, si tu eres tambien un Uzumaki tendremos un poder aún mayor para la aldea.

Ya lo veremos.

Con eso el Jounin de Kumo se lanzo a darle una rafaga de combis al rubio quien solamente se dedicaba a observarlos y desviarlos de forma precisa. Dando un golpe que fue deteneido por el rubio aprovecho para hacerle una barrida haciendo que cayera al suelo, movimiento que funciono, pero el rubio aprovecho su caida para colocar sus manos en el suelo y impulsarse hacia arriba dándole con sus dos pies en el estómago del ninja enemigo que no espero ese movimiento, y que el rubio reforzo el ataque con chakra no ayudo mucho a minorizar el dolor.

Aprovechando lo aturdido que estaba, Naruto trazo varios sellos de mano para sorpresa del ninja de que un niño hiciera un jutsu.

 ** _E. Viento_** : **_Bolas del vacío_** ( _Fūton: Shinkūdama_ ).

Naruto expulso unas bolas traslucidas de su boca, 3 esferas de aire estaban flotando frente al rubio, quien los lanzo a su adversario quien por la sorpresa atino solo a cubrirse esperando salir bien parado y que no fuera tan doloroso. Aunqure no salió como queria ya que las esferas se sintieron muy potentes causandole mucho daño dejandolo noqueado. Naruto no perdio tiempo y fue en direccion con las chicas.

Yakumo y Hinata corrian en direccion a la zona de seguridad que Naruto habia hecho hace pocapocas semanas, no sabian el por qué lo hacia pero agradecian que fuera un cuarto blindado para soportar ataques. Pero no servia si no podian llegar.

Su camino fue interrumpido cuando un ninja agresor entro por la ventana y se avalanzo sobre las chicas, pensando que podria ser facil. Grave error ya que Yakumo creo una especie de mano fantasmal que atrapó a su agresor, para completa confusion de este que no sabia que pasaba. Yakumo lo avento de forma brusca contra uno de los muros, repitiendo la accion una y otra vez hasta serciorarse que no se moviera mas. Lo solto emprendiendo de nuevo su rumbo solo para sorprenderse que ambas son reducidas hacia el suelo por otro Shinobi de Kumo.

Jejeje, creo que sacamos el premio gordo, dos por el precio de uno- _dijo maliciosamente el hombre dandole algo de terror a las chicas-_ mmm... tu te ves mas desarrollada, talvez podamos usarte apenas lleguemos a Kumo para la fertilidad- _Yakumo temblo ante lo escuchado, Mikoto le habia dicho lo que ocurria cuando eran mujeres las capturadas en batalla y era peor cuando eran de algun clan o tenian alguna linea de sangre._

El hombre coloco un pie sobre el cuerpo de Yakumo para poder atar a la ex-Hyuga, y de paso colocar un sello que restrigiera el uso de chakra. Hizo lo mismo con Yakumo, pero no se lo dejo facil, ya que forcejeo varias veces, incluso logro darle unos pocos golpes en el rostro, dejandolo algo adolorido, accion que ocaciono el que levantara a la pelirroja y le diera un rodillaso en su estómago, haciendo que esta se doble por el dolor. Yakumo no pudo moverse por el golpe recibido y termino siendo atada mientras unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos al igual que de los ojos de Hinata.

Ya estas listo?- _otro ninja aparecio por la ventana que habia roto uno de sus compañeros, Vió como su objetivo había sido obtenido con éxito._

Si, aunque esta mocosa dio pelea, quiero desquetarme con ella cuando lleguemos- _Yakumo solo se maldecia por no haber podido hacer algo mejor, pero no podía moldear chakra, el lergamino que tenia se lo impedia._

Bien, larguemonos entonces, el escuadron detecto el acercamiento de varios ninjas de Konoha, debemos irnos antes de que...

 **Antes de... que...**

Las palabras del Ninja de Kumo se atoraron cuando fue interrumpido por una voz que sonaba infaltil, pero era mas gruesa de lo normal. Por el pasillo se escucharon los pasos de alguien venir en dirección a ellos, ubieran echado a correr como lo harian normalmente... pero no podían. Sus cuerpos estaban temblando de miedo ante tal sensación de maldad nunca antes sentida por ellos. En una esquina de los pasillos de la casa los pasos se fueron haciendo mas fuertes, al momento que se vio una leve sombra salir de dicho pasillo los ninjas se colocaron frente a sus rehenes, no podian darse el lujo de perder su objetivo. Al momento de que la silueta daliera de la oscuridad y se asomara por la luz de la luna que pasaba por la ventana... se quedaron pasmados.

Un niño... rubio, de por lo menos 7 u 8 años de edad salio a la luz, con su ropa manchada de sangre al igual que su pelo y rostro, en su mano derecha llevaba arrastrando un cadaver de uno de sus compañeros, a quien identificaron como el lider del grupo. Lo curioso era que este niño lo lanzo frente a sus camaradas dejando ver su rostro, el cual reflejaba terror absoluto.

 **No dejare...-** _hablo el rubio haciendo que los hombres se alteren-_ **que lastimen a mi familia-** _levanto la vista mostrando unos ojos rojos con la pulila rasgada._

No contentos con eso vieron como las uñas de sus manos se hicieron puntiagudas, como si emularan garras. Las chicas vieron eso y se conmocionaron por lo visto. No por la apariencia y el que hubiera matado a alguien. Estaban conmocionadas... por el hecho que Naruto estaba dispuesto a "Matar" para el bienestar de ellas.

Naruto se coloco en cuatro patas, extrañando a los dos jounin, que pensando que haria algun movimiento se lanzaron hacia a él para acabarlo rapido. Aunque no esperaron que un manto rojizo lo cubriera y dos colas los golpearan y destruyeran el muro el cual golpearon, saliendo de la casa por ese golpe.

Los dos se levantaron aturdidos por no saber que fue lo que les golpeo, el sonido del pasto los desconcentro, fijaron su vista en el lugar en el cual provenía, viendo como el rubio se acercaba caminando en cuatro patas con un manto rojo alrededor de su cuerpo. Los dos ninjas estaba estaticos, le dijeron que seria una mision facil. solo eran niños, ningun problema. ¡ No que se enfrentarian a un Jinchuriki con control de su beatia !. Los jounin se posicionaron, sabian que un jinchuriki en ese estado era un oponenete duro de vencer, por lo que pelearian con todo lo que tenian.

Vieron a su alrededor y sonrieron que alguno de sus compañeros estuestuviera listo escondido entre los arbustos.

Bueno mocoso, nos tomaste desprevenidos pero eso no volvera a ocurrir. Te llevaremos a Kumo junto a tus amigas, quieras o no- _dijo uno de los dos a Naruto pensando en intimidarlo. Pero solo recibió una risa chueca de éste asustando a los hombres._

 **Si cres que puedes... intenten** **sobrevivir a esto-** _dijo mientras creaba varios clones que se colocaban frente a él como si lo protegieran y otro grupo de 4 clones iba a por los ocultos-_ **¡ Escribe !**

 _Baila , baila, Dios del Trueno. Ven, trueno; Ven, rayo. Nada en este mundo vive por siempre. Disfruta el momento y vive por placer.- __letras empezaron a ser escritas en el aire de color vrilloso, para descolocacion de todos ya que creian que sera algo, pensaron a atacarlo o en escapar, pero se dieron cuenta que los clones estaban para eso, proteger y retener- Destruye todo en un abrir y cierra de ojos. No te quedes con lamentos. Es hora de la masacre. Muere, muere, muere ,muere. Acaba con toda la vida, la iluminación viene fácilmente. Comparte con toda esta oscuridad, esta inspiración, esta libertad, esta dicha.- ya habia terminado de su conjuro para nerviosismo de todos lo presentes, que en un intento por escapar fueron aprisionados por las manos de chakra dejandolos sin capacidad de moverse- _**esto es para que aprendan... que con un Uzumaki... no se mete...-** _y golpeo las palabras con su dedo-_ **Arte oscura paso 8: Thunderstorm Helix (** _稲妻の螺旋_

Para susto de todos, el cielo se oscurecio de la nada y los truenos empezaron a retumbar en el lugar, para que después todo quedara en un destello con el sonido del rayo y los gritos de dolor. Fue solo unos instantes hasta que la técnica termino, Naruto vió su acción apresiando los cadaveres chamuscados del total de unos 7 ninjas de Kumo. Desactivo su manto de chakra, dandose vuelta para ir con las chicas y ver que estuvieran bien, pero no espero que al darse vuelta fuera recibido por un golpe cargado con chakra Raiton, el cual lo dejo suspendido en el aire por unos momentos solo para recivir un golpe martillo de su agresor dejandolo entumecido en el suelo.

Se ve que tienes potencial mocoso- _hablo_ _el Jounin aplastando su cuerpo con el pie haciendo que gritara de dolor-_ pero no puedo dejar que sigas con vida.

¡ Naruto-kun !- _un grito hizo que el hombre viera en direccion a la casa, dandose cuenta que su objetivo estaba en el lugar._

Ire por el objetivo y le mostrare como es que te mato, disfruta tus ultimos momentos de vida- _dijo éste encaminandose en direccion a las pelirrojas. Pero se detuvo al sentir como alguien apricionaba su pierna._

Naruto habia levantado por pura fuerza de voluntad y trato de correr para detener al enemigo, solo que se tambaleaba al tratar de mantenerse en pie, por lo que dio un leve salto aferrándose a la pierna derecha del adversario.

No... no te dejare... avanzar más- _dijo apenas aun resintiendo el daño del golpe anterior._

Eres molesto, te lo han dicho?- _dijo para despues agarrar a Naruto de su cabello alzandolo en el aire a la altura de tu rostro-_ por que me suenas de algo mmm... te me eres muy familiar- _pensaba en voz alta viendo las facciones de la cara del rubio, pero éste le escupio en la cara, para disgusto de su captor._

Si... soy muy molesto, y lo sere mas para ti, asi que sueltame... para patearte el trasero. O es que tienes miedo... de que te derrote- _hablo el adolorido rubio de forma desafiante, aunque la risa malisiosa y la vena en la cabeza de su enemigo le hicieron replantearse su accion._

Mocoso...

El jounin azoto al rubio contra el suelo de espalda, causando que éste escupiera sangre por el golpe. Lo tomo de su pelo otra vez y empezo a golpearlo tanto rostro como abdomen, y el que les colocara Raiton en ellos noblo hacian nada soportable.

Las chicas pedian a gritos que se detuviera, que parara, pero este hizo caso omiso de sus suplicas. Despues de dejar de golpearlo lo also al aire para darle un potente golpe para matarlo... pero su cuerpo se vio interrumpido cuando dos cuerpos femeninos lo detuvieron. Uno se aferro a su brazo y el otro a su pierna. Accion que ocasionó que el rubio cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

Por favor... ya basta- _hablo una Hinata que rompia en llanto-_ iremos con usted, pero no le haga mas daño por favor.

Oh, estan seguras de esto, no podrán volver a verlo, y si lo hacen sera como enemigos.

Solo... no le haga mas daño- _respondio Yakumo que estaba igual que su "hermana"-_ lo siento... Naruto-kun. Al final... solo fuimos una carga para ti- _dijo dandose vuelta vuendo el maltrecho aspecto del rubio, quien mostro que todavia estaba conciente al moverse y levantar su rostro para ver a las chicas._

Que... que demonios creen que hacen... no tienen que hacer eso por mi bienestar- _trato de replicarles pero apenas y podia hablar por el dolor._

Somos nosotras lo que deberiamos decir eso, ya es hecho mucho por nosotras... es tiempo de devolverte el favor- _dijo Yakumo quien se hacerco al rubio para abrazarlo-_ han sido buenos días el pasarlo contigo, y no me arrepiento de ello, solo el no poder ser mas fuerte para yo poder protegerte.

Ba...Baka, no tienes que hacer... hacer esto gghhgnn- _hablo e hizo el esfuerzo de poder levantarse._

Por favor, Naruto-kun... ya fue suficiente- _hablo Hinata mientras se acerco a él acariciando su mejilla-_ te agradesco el darme una familia otra vez, no se como pagarte eso, pero si puedo salvarte de esta situación, estoy dispuesta a sacrificarne por ti- _esas palabras conmocionaron al rubio, el no quería eso, se negaba a dejar que se las llevaran._

Con fuerza sacada de la nada, Naruto se levanto y se coloco frente a las chicas, para el susto de ellas y la sorpresa del Jounin por poder levantarse, aún en ese estado.

No dejare que te las lleves, primero muerto.

Bueno que asi sea... **_E. Rayo: Asesinato electrico (_** _Raiton: Jibashi_ )- _. el ataque fue de forma rapida hacia el rubio, quien abrio los brazos para proteger a las chicas del ataque_... _el cual nunca llego._

 ** _E. Tierra: Muro de Tierra_** ( _Doton: Doryūheki_ ).

Se escucho decir a una persona que aparecio detras de los muchachos haciendo aparecer un muro de tierra el cual los protegio del ataque.

Que... Que demonios?

¡ Rodeenlo, que no escape !

De la nada decenas de Anbu salieron de sus escondites dejando a un desconsertado e indefenso shinobi de Kumo. Junto a los muchachos se juntaron 3 shinobis de su aldea, dos de ellos con mascara, uno de perro y el otro de Gato, el tercer integrante era una adolescente de aproximadamente unos 15 años al parecer, con una gabardina cafe y una falda del mismo color, llevando tanto debajo como arriba una red de malla como peto y pantalon corto.

Vaya que este mocoso lo paso mal- _dijo la chica viendo el mal estado de Naruto quien estaba todavia con sus manos extendidas como si esperara que el ataque le llegara-_ Olle Inu-san, me lo llevare para que lo atiendan en el hospital.

Sera despues de que el Hokage llegue, si se queda solo en el hospital, volveria a estar en peligro- _respondio de forma neutra, dejando extrañada a la pelimorada por esas palabras_.

Chi... Chicas- _murmuro el rubio tratando de ubicar a Hinata y Yakumo-_ do...donde... estan- _Empezo a caminar como si estuviera en algun trance._

Naruto-kun- _dijo_ _Hinata quien lo abrazo por la espalda mientras lloraba._

Vamos Hinata todo está bien ahora, verdad Naruto-kun?- _dijo la ojiazul a la ojimorada aperlado para despues preguntar y recibír una respuesta del rubio... respuesta que nunca llego-_ Naruto-kun?- _pregunto extrañada al ver que se habia quedado quieto sin hacer nada. Se coloco frente a él para preguntar que era lo que ocurria... solo para ahogar sus palabras ante lo visto-_ no... no puede ser- _dijo mientras derramaba una lagrimas y se tapaba la boca por eso._

Hinata preocupada por su hermana se coloco frente al rubio para ver que fue lo que la dejo asi... ubiera deseado no haberlo hecho.

El rostro del rubio mostraba varias contuciones producto de los golpes que habia recibido, el párpado de su ojo derecho estaba inchado solo mostrando un poco de su ojo y la sangre escurria desde las cejas y la frente. Pero lo que desconcerto a las chicas fue el hecho que sus ojos se mostrabab opacos, sin ningun atisbo de luz o señal de vida, dando a entender que el rubio habia quedado inconciente de pie. Y aun asi su voluntad fue lo unico que impidio que cayera al suelo.

Inu y Neko tambien vieron el aspecto en el rostro del rubio, siceramente esperaban su turno para poder interrogar al miserable con mas calma cuando tuvieran la oportunidad.

Anko te encargo de su cuidado- _dijo Inu quien se dirigio al grupo de aliados que rodeaban a un atado ninja de kumo-_ bien... sera mejor que hables antes de que te llevemos a interrogacion y comienzes a pedir que te maten- _hablo_ _de forma fria al prisionero._

Je, no me haran hablar nada, soy la elite de Kumo, puedo soportar todo tipo de tortura y castigo, asi que todo lo que hagan es inutil- _dijo con seguridad y arrogancia en su voz._

Asi que es asi?- _pregunto de forma amenazante pareciendo que no le provocaba nada. Antes de que dijera otra cosa uno de los Anbu se acerco y le susurro algo al oido, para curiosidad del capturado y, aunque no se notaba por la mascara, pena de Inu-_ talvez tuve que matarte en primer lugar, ahora sufriras algo peor que de lo nombrado antes, sinceramente siento lastima por ti ahora- _con eso dicho se hizo a un lado al igual que todos los Anbu dejando al camino libre a alguien._

Derepente un instinto asesino se sintio por todo el lugar, el Kumo-nin podia sentir que la sensación le calaba hasta los huesos, y eso que no veia al cuasante. El sonido del pasto siendo pisado llamo la atencion de todos. Desde las sombras se veia la silueta de alguien, al parecer una mujer, la cual era la responsable por el instinto asesino que se sentía.

Asi que... este es el sangano que se atrevio a tocar a mis niños?- _pregunto de forma dulce dandole un escalofrio a todos los presentes en el lugar-_ dime... sabes cual es el pago por tocar a mi familia- _dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, pero con un aura y una sombra a su espalda emulando a un Tengu con una armadura esqueletica mirandolo con sus ojos rojos con ansias asesinas._

Yo... bueno... es que...- _temblaba como si fuera una gelatina. El sabia que la mayoria de las madres eran sobreprotectoras con sus hijos, si las civiles ya eran un problema, una Kunoichi seria un problema mayúsculo-_ de acuerdo, de acuerdo, hablare pero no me haga nada- _dijo con un rostro que reflejaba miedo puro_.

Ahh, pero eso no te salvara de lo qu te hare... - _empezo a hablar de forma tetrica asustando a su presa-_ voy a tratarte de tal forma que incluso dirás a que año dejaste mojar la cama- _en ese momento todos pensaron en sentir lastima por el pobre diablo que tenian frente a ellos, pero miraron la condicion en la que termino Naruto, quein ya estaba en el suelo usando los muslos de Yukumo como almuada mientras Hinata tenia un paño limpiando su rostro, y se les olvido la lastima que sentían._

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Mmm- _gruñia mientras empezaba a despertar, abriemdo lentamemte sus ojos-_ donde... estoy...- _lo unico que vio fue que estaba en una ee las habitaciones de su casa, la que tenía la cama._

No recordaba muy bien que fue lo que ocurrio ayer. Solo el hecho que habian sido enboacados por ninjas de otra aldea, y su objetivo era Hinata y de paso llevarse a Yakumo... trato de pararse para ver si ellas estaban bien, pero un peso extra en ambos brazos se lo impidieron.

Giro su cabeza viendo que en el lado derecho estaba la ojiazul de Yakumo, giro su cabeza al lado izquierdo y alli esta la ojivioleta aperlada de Hinata, ambas teniendo sus mano entrelazadas con las del rubio. Trato de recordad que fue lo que paso después de haber matado a esos imbéciles, pero solo recordaba el recibir golpes.

( _Olle, Kurama_ )- _llamo mentalmente el rubio a su Bijū._

 **Ya se Gaki, te explicare lo que ocurrio después de eso** )- _le respondio el Bijū-_ ( **en terminos simples... mataste a varias personas por primera vez, recibiste una paliza sin rechistar o gritar, que a mi opinion fue bastante sorprenderte,** **y el pobre diablo fue sometido por una furiosa Mikoto, ¿ hasta ahi todo bien ? por que eso fue el resumen de lo que paso, sin contar que un grupo de Anbus los salvo del ultimo ataque de ese Shinobi de Kumo** )- _termino de relatar al rubio quien se mostraba serio ante lo escuchado._

Fui débil- _murmuro para si mismo extrañañdo al Bijū-_ si ubiera sido mas fuerte y ubiera sabido de otro intruso... las chicas no tendrian que haber pasado por esto- _unas lagrimas de pena brotaron de ojos ante la impotencia de no haber protegido a su familia._

No es culpa tuya... Sochi- _una metrnal voz de escucho al haberse abierto la puerta, Naruto volteo su rostro viendo que Mikoto habia entrado a su cuarto-_ hiciste lo que pudiste para prptegerlas, dandole el tiempo a nuestros Anbus para llegar a tiempo y poder protegerlos, estoy ogurllosa de ti- _le hablaba mientras le acariciaba sus rubios cabellos._

Okā-chan- _se sentia vulnerable en ese momento, solo queria llorar y desahogar sus penas. Los movimientos de ambos provocaron que las chicas empezaran a despertarse y lo primero que vieron fue a un Naruto llorando._

¡ Naruto-kun !- _gritaron ambas al verlo en ese estado._

Tranquila chicas, ya estoy bien.

Pense que no despertarias, nos tenias preocupadas- _hablo Yakumo sin dejar de abrazarlo._

Cuanto tiempo estube inconsciente.

3 Días- _respondio Mikoto a la duda del rubio-_ descuida, ya hable con Iruka explicando tu ausencia y el de las chicas.

Grácias.

Descuida, ahora descansa- _dijo dejando una bandeja con bocadillos para comer-_ nos vemos- _después salio de la habitación._

Naruto seguia sentado en la cama con ambas chicas abrazandolo, y al parecer no iban a soltarlo en un muyvlargo rato.

Chicas...

Tenia miedo _... - murmuro la ojiazul-_ pense que no despertarias.

Vamos, sabes que Kurama no dejara que me pase algo mas haya de querer morirme- _dijo como si fuera normal._

¡ No digas eso de nuevo !- _le grito Hinata separandose del abrazo, viéndolo con los ojos llorosos-_ escuchame... te prohibo, me escuchaste, te prohibo que hables sobre morirte o si quiera pensar en ello, no tienes permito morirte- _sentencio voviendo a abrazarlo_ , _dejando a un rubio sorprendido por ello, solo para mostrar un rostro cariñoso a la peliroja._

Hare lo mejor que pueda- _fue lo que dijo para calmar a la chica, pero sabia que mo podia prometer eso, ya que podrian parecer ocaciones similares._

( **Olle, Gaki** )- _hablo Kurama llamando la atencion del rubio-_ ( **Quieres ser mas fuerte para poder proteger a tus seres queridos?** )- _pregunto el zorro al rubio recibiendo un si por parte de él-_ ( **bien, en cuanto te recuperes ve a una zona alejada de tu casa, inventa una escusa para las chicas y la Uchiha, creo que el jutsu que tengo en mente servira para donde vamos** )- _dijo el ente de chakra._

( _Que planeas_ )- _hablo curioso por lo que decia._

( **Tu solo recupérate** )- _hablo para después cortar la conexcion entre ambos._

Bueno... chicas denme espacio quiero poder comer algo para tener fuerzas- _hablo el rubio haciendo que las chicas le dejaran de habrazar, pero la cara de preocupacion no se les despegaba-_ vamos arriba ese animo, ya estoy bien por lo que no deben estar tan amargadas- _aun con eso dicho no se les quito el rostro de pena-_ joder, se haran viejas si siguen con ese animo- _murmuro por lo bajo ante la tenacidad de sus "hermanas", aunque mejor tuvo que quedarse cayado._

Como nos dijeste... Naruto-kun- _Yakumo tenia sus ojos tapados por su pelo, mientras el rubio ingeria todo lo de la bandeja._

Eh?, no dije nada- _fingió demencia haciendo parecerparecerce el desentendido, aunque estaba temblando por dentro al saber que fue escuchado._

No finjas ignorancia... te escuchamos claramente- _dijo la ojiazul, haciendo que el rubio sudara balas-_ asi que... viejas, eh?... creo que tendremos que lastimarte nosotras por habernos preocupado por nada solo para ver a un malagradecido recuperarse- _Yakumo mostro su rostro haciendo que el rubio se asustara en serio, mientras su cabello empezaba a levitar como emulara unas colas ( curiosamente eran nueve )._

En ese momento Naruto hizo lo que le salia mejor hacer. Comió todo lo mas rapido que podia y salio disparado de la habitación cagando leches, siendo seguido por una iracunda Yakumo y una molesta Hinata quien le decia que le dejara un poco para poder desaogarse.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que ocurrio ese insidente, Naruto se habia recuperado al segundo día y fue a clases junto a las chicas. Iruka pregunto por ellos preocupados por los tres no solo como profesor, si no que tambien en forma sentimental ya que en el tiempo se encariño con los niños.

Mikoto habia ido mas frecuente a la casa de Naruto procurando su seguridad, aunque Sasuke estaba extrañado el hecho que su madre se vea mas feliz últimamente, algo raro pasaba y lo iba a averiguar.

En esas dos semanas las chicas se profundizaron en su entrenamiento, no querian que se repitiera lo de esa noche por lo que se exigieron a todo en su entrenamiento. Y para su sorpresa lograron invocar las famosas Cadenas de Diamantina ( _Kongō Fūsa_ ) si bien solo eran 3 las que podian manipular era un gran descubrimiento. Naruto se sorprendio ante eso, sintiendose feliz y orgulloso del avance de las chicas.

Aunque no fueron solamente ellas las que progresaron, Naruto tambien continuó con su entrenamiento, en un momento las chicas trataron de sorprenderlo al atacarlo por sorpresa, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando este sin mirar detuvo ambos puños y lanzó en direcciones diferentes a las chicas mientras estas daban vuelta en el aire aterrizando aún con su rostro de asombro. Naruto solo sonrio cuando una ventanilla aparecio frente a él.

[ **_En hora buena, has desbloqueado el_ Ojo de Kagura _, la habilidad sensora mas efeficaz del continente ninja, con la capacidad de reconocer firmas de chakra a largas distancias. Mientras mas control tengas de dicha habilidad mayor sera el rango de detección_** ]

Con eso ya desbloqueado Naruto prosiguio a descansar, siendo seguido por las chicas, quienes tenian pensamientos iguales.

Hoy era el día en que Kurama le diria el como poder ser mas fuerte. Algo que le a carcomido la cabeza al rubio del como lo haría, ya que el día en el que lo menciono detecto algo de chiste en sus palabras.

Naruto le dijo a las chicas que practicaría un jutsu que Kurama le platico, por lo cual se alejo de la casa. Las chicas querian aprovechar esta oportunidad de estar solas para discutir un tema muy delicado, el cual según ellas tenian que aclarar ya.

 ** _XXX Con Naruto XXX_**

Bien Kurama, ya estoy lo suficientemente lejos de la casa, ahora que- _dijo algo impaciente el rubio de lo que podria decir._

( **Te dare los sellos que debes realizar para lo que vas a hacer, despues te digo el resto** )- _hablo simplemente eso dandole los sellos al rubio._

Sin mas Naruto trazo lo sellos recibidos por el Zorro para después golpear el suelo con la palma, una pequeña explosión de humo lo rodeó, solo que al disiparse el rubio ya no estuviera en el lugar.

 ** _XXX Lugar Desconocido XXX_**

En medio de un bosque surgio una pequeña nube de humo blanco, que al disiparse se mostro a un Naruto confundido por lo ocurrido.

Olle Kurama, que fue lo paso exactamente.

( **Los sellos que realizaste son un enlace para poder entrar a este lugar sin la necesidad de cruzar por las turbulentas defensas que lo protegen** )

Y donde estamos ahora.

( **Solo camina derecho asia tu derecha, ya veras despues en donde es que nos encontramos** )

Con eso dicho, Naruto se encamino a la direccion indicada. Aún no sabia en que lugar era el que se encontraba, aunque por alguna razón le daba un sentimiento de nostalgia, cosa que no paso por alto.

No tardo mucho en ver un claro a lo lejos, apresuro un poco el paso para ver en qué lugar se encontraba. Al salir del bosque solo vio ruinas... Donde una vez hubo una gran civilización, si la cantidad de escombros indicaba algo, solo habia destrucción en el lugar, varias edificaciones destruidas por todo el lugar, y en el surlo se podian observar varios esqueletos, algunos comnvestimenta roja con el Hitai-ate de Iwa y otro con el de Kumo, tambien habia cadaveres de ninjas de Kiri por la zona, aunque habia un Hitai-ate que no reconocia, pero que lo habia visto en Konoha en los libros de historia

Olle... Kurama, este lugar es...

( **Asi es, estamos en Uzushio Gaki** )- _hablo simplemente el zorro para sorpresa del rubio._

Por que... me trajiste a este lugar.

( **Dijiste que querías poder para proteger a las chicas?, que mejor forma de venir a Uzu para encontrar algo que nos sirva** )- _dijo como si hablara del clima._

Pero este lugar lleva años abandonado, a no ser que esten en lugares con sellos de preservacion no seria posible que... creo que es muy estupido lo que digo.

( **Nadie contradice esa afirmacion** )- _le respondio con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro._

Bueno probemos esto- _Naruto queria ver si podía usar su creacion de mazmorras para ver que era lo que salia, pero... fue envuelto por una luz balanquecina segandolo por un momento, el cual fue breve ya que al no sentir la oresencia de dicha luz abrio los ojos encontrandose en otro lugar-_ Kurama, que significa esto.

( **Es lo que quiero saber, mantente alerta, esto puede ser peligroso** )- _le_ _advirtio el zorro._

Aunque no tardo mucho en que los problemas llegaran. Un leve temblor sacudio la zona en la cual estaban. Viendo los alrededores, estaban en una especie de llanura con varios monticulos de roca, el cielo estaba extrañamente de color rojo escarlata y las nubes eran de un tono rosa. No sabian que era lo que habia pasado ni en donde fueron a parar, pero los instintos de Naruto les gritaron peligro cuando miro para atras preparandose para la posible confrontación contra un enemigo... aunque tubo que nunca darse la vuelta

Frente a el aprecio dos ojos de color esmeralda con las pupilas rasgadas, un enrome cuerpo era visto por el rubio, no era de complexión tan delgada, pero tampoco gruesa, sus escamas rojas brillaban por el reflejo del sol Naranja que iluminaba el cielo. Sus cuatro patas con las que se podia mantener de pie, y su larga cola la cual en la punta terminaba con una mota pelo emulando una llama. [ _**N.A:** **Para una mejor imaginación, piensen que es algo asi como uno de Los 5 Grandes Reyes Dragones; Tannin, Dragpn de High school DxD, pero mas refinado, sin mas que decir, continuemos con la historia**_ ]

 ** _Que hace un humano en mis tierras... contesatame-_** que _demando la voz de la criatura, la cual era delicada y suave, pero la cual demandaba respeto._

B... Bueno... yo solo habia llegado a Uzu y...

 ** _Como es que entraste a Uzushio, Humano-_** _interrumpio la dragona de gran tamaño._

Es... Es que... Kurama me dijo que hifiera una serie de sellos y...

 ** _Kura-kun?, esa bola de pelos todavia vive por lo menos?_**

 **Estoy aqui por si no lo has notado... Kurumi-** _la voz del zorro se escucho provenir de atras del rubio, quien se hizo a un lado para mostrar a un pequeño zorro de dos colas con pelaje anaranjado-_ **sigues igual de irrespetuosa-** _lo dijo con tono de burla._

 ** _No te respetare a un engreido como tu, lo he dicho muchas veces-_** fue lo que respondio quedando en silencio durante un breve momento- **_jeje a pasado mucho tiempo._**

 **Bastante, y puedo ver que haa evejecido un poco.**

 ** _Aunque alla envejecido aún puedo pagearte el trasero como en el pasado._**

 **Insisto que en esa vez tuviste suerte.**

 ** _Si claro, como tu digas._**

Anoo...- _la voz del rubio los saco de su pequeña discusión de reencuentro-_ ustedes se conocen?.

 ** _Oh el cachorro humano, es tu actual Jinchuriki Kura-kun?_**

 **Asi es, use el sello de entrada para poder aparecer en Uzushio sin la complicacion de los remolinos. Han habido unos incovenientes y quiero que se fortalezca para que pueda proteger lo que es importante para él.**

 _ **Tu, el gran Kyubi no Yoko dandole ayuda a un humano? Ahora si que lo he visto todo-** hablo sorprendida la dragona._

 **Mendio la respuesta correcta despues de todo-** _dijo con un rostro que mostraba seguridad, aunque sonriendo con esos filosos dientes no se notaba mucho._

 _ **Ya veo-** la dragona se giro al rubio, quien se alarmo por eso- _**_mocoso, quiero que me cuentes tu historia, después vere que es lo que hare contigo._**

Naruto estaba inseguro, aunque de todas formas no podia oponenrse a lo que ella pedia, si no terminaria como bocado de dragón. Por la siguiente hora, Naruto estuvo relatando todo lo que le habia pasado hasta la fecha, decir que la dragona esta ofendida era decir como que Kurama no odiaba a Madara. La dragona interrumpio la historia del rubio preguntando del color de su cabello, ya que por regla estos son de color rojo, esta duda fue aclarada ya que Naruto dijo que es de ese color por parte de su padre, quien tenia el pelo de ese color. Continuo con la historia llegando a la parte en la que Kurama lenhabia platicado del ritual de sangre, algo que a la dragona no le gusto, 15 minutos despues termino de relatar los ultimos sucesos quedando callado, siendo observado por la dragona.

 ** _De acuerdo, puedo ver en tus ojos que no hay malas intenciones en saber como obtener poder para defender a tu gente-_** _dijo la dragona, provanco que el rubio suspirara de alivio- **aunque no me gusto el hecho de que hicieras el ritual de sangre, aunque debo admitir que fue por una causa noble, no como el idiota que lo uso antes. Puedo decir por tu mirada que no decidiras irte con las manos vacias-** dijo revibiendo una negativa por parte del rubio- _**_bien solo te pedire un favor y te dare un bono extra... en estos momentos estoy en mis ultimos momentos de vida, el clan de los dragones elementales fue uno de los mas fuertes y el mas cercano a los Uzumaki, yo soy el untimo lider, ya que después de la caida de Uzu quedamos en el olvido-_** _empezo a decir sorprendiendo al rubio, despues una llama salio de la boca de la dragona de gran tamaño, la cual dicha llama fue en direccion al rubio-_ ** _te hare entrega de mi poder y habilidades, al igual que el conocimiento de los lugares donde estan los ñergaminos y rollos de los Uzumaki, no llevabamos_** _ **tan bien que incluso bromeábamos o haciamos bromas a los demas-** esas palabras sacaron algo de gracia al rubio- **quiero que te encargues de mi clan... por favor.**_

Eh?- _dijo el rubio sorprendido ante la peticion, Kurama estaba igual que él-_ por que me pide eso.

 _ **Como dije antes, estoy en mis ultimos momentos, como mucho podre vivir otros 50 años mas, pero después de eso mis muchachos quedaran en el olvido-** ante esas palabras, varios dragones de un tamaño mucho menor aparecieron por los alrededores- **Soy la unica adulta que queda en el lugar, los demas fueron a la batalla en apoyo a Uzu, pero ninguno volvió,** **asi que te lo pido, se que es mucho el peso que cargas en tus hombros... pero te pido que cuides de mi clan.**_

. . . . . . Esta bien- _respondio el rubio dejando a un sorprendido Kurama y a una, aunque no lo mostraba mucho, feliz Kurumi-_ puede que sea complicado, pero es un favor de un aliado de mi clan, no puedo darle la espalda si me esta ayudando con el poder proteger a mi gente querida.

 ** _Gracias... una vez que ingieras el fuego obtendras el poder de los dragones de fuego, después veras cuales son las ventajas del poder que te di._**

Muchas gracias por todo Kurumi-san- _agradecio el rubio inclinandose ante la gran dragona._

 _ **Nos veremos en otra ocasión...-** dijo mientras empezaba a desvanecerse en fuego- **una ultima cosa... cargaras el Titulo de Dragneel en tu nombre, en honor a los dragones de fuego-** hablo para despues desaparecer en fuego._

Dragneel... bueno- _resto importancia observando el fuego en sus manos-_ si no me quemo por este fuego supongo que no dolera si me lo como- _dicho eso se hecho el fuego a la boca y se lo trago._

Por un momento no sintio nada, pensando que a lo mejor había echo algo mal, pero no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos ya que un fuerte ardor fue sentido en su pecho. Se sentia pesado, pero no era una molestia, aunque le incomodaba, podia sentir el como el fuego recorria todo su cuerpo, como si estuviera cambiando algo. Kurama que era el espectador veia el espectaculo con un rostro calculador, si superaba esa sensación y a la vez prueba tendria un poder que ya no se habia visto en milenios, mucho mas antiguo que él.

Despues de que la sensación terminara habia algo... diferente. Podia escuchar el sonido del agua de mar, oler el salado aroma de esta, incluso de algunas frutas que estaban en los alrededores, como si sus dentidos se ubieran agudizado. Sintio algo en su cuello, extrañado ya que no recordaba que estuviera con algo ahí, lo sintió y vio que era una bufanda de color crema, pero la sensacion era como si fuera de escamas.

Que es esto?- _se pregunto curioso el rubio._

 **Segun Kurumi, es la bufanda que segun las tradiciones, si alguien ageno al clan de los dragones muestra ser lo suficientemente digno para ellos, la bufanda que llevas es la prueba de que eres un miembro oficial del clan, y al ser Kurumi quien te lo dio en su lecho de muerte eres ahora el lidee del clan de los dragones-** _respondio el zorro viendo la cara de asombrado que tenia, si rubiera algo para poder enmarcarlo seria para recordar._

Me siento extraño... como si fuera diferente.

 **Deben ser ilusiones tuyas, dejemos eso de lado, debemos encontrar las bodegas de losnpergaminos Uzumaki.**

Espera un poco, dejame ver algo... _Ventana de estado-_ _dijo el rubio queriendo saber su condicion actual... pobre, no sabe lo que se sorprendera._

 ** _[ Nombre: Naruto Dragneel Uzumaki ] [ Nivel: 11 1970/19990 Exp.]_**

 ** _[ HP: 3900/3900 ] [ 12/20 seg.]_**

 ** _[ CP: 3000/3000 ] [ 10/3 seg. ]_**

 ** _[ MP: 2000/2000] [ 10/seg ]_**

 ** _[ STR: 90 ]_**

 ** _[ DEF: 50 ]_**

 ** _[ V. ATQ: 1.02 ]_**

 ** _[ CRT: 10% ]_**

 ** _[ VIT: 45 ]_**

 ** _[ DEX: 30 ]_**

 ** _[ WIS: 19 ]_**

 ** _[ INT: 21 ]_**

 ** _[ LCK: ¿? ]_**

 ** _[ CAR: -20 ]_**

 ** _[ P.E : 3 ]_**

 ** _[ Ryo: 143.570 ]_**

 ** _Titulos_**

 ** _Heredero Uzumaki:_**

 _Acceso al conocimiento de Uzushiogakure no Sato, facilidad de aprender Fūinjutsu mas una bonificacion del 40% de exp. por los sellos aprendidos, realizados o creados_ , _bonificacion en Kenjutsu de un 85% en el aprendizaje y dominacion del arte de la espada o creacion de un estilo propio. Otorga 30 de HP, 150 de CP, 5 VIT y mejora de tasa de regeneracion._

 ** _Jinchuriki del Zorro de las 9 colas ( Kyubi )_**

 _Un peso del cual debes soportar, aun sino lo pediste. Te otorga 600 de CP, te permite el uso de Jutsus debrango B o inferior, reduse el carisma yvla suerte de los aldeanos de Konoha que tengan el conocimiento de tu estado, pero puedes simpatizar más facilmente con otros junchurikis._

 ** _Lider del clan de los dragones elementales ( Dragneel )_**

 _Kurumi te dejo como lider del clan para que los protegieras mientras estos crecen. Al recibir la llama del Dragón por parte de uno de fuego obtienes un estado llamado, Dragon Slayer, una capacidad mágica que te permite usar las habilidades que solo un dragon de fuego es capaz de utilizar. Como bono extra te otorgo el uso de todos los elementos, pero el fuego sera tu principal arma. Otorga inmunidad al fuego, capacidad de alimentarse de fuego, 800 de MP cada 3 niveles, una mejor tasa de recuperacion de MP. Técnicamente, eres un dragon de fuego en un cuerpo humano._

 _Se han agrgado nuevas pestañas, ( DEF ) representa la defensa que posees, tienes como bono permanente la pasiva 龍の鱗 ( Ryū no Uroko: Escamas de dragón ) las cuales reducen el daño recibido de ataques físicos, la defensa aumenta de acorde al equipamiento que llevas._

 _La V.ATQ ( Velocidad de ataque ) indica que tan rapido puedes dar tus golpes, aunque mientras mas rapido golpes mas rapido te cansaras, influye tambien en el CRT ( Critico ), con ciertos golpes puedes hacer una considerable cantidad de daño al aponente, mientras mas alto sea el porcentaje mayor sera la posiblidad de dar un golpe crítico._

 ** _Revelacion de herencia Senju_**

 _Tal parece que por parte paterna era de descendencia Senju, uno de los clanes que creanon Konoha junto al clan Uchiha, te otorga 100 de HP por nivel al igual que 110 de CP, una mayor capacidad de regeneracion. Y posibilidad de poder usar el Mokuton._

Despues de que Naruto leyera todo eso hizo lo que mas le convenia en una situacion como en la que se encontraba ahora... se desmayo, bajobla curiosa mirada del Kyubi quien se pregunto la razon del desmayo de su contenedor. Pobre de él no sabra lo que le espera.

 ** _Continuara._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Por fin terminé eeeeeee, bueno ya, como habia comentado en el capítulo anterior, el nuevo horario sera subir un capítulo cada 10 días, aunque medemore un poco en este, de no ser por cierta molestia que tengo como hermano. Pero bueno, dejemos eso que a nadie le importa. Se que posiblemente muchos pensaran que le di mucho poder a Naruto, pero diganme, si alguien les ofrece el poder paracproteger lo rechazarian? no, aunque no pienso hacerlo muy fuerte, si bien ganara casi todas sus batallas habra algo que lo saque de apuros muy serios. Pero es para mas adelante, soy OumaShirosaki97.**

 ** _Matane_**


	4. Recuerdos parte 1

**_Recuerdos Del Pasado_**: **_Parte 1_**

La mañana comenzaba a empezar en la aldea de la hoja. Todos los aldeanos se levantaban para poder empezar sus rutinas comerciantes y los ninjas con sus labores y misiones.

En los limites del bosque de la muerte, en un claro del bosque, se visualaba una enorme casa de un solo piso, con reja en los alrededores y un amplio patio con varias flores. La casa era de un diseño comun, pero con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en la entrada de la puerta. Lo que media dicho hogar eran aproximadamente 40 metros de largo con 20 de ancho, y de altura unos 15 o 16 metros. Una casa bastante grande para varias personas.

En el patio se veian varios monticulos de piedra de una forma algo rara, pero si se veia mejor se podia apresiar el sube y baja de estos. Eso fue hasta que de forma lenta, las " rocas " se emoezaron a levantar, extendiendo sus largas patas traseras y delanteras, sus largos y escamosos cuerpos y sus ¿ alas y cola ? Sip. Un total de 4 dragones era lo que habia en el antejardín.

Nos concentramos en el interior de la casa en un cuarto en específico. Donde cierto rubio iba recien despertando en su habitacion. Todabia recordaba el como logro mejorar su forma de vida con las chicas en la casa. Despues de todo han pasado dos años desde entonces.

Y solo fue con ir a Uzu- _murmuro en voz baja recordando como fue que esto_ paso

 ** _Flashback_** ** _ no Jutsu_**

Naruto habia ido a Uzu por recome dacion de Kurama, quién le enseño unas poses de manomanopara entrar de forma directa a la isla. Al hacerlo se encontro con el pueblo destrozado, pero antes de poder adentrarse mas fue llevado a otro sitio.Para su sorpresa se encontro en el dominiodel clan de los dragones, quienes eran la invocacion de los Uzumaki. Logro aclarar el hecjo de poder entrar en la isla, y Kurama se presento fuera del cuerpo de su contenedor, probablemente por estar en un lugar de invocación. Con la explicacion de Kurama, Kurumi, la actual lider del clan decidio darle el acceso a la isla, con la concondicion de que Naruto retomara su cargo como lider de Uzu y del clan de los dragones.

Aunque despues de eso y de que Kurumi se marchara de ese mundo las cosas... como que se complicaron.

( **¡ COMO ES ESO QUE TIENES DESCENDENCIA SENJU !** )

Sip, el que la pasaba peor era Kurama, si bien dejo pasar el hecho de que las chicas tuvieran las Kongō Fūsa, no queria que Naruto las tuviera, y ahora con esto.

¡ Y como quieres que sepa eso, y a que viene eso de que el Yondaime era un Senju, ¿ Acaso nunca lo supo ?!

Parecia que Naruto no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos. En la biblioteca leyo lo poco que había sobre los Senjus, y se percato lo codiciado que era el clan, en especial por el Kekkei Genkai del _Mokuton_.

( **Y ahora eres el lider del clan de los dragones? es que eres un iman para lo complicado ? o que** )

Si bien Naruto le relato lo que le habia salido, Kurama le costaba asimilar ese echo. Una vez que el cuerpo de Naruto dejo de "arderle" los dos salieron del campo de invocaciones de los dragones quedando en uno de los edificios destrozados de Uzu. Kurama ya estaba dentro de Naruto de nuevo y le pregunto lo que habia pasado y leido. Para sorpresa de Naruto cuando este abrio su ventaba donde salia su nuevo estado el Kyubi tambien lo vió, y valla que se enojo.

Una vez las cosas mas calmadas y relajadas ( _no mucho, pero igual_ ) fueron a inspeccionar los alrededores de las ruinas. Aunque no pudieron encontrar algo relevante en el trayecto, por lo que Naruto fue a la torre del Uzukage para ver si habia algo que podia servirle. Al llegar y dirigirse a la oficina se sorprendio que algunas cosas se mantuvieran intactas, como si el tiempo no ubiese pasado en ellas.

Busco por los cajones y por cada rincon de la habitacion por si habia alguna pista que le indicara algo, pero no encontro nada. Se sento en la silla del Uzukage para relajarse un poco, el no poder encontrar algo de valor le conplicaba. Para tomarse un descanso creo unos 100 que dividio en grupos de 25 y los repartio por toda la isla.

Cuando iba a salir a dar una vuelta vió en la mesa un pequeño relieve, el cual estaba cubierto por el polvo. Lo tomo y sacudio viendo que en el cuadro se veia la imagen de un anciano con una barba considerablemente larga, la cual tenia una especie de amarra morada en el, quien tambien tenia un bastón para apoyarse. Vestia en totalidad un Haori modificado para la pelea de color negro. Lo que le llamo la atencion era la niña que estaba al lado de él quien vestia un atuendo de color verde total tanto polera como pantalon, y tenia el pelo rojizo, estaba con un ojo cerraro y con el otro abierto mientras hacia el simbolo de paz con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda se sujetaba a la mano del anciano. ( _Para una mejor imagen, piensen en Genryusai Yamamoto de la serie de Bleach_ )

( **Fue un gran hombre, a pesar de ser un cascarrabias y un pesado con las reglas** )

Lo conociste Kurama?

( **Cuando era mas joven y no tenia tanta barba. Genryusai Uzumaki, un gran ninja en las épocas de guerra, en su mandato como Kage se ha clasificado como el mas fuerte. Sarutobi siempre comentaba a Kushina que su abuelo podia hacer frente a Madara y Hashirama, sinceramente me ubiese gustado verlos combatir** )- _comento el zorro._

Era el abuelo de Ka-chan?- _pregunto impresionado._

( **Asi es, era un maestro con el Fūinjutsu como todo Uzumaki, pero el peligro para los enemigos estaba en su Kenjutsu. Se fortaleció a tal grado que podia crear con una sola y simple abanicada un torrente de fuego muy dificil de contrarrestar, su afinidad principal era Katon como podras escuchar** )

Si, lo note. Y la niña que esta a su lado supongo que es Ka-chan, no?

( **Correcto, si bien era ruidosa y muy temperamental, era buena persona, no hablabamos mucho, pero digamos que era su complice con las bromas** )

Quisiera escuchar el resto de la historia cuando estemos en casa- _dijo Naruto mientras pasaba si mano por uno de los bordes del cuadro._

En eso siente un pequeño hueco en él, por lo que lo coloca de lado para ver que era notando una ranura. Forzo un poco dicha ranura logrando abrir el cuadro viendo que habia un pergamino dentro de él. Lo abrio y empezo a leerlo.

 _" Para los sucesores Uzumaki. "_

 _" Si estas leyendo esta carta, significa que ya he muerto al igual que el resto de mi gente. Espero que el Uzumaki que este leyendo esta carta sea mi adorada nieta, en caso contrario de que sea otro Uzumaki, le pedire de favor que la encuentre en Konoha._

 _El cuadro tenia un sello el cual dejaba la ranura abierta para cualquier Uzumaki que la tocara. Y solo se abriera con un descendiente mio o de mis hermanos, Yhwach_ _e_ _Ishin. Yhwach era un maestro no solo en el Fūinjutsu y Kenjutsu, dedico gran parte de su vida en poder crear un estilo de lucha basado en Genjutsu. Al principio varios lo tomaron como algo tonto, ya que un Genjutsu se puede deshacer de forma sencilla, pero eso quedo en el olvido cuando un intruso logro pasar las defensas de la isla y entro a nuestro territorio._

 _Cuando lo encontro y lanzo un Genjutsu sobre él, fue impresionante. Le hizo creer que tuvo una vida de varios lujos y ser una persona amable y samaritana, después le hizo ver el hecho que estaba en medio de una gerra muriendo en ella, con esa ilusión varios cortes aparecieron en su cuerpo al igual que ematomas. Pero no murio._

 _Le dejo con la ilusión que fue capturado por el enemigo siendo ahorcado de forma publica ante ese pueblo. Las marcas de la cuerda aparecieron en su cuello momentos después._

 _El habia logrado que las ilusiones, si bien no afectarán visualmente por momento, podian alterar recuerdos y causar daño con ellos, un hombre muy capaz, y algo carismatico._

 _Por otro lado, Ishin. Era alguien peresoso por decirlo de una forma. Actuaba muy inmaduro la mayor parte del tiempo, y siempre se la pasaba haciendo bromas con mi nieta, varios tuvieron pesadillas con ese par... "_

A Naruto le cayo una gota por leer esa parte, y Kurama estaba igual.

 _" ... Pero cuando se trataba del pueblo, era el primero en prepararse, su manejo elemental era su fuerte. Si bien yo tenía Katon como afinidad primaria, tenia Raiton como secundaria, aunque no la use mucho realmente. Pero el tenía afinidad tanto Fūton, Katon, Raiton y Suiton. En un principio, todos querian lanzarse de cabeza a uno de los pozos de Uzu, un ninja con cuatro afinidades elementales era un enemigo en potencia, y si era un Uzumaki... creo que no hace falta mucha explicación. Tambien tenia mi mismo estilo de pelea en el Kenjutsu aplicando afinidad elemental en la espada._

 _Aunque era mejor en el Katon que él, me superaba en los otros elementos, lo que faltaba con uno lo apoyaba con el otro, todo un prodigio a decir verdad, aunque algo lividinoso con las mujeres, faceta que Kushina exploto para colocarlo en mas de una ocasión vergonzosa_.

 _Volviendo al tema principal, si eres uno de loa pocos Uzumaki en el mundo, te dejare acceso a los pergaminos de Fūinjutsu que esten en la isla, a medida que avances en tus estudios se desbloquearán otras áreas para tu pleno acceso. Ten una buena vida, y recuerda... lo mas importa te para un Uzumaki... es la familia por sobre todo, hasta nunca. "_

Bien, fue algo emotivo, y vaya que revelador. Descubrir que sus familiares eran gente con grandes habilidades y destrezas. Cuando termino de leerlo, en una explosion de humo aparecio un pergamino con conocimiento intermedio de Fūinjutsu, por lo que lo guardo en su inventario y procedio a irse de la isla. Volveria eventualmente para poder rescatar lo que pudiera de ella. Si en la carta un hombre pudo pasar las defensas, tenia que aprender rapido.

 ** _Flashback no Jutsu "Kai"_**

Naruto se levanto de su cama mientras estiraba sus brazos, ayer se paso un poco con los entrenamientos físicos, por lo que tenia un poco adolorido los musculos del cuerpo.

Fue a sacar au ropa del closet, colocandose unos pantalones negros con franjas plateadas por los bordes, una polera manga corta azul rey, y unas sandalias ninja de color azul. Se lavo la cara y mojo un poco el pelo ya que lo tenia totalme te despeinado y se dirigio al comedor con una toalla en la cabeza.

En ese tiempo Naruto pego un pequeño estirón, siendo de 1.48 a 1.51, su contextura física era buen maracada pero no exagerada, y su cabello se alargo un poco quedando con patillas en los dordes de su rostro como los de Minato, y tenia dos mechones de pelo en su rostro como los tenia Kushina. Era como ver dos personas en una sola... ah, y la bufanda que le dio Kurumi la llevaba siempre.

Al llegar al comedor se encontro con los habitantes de la casa... que eran 5 incluyendole. Nunca penso que las cosas en estos dos años llegaran a volverse tan locas y complicadas.

La primara persona en ver fue a Hinata, quien estos dos años solo le sirvieron para hacerla más bella. Su pelo crecio hasta casi llegar a media eapalda, tenia dos mechones que caian por sus hombros. Tecnicamente era un corte de pelo estilo Hime. Traia un conjunto identico al cuando conocio a Yakumo la primera vez, osea, un Kimono de batalla de color morado con detalles de olas en él, el cual resaltaba sus curbas y dejaba a la vista sus muy bien torneadas piernas. El Kimono estaba amarrado y ajustado de tal forma que hacia resaltar sus pechos Copa B casi doble BB, y que esos ojos apretados de color morado, solo acentuaban su bellesa, bajo el Kimono traia un pantalon corto de color negro y unas sandalias ninja de color azul.

Hola, Hina-chan- _saludo el rubio llamando la atencion de la nombrada._

Buenos días, Naru-kun- _dijo esta acercandose a el y abrazarlo de forma cariñosa, abrazo que fue respondido por Naruto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza._

Si bien Hinata también habia crecido, solo era 3 cm. mas baja que Naruto, midiendo en total unos 1.48. Aunque no era algo por lo que preocuparse. La actitud de la exiliada Hyuga cambio para bien, siendo mas confiada consigo misma y mucho mas expresada que antes.

Donde estan las demas?- _pregunto el rubio_

Yakumo-chan debe de estar por bajar, pero Koneko-chan y Shigure-san estan entrenando ahora- _dijo con una mirada nerviosa mientras un gota baja por su mejilla._

Otra vez? ya les dije que esa vez fue pura suerte, no es para que se lo tomen tan enserio- _dijo con cansancio._

Bueno, tomando en cuenta que las venciste solo con tu Fūinjutsu, era de esperar que actuasen asi- _hablo una voz que bajaba por las escaleras resultando ser Yakumo._

Si bien el pelo de Hinata era de un carmesí con un brillo azulado, el de Yakumo era uno algo opaco pero brillante, algo dificil de entender para Naruto, pero no queria darle vueltas al asunto.

Yakumo tenia el mismo conjunto que Hinata, solo que era de un plateado opaco dibujos de varias manos con garras en él, haciendo mencion a su estilo de Taijutsu con la ayuda de Ido. Era la mas alta de los tres, midiendo 1.59, estatura que usaba para molestar a los otros dos mientras ellos trataban de no golpearla en la cabeza. Sus proporciones, al igual que Hinata se adentuaron un poco mas, siendo de Copa BB casi C, con la diferencia de que en ves de usar un pantalon corto usaba vendas en la parte inferior, y tenia unas sandalias ninja. Otro detalle era que la trenza que tenia, ahora le llegaba hasta uno de sus pechos, enserio, era muy larga.

Veo que te levantaste con animo- _dijo el rubio viendo la sonrisa en au rostro._

Pues claro, mi avance a ido en aumento desde que no estoy con los Kurama, y estoy feliz de ello- _dijo colocando sus manos en la cintura e inflaba su pecho._

Si sigues presumiendo de ellos te pareceras al señor EMOtivo- _dijo Hinata como broma, una que no le gusto._

No me compares con el, no ando por toda la aldea como si fuera Kami en la tierra, sacando en cara un apellido que lo unico que a traído es problemas en toda la historia- _reapondio algo indignada por la comparacion._

Vamos, vamos no se peleen, Hina-chan, puedes llamar a las otras dos, si lo hago yo me arrastraran a otro combate.

Hai- _Dijo mientras se paraba y iba a buscar a las dos aludidas, mientras Naruto tomaba su tostada._

Shigure. Una mujer de cabello negro atado a una cola de caballo dejando caer dos mechones de pelo en el costado de su rostro. Tenia ojos de color morado fuerte y una mirada un tanto inexpresiva. Vestia un Kimono de batalla de color rosa corto con detalles de flores azules en el, del mismo color que la cinta que sostiene dicho Kimono, dejando ver un "pequeño" escote mostrando su copa D. Tenia un pantalon... extracorto, el cual le quedaba muy cerca de su zona privada, parecian calzoncillo de hombre... pero en una versión femenina, y tenia sandalias de color cafe arena. Ah y era una maestra en Kenjutsu, y tenia aproximadamente 22 años.

Toujo Koneko, asi fue como se presento la peliblanca de ojos avellana, tenia un pasador de color negro con forma de gato en él. Vestia una falda de color gris y una especie de kimono solo de piesa superior todo el tiempo, aunque siempre los elejia de color blanco. Tanto falda como la parte superior tenian estampados diseños de gatos negros y una quevotr marca de patas de estos. Llevaba las mismas sandalias de Shigure... y tenia un pantalon el cual era de la misma medida debajo de la falda. Su especialidad era el Taijutsu y tenia 11 años.

Hinata ya habia vuelto con las ya descritas anteriormente, si bien ambas tenian una actitud un poco... estoica, podian expresarse como se debia en pocas ocasiones. Aunque cuando entraron al comedor miraron de forma retadora al Uzumaki varón causando que una gota callese por su nuca al igual que Yakumo y posteriormente con Hinata.

Bueno... por que no se sientan, no es bueno entrenar con el estomago vacio- _sijo el rubio tratando de aliverar el ambiente._

Acepto la invitación... pero recuerda esto, eres mi presa... y no dejare que me superes en nada- _contesto Shigure con su estoico rostro._

Si... claro- _dijo riendo de forma nerviosa-_ y tu Koneko-chan.

Solo comere por que quiero... no por que tu me lo ofreces- _respondio de la misma forma sacando un suspiro del rubio._

Este dia sera problematico- _al decir esto se sintio como si su amigo Shikamaru le ubiese levantado el pulgar, tal vez fue su imaginacion-_ por ahora quiero terminar mi estudio de nivel 8 de Fūinjutsu Uzumaki, hare control de chakra y transformacion de la Naturaleza. Que haran ustedes?

Yo seguire refinando mi Taijutsu, control de chakra, y los jutsus que me diste la otra vez- _dijo Hinata._

Con Ido tengo una idea para agregar y modificar algunos movimientos, los jutsus elementales que uso en las ilusiones tengo que refinarlos un poco- _dijo ella de forma pensativa._

Ya veo... creo que también debere mejorar mi control con el _Dragón Slayer_ , no lo tengo muy dominado y al menos antes de salir de la academia quiero tener un dominio descente de él.

Sigo diciendo que es una abuso que lo domines de forma descente, tecnicamente eres inmune al fuego con esa cualidad- _se quejo Yakumo ante la opinion del rubio._

Ya se habia anochecido cuando Naruto habia vuelto, y las chicas lo ostigaron con preguntas habia y por haber, y no lo dejarian tranquilo hasta que respondiera.

Si bien tuvo que responder todo, omitio el detalle que tiene herencia Senju, cuando fuera el momento se los diria, o si la situacion es muy urgente como para usar el Mokuton frente a las muchachas. Aunque no omitio el hecho de que tendria qur cuidar de los dragones jovenes del clan de invocación de éstos.

En el tiempo que Naruto habia vuelto de Uzushio tuvo que dejar un clon de forma cuidadosa de él mismo mientras él se iba al bosque a practicar su elemento. Aunque en estos dos años su avance haya sido escaso, pudo verle el lado bueno, ya que en la biblioteca de Konoha vio que el Mokuton era la mezcla entre el Suiton y el Doton.

Con eso se concentro en mejorar su manipulacion con dichos elementos, aunque tambien le dedicaba tiempo a las otras afinidades, les daba mucho mas a esas dos. Con los dos años pasados Naruto podía decir, de forma sabia que su transformación elemental de Suiton y Doton ya estaba casi completo.

Ahora, el como conocieron a estas dos chicas ? para eso iremos 1 año atras, 2 meses antes de que terminara el primer año de academia.

 ** _Flashback no Jutsu_**

Naruto y las chicas convencieron a Mikoto para que pudieran salir de la aldea, con la excusa de un día de campo fuera de los muros. Si bien Hiruzen tenia sospechas de esto, vio como Mikoto los veia como si fueran sus propios hijos quienes insisten en salir a un lado, y no pareciera que desistieran, por lo que los dejo salir con un plazo max. de 6 horas. Claro Mikoto le encargo a Sarutobi de que si Sasuke preguntaba por ella, le avisara que salio a hacer algo.

Una vez salieron de la aldea los chicos corrieron en todas direcciones bajo la sorpresiva mirada de Mikoto que no espero esa acción.

¡ Chicos esperen, puede ser peligroso !- _fue el grito de preocupación de la Uchiha, claro hasta que Naruto hablo._

Que pasa Ka-chan, no puedes atraparnos siquiera, o es que te cansas muy rapido- _no lo sabia, pero tenia que correr._

Que dijiste de mi edad... - _murmuro Mikoto en el mismo lugar... hasta que desapareció-_ Naruto-kun.

Naruto sinrtio un escalofrio recorrer su espalda, se giro lentamente mirando la silueta oscurecida de Mikoto con un aura que prometia mucho dolor. Miro hacia donde estaba, en tonces detras de él, otra vez miro donde estaba antes, y otra vez a tras de él. Repitio la accion otras tres veces antes de que hablara con mucho miedo.

Me...Me...Me d...das 1...10 seg...segundos ...de...de vent... ventaja ?- _pregunto mientras su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina._

Bien _...- Naruto sintio un enorme alivio cuando escucho eso, pero...-_ 5... 4...

¡ Pero pedí dies segundos !

¡ MENTI !- _lo dijo en un grito mientras Naruto salia como alma que lleva el diablo._

Denonios, Demonios, Demonios, por que siempre me pasa esto- _se maldecia una y otra vez mientras corria todo lo que podia. Hasta que lo escucho frente a él._

Se acabo el tiempo, Naru-kun- _dijo la silueta de Mikoto_ _frente a él, quien estaba aterrorizado por la presencia. Hasta que no lo soporto mas y exploto en una nube de Humo-_ Kage-Bunshin ?

Corran..

Se escucho la voz de Naruto mientras varios clones salian de varios lugares corriendo por varias partes. Pero cometio un error al hacer eso.

Mikoto se preguntaba el por que solo habian de Naruto. En eso ve por una fraccion de segundos como Hinata y Yakumo seguian a un Naruto en especifico, dejandole ennclaro quien era el real.

Mientras que con el Naruto original.

Crees que haya sido buena idea el no hacer clones de nosotras mismas?- _pregunto algo insegura Hinata por el movimiento algo arriesgado que hizo, mientras saltaban por los árboles._

Descuida, no creo que se haya dado cuenta- _dijo de forma despreocupada... hasta que empezo a recibir los recuerdos de los clones que desaparecian empezando a dejarlo palido._

Que ocurre, Naruto-kun?- _pregunto Yakumo al verlo nervioso... aunque la respuesta era obvia-_ ya se entero, verdad ?.

Creen que pueda salvarme de esta ?

Si te somos sinceras, estas muerto- _respondieron las dos pelirrojas de forma simultánea._

No ayudan en nada- _dijo con una nube morada expresando su pena en el momento. Eso hasta que una ventana aparecio frente a los chicos._

 ** _Misión de Campo_**

 ** _Rescata y/o ayuda al desconocido/a con sus problemas_**

 ** _Recompensa_**

 ** _1200 exp., 60.000 de Ryo_** , **_posible aliado_**

 ** _Consecuensias_**

 ** _Si no lo/a ayudan, lo que le ocurra cargara en su conciencia._**

Los muchachos se miraron entre ellos, pensando en que ser algo benéfico para ellos, pero que tal vez pueda ser un problema en el futuro. Pero Naruto decidio ayudar, si alguien necesitaba ayuda, el se la daria. Las chicas al ver el rostro del rubio no nesesitaron mas respuestas, sabiendo cual seria.

Seguro Naruto-kun, no se si pudes con ello, ya es suficiente que nos cuides a nosotras, pero que incluyas a alguien que no es de la aldea- _dijo Yakumo al rubio algo preocupada._

No te preocupes, ademas, sabes que no me gustan las personas que abusan de otras solo por sentirse superior o que se aprovechen de ella si rstan en desventaja. A pesar de qie somos ninjas, los que no pieden defenderse no tienen nada que ver- _dijo el rubio con una mirada seria._

Bueno, si tu lo dices- _respondio esta._

Los chicos iban a partir hacia donde les maracaba la mision después de que la aceptaron, pero Mikoto aparecio frente a ellos.

Hasta que los encuentro chicos, ahora...

Ka-chan, necesitamos tu ayuda- _dijo Hinata interrumpiendo a la pelinegra._

Eh ?- _fue lo unico que dijo al ser una petición tan repentina. Pero vio la seriedad y preocupacion de los chicos, algo sucedia-_ que ocurre chicos.

Alguien esta en problemas- _dijo Yakumo de forma inmediata saliendo al lugar, seguida por Hinata y por Naruto. Mikoto los sigui de los ultimos pidiendo una explicación._

En el trayecto los chicos invetaron un excusa para poder convencer a Mikoto de lo que hacian, recordando que Naruto habia desarroyado el _Ojo_ _de Kagura_ incluyeron esa informacion y dijeron que Naruto había percibido a alguien en problemas por lo alterado de su chakra.

Al parecer fue una escusa lo suficientemente convincente ya que Mikoto los apoyaria en su mision de rescate.

No paso mucho cuando los chicos tocaron tierra y uno de los arbustos del lugar estaba comenzo a moverse. Los chicos se colcoaron en guardia en caso de que fiera un enemigo, pero lo que salio del arbusto fue algo que los hizo enojar.

De entre las hojas salio una pequeña niña de pelo blanco. Mostraba signos de desnutrición y estaba herida por todo su cuerpo. La pequeña estaba cansada, por lo que cuando camino un poco afuera de las hojas cayo rendida al suelo. Mikoto fue la primera en llegar tomandola y acurrucandola en sus brazos, no entendia como alguien pudiera tratar a alguien tan tierna como ella de esa forma.

Pero dejo sus pensamientos cuando varias personas salieron de entre los matorrales, mostrando a varios bandidos con espadas, solo con un Kimono como vestimenta.

Pero miren a que nos llevo esta mocosa, esta vez nos sacamos en premio gordo- _dijo uno de ellos mirando de forma no muy santa a las chicas._

Y que lo digas, quien diria que usar a un clan extinto de Kiri nos daria tanta suerte- _dijo otro dejando intrigados a los habitantes de Konoha._

Un clan de Kiri ?- _pregunto Mikoto a nadie en especial, pero otro de ellos respondio._

Asi es preciosa. Según lo que nos dijo el comerciante que nos la dio, dijo que pertenecia al clan de las Nekomata, un clan especializado con técnicas que no entendemos muy bien. El muy tonto nos vendio a esa enana con todo lo que era de su clan, pero lo dejamos como material de venta, aunque nunca pudimos venderlos- _explico lo que sabia el bandido-_ pero basta de charla, que te parece si nos acompañas, pasaras un buen rato con...

No termino de hablar ya que una cadena dorada lo golpeo en el rostro mandandolo contra un árbol y dejandolo inconciente. Todos miraron al dueño, o dueña de la cadena, siendo Hinata de quién salio.

No dejare... que le toquen un pelo a Okā-sama- _dijo ésta mientras sacaba las otras dos cadenas de su espalda inferior._

Asi se habla- _dijo Yakumo imitando la accion de su hermana._

Los bandidos confiados, se lanzaron hacia las chicas, pensando que romperian esas raras cadenas con sus espadas. Pero fue un grave error, ya que las cadenas fueron quienes rompieron sus espadas golpeando a los bandidos en pleno rostro dejandolos fuera de combate en el momento.

Bueno, fue fácil- _dijo Yakumo viendo que no habia sido mucho problema._

( _Es extraño_ )- _se dijo Naruto en su mente._

( _Algo no cuadra, no tendria que haber sido tan facil_ )- _dijo la Uchiha mayo rn su cabeza viendo lo sencillo que fue... Hasta que otra persona se presento._

Pero que montón de inutiles- _se escucho una voz provenir de los árboles, haciendo que los chicos mirasen hacia arriba viendo a un ninja con su Hitai-ate rasgado-_ y pensar que fueron derrotados por meros mocosos, en especial mujeres, son una vergüenza como hombre.

Hasta que desidiste salir- _dijo el rubio acercandose las chicas y colocandose frente a ellas._

Acaso ya me habias detectado ?- _pregunto curioso por lo calmado que se veia ese mocoso._

Soy un sensor, una presencia tan desagradable como la tuya no la pasaría desapercibida- _dijo friamente, sorprendiendo al Nukenin por esa pequeña informacion._

Debo felicitarte, había sido muy cuidadoso con mi posicion y no tener mucho chakra para que lo detectasen, y tu lo haces como si fuera un juego de niños- _dijo de forma burlona con el fin de molestar al rubio, objetivo que parecio funcionar._

No me interesa los alagos de la basura, si vienes a llevarte a la chica, te digo que no lo lograrás- _dijo con muy poca paciencia haciendo sacar una risa al ninja renegado._

Tranquilo renacuajo...

Oh estas muerto- _dijo ya mas que cabreado trazo dos sellos de mano, para sorpresa del renegado masculino y de Mikoto, curiosa de que tipo de jutsi usaria a su edad- E. de Fuego; Liberación de la canción del dragón de __fuego_ _( **Katon; Ryūen Hōka no jutsu** )._

De la boca del rubio salieron una docena de cabezas de dragón del tamaño de un perro adulto. El nija enemigo lps esquivo con algo de esfuerzo ya que no esperaba un jutsu de ese calibre. Pero al ver las zonas impactadas se asombro en gran medida al ver que estaban tecnicamente calzinadas, y los que chocaron co n los árboles estaban echos carbón.

( _Si eso me ubiera impactado no creo haber salido ileso_ )- _penso nervioso viendo que pudo haber terminado mal-_ debo darte crédito, ese parecia ser un jutsu muy bueno, Rango B quizas?.

A _fue lo único que dijo el rubio, sorprendiendo al hombre y confirmando las dudas de Mikoto_. _Pero ambos con un rostro de desconcierto al ver que solo uso dos sellos para ese Jutsu._

De... debes estar fanfarroneando, yo eh estado practicando mucho para poder recrear una tecnica de rango A, es imposible que un niñato como tu lo haya conseguido haciebdo solo dos sellos

No me importa lo que hayas estado practicando, no permitire que sigas avanzando

Je...- _rio solamente confundiendo a los chicos-_ si eso piensas entonces prueba esto- _dijo para despues trazar una larga secuencia, alertando a todos._

Chicas, vayan con Ka-chan.

Pero Naruto-kun...

Solo háganlo- _contradijo el rubio a Yakumo, haciebdo que esta se mordiera los labios y se fuera con Mikoto._

No hagas una tonteria, Naruto-kun- _le dijo Hinata también alejandose hacia Mikoto._

Lo que sea que pienses es inútil- _dijo terminado la secuencia teniendo todos sus dedos entrelazados formando la figura de un triangulo mientras los pungares estaban doblados en las palmas-_ _E_ _. de __Fuego_ _; Gran aniquilación de Fuego_ ( **_Katon; Gōka Mekkyaku_** ).

De forma asombrosa creo un muro de fuego de gran tamaño, el cual abarcaba unos 8 metros de largo y otros 6 de alto, el cual iba en dirección a Naruto, quien estaba a unos metros al frente de las demás.

¡ Naruto-kun/ Naru-kun !- _gritaron las tres al verlo siendo engullido por el muro de fuego, siendo ellas las siguientes._

Las chicas se abrazaron viendo su inminente final, mientras Mikoto se coloco frente a ellas empezando a trazar sellos lo mas rápido que podia. Pero antes de terminar su jutsu, el fuego detuvo su avance, para desconcierto de Mikoto quien no sabia el por que ese fenómeno.

Para conmoción de ella y del propio usuario quien lanzo la técnica. El fuego comenzo a girar alrededor de algo formando una especie de vórtice de fuego. Pero no se expandia, mas bien se concentraba en un solo punto... y empezaba a reducirse.

De entre las llamas se noto una silueta, cuyo rostro estaba mirando hacia arriba como si estuviera gritando. El fuego empezo como a convulsionar y a reducir su tamaño considerablemente, solo dejando el suelo ardiendo por donde el jutsu habia pasado.

Aaaaaaahhh- _se empezo a escuchar una gran inhalacion desde el centro del vórtice, el cual al desaparecer el fuego, mostro a un Naruto, quien termino de engullir el fuego y pasarse el dorso de la mano por la boca-_ Haa, apesar de ser la primera vez que como fuego se sintio muy natural- _dijo despues de exalar escupiendo algo de fuego-_ creo que debo decir, gracias por la comida- _termino de hablar dando una sonrisa retadora mostrando sus colmillos pronunciados, y sus azules ojos cambiaron por un momento a ojos esmeralda rasgados._

Te... Te...Te.. Te... Te ...Te comiste... mi jutsu- _repitio incrédulo por lo que acababa de ver, y que solo su ropa estuviera algo quemada no era nada bueno. Aunque no era el unico impresionado._

 ** _XXX Con las chicas XXX_**

Na... Naru...kun... hizo lo creo... que acabo de ver?- _Mikoto no estaba mejor que el enemigo. Hacer la hazaña que hizo era impresionante, no, eso se quedaba corto, era ilogico, aún si fuera a base por un Kekkei Genkai seria...-_ Acaso... Naruto tiene un Kekkei Genkai ?

Aunque nos lo comento... es la primera vez que veo que la usa- _dijo Yakumo tambien con una mirada de impresión._

Que quieres decir- _dijo la pelinegra ante lo que escucho_.

Creo que Naruto-kun se lo dira una vez que regresemos a la aldea- _comento Hinata mira do atentamente lo que ocurria._

 ** _XXX Con Naruto XXX_**

Ahora que recuerdo- _dijo Naruto sacando de su estupor al ninaja enemigo-_ hay jutsus como el que hice antes con nombres de Dragón... que te parece si te muestro un verdarero aliento de Dragón- _dijo mientras el fuego aparecio debajo de el. Naruto choco sus puños, los cuales hicieron aparecer un circulo con la cabeza de un Dragón en el centro-_ Aqui voy... _Rugido del Dragón de Fuego_ ( _火竜の咆哮, **Karyū no Hōkō**_ ).

Naruto tiro su tronco hacia atras dando una inhalada profunda, para después colocar ambas manos frente a su boca y exhalar una potente llamarada de fuego. Si el hecho de que mientras hacia dicha tecnica se reemplazara la imagen de un dragón en lugat de la de Naruto, era mucho peor.

El enemigo reacciono algo tarde al tener tan cerca el ataque, por lo que como pudo creo un muro de tierra para poder protegerse, aunque no le sirvio de mucho, ya que el muro solo duro un poco y despues salio volando con el ninja y todo lanzandolo lejos y arrazando con parte del bosque.

Al terminar la técnica Naruto solo escupio algo de humo negro de su boca, como si se ubiera esforzado por hacer la técnica.

Creo que debo practicar, me costo un poco hacerlo- _dijo mientras trataba de buscar al pobre diablo._ _Aunque no tardo mucho-_ aqui estas- _dijo mientras tomaba un brazo en medio de un grupo de escombros, resultando ser el ninja agresor con varias quemaduras en sus brazos, cara, ropa y las piernas. Lo tomo del cuello de la ropa y lo coloco cara a cara-_ ahora... dime, donde tienes esos rollos del clan Nekomata.

Y... y si no quiero, que me haras- _dijo dandole una sonrisa arrogante para cabrearlo, aunque en su posición tuvo que pensarlo mejor._

Miserable- _dijo con una voz gruesa mientras de su boca empezaba a salir humo, y para sorpresa del ninja enemigo parte del rostro del muchacho y del brazo que lo sujetaba tenia lo mismo, escamas-_ no te recomiendo hacer enojar a un Dragón, no saldras bien parado.

Si con eso no era suficiente, la silueta de un Dragon rojo con ojos esmeralda que lo miraba de forma amenazante sirvio de mucho.

De...De acuerdo- _dijo solamente, haciendo que Naruto lo soltara._

No estoy para tus bromas, asi que te recomiendo que no intentes nada.

Con eso dicho, el pobre no quiso tentar mas a la suerte y lo guia al campamento que tenia junto al resto de los bandidos, los cuales estos fueron amarrados a un árbol por las chicas que reaccionaron y siguieron a Naruto.

Una vez en el campamento, el ninja fue a la que posiblemente sea la tienda de campaña del jefe. Si bien tenia pensado hacer algo para vengarse de ese chiquillo, al darse vuelta y verlo en la entrada, mirandolo como si fuera menos que un insecto para él, reconsidero la idea y fue por los pergaminos, la mirada de ese mocoso no era la de un humano, era la de un animal que miraba que su presa no se moviera de su lugar.

Despues de 5 min. Naruto recibió los pergaminos de la chica albina, miro levemente al ninja malherido para despues, de forma rapida darle una patada potente en la barbilla dejandolo inconciente.

Te lo mereces- _dijo friamente juntandose con las chicas._

Si bien al juntarse con ellas Mikoto pidio una explicación del como hizo eso, Naruto le dijo que respondería a sus preguntas cuando llegaran a la aldea. Una respuesta que no le gusto, pero acepto de todas formas, por lo que solo se encargo de mantener bien comoda a la indefensa pequeña, quien se acurruco al sentirse protegida en los brazos de Mikoto, sacando una risa en los otros tres ante la escena.

Una vez llegaron a la aldea Mikoto decidio ir directamente con Sarutobi, pero antes, decidio ir a la casa de Naruto para que este le explicara algunas cosas.

Si bien fue algo secillo, el que Naruto le explicara a Mikoto lo de su estado **_Dragon Slayer_** , el rubio recibio una buena regañada por ponerse en peligro y preocupando a la mujer.

Con lo referente al Sandaime, decidio que Koneko se quedaría en la casa de Naruto y que Mikoto la cuidaria como lo habia estado haciendo con los otros tres. Aunque la Uchiha decidio decirle lo que Naruto habia estado haciendo. Vaya que se sorprendio por el hecho de poder haber llegado a Uzu ppr medio de un jutsu de teletransportación especial, eso de por si era increible.

Hiruzen decidio dejar al rubio con su cosas, sabiendo de antemano que era su clan, por lo que él no tenia derecho a criticar que era lo que podía y no podia hacer.

La chica habia estado dos días inconciente, y al tercer día, ella desperto, siendo lo primero en ver un techo desconocido y ella recostada en algo suave, viendo despues que era una cama. Si bien la chica albina se mostro nerviosa al encontrarse en una casa diferente, se le hizo extraño que su cuerpo estuviera vendado cuando habia despertado. Grande fue su sorpresa que, cuando la puerta se habrio una chica peliroja de ojos azules entrara con una bandeja de comida... solo para ella.

Tubo desconfianza por lo que le pudieran hacer ya que estaba en un lugar desconocido y posiblemente hostil, pero el rugir de su estómago opaco todo tipo de posibles trampas empezando a comer como si no ubiese un mañana.

Una vez que termino de comer sus 6 tostadas, con 2 torrejas de jamón y sus seis vasos de jugo de Naranja, prosedio a vestirse ( _ropa que compro la Uchiha mayor con solo mirar el tamaño de su cuerpo_ ). Ya vestida bajo a la sala comedor, viendo que habian mas personas allí, viendo a otra chica pelirroja pero con ojos aperlados de color morado, a un chico rubio de ojos azules, y a una mujer mayor de pelo negro.

Se relaciono bien con la mayoria de las presentes, pero con el rubio... algo le decia que tenia que tener cuidado. La actitud que mostraba no concordaba con el aura que desprendia. Un auta que desprendia poderio y grandeza.

A varios se le hizo raro que la alvina se mostrara nerviosa cerca de Naruto, talvez por el trato que tuvo, era su nerviosismo hacia los hombres, aunque tenia que replantearse sus inseguridades ya que eran casi de la misma edad.

Una vez que Mikoto termino de abrazar a la chica y terminar las presentaciones, le explicaron su situacion actual. Y decir que la alvina se mostraba impresionada era poco, no por el hecho de que ellos la acojieran, si no que se tomaron la molestia de traer todo lo relacionado a su clan y no dejarlo fuera de su alcance, algo que era muy raro para las personas de una aldea.

Paso una semana y Koneko, quien ya les habia dicho su nombre gracias a una Mikoto que cariñosamente le insistió, ya se encontraba en mejor condicion. Del cuerpo desnutrido que tenia ya no quedaba nada, dejando en su lugar a una joven saludable... y de estoico rostro. Se llevaba bien con las chicas, y siempre cuando Mikoto iba a la casa Koneko era la primera en ir a abrazarla, siendo seguida por Hinata y Yakumo y muy atras Naruto. Aunque este ultimo fue recibido por una penetrante mirada de la albina, razón ? Tenia que ver con un baño, toalla, orejas y colas de Gato, y un sello de parálisis.

 ** _Flashback_** **_no_** **_Jutsu_** " ** _Kai_** "

Naruto habia terminado de desayunar hasta que recordo algo con las chicas.

Hina-chan, Yakumo-chan- _dijo el chico llamando la atencion de las nombradas-_ como ha ido su estudio y práctica en Fūinjutsu- _dijo curioso por el avance de las chicas._

Bueno, hemos estado practicando las dos juntas por lo que hemos llegado al nivel 6 de los sellos, ya dominamos los de almacenamiento y los de sello elemental basico- _dijo Yakumo._

Tambien hemos dominado algunos sellos de supresion de chakra de nivel bajo, algunos de silencio, y hemos estado practicando con los explosivos, y los de camuflaje- _completo Hinata._

Fiuuuu ( _no me culpen, no se como se escribe un silbido_ ), es muy buen avanze, las felicito- _dijo dándole un sonrisa sonrojando a las chicas-_ aunque para que completen su nivel les recomiendo apliquen con los sellos de barrera, ya que son del nivel 6 hacia adelante en lo que estan disponibles- _recomendo el rubio, viendo el pequeño gesto de molestia en el rostro de sus "hermanas"._

Ehhh, pero eso es muy complicado, dejanos por lo menos terminar con lo que dijimos para ver como nos lo podemos ingeniar- _se quejo Yakumo ante la recomendacion del rubio._

Vamos, no es para tanto, en el Fūinjutsu se aplica la imaginación, si tienes una mente limitada es obvio que sera difícil- _dijo el rubio tratando de ver si podia ayudarles un poco-_ solo imagínense una forma de que les sea sencilla, despues les dare una pequeña idea de como pueden hacerlo.

Hai, gracias Naruto-kun- _agradecio Hinata a la ayuda del rubio_.

Bien, creo que tenemos cosas que hacer- _dijo el rubio parandose de la mesa con los demas, pero..._

Uzumaki Naruto- _Shigure hablo, sacando un suspiro del rubio-_ tengamos un duelo.

El como conocieron a Shigure, fue algo... raro, por algún

motivó. Ocurrio hace 3 meses antes.

 ** _Flashback_** **_no_** **_Jutsu_**

Era un dia tranquilo en Konoha, los aldeanos caminaban y atendian sus negocios, los ninjas hacian sus deberes, Anko torturaba un par de idiotas, Kakashi seguia con su lectura Icha Icha, Gai retando a Kakashi a un combate siendo ignorado olimpicamente por éste, sip un día normal.

En la entrada de la aldea donde los eternos Izumo y Kotetsu estaban hablando entre ellos para no dormirse en su turno de guardia.

Izumo desvio la mirada viendo una silueta a lo lejos. Kotetsu vio la reacción de su compañero, por lo que tambien miro hacia el frente viendo lo mismo.

Los dos esperaron pasientemente para ver si era un enemigo o un visitante. Nada los preparo para lo que vieron. Para ellos, la mujer mas hermosa, bella y sexy que en sus mas locas fantasías podian pedir. Un kimono de color rosa, el cual resaltaba sus muy bien formados pechos, sus largas y torneadas piernas, un bellísimo rostro que conjugaba con sus ojos morados, los cuales resaltaban y asian conjunto con su Kimono. Ignorando el hecho de que llevaba una espada en su cintura.

Una vez la hermosa mujer llego con los guardias, esta se inclino cortésmente saludando a los dos, quienes imitaron su acción.

Bu...Buenos dias señorita- _dijo Kotetsu con un claro sonrojo en su cara-_ cu... cual es su motivo d... de venir a nuestra humilde aldea.

Buenos dias, Shinobi-san- _su voz era delicada y dulce a los oidos de los dos, que parecia que los derretia con ello-_ quisiera afiliarme a su aldea si no fuera un problema.

Cl... Claro, si quiere la puedo llevar a la torre para que co verse con el Hokage y conversen los terminos- _dijo Izumo ofreciendose asi mismo para la tarea, siendo observado por un molesto Kotetsu por no hacer esa jugada antes._

Si no fuera un problema... quisiera ver los alrededores de la aldea mientras busco la torre por mi misma.

Ha... claro- _dijeron con algo de desgana los dos, siendo Izumo el que continuo hablando-_ hay ninjas alrededor de toda la aldea, si quiere pedir una indicacion solo preguntele a uno de ellos.

Gracias- _dijo simplemente pasando a la aldea. La joven se alejo unos pocos metros y los chicos hablaron._

Por dios hombre, es toda una belleza- _dijo Izumo con una actitud de ido._

Y que lo digas compañero- _respondio en el mismo estado_

 ** _XXX Dentro de la Aldea XXX_**

Shigure caminaba placidamente por las zonas comercisles de Konoha, observando a todas las personas que estaban en los caminos de ésta. Si bien la mujer a estado en otras aldeas antes de llegar a esta, habia una diferencia en su estilo de vida, siendo más parejo para el resto de la gente.

No obstante, tambien habian personas que estaban en deplorables condiciones. Aunque los que estaban en situaciones similares los apoyaban con lo poco y nada que tenian.

En eso escucha una pequeña revuelta a la distancia. Viendo mas detenidamente vio a un niño de cabello amarillo siendo perseguido ppr un monton de ninjas, tal vez de rango Chunin o Jounin.

¡ Cuando te pongamos nuestras manos encima desearas no haber nacido maldito demonio !- _exclamo uno de los Shinobis, quien estaba empapado con algo viscoso y verdoso._

Jajajajaj, ni siquiera me alcanzarán- _dijo el rubio mientras saltaba de edificio en edificio._

Ubiera seguido escapando, de no ser por que un moreno con una cicatriz en su rostro aparecio, quien aparecio frente al rubio interrumpiendo su avance y tomandolo por su polera levantandolo ennel aire.

Cuantas ya van en en mes, 5, 7.

12- _respondio el rubio con una sonrisa como si no fuera la gran cosa._

Y aun asi me respondes como si fuera una pregunta?- _dijo con una vena en la cabeza, mientras los perseguidores del rubio ya estaban esperando que el Umino les entregara a su presa para poder desaogarse._

Bueno, que puedo decir... adiós- dijo para _posteriormente desaparecer en una bola de humo._

Los ninjas estaban mas que cabreados, con que en esta tercera vez que ellos lo perseguian y se les escapaba. Mientras Iruka maldecia por dentro a la persona que le enseño el Kage-Bunshin a Naruto. ( _Kurama estornudo sin una razón aparente_ ).

Todo siendo observado por Shigure que veia algo curiosa el como un niño puede burlar a personal Shinobi entrenado. Cuando se voltea para reanudar su exploracion de la aldea vio una cabellera amarilla escondida en uno de los callejones de los locales, cabellera que se adentro de inmediato. Le resto importancia por el momento por lo que siguio con su recorrido.

Lo que vio por otro par de horas fue algo normal, nada que le llamase la atención, eceptuando por un par de ninjas que practican Kenjutsu, siendo maestros en su area. Converso con ellos por un par de minutos, compartiendo opiniones, experiencia y anécdotas de lo ocurrido en su vida. Se llevo bien con Hayate y Yugao, una pareja joven a su parecer, mantenian su relación de forma normal al igual que su vida ninja, pero veia como que algo les faltara. No queria ser una entrometida por lo que no quiso preguntar por ello. Se despidio de ellos y continuo con su paseo.

Ya habian pasado un par de horas y el cielo ya se habia tornado naranjo, en el transcurso del día Shigure estuvo algo mas ida. Desde hace poco escucho algo de los aldeanos, conversando sobre de qué tenian que asegurarse de que el demonio no siguiera avanzando y que tenian que convencer al Sandaime de que era una amenaza para la aldea.

Shigure no sabia a que se referia, y no entendia el motivo de los aldeanos al ver tabto odio en los ojos de las personas.

Siguio caminando, ya decidida a preguntar dónde era qye quedaba el edificio del Hokage, pero el sonido de espadas chocando le llamo la atención. Se dirigio a la zona de entrenamiento donde escuchaba el combate y fue a esa dirección.

Al llegar, vio al mismo rubio de hace horas peleando con dos pelirrojas, esquivando y bloqueando tanto tajos ascendentes, diagonales, golpes con el reverso del filo de la hoja, golpes con el mango, todo lo esquivaba o bloqueaba, y en ocasiones usaba el mango de la espada para bloquear dichos tajos. Debia admitir que las chicas tenian buena habilidad y velocidad, pero la defensa del rubio, para ellas era bastante, y la falta de experiencia en el arte del Kenjutsu era clara, aunque tenian buenas bases.

Bien chicas, descabsemos un poco- _dijo Naruto parando la sesion de entrenamiento._

Desde que Naruto y las demas encontraron a Koneko, el rubio a tenido que intencificar un poco su entrenamiento, ya que el consejo de Konoha descubrio la procedencia de la albina querian obtener todo lo relacionado con ella y tenerla en el CRA ( _ya todos saben lo que es por lo que no lo voy a explicar_ ). Aunque claro, varios de los jefes de clanes se opusieron a la idea, siendo el unico que la apoyo, aparte de los consejeros y de el representante civil, acepto Hiashi. Pero por primera vez, desde que Hiruzen decidio que habría solo un represenrante civil, se pudo negar la oferta.

Regresando a la actualidad, Naruto saco de un sello de almacenamiento tres porciones de comida para ellos y los repartio. Tambien saco una manta del mismo sello y lo coloco debajo de ellos.

¡ Itadakimasu !- _dijeron los tres comiendo de forma algo acelerada, ya que no comieron muy bien en el desayuno por culpa de que Koneko trato de arañar a Naruto... Otra vez._

Los chicos comian de forma tranquila hasta que Naruto decidio hablar.

Quien quiera que este escondido sera mejor que salga- _hablo de forma seria el rubio, aunque no sentia hostilidad en la presencia no podia confiarse._

A la entrada del campo de entrenamiento la silueta de una mujer algo mayor pero joven se hizo presente.

Como supiste que estaba observandolos- _dijo la mujer curiosa por ser encontrada sin que los chicos mostraran algún indicio de estar siendo observados._

Soy un sensor, esa es la razón...- _dijo simplemente el rubio mostrandose algo reservado, pero abierto a dialogar._ _Mientras las chicas estaban al pendiente de todo-_ por otro lado, parecia interesada en nuestro entrenamiento, alguna razon?.

Soy una maestra en Kenjutsu- _dijo esta dejando sorprendidas a las chicas y al rubio la dejo con una ceja alzada-_ vine cuando escuche el choque de sus espadas, y me encuentro con un trio de niños practicando un arte peligrosa para su edad.

Si bien es peligrosa, es parte de nuestro legado- _dijo el rubio algo molesto por el comentario-_ como Uzumaki el Kenjutsu va en nuestra sangre, no creo que la edad sea un impedimento para ello.

Uzumaki ? Son del Clan Uzumaki ?- _pregunto dos veces la mujer de pelo negro con un rostro que mostraba sorpresa-_ esto es inesperado, crei que ellos habian sido exterminados hace mucho tiempo.

En parte, pero aun quedan. Nosotros "tres" somos parte del clan, aunque la regla es que somos de pelo rojo, el mio es rubio por parte paterna- _dijo y aclaro el rubio a la mujer._

Ahora comprendo todo, sus bases son muy buenas para un estilo específico, al menos el tuyo- _dijo señalando al rubio-_ en tanto ustedes dos- _señalo a Hinata y Yakumo_ , _extrañandose con la primera por su color de ojos, pero ignoro eso-_ su estilo es adaptable a cualquier tipo Kenjutsu, si no les molestara podria darles unos cuantos consejos para su desarrollo.

Y que ganaria usted, señorita- _dijo Hinata algo desconfiada._

Perdón si no me presente antes, soy Shigure, vine a esta aldea para asentarme en ella como un miembro mas, no tengo segundas intenciones para con ninguno de ustedes por lo que no tienen que preocuparse- _dijo la ya presentada Shigure frente a los niños. Aunque las chicas se veian reaceas con sus palabras, el rubio se veia satisfecho._

Bien, no tengo problemas con eso- _dijo sin vacilar Naruto dejando a unas sorprendidas pelirrojas y una casi imperceptible feliz Shigure, y antes de que las chicas hablaran-_ se cuales seran sus quejas chicas, pero les recuerdo que estoy perfeccionando el Ojo de Kagura, no creo que tenga que recordarles sus capacidades- _dijo con un tono de burla a las chicas, haciendo que estas hicieran un Mohin por el hecho de que Naruto se burlara de ellas._

Ojo de Kagura _?- pregunto extrañada la eapadachin por el nombre escuchado._

Es uno de los Kekkei Genkai del clan Uzumaki, una habilidad sensora que permite detectar todo de una persona, odio, temor, ira, resentimiento, celos, hasta cuando una persona miente o dice la verdad- _enumero el rubio dejando a una intrigada Shigure por lo escuchado-_ tambien me da la capacidad de reconocer las firmas de chakra de las personas, por lo que puedo detectarlas a largas distancias y saber que es lo que les ocurre.

Una habilidad muy util sin duda- _penso en voz alta-_ ya que estamos en esto, quisiera batir un duelo contigo- _propuso la mujer al rubio sorprendiendo a las chicas por esa petición, y dejando curioso al rubio por ello._

Puedo saber el por que.

Quiero comprobar algo. En tu pequeña riña con tus, debo suponer hermanas- _dijo mirando a las aludidas-_ me parecio ver que sabias la clase de movimientos que harian ellas, tu defensa no bajo en nada en su encuentro.

Siempre es lo mismo _\- hablo Yakumo llamando la atencion de la mujer-_ desde que hemos empezado con el kenjutsu, siempre comenzamos teniendo el control del duelo, pero de un momento a otro Naruto lo toma como si todo fuese un juego, sigo sin saber como lo hace- _se quejó ella mientras se ponia a pensar en la razón._

Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto- _continuo_ _Hinata dando su opinión-_ si bien cuando estamos las dos contra él pareciera que se le dificultara mas, pero el resultado despues de un tiempo es el mismo.

Y bien ?- _pregunto Shigure._

De acuerdo- _hablo el rubio de forma tranquila-_ quiero ver si mi estilo también funciona contra maestros.

Suenas confiado- _dijo desenbainando su espada._

Talvez sea eso- _dijo mientras colocaba su katana de forma vertical frente a él._

Las chicas se quedaron aparte de este asunto, si bien estaban ansiosas por el encuentro, tambien estaban preocupadas por lo que podria ocurrir con su interes amoroso.

Esta lista ?- _pregunto el rubio a la mujer._

Te dare el primer movimiento.

Bien.

Ante esas palabras Naruto dio solo un paso y ya estaba a medio camino de Shigure, estaban a 10 metros de distancia y redujo la mitad de esa distancia en un parpadeo. Shigure seguia con su actitud estoica y seria, pero por dentro estaba sorprendida de la velocidad del muchacho que era su oponente de "practica".

Cuando Naruto aparecio a la mitad, dio un salto acortando otros dos metros con el impulso para después lanzarse de lleno con un tajo simple a su rival.

Shigure simplemente coloco su espada en posición para bloquear el tajo. El impacto fue inminente.

 **Clank**

Ambas espadas chocaron con fuerza, pero, para sorpresa de la pelinegra salio arrastrada hacia atras mientras seguia bloqueando el ataque del rubio. Shigure estaba con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida de la fuerza que uso en ese ataque tan simple, y por el hecho que saliera arrastrada hacia atras unos 3 metros, no era algo que menospresiar. Las espadas seguian en contacto mientras sacaban chispas una contra otra, en un momento Shigure logra empujar hacia atras a Naruto logrando salir del embiste de éste, Naruto se detiene unos pocos metros para lanzarse al ataque, pero tuvo que colocar su espada frente a el de forma diagonal bloqueando un tajo de la pelinegra.

En su resistencia Naruto se gira un poco dejando caer la espada de la mujer al suelo, el infante lanza un corte al antebrazo derecho de la mujer, pero ésta, de forma rapida e implacable lo bloquea con espada de forma limpia desviándola a un costado del rubio, dejando rota su defensa.

En ese momento Shigure lanza una estocada al pecho del rubio, quien a duras penas logro girar su tronco hacia atras de forma diagonal derecha dejando que la espada de su oponente haga un leve corte en su pecho.

Naruto da un salto hacia atras para ganar distancia, se posiciona como en el principio del combate y se lanza de nuevo al ataque, siendo interceptado por Shigure quien se lanzo después de Naruto interceptandose entre ellos dando una andada de cortes a diestra y siniestra, cada uno de ellos logrando anularse cada ataque que daban.

Naruto dio un salto mientras dio tres cortes desde la cabeza de Shigure, quien colo su espada en diagonal bloqueando los tres cortes.

Naruto cae al suelo para después dar un giro con su espada tratando de cortar a Shigure... pero lo que corto fue solamente el aire, dejando a un Naruto impresionado por no ver cuando se movio. Desde su cabeza Shigure iba con un corte, el cual iba a ser de gravedad, hacia el hombro de Naruto. Pero justo antes de que el corte impactara, Naruto cruzó su espada en la zona de corte bloqueando el ataque y salvándose del daño grave.

Shigure al ver su ataque fallido retrocedió para volver a tomar distancia. Al parecer, ella no se mostraba muy cansada, sin contar con el leve sudor que mostraba. En cambio Naruto apenas empezaba a agitarse y empezaba a respirar algo irregular.

Me impresiona que hallas podido seguirme en el ultimo momento, no crei que lo bloquearias- _dijo Shigure en una forma algo impresionada por la destreza del jóven._

Si bien pude bloquearlo, tengo que agradecer al Ojo de Kagura por eso, recuerda que me permite percibir el chakra de las personas por lo que puedo seguirle el ritmo, pero me complica un poco por el hecho de que no poseo los reflejos nesesarios para tener un mejor espacio de reacción- _dijo Naruto regulando su respiracion mientras relajaba sus musculos-_ Hasta ahora.

Que quieres decir ?- _pregunto extrañada la chica._

Tu estilo de combate se basa en la precisión, velocidad y rapidos embates de tu espada- _dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro dejando aldo inquieta a la chica y a sus espectadores, quienes estaban atentos a los acontecimientos del combate_.

Y si mi estilo es así, que pasa con eso.

Que ahora no podras pasar mi defensa- _dijo para despues avanzar hacia Shigure._

Naruto avalanzo su espada desde la parte inferior de la guardia de la pelinegra de kimino rosa solo, para que esta se diera cuenta que el movimeinto y maniobravilidad del ataque era de los suyos. Logro esquivar el primer envate, pero de forma rapida Naruto le da otro tajo con los mismos movimientos que ella hace. Shigure se aleja de un salto esquivando por poco el otro ataque.

Esos movimientos... los copiaste en nuestro combate?- _dijo impresionada y estupefacta ante la acción vista. Mientras Naruto se levantaba despues del ataque hecho._

Desde que tengo memoria, nadie nos ha enseñado nada, aparte Mikoto Ka-chan, pero con el Kenjutsu todos se negaban a enseñarnos, las chicas y yo hemos estado practicando como podiamos, en mi caso he estado practicando un estilo que puede ser un poco molesto, por decirlo de alguna forma, y ese estilo es... - _al terminar de decir eso señalo con la punta de su Katana a Shigure-_ Blade Style.

Un estilo que imita los movimientos del adversario- _dijo la mujer para si misma pero lo suficientemente alto para que la escucharan-_ ciertamente es un estilo muy molesto... Pero eso no implica que puedas saber en donde estoy si me muevo mas rapido- _dijo para después colocarse en posición y desaparecer._

Para sorpresa de las chicas y del propio Naruto se podian ver varias imagenes residuales de la espadachin, quien se movía en todo tipo de direcciones con su espada en mano para confundir a su pequeño oponente.

Si bien Shigure era una persona que apresiaba el talento con la espada, que un niño de no mas de 9 años fuera capaz de hacerle ejercer una gran variedad de sus habilidades, y ocupar las de ellas con mucho esfuerzo... era algo que le irritaba.

Una de las imagenes se volvio más sólida y fue al costado izquierdo del rubio, acercandose a una velocidad muy superior a la de antes, el tiempo de reaccion de Naruto no seria suficiente para poder salverle esta vez.

Shigure estaba a punto de darle un corte letal al rubio... solo para que a duras penas pudiera repelerlo con su espada.

La pelinegra, crellendo que habia sido solo una coincidencia siguio con sus bruscos embates. Todos y cada uno de ellos era repelido por unos pocos milimetros, solo lograba causar cortes menores en el cuerpo del rubio, pero la acumulación de estos le pasaria la cuenta.

Aunque puede que tambien ella este en desventaja, ya que le tecnica que está haciendo consume una gran cantidad de chakra y causa un gran desgaste muscular, si seguía así era solo cuestión de minutos para que cayera por cansancio.

Las chicas miraban algo impotentes la escena. Se supone que era solo una pelea de práctica, por qué entonces esa tal Shigure estaba tratando como un trapo a Naruto. Las heridas en su cuerpo cada vez son mas y mas, si seguía así podria morir por desangrado.

Ya...- _decía como podia el rubio mientras seguia bloqueando-_ fue... ¡ SUFICIENTE ! _\- con ese último grito al interceptar la espada de Shigure, canalizo chakra Katon en su espada y desato una llamarada contra la pelinegra._

Shigure a duras penas logro evadir ese ataque, sabia aque la manipulacion elemental era complicada, ella era afín al Fūton, pero todavia no encontraba una forma... efectiva, de realizar una tecnica de viento con su espada sin malgastar chakra. Y que ese niño lograra una hazaña que era material de un posible Jounin... Algo raro pasaba con ese niño. Y no olvidemos los varios bloqueos que realizo a duras penas.

Uzumaki Fūinjutsu- _dijo el rubio mientras sacaba un pequeño trozo de papel y escribia de forma rapida en el, hasta que termino-_ **Tsuiseki shite mahi sa seru** ( _Rastrea y Paraliza_ ).

Al terminar de decir y dar toques finales al pequeño trozo de papel. Éste salio disparado hacia la chica. Shigure alzo su espada por sobre su cabeza para dar un tajo al proyectil, logrando cortarlo por la mitad, evitando el posible efecto de la tecnica... o eso creía.

Los trozos de papel al ser cortados no detuvieron su avance, para desconcierto de la mujer, los trozos hicieron contacto con su ropa, la cual al pegarse a ella se iluminaron y dejaron con una estela de color rojo por todo el borde del cuerpo de la chica, impidiendo sus movimientos.

No... no puedo... moverme- _dijo entre direntes al darse cuenta de su condición._

Haaa- _suspiro de cansancio el rubio mientras se sentaba en el suelo respirando agitadamente-_ al fin un descanso.

Naruto-kun- _dijeron las dos pelirojas acercandose al rubio._

Descuiden chicas, estoy bien- _dijo girando su cabeza para mirar a las chicas... quienes le dieron un coscorron doble haciendo que cayera completamente en el suelo-_ a que vino eso

Eso por ponerte en riesgo contra alguien mas experimentado que tú... y por no decirnos el como lograbas mantenernos a raya siempre- _alego Yakumo mientras se cruzaba de brazos con el seño fruncido._

Vamos Yakumo-cham, un ninja siempre debe tener mas de un haz en la manga, no seria un ninja si revelara todps mis secretos o si ?- _recrimino un poco el rubio mientras se sobaba su chichon._

Bueno, tienes un punto- _dijo Hinata al ver la razon de eso-_ pero no quita el hecho de que nos preocupaste por esta pelea.

Ya, Ya, Ya, y usted ? Shigure-san ? A que vino el último movimiento que hizo.

Solo queria... comprobar mi teoría- _dijo mientras trataba de moverse, aunque era inutil-_ lo que pude ver en cada... corte que hacía... era un destello en tus ojos... mientras me seguias los movimientos- _dijo haciendo qur las chicas le quedasen viendo de forma interrogante y penetrante, haciendo que suspirase derrotado por el hecjo que descubrieran su segundo secreto en el día._

 **Kanzen Shou'aku** ( _Pāfekuto_ _Vuijon_ ( _Vision Perfecta_ )). Peleando con mi contrincante, teniendo una ligera idea de su forma de pensar y actuar, puedo predecir sus movimientos, no es tan efectivo como el sharingan de los Uchiha, pero quiero nivelarlo a ese punto. La uso en conjunto con mi Blade Style para poder tener una posibilidad contra un oponente abrumadorcomo lo es usted- _dijo el rubio mientras se paraba con mucho esfuerzo-_ le quitare el sello si me promete que no seguira con este "combate de practica"- _hablo el rubio mientras dio la condicion de la liberacion de la mujer, quien asintio con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con la condicion._

Al momento de liberarla la chica calló al suelo tambien agotada. Esperaron un poco para que se recuperara y fuera a su destino. Pero olvido el detalle de que no sabía donde quedaba la torre Hokage. Naruto y las chicas se ofrecieron para llevarla. Shigure acepto sin ningun inconveniente, siendo guiada por los tres Uzumaki hacia la torre.

En el transcurso del camino, Shigure observó cómo los aldeanos y ninjas hacia los muchachos, en especial Naruto. Si tuviera la oportunidad le preguntaria por la razón.

Llegaron a la torre sin ningun contratiempo, dejandola en la entrada de la puerta. Los muchachos se iban a ir pero Naruto se detuvo, recordando que tenia que devolverle y entregarle unos papeles y los avances que hacian cada mes en sus entrenamientos, algo tedioso, pero accedio a los terminos de cuando habia encontrado a Koneko y se entero de su ida a Uzu.

 ** _Flashback_** **_no_** **_jutsu_** " ** _kai_** "

Naruto se rascaba la cabeza con fastidio al recordar como fue que conocio a Shigure. Cuando ella le dijo a Sarutobi el hecho que queria quedarse en la aldea, pregunto a Naruto si tenia segundas intenciones, siendo negada por Naruto al poder saber si mentia o no.

Cuando Sarutobi le pregunto por el alojo, ésta respondio que viviria con los Uzumaki, la razon ?

1- Queria enseñarles a los muchachos bases y tecnicas de Kenjutsu, por lo que tambien le pidio si podia darles tiempo a Hayate y Yugao para que tambien ayudaran.

2- Y los mas importante... queria saldar sus cuentas con Naruto por su encuentro. Ser derrotada por un arte diferente y poco común no le parecio... justo. Por lo que lo declaro como su presa y lo atacaria o de forma formal o sorpresa.

Hiruzen habia aceptado los terminos que propuso cuando dibo sus razones, aunque tenia curiosidad por la dichosa pelea que tuvieron, pero dejo eso para después ya que Naruto dijo que se lo diria algún día.

Lo siento Shigure-san, tengo que practicar mis tecnicac y ver si puedo arreglar unos errores que tengo presentes en algunos sellos y control de chakra- _dijo el rubio negando la oferta de la pelinegra-_ puede ser mañana despues de clases ?, Koneko estara con las chicas, quiere ver si puede aprender Kenjutsu con los entrenamientos de Hayate-san y Yugao-san.

Bien, pero sin falta mañana- _dijo mientras se alejaba del comedor com su plato para dejarlo en el lavaplatos para despues dirigirse al baño._

Dios, creo que voy a envejecer luego- _se dijo para si mismo mientras su mente vagaba para unas pocas cosas y se dirigia a su zona de entrenamiento_. _Y en el camino-_ Abrir ventana de estado.

 ** _[ Nombre: Naruto Dragneel Uzumaki ] [ Nivel: 12 0/20900 Exp.]_**

 ** _[ HP: 3930/3930 ] [ 12/20 seg.]_**

 ** _[ CP: 3150/3150 ] [ 10/3 seg. ]_**

 ** _[ MP: 2100/2100 ] [ 10/seg ]_**

 ** _[ STR: 108 ]_**

 ** _[ DEF: 60 ]_**

 ** _[ V. ATQ: 1.3 ]_**

 ** _[ CRT: 10% ]_**

 ** _[ VIT: 50 ]_**

 ** _[ DEX: 36 ]_**

 ** _[ WIS: 65.7 ]_**

 ** _[ INT: 39 ]_**

 ** _[ LCK: ¿? ]_**

 ** _[ CAR: -20 ]_**

 ** _[ P.E : 4 ]_**

 ** _[ Ryo: 200.970 ]_**

 ** _Tecnicas y ventajas_**

 ** _Kenjutsu:_**

" _Mejora_ _la flexivilidad y fuerza el practicar de este arte. Otorga 10 STR, y V.ATQ y CRT variable dependiendo del arma."_

 ** _Fūinjutsu:_**

" _Capacidad_ _de crear sellos para el uso civil o uso ninja. Variedad de comprension en creacion y creatividad con los sellos. Otorga 10 de WIS e INT. Influye en el manejo de mana y mayor comprencion de ésta."_

 ** _Afinidades Elementales:_**

" _Otorga_ _un mejor control de los elementos y una bonificacion de daño del 20 porciento al emplearlo en el Taijutsu y Kenjutsu. Mejora en 20 CP en la transformacion de la narutaleza."_

 _ **[ Katon: Max Lvl (** Influenciado por la naturaleza Dragon Slayer _

**_[ Suiton: Lvl 78/100 ]_**

 ** _[ Doton: Lvl 72/100 ]_**

 _"El control de estas Naturalezas deja paso libre al control del Mokuton"_

 ** _[ Fūton: Lvl 41/100 ]_**

 ** _[ Raiton: Lvl 25/100 ]_**

 ** _Dragon Slayer_**

 _" Cualidad que le otorga al usuario las habilidades de un dragon. Posteiormente se convierte en uno, pero requiere de un arduo entrenamineto y un control sobre su ira. Otorga_ 800 de MP cada tres niveles, 10 de SRT y 10 en DEX.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _[ Fūinjutsu: Lvl 60/120 ]_**

 ** _[ Kenjutsu: Lvl 57/120 ]_**

 ** _[ Ojo de Kagura: Lvl 30/120 ]_**

 ** _[ Kongō Fūsa: Bloqueado ]_**

 ** _[ Dragon Slayer: Lvl 39/150 ]_**

 ** _[ Mokuton: Bloqueado Temporal ]_**

 ** _[ Control Bijū: Lvl 19/150 ]_**

 ** _[ Blade Style: Lvl 52/100 ]_**

 ** _[ Taijutsu: Lvl 49/100 ]_**

 ** _[ Ninjutsu: Lvl 43/100 ]_**

 ** _[ Control de chakra: Lvl 50/100 ]_**

 ** _Jutsus_**

 ** _Fūton:_**

 _ **Bolas del vacío [ Fūton: Shinkūdama** 風遁・真空玉 **] [ Lvl 19/100 ] [ Rango: C ]**_

 _ **Palma de Ola Bestial [ Fūton: Jūha Shō** 風遁・獣破掌 **] [ Lvl 22/100 ] [ Rango: B ]**_

 _ **Palma de Ola Violenta de Viento Bestial [ Fūton: Jūha Reppū Shō** 風遁・獣烈風掌 **] [ Lvl 21/100 ] [ Rango: A ]**_

 _ **Bala de aire [ Fūton: Renkūdan** 風遁・練空弾 **] [ Lvl 29/100 ] [ Rango: C ]**_

 _ **Ola del Vacío [ Fūton: Shinkūha** 風遁・真空波 **] [ Lvl 19/100 ] [ Rango: B ]**_

 ** _Raiton:_**

 _ **Asesinato electrico [ Raiton: Jibashi** 雷遁・磁場死 **] [ Lvl 10/ 100 ] [ Rango: C ]**_

 _ **Cadenas Electricas [ Raiton: Denki Chen** 雷遁・電化學 **] [ Lvl 20/100 ] [ Rango: C ]**_

 _ **Red Electrica [ Raiton: Denki Nettōwaku** 雷遁・電氣網絡 **] [ Lvl 20/100 ] [ Rango: C ]**_

 ** _Katon_**

 _Bufo de poder y facilidad en afinidad por estado Dragon Slayer_

 _ **Disparo de flamas voladoras [ Katon; Hiedan** 火遁・飛炎弾 **] [ Lvl 69/100 ] [ Rango: C ]**_

 _ **Gran Flor de Llama [ Katon; Gōenka** 火遁・豪炎華 **] [ Lvl 70/100 ] [ Rango B ]**_

 _ **Jutsu Flama de Dragón [ Katon; Ryūka no Jutsu** 火遁・龍火の術 **] [ Lvl 68/100 ] [ Rango: C ]**_

 _ **Jutsu bola de fuego [ Katon; Gōkakyū no jutsu** 火遁・豪火球の術 **] [ Lvl 69/100 ] [ Rango: C ]**_

 _ **Destrucción Magnífica de Fuego [ Katon; Gōka Messhitsu** 火遁・豪火滅失 **] [ Lvl 72/100 ] [ Rango: A ]**_

 _ **Gran aniquilación de Fuego [ Katon; Gōka Mekkyaku** 火遁・豪火滅却 **] [ Lvl 71/100 ] [ Rango: B ]**_

 ** _Doton:_**

 _ **Gran río de Fango [ Doton; Doryū Taiga** 土遁・土流大河 **] [ Lvl 70/100 ] [ Rango C ]**_

 _ **Clon de Tierra [ Doton: Tsuchi Bunshin** 土遁 • 土酷龍 **] [ Lvl 77/100 ] [ Rango: C ]**_

 _ **Bomba Dragón de Tierra [ Doton; Doryūdan** 土遁・土龍弾 **] [ Lvl 76/100 ] [ Rango: B ]**_

 _ **Muro de Fango [ Doton; Doryūheki** 土遁・土流壁 **] [ Lvl 75/100 ] [ Rango: B ]**_

 _ **Jutsu de Ocultación como un Topo [ Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu** 土遁・土竜隠れの術 **] [ Lvl 70/100 ] [ Rango: C ]**_

 _ **Jutsu del Doble Suicidio Decapitador [ Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu** 土遁・心中斬首の術 **] [ Lvl 79/100 ] [ Rango: D ]**_

 _ **Jutsu de Roca Agravada [ Doton: Kajūgan no Jutsu** 土遁・加重岩の術 **] [ Lvl 74/100 ] [ Rango: B ]**_

 _ **Jutsu de Roca Ligera [ Doton: Keijūgan no Jutsu** 土遁・軽重岩の術 **] [ Lvl 75/100 ] [ Rango: B ]**_

 ** _Suiton:_**

 ** _Shuriken de Agua [ Suiton: Mizu Shuriken_** 水遁 _・水手裏剣_ **_] [ Lvl 78/100 ] [ Rango: D ]_**

 _ **Clon de Agua [ Suiton: Mizu Bunshin** 水遁 • 水酷龍 **] [ Lvl 75/100 ] [ Rango: C ]**_

 _ **Escudo de Agua [ Suiton: Suijun** 水遁・水盾 **] [ Lvl 75/100 ] [ Rango: C ]**_

 _ **Jutsu Prisión de Agua [ Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu** 水遁・水牢の術 **] [ Lvl 76/100 ] [ Rango: C ]**_

 _ **Jutsu bala de agua [ Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** 水遁・水弾の術 **] [ Lvl 74/100 ] [ Rango: B ]**_

 _ **Gran bala de masa de Agua [ Suiton: Daikaisuidan** 水遁・大塊水弾 **] [ Lvl 78/100 ] [ Rango B ]**_

 _ **Bala colmillo de Agua [ Suiton: Suigadan** 水遁・水牙弾 **] [ Lvl 78/100 ] [ Rango B ]**_

 _ **Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas [ Suiton: Bakusui Shōha** 水遁・爆水衝波 **] [ Lvl 77/100 ] [ Rango B ]**_

 _ **Choque de olas de Agua [ Suiton: Suishōha** 水遁・水衝波 **] [ Lvl 78 ] [ Rango B ]**_

 ** _Hechizos Prohibidos_**

 _ **Arte Oscura Paso 3: Incinerate (** 火葬_

 ** _Arte_** _ **Oscura Paso 8: ThunderStorm Helix(** 稲妻の螺_

 ** _Magia_** ** _Dragon Slayer_**

 _ **Rugido del Dragón de Fuego (** 火竜の咆哮, **Karyū no Hōkō) [ Lvl 42/150 ]**_

 ** _Garra_** _ **del Dragón de Fuego (** 火竜の鉤爪, **Karyū no Kagitsume) [ Lvl 36/150 ]**_

 ** _Alas_** _ **del Dragón de Fuego (** 火竜の翼撃 **, Karyū no Gokugeki) [ Lvl 42/150 ]**_

 ** _Puño_** _ **de Hierro de Dragón de Fuego (** 火竜の鉄拳 **, Karyū no Tekken) [ Lvl 44/150 ]**_

Naruto suspiro algo cansado, estos ultimos dos años se dedico no a la subida de nivel, si no a adquirir mas arsenal en su repertorio y fortalecerse en las artes ninjas y otras habilidades.

Por lo menos ya le faltaba poco para terminar con su transformación de la naturaleza de chakra con el Doton y el Suiton, ya que se sentia impaciente por poder manipular el Mokuton, aún con las constantes quejas de kurama sobre el hecho que no queria que lo manejara por el hecho que podria llamar la atencion si lo descubren. En lo personal, cree que Kurama no quiere que maneje el elemento que es capaz de suprimirlo.

Bueno, comentare con las chicas sus estadisticas y el plan de entrenamiento para los proximos dos meses- _dijo el rubio dirijendose a la entrada para encontrar a las chicas._ Al salir al ante jardin, se encontro con los 4 dragones durmiendo como troncos. Vista que le saco una risa al rubio.

Desde que pudo hacer el jutsu de invocación decidio dejar unos pocos dragones en su casa. Lo hacia de forma rotativa, dos semanas un cuarteto y despues invocaba a otro grupo. Aunque al hacer eso tuvo que ejercerse con los sellos de camuflaje y sellos de barrera, aunque no eran tan sofisticados como los que veia que tenia Jiji en su despacho, eran suficientes por el momento.

Ya chicos, es hora de levantarse- _dijo el rubio haciendo que los dragones se empezaran a retorcer un poco mientras se estiraban y bostesaban._

Grrr- _gruño uno de los dragones de escamas rojas y franjas negras._

Vamos Kira, no es para que te enojes de ese modo- _dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba la cabeza del dichoso animal que al parecer era hembra-_ Bien, Khalel, Sivir y Xicor, es su último día en el mundo de los humanos, por lo que saben que ya es hora de que se vayan.

Grooow- _gruño Xicor, quien era de un color verdoso claro con dos cuernos que sobresalian de su cabeza de color pasto, tenia una especie de barba del mismo color que sus cuernos en la cabeza, pero tambien era una especie de cuerno. Sus ojos eran de un color Rojo sangre._ Vamos Xicor, sabes cuales son mis reglas, ademas tambien tienes que darle tiempo a los demas e incluso a tus hermanos- _reprocho el rubio al dragon verdoso que lo miraba como con un... ¿ puchero ?._ Grgrgrgrgrgrgr- _gruño como si estuviera riendo el dragon Khalel. Sus escamas eran de un color azulado claro y obscuro de forma intercalada, no poseía cuernos como Xicor, en cambio desde la nuca hasta la espalda baja sobresalia una ilera de pelo de color plateado. Sus ojos eran de color amarillo._ Y tu de que te ries Khalel- _dijo el rubio haciendo wue el nombrado dejase de "reir" y se pusiera algo nervioso-_ que yo recuerde eres igual de exigente como Xicor, si algo no les gusta protestan.

Grooowgrrrr.

No me trates de recriminar mis acciones sabiendo quien fueron los causantes, o quieres que le cuente al resto del clan lo que ocurrio contigo y Xicor por tratar de hacerme una mala broma?- _amenazo con una tipica sonrisa de haber ganado, haciendo que los dos dragones sudaran un poco, no querian que el clan se enterara, aunque solo sean de su misma edad las molestias serian muchas. Y por la broma... tenia que ver con pintura, plumas y bombas apestosas-_ bien como dije antes, es su ultimo día quiero un buen comportamiento con los demas en su hogar quedo claro ?

Grooow- _gruño en afirmacion Sivir y Kira, mientras que los otros dos solo asintieron con la cabeza al perder otra discucion con su "Lider"._

Sivir era una dragon de escamas amarillentas con unas que otras de un color verde limon, lo que resaltaba de ella era que la punta de su cola terminaba como en una especie de Fuma-Shuriken, como lo usaba ? nunca la habia visto usarlo, tenia ojos de un color celeste claro.

Kira era casi similar a Kahlel con la pequeña diferencia de que habian patrones de un color morado en sus escamas. El diseño que tenia el color morado era de la forma de un rayo a lo largo de su cuerpo, el cual se dividia en cada pata y al llevar a la nuca se dividia en dos cruzando por sus ojos.

Bien chicos, iran con el clan dentro de unas horas, por lo que tendran un rato mas para hacer lo que quieran- _informo el rubio mientras los dragones asentian en afirmación._

Otro cambio en el grupo? Naru-kun- _dijo una voz femenina acercandose al grupo, siendo Hinata la dueña de dicha voz._

Ante la aparicion de la peliroja de ojos morados de perla, Kira y Sivir se dirigeron hacia a ella, cosa que al llegar ésta les empezo a hacer cariño. Desde que Naruto habia ideado este plan de traer invocaciones por cierto tiempo, cuando le toco al grupo de Dragones actuales las dos se encariñaron con Hinata, era claro que cuando fueran más grandes ellas la protegerían. Si bien Naruto era el lider del clan de los dragones, no veía correcto que por solo ser personas cercanas a él tuvieran derecho a firmar el contrato de invocación. Aunque tenia pensado que lo firmara esperaria un par de años mas, tal vez dos o tres.

Asi es, si mal no recuerdo es el turno de Kuo, Taimat, Red y... Shiro, esos cuatro son revoltosos pero no tanto como esos dos- _dijo señalando a Xicor y Khalel, a quienes les salio una nube de color morado al ser catalogados como los "mas" revoltosos._

Aunque eso sea verdad, no creo que seas el mas indicado para decirles revoltosos a ellos, siendo que aun somos unos niños- _dijo la pelirroja._

Bueno... creo que tienes algo de verdad en eso- _dijo un poco nervioso el rubio rascándose la nuca de manera apenada-_ pero bueno, me distraigo del tema, puedes llamar a Yakumo-chan? Quiero que discutamos nuestras estadisticas y que es lo que hareharemos en esots dos meses.

Hai, enseguida la llamo- _dijo mientras se iba dejando a un Naruto algo ido._

No se por que... pero creo que me gusta Hinata- _dijo para si mismo el rubio de forma pensativa, aunque se le olvido el hecjo de que era observado por el cuarteto de dragones, cosa que Naruto se dio cuenta de ello-_ que tanto miran.

Grow- _gruño Xicor._

No lo se, si bien muestra mucho afecto hacia mi no creo que sea lo mismo.

Grgrgrgrg - Groowow- _gruño Kira seguida de Sivir._

Ya les dije que no creo que ella sienta lo mismo. Ademas... siento lo mismo por Yakumo-chan, es por eso que estoy algo nervioso cerca de ellas desde hace unos 6 meses, pero me las he arreglado para no mostrarlo.

El cuarteto de reptiles se miro entre ellos durante un tiempo para despues mirar a su lider.

GrowGirw- _gruño Khalel._

Efecto de los dragones? que es eso.

Grow- _gruño Kira._

Que tiene que ver el libro del clan dragon en esto- _dijo extrañado el rubio por la peticion de su dragona._

Grrrr- _gruño de nuevo la dragona para despues echarse al suelo_

Que solo lo lea... si fuera por que parece que saben del tema no lo haria, pero ni modo- _se dijo restandole un poco de importancia a la situación._

En eso escucha pasos viendo a las chicas que se iban acercando mientras hablaban de algo, no sabía que era pero le resto importancia.

Se fijo totalmente en ellas, viendo que se habian vuelto muy lindas haciendo que se sonroje. Sacudio su cabeza para calmar esos pensamientos.

Bien chicas, vemos como estan sus estadisticas y qué es lo que tienen que subir si tienen P.E- _indico el rubio a las chicas._

Por los puntos de esfuerzo no te preocupes, hace dos días distribuimos los 9 que teniamos- aclaro _Yakumo al rubio para que después las dos pelirrojas mostraran su ventana de estado._

 ** _[ Nombre: Hinata Uzumaki ] [ Nivel: 9 ] [ Exp.: 483/15000 ]_**

 ** _[ HP: 2100/2100 ] [19/seg.]_**

 ** _[ CP: 1700/1700] [ 16/3 seg. ]_**

 ** _[ STR: 47.6 ]_**

 ** _[ VIT: 41.2 ]_**

 ** _[ DEX: 47.4 ]_**

 ** _[ WIS: 26.7 ]_**

 ** _[ INT: 26 ]_**

 ** _[ LCK: ¿? ]_**

 ** _[ CAR: 20 ]_**

 ** _[ P.E : 0 ]_**

 ** _[ Ryo: 82790 ]_**

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

 ** _[ Fūinjutsu: Lvl 48/120 ]_**

 ** _[ Kenjutsu: Lvl 49/120 ]_**

 ** _[ Ojo de Kagura: Bloqueado ]_**

 ** _[ Kongō Fūsa: Lvl 46/120 ]_**

 ** _[ Taijutsu: Lvl 47/100 ]_**

 ** _[ Ninjutsu: Lvl 43/100 ]_**

 ** _[ Control de chakra: Lvl 50/100 ]_**

 ** _Tecnicas y ventajas_**

 ** _Kenjutsu:_**

" _Mejora_ _la flexivilidad y fuerza el practicar de este arte. Otorga 10 STR, y V.ATQ y CRT variable dependiendo del arma_."

 ** _Fūinjutsu:_**

"Capacidad _de crear sellos para el uso civil o uso ninja. Variedad de comprension en creacion y creatividad con los sellos. Otorga 10 de WIS e INT. Influye en el manejo de mana y mayor comprencion de ésta_."

 ** _Afinidades Elementales:_**

"Otorga _un mejor control de los elementos y una bonificacion de daño del 20 porciento al emplearlo en el Taijutsu y Kenjutsu. Mejora en 20 CP en la transformacion de la narutaleza_."

 ** _[ Fūton: Lvl 35/100 ]_**

 ** _[ Raiton: Lvl 25/100 ]_**

 ** _Jutsus:_**

 ** _Fūton_**

 _ **Bolas del vacío [ Fūton: Shinkūdama** 風遁・真空玉 **] [ Lvl 36/100 ] [ Rango: C ]**_

 _ **Bala de aire [ Fūton: Renkūdan** 風遁・練空弾 **] [ Lvl 35/100 ] [ Rango: C ]**_

 ** _Raiton_**

 _ **Asesinato electrico [ Raiton: Jibashi** 雷遁・磁場死 **] [ Lvl 10/ 100 ] [ Rango: C ]**_

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

 ** _[ Nombre: Yakumo Uzumaki ] [ Nivel: 9 ] [ Exp.: 499/15000 ]_**

 ** _[ HP: 1700/1700 ] [19/4 seg.]_**

 ** _[ CP: 1400/1400] [ 20/seg. ]_**

 ** _[STR: 41.8 ]_**

 ** _[ VIT: 54 ]_**

 ** _[ DEX: 54 ]_**

 ** _[ WIS: 77.7 ]_**

 ** _[ INT: 54 ]_**

 ** _[ LCK: ¿? ]_**

 ** _[ CAR: 20 ]_**

 ** _[ P.E : 0 ]_**

 ** _[ Ryo: 59570 ]_**

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

 ** _[ Fūinjutsu: Lvl 48/120 ]_**

 ** _[ Kenjutsu: Lvl 49/120 ]_**

 ** _[ Ojo de Kagura: Bloqueado ]_**

 ** _[ Kongō Fūsa: Lvl 48/120 ]_**

 ** _[ Taijutsu: Lvl 45/100 ]_**

 ** _[ Ninjutsu: Lvl 44/100 ]_**

 ** _[ Control de chakra: Lvl 50/100 ]_**

 ** _Tecnicas y ventajas_**

 ** _Kenjutsu_** :

" _Mejora la flexivilidad y fuerza el practicar de este arte. Otorga 10 STR, y V.ATQ y CRT variable dependiendo del arma_."

 ** _Fūinjutsu_** :

" _Capacidad de crear sellos para el uso civil o uso ninja. Variedad de comprension en creacion y creatividad con los sellos. Otorga 10 de WIS e INT. Influye en el manejo de mana y mayor comprencion de ésta_."

 ** _Afinidades Elementales:_**

" _Otorga un mejor control de los elementos y una bonificacion de daño del 20 porciento al emplearlo en el Taijutsu y Kenjutsu. Mejora en 20 CP en la transformacion de la narutaleza_."

 ** _[ Doton: Lvl 49/100 ]_**

 ** _[ Suiton: Lvl 58/100 ]_**

 ** _Jutsu:_**

 ** _Doton_**

 _ **Jutsu del Doble Suicidio Decapitador [ Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu** 土遁・心中斬首の術 **] [ Lvl 47/100 ] [ Rango: D ]**_

 _ **Jutsu de Ocultación como un Topo [ Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu** 土遁・土竜隠れの術 **] [ Lvl 48/100 ] [ Rango: C ]**_

 _ **Gran río de Fango [ Doton; Doryū Taiga** 土遁・土流大河 **] [ Lvl 49/100 ] [ Rango C ]**_

 _ **Clon de Tierra [ Doton: Tsuchi Bunshin** 土遁 • 土酷龍 **] [ Lvl 50/100 ] [ Rango: C ]**_

 ** _Suiton_**

 _ **Shuriken de Agua [ Suiton: Mizu Shuriken** 水遁・水手裏剣 **] [ Lvl 58/100 ] [ Rango: D ]**_

 _ **Clon de Agua [ Suiton: Mizu Bunshin** 水遁 • 水酷龍 **] [ Lvl 54/100 ] [ Rango: C ]**_

 _ **Escudo de Agua [ Suiton: Suijun** 水遁・水盾 **] [ Lvl 56/100 ] [ Rango: C ]**_

 _ **Jutsu Prisión de Agua [ Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu** 水遁・水牢の術 **] [ Lvl 60/100 ] [ Rango: C ]**_

Naruto vio las estadisticas de las chicas, si bien eran jutsus basicos y de bajo nivel tenian que tener algo que causara mas daño. No obstante el nivel que tenian en cada uno era descente para el uso consecutivo, y su control de chakra era bueno, solo habia que mejorarlo mas, lo que le recordaba...

Bien chicas, en este momento nos centraremos en mejorar nuestro control de chakra y la manipulación de la naturaleza, despues de terminar con los ejercicios dentro de estos dos meses nos centraremos en mejorar mas nuestro dominio con los jutsus que tenemos, despues les dare otros jutsus para que tengan en su arsenal- _dijo Naruto a las chicas._

Bueno... no cree que estas dando mucho trabajo? Naru-kun- _dijo Hinata pensando que el entrenamiento se hacia algo pesado._

Eso crees? _\- pregunto el rubio quien se coloco a pensar un poco la pauta que estaba haciendo-_ puede que si me este dejando llevar un poco. Entonces... - _dijo mientras chocaba sus palmas mientras miraba a unas confundidas chicas-_ despues de estos dos meses, que dicen si nos divertimos en la piscina de la aldea.

Suena bien y eso... pero por que no mejor hacemos la nuestra propia, recuerda que los aldeanos nos miran de la misma forma despues de que nos convertimos en Uzumaki- _dijo Yakumo viendo que la idea era buena, si no fuera por los aldeanos-_ , invitemos a los que tengamos mas cercania, asi podremos relajarnos sin que nos traten de forma amenazante.

Bien, creo que sera lo mejor, tambien tengo un poco de estrés y un poco de tiempo libre no nos vendria nada mal- _comento el rubio mientras se sobaba su hombro en señal de un poco de dolor-_ bien, esta desidido, después de estos dos meses unos dias de relajacion y nos creamos una picsina- _dijo el rubio solo para que las chicas asintieran en señal de apoyo._

Los dos notaron la llegada de Shigure y de Koneko, preguntaron lo que estaban hablando y les comentaron su idea de la piscina, siendo apoyado por ambas y tambien dando su apoyo y ayuda a la idea.

Todo esto siendo observado por una Mikoto que recien llegaba junto a Anko quien pasaba desapersivida para la constante vigilancia del los Uzumaki.

Continuará


	5. Recuerdos: parte dos

**_Recuerdos del pasado_** : _**Parte dos** (solo avanzaron dos días desde el capítulo anterior)_

Hiruzen estaba en su oficina, firmando los documentos "correspondientes" a las peticiones dichas tanto por el consejo Shinobi, como el consejo civil. Aunque en lo personal eran simples tonterías, pero se daba el trabajo de leer las peticiones y dar un veredicto a lo que solicitaban. De acorde a ello veía que ayuda mandaría.

Dejando un documento en la fila de los ya firmados, decidió reclinarse en su silla, dando una profunda respiración a su recién prendida e inseparable pipa. Exhaló una gran cantidad de humo, retomando los últimos eventos ocurridos en estos últimos 2 años. Dios que el tiempo pasa rápido

 *** _Toc_**

 ** _*Toc*_**

 ** _*Toc*_**

Adelante.

Con su permiso, Hokage-sama.

No hay problema Hayate, a que debo tu visita.

Quisiera saber si * _COF_ * Yugao está disponible.

Ya que lo mencionas- _con una señal de mano un Anbu aterrizó al lado del lider_ \- alguna petición en la que quedaron de acuerdo?

Hai, Hokage-sama- _la Anbu tenía una máscara de Neko en su rostro, pero ante la situación actual, era más que claro que podía quitarse la máscara, lo cual hizo_ \- Hayate y yo teníamos planeado entrenar a Yakumo-chan y Hinata-chan, le pedimos permiso para poder estar con ellos algunos días, después retomaremos nuestras obligaciones.

En absoluto, me complace que quieran pasar tiempo con ellos, dios sabe que se lo merecen- _hablo con un leve deje de tristeza en su voz._

Entonces, creo que no habrá problema- _Yugao hablo._

Pueden ir, como siempre quiero un reporte del avance de ellas y de los propios estilos que estén desarrollando.

Hai- dijeron ambos para posteriormente retirarse del lugar.

Hayate y Yugao ya tenían tiempo de que habían comenzado su relación, pero lamentablemente ocurrió un accidente en una de las misiones, resultando Hayate siendo el completo afectado.

En una misión en la que consistía atrapar a unos renegados menores de la aldea, resultó que en un intento de escapar lanzaron una bomba de gas venenoso para ganar tiempo para escapar. Su plan se vio frustración ya que Hayate logró atraparlos de igual forma, pero para ello tuvo que cruzar la niebla de veneno.

Después de eso estuvo en cuidados intensivos para poder eliminar el veneno de su cuerpo. Fueron 4 horas en el proceso, pudiendo eliminar dicho veneno. Pero para su desgracia le dejó graves secuelas, siendo un fallo en sus vías respiratorias, ocasionando que tuviera tos constante. Y deficiencia en su zona genital, lo cual bajaba las probabilidad de que pudiera engendrar a un pequeño en sus momento íntimos.

Yugao, quien fue su amiga desde bastante tiempo, estuvo junto a él durante un tiempo, ya que los primeros días después de la extracción del veneno quedó algo debilitado.

En ese transcurso de tiempo los dos formaron un lazo más profundo que el de amistad, pasando de amigos a amantes. Los meses pasaron y ambos fortalecía más su relación, pasando sus horas libres dando vueltas por la aldea como si de civiles se tratasen.

Un día, por un comentario de Hayate, ambos fueron al hospital a confirmar algo. La noche anterior a ese día habían comentado de el como sería su vida si tuvieran un hijo.

La sola idea les llenó de ilusión, Yugao estaba en un mundo se ensoñación, estando ella, Hayate y una pequeña de ojos chocolate y de cabello marrón de unos 4 años, jugando con un kunai de madera.

Su ilusión quedó hecha añicos ante una revelación muy poco alentadora. Resultaba que Yugao tenía una deficiencia en su Útero, lo que resultaba que no fuera fértil para poder estar embarazada.

Desde ese momento ambos solo tenían una relación limitada, no queriendo llegar más allá, por el simple hecho de que no podían cumplir uno de sus objetivos más preciados…. hasta ese día.

 ** _Retrospectiva, un mes después de que Naruto conociera a Shigure_**

En uno de sus días libres tanto Yugao como Hayate habían tenido la suerte de pasar una agradable tarde en uno de los restaurantes de Konoha. Fue una almuerzo muy entretenido para ellos.

Ahora los dos estaban dando un corto paseo por la aldea, disfrutando ese momento como otro de los tantos que tuvieron y piensan tener.

Ne, Hayate-kun…

Que pasa…

Aun piensas… en lo de tener un hijo?

… Para ser sincero… todavía me hago * _cof_ * a la idea…

Si… seríamos una buena familia…

Ambos estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos, que no se dieron cuenta de que se habían adentrado ligeramente al bosque de la muerte. Aunque no se percataron que habían atravesado una muralla hecha de Genjutsu.

El sonido del metal sacó de sus pensamientos a la pareja. Ambos se dieron cuenta de donde se encontraban, no preocupándose de ellos, si no de la persona que estaba aquí adentro. Yugao sabía que no era una de sus amigas, ya que en este momento estaba de misión.

Con su curiosidad siendo mayor a su razonamiento fueron a ver quien era era el "intruso" que estaba en este bosque. Fueron acercándose a un claro a medida que se iban acercando a la fuente del ruido. Ya estando cerca podían diferenciar el sonido que escuchaban. Siendo este el sonido de Boken claro a la distancia en la que se encontraban.

Al momento de que asomaron su vista los ojos de ambos se expandieron ante el leve asombro visto en el claro.

Tres figuras, más específico tres infantes. Siendo uno de ellos más alto que los otros dos. Pero eso no era lo que los tenía así, más bien, era el hecho de que dos femeninas pelirrojas atacaban a un rubio de forma algo desesperada, como si trataran de agotarlo con su forma bruta de pelear.

Los movimientos eran claramente torpes, pero se mostraban muchos avances por la forma en la que abanicaban sus armas. Pero más que nada el rubio les intrigaba. Si bien mostraba esfuerzo para bloquear los golpes, mostraba el desarrollo de una defensa casi impenetrable. Muy sorprendente para alguien de su edad.

El duelo llegó a un punto en el que las dos pelirrojas chocaron con la espada del rubio en un intento de hacerle retroceder, lo cual hicieron, aunque unos pobres 10 cm.

Jejeje, creo que con esto terminaremos hoy chicas- _Naruto habló relajando su postura, retirando su arma. Siendo imitado por las chicas._

Uf, fue un buen ensayo, Naruto-kun- _la pelirroja de ojos a perlados con un brillo morado ligero comentó el combate amistoso que habían hecho._

Te está costando poder contra nosotras Naruto, si sigues diciendo que entrenemos las dos contra ti saldrás herido- _la pelirroja de ojos azules le cuestionó._

Bueno… de esa forma no sólo me acostumbro a un ataque sorpresa o imprevisto, también les sirve para ver en qué es lo que fallan e ir mejorando en su propio estilo, el cual, todavía no tienen.

Es muy difícil, no es como si alguien viniera y te diera la opción de entrenarte de buena gana para que puedas desarrollarte- _alegó Hinata_.

Vamos chicas, no tienen que ser tan…

Oigan, niños…

Los tres tomaron posiciones defensivas con sus respectivas espadas frente a ellos tras escuchar una voz no identificas a para ellos. Saliendo de los arbustos, Hayate y Yugao se dieron a mostrar, no ocultando su cara de asombro ante lo visto.

Quienes son ustedes?- _Naruto pregunto de forma hostil, despidiendo levemente Intención Asesina para mostrar que estaba dispuesto a defenderse, tanto a él mismo como a las chicas de cualquier tipo de agresión_.

Relájate, no somos enemigos si es lo que piensas- _trato de calmar Hayate al rubio, siendo inútil en su totalidad_.

Denos una razón para confiar en ustedes- _hablo Hinata casi de la misma forma._

 _(suspiro)_ En casos como estos preferiría ser tan estoico como Shigure-san- _comentó Hayate ante la notoria molestia que esto sería_.

Espera… Conoces a Shigure-san?- _preguntó Yakumo antes la mención de su nueva maestra y rival de Naruto._

Mmm? Y ustedes de que la conocen- _dijo Yugao captando ya la forma de poder iniciar una conversación._

Es nuestra nueva maestra, aunque actualmente está haciendo un examen para ser un activo de la aldea- _dijo Naruto, ya que Hiruzen le había comunicado anticipadamente lo que quería hacer para que ella estuviera con ellos de forma legal._

Ah, ya veo, así que ya tienen una maestra- _Yugao sonaba decepcionada, los chicos mostraban mucho potencial, y si es que pudieran, tal vez…_

Ya veo, lamento haberlos molestado muchachos- _aunque Hayate sonaba más normal, por dentro estaba igual o peor que Yugao_ \- si no les molesta, nos retiramos…

Que era lo que hacían aquí- _Naruto interrumpió su marcha, haciendo que lo miraran_ \- no creo que sea coincidencia que lograsen pasar el Genjutsu de Yakumo-chan, ya que solo afecta a los curioso. El que lo hayan cruzado sin salir afectados quiere decir que pensaban en algo muy importante…

Los dos lo miraban de forma asombrada, aunque no lo mostraron, no se habían percatado que ha Ian cruzado un Genjutsu, y si el rubio les dijo eso quiere decir que no es un Genjutsu ordinario.

Pero aún estaban sorprendidos de que descubriera que estaban en una situación un tanto delicada por lo que era algo penoso hablar de ello. Aunque no se dieron cuenta de la concentración de Naruto al usar su habilidad de sensor, notando las diferentes emociones que embargaba a ambos presentes.

Están preocupados… - _su atención fue hacia el rubio de nuevo_ \- algo los entristece… les causa… dolor… perdieron a alguien importante?

Su voz sonaba más comprensiva ahora, como si tuviera una idea de la causa por la cual están tan entristecidos. Eso los tomo por sorpresa, en especial a Yugao, quien de forma lenta empezó a derramar pequeñas pero notables lágrimas en su rostro. Acción que les hizo sacar una mueca a Naruto y compañía, no le gustaba ver a la gente llorar, suficiente tenía con ver a las chicas y a Mikoto con ello.

Perdón… es solo que… si tan solo…

Sus lágrimas aumentaron y sus solos fueron más fuertes, Hayate tuvo que abrazarla para que desahogara esa pena que la carcomía por dentro. Ambos se arrodillaron en el piso, ya que en la pena de la Anbu Neko sus pies le fallaron haciendo que callera.

En respuesta ante la imagen vista, Hinata se fue acercando a ellos, con su mano derecha a la altura de su pecho, aparento su ropa. Ya se daba una idea de lo que posiblemente entristecía a la mujer adulta, o al menos algo cercano a ello.

Cuando quedó justo detrás de la pareja, siendo Hayate el que la podía mirar mientras que Yugao le daba la espalda, tocó el hombro de la mujer, haciendo que ésta se diera vuelta ante la nueva mano que sentía.

… Tiene algo que ver… con su hijo?- _preguntó con un deje de tristeza, se notaba que sufría, y mucho, ella era la más sentimental de los tres, y no soportaba ver llorar a alguien por un pérdida tan grande._

Ese… es el problema- _Yugao hablaba como podía, aún con su tristeza podía hablar de forma correcta, sin gritar de pena, aunque eso estaba cerca de sucederle_ \- no… no… pu… puedo… tenerlo.

Aunque hablaba entrecortado se entendió lo que quería decir, y decir que los tres estaban tristes era poco. Ver llorar a una mujer con los deseos de ser madre, enterándose después de que no puede tenerlo. Debe ser un duro golpe para ella.

Chicas- _Yakumo y Hinata lo miraron, estaba haciendo señas con la mano para que se acercaran a él, acción que hicieron_ \- creo que tengo una idea para que al menos deje de estar triste.

Y cómo hacemos eso- _Yakumo tenía curiosidad, si podía hacer algo para amenos aminorar ese peso que lleva estaría más tranquila, mismos pensamientos que tenía Hinata_.

Saben que habíamos conversado con Jiji sobre el hecho de que Mikoto-okāchan fuera nuestra Okā-chan, cierto- _ambas asintieron_ \- si bien quiero conversarlo con ella, haremos lo siguiente, ustedes seguirán llamándola Okā-chan, pero aparte, lo harán también con ellos.

Señaló a la pareja entristecida, lo cual sorprendió mucho a las chicas.

Espera a que tengamos dos Okā-sama?- _preguntó Hinata no muy convencida_.

Escucha, Hinata-chan, los del consejo están tratando alejar a Mikoto-okāchan de nosotros, por el hecho de ser un cabeza de clan la están obligando a que tome responsabilidades, las cuales están comiendo tiempo de calidad con nosotros. Por otro lado, no pueden hacerlo con los otros Ninja. Si bien son activos para que Konoha sea fuerte, puedo hablar con Jiji para que al menos ellos puedan cuidarlas como sus tutores legales.

Pero…. y tu?- _a Yakumo no le gustaba la idea de que ellas tuvieran un vida tranquila y "su" Naruto estuviera desprotegido._

Olle puedo cuidarme solo, además Shigure-san no dejará que nadie le quite… como era que me llamaba?

Su presa- _respondió Hinata._

Eso mismo, creo que podemos hablar con ella sobre este asunto, para que ellos se turnen para su entrenamiento- _dijo Naruto_.

Bueno…- _Hinata miró en dirección a Yugao, que si bien ya había dejado de llorar, el dolor que reflejaba en sus ojos era muy claro-_ … de acuerdo.

Con una nueva determinación, bajo la mirada de Naruto y Yakumo. Cuando Hinata quedó frente a la pareja, ellos notaron su presencia, por lo cual se le quedaron mirando confundidos.

Hinata se acercó más a Yugao quien aún estaba confusa ante las acciones de la pequeña frente a ella. Su confusión paso a sorpresa cuando de la nada ella le abrazó de forma tierna y cariñosa, acción que no solo los sorprendió, si no que descolocó en gran proporción a Yugao y en menor medida Hayate.

Conversaremos con Shigure-san con respecto al entrenamiento- _habló en voz baja, pero fue con el volumen suficiente para que fuese escuchada_ \- aunque también tengo que hablar con Mikoto-okāsan… no tengo problemas…- _levantó su vista, mirando a Yugao, quien la miraba con un brillo muy obvio en sus ojos, algo que Hinata quería y no deseaba que se apagara_ \- con ser su hija si les hace falta.

….Esas palabras… esas simples palabras quebraron a Yugao. Pero no de forma negativa, si no todo lo contrario. Siempre se mortifico por su falta al no poder tener un hijo. Hayate había estado días tratando de convencerla de que eso no era su culpa, que solo era un fortuito que le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera. Estuvo días pensando en cómo era la sensación de poder tener a un hijo, o por lo menos a un niño que no fuera un cadáver a la hora de su trabajo, tenerlo en sus brazos, sentir su calor, su sonrisa, alegría, eso y muchas cosas más.

Y la pequeña frente a ellos le daba ese deseo… ese regalo que anhelaban tanto. Hayate era un tema similar. Se maldecía ante su imprudencia en aquella misión, y aunque sabía que había hecho lo correcto y Yugao no se lo recriminaba, en el fondo ella debía estar estrangulando una versión chibi de él por haber dejado que eso le afectase.

Entonces…- _Yugao seguía mirando a Hinata_ \- que dice… Okā-san…

Con esas palabras Yugao se aferró a Hinata con un abrazo sobreprotector, teniendo miedo de que eso fuera un mero sueño y despertara de él. Sus lágrimas caían en su rostro como cascadas, gritando agradecida por la oportunidad que le daban.

Hayate solo observaba en silencio, teniendo las mismas emociones que su novia, aunque podía controlarse, eso no evitó que también lagrimeaba por el evento ocurrido. De entre todas las personas, unos niños, aparentemente huérfanos, encontraron una solución a su dolor.

Gracias… pequeña- _Yugao logró controlarse un poco. La felicidad en este momento era tal que no sabía si saltar con su nueva "hija" o abrazarla y nunca soltarla. Aunque recordó algo que olvidó preguntar_ \- perdón por preguntar y presentarme tan tarde. Soy Yugao Uzuki, el que está al lado mío es Hayate Gekko, como te llamas.

Hinata… Uzumaki Hinata.

… ¿!Eeeh!? Eres la ex-heredera del clan Hyuga?- _vaya que su sorpresa era notable_.

Hinata se vio algo incómoda ante el hecho de que fue reconocida por ello. Algo que Naruto y Yakumo notaron, pensando que talvez le harían algo por saber lo ocurrido hace tiempo cuando le quitó el sello.

Bu-Bueno, si esa misma… va a hacerme algo?- _sonaba temerosa, aunque no tenía cómo negarlo, había ocurrido mucho desde que está con Naruto y Yakumo_.

Por qué te haría algo. Has hecho lo más hermoso para mí vida, sería muy estúpido de mi parte- _esas palabras calmaron a Hinata, posteriormente también lo hicieron con Naruto y Yakumo._

Hayate se mostraba neutral ante este asunto, aunque por dentro también estaba aliviado. Sabía de los muchachos, demonios, no había nadie quien no supiera de lo que había ocurrido ese día en el campo de entrenamiento Hokage.

Entonces…- _miró al rubio y a la otra pelirroja_.

… Confiaremos en ustedes, son buenas personas así que no habrá problemas- _dijo el rubio de forma calmada._

Gracias- _Hayate inclinó su cabeza hacia el rubio_ \- por otro lado, me sorprende que puedan manejar de forma decente la espada. Varios que lo han intentado no muestra mucho manejo en el principio.

Bueno… - _Yakumo hablo_ \- creo que es sanguíneo. Naruto-kun dijo que el clan Uzumaki era maestro en Kenjutsu y en Fūinjutsu, tal vez tengamos un nivel decente por ello- _aclaró la chica._

Ya veo- _habló Yugao en lo que la veían de rodilla en el suelo con una Hinata aún abrazada en lo que le elegía acariciando su rojizo cabello, no pareciendo molestarle en lo absoluto._

Bien… - _Naruto hablo_ \- entonces les dejaré a cargo de Hinata-chan, confío en que la cuidarán.

Completamente- _respondieron ambos_.

Gracias.

 ** _Fin Retrospectiva_**

Exhalando de su pipa, Hiruzen recordó cuando Yugao y Hayate habían llegado a su oficina junto a los muchachos. Fue una sorpresa que Hinata decidiera ser parte de la futura familia de la cual Yugao siempre soñó. En el fondo, estaba feliz. Si las expresiones de ellos era una muestra de ello.

Siguió revisando los documentos que tenía frente a él, deteniéndose en una petición en particular. La cual sospechaba que Naruto había sido responsable. Aún no entendía cómo se las ingenia a para dejar las peticiones en el montón que tenía frente a él. Era uno de los misterios de los cuales no sabría hasta quizás más adelante.

Dejando de divagar en sus recuerdos pasados, tomó atención en el documento en cuestión:

" _Pedir de forma específica un ligero ingreso financiero. Y una vuelta para la verificación de la integridad de la integrante del grupo Uzumaki. Koneko Toujou. Se confirma la constante molestia de la anteriormente nombrada en la academia_ ".

No pensé que seguirían molestandola solo por estar con los muchachos- _se masajeó el puente de su nariz en un intento de apaciguar su molestia hacia los que amonestan a la pequeña albina_ \- Anbu…

Hai…

Desvía el mismo fondo hacia la casa de Naruto, después de un breve anuncio de una corta visita a la academia, iré mañana para ver algo.

En seguida- _el Anbu desapareció_.

 _suspiro_ * Esa pequeña a estado casi tan mal como Naruto, aunque se me encariñado conmigo muy rápido- _rió ante ese recuerdo._

Cuando Naruto había traído a Koneko a la aldea, Sarutobi no esperaba que fuera una de las supervivientes de la purga de Kiri. Se había enojado bastante al saber con qué tipo de gente era con la que se encontraba, pero se sorprendió más por el hecho de que en su infinita estupidez no se deshicieron de los pergaminos del clan de Koneko.

Al mostrar la amabilidad con la cual era conocido por algunos de los shinobis más cercanos a él, la pequeña se encariñado instantáneamente por ello. También ganándose el apodo de Ojī-san por parte de ella, y como respuesta ante ello le acarició la cabeza mientras la abrazaba.

Aunque claro, todo hubiera sido mejor de no ser por el hecho de que se citó una reunión sorpresa del consejo, citando a la albina en específico, algo que la incomodo visiblemente.

Aunque claro, tenía el respaldo de los Uzumaki, Hiruzen y de Mikoto. Lo que la calmó enormemente. Aún se regocijaba en el hecho de poder derrotar las opiniones del consejo en esa ocasión.

 ** _Retrospectiva_**

Los cabeza de clanes, consejeros, parte civil, el Hokage y los Uzumaki se encontraban en la sala de reuniones ante el repentino anuncio sobre el hecho de que un miembro de los famosos clanes de Kiri había llegado a Konoha.

Los más entusiasmados eran los civiles, el hecho de que un clan con un posible y valioso Kekkei Genkai estuviera en su aldea era grandioso.

Por otro lado, parte de los cabeza de clanes mostraba una mirada amarga. Sabían lo que ocurría en el país de Mizu no Kuni, con el tema de las purgas contra las líneas de sangre, era bien sabido que habrían casos de niños huérfanos. Pero el hecho de que vendieran a una niña como esclava y la usaran para atacar a gente con pertenencias, era algo que la mayoría de ellos no toleraba. El único que permanecía inmutable era Hiashi, tal parece que no le interesaba lo que ocurría.

Que la reunión comience- _Homura hablo dando inicio a la reunión._

Este día, cuando Mikoto-sama y sus… " _niños_ ", salieron a dar un paseo por los alrededores, se encontraron con la chiquilla aquí presente- _Danzo apuntó a Koneko, quien estaba en el centro de toda la sala. Aunque Mikoto estaba mandando miradas oscuras a Homura por la forma en la que mencionó a sus "hijos"-_ eventualmente se enfrentaron contra el grupo que la tenía capturada, lógicamente ella junto a las… "hermanas" de él mocoso Uzumaki erradicaron al grupo.

Varios murmullos se escucharon en la sala, siendo varios de ellos haciendo comentarios no muy buenos sobre Hinata y Yakumo. Además de que los civiles mandaban miradas nada santas al Uzumaki masculino, quien estaba a la derecha de Hiruzen, siendo que las chicas estaban atrás de Naruto.

Por otra parte- _Koharu continúo con el informe recibido_ \- apareció quien vendría a ser el líder de la banda, siendo este un Shinobi renegado. Ante la suerte de Mikoto-sama, el hombre tenía en su poder todos los pergaminos asociados al clan de la niña aquí presente. Pero…

Un incómodo silencio se hizo, varios estaban extrañados ante el repentino silencio de la mujer de mayor edad. Lo que confundió más fue el hecho que le mandaba una mirada calculadora al rubio, como si quisiera descifrar algo pero no sabía cómo.

Sigo sin creer lo que dice el informe…- _la mujer mayor estaba aún escéptica ante lo leído._

Koharu, puedo saber cómo obtuviste ese informe?- _Hiruzen había sido cuidadoso con esa información, sabiendo que esto pasaría._

Fui yo quien busco en tus documentos, Hiruzen- _Danzo lo reveló, como si no fuera la gran cosa ante la mirada casi furiosa de Sarutobi_ \- sabes que este tipo de cosas pueden ser beneficioso para la aldea, así que no veo que sea tan malo.

Hiruzen solo quedo en silencio, estaba en contra de que una niña que recién salía de una penosa situación, y se metía en otra. Solo esperaba para poder hacer algo para que no fuera perjudicial para ella.

Ahora, Koharu, dime, que es eso que no puedes creer.

…. Él mocoso Uzumaki se enfrentó al ninja enemigo- _varios en la sala clavaron sus miradas en él_ \- el ninja en cuestión dijo que había practicado para ejecutar un movimiento especial, el cual es característico de uno de los miembros del clan Uchiha, el Gōka Mekkyaku- _varios se alteraron ante la mención de esa técnica, si bien era sabido que Madara, el creador de tal destructivo jutsu lo invento de tal forma que solo requería un sello de mano para su ejecución, que alguien lo imitara era una locura_ \- a lo que quiero llegar, es que el Uzumaki recibió el ataque de lleno y salió ileso.

Hiruzen se mostraba tranquilo pese a los eventos que estaban ocurriendo, pero por dentro se moría de nervios. Si Naruto revelaba esa curiosa, por no decir absurda, habilidad suya, no solo querrán despojarlo de todo lo que tenga, lo más seguro es que voten para mandarlo con Danzo a su equipo de Raíz. Estaba planeando de todas las formas posibles para impedirlo y que saliera impune de esto.

Creo que requerimos una explicación sobre ese tema, Uzumaki…- _el que habló fue Hiashi, y no solo el quería una explicación, todos en la sala la querían. El haber recibido y sobrevivido a un Jutsu como ese no era poca cosa_.

Y por qué debería, las técnicas que yo poseo no tiene que ser del interés de nadie.

Mocoso mal agradecido, solo por nosotros te dejamos que estés en la academia, si quisiéramos, te sacaríamos de ella- _uno de los civiles presentes respondió ante la "irrespetuosa" forma de hablar de Naruto._

Eso sería ridículo- _Mikoto habló ante la ignorancia de los aldeanos_ \- al momento de que Naruto-kun entró a la academia dejó de ser su responsabilidad, ahora es parte del programa Ninja, y ustedes no tienen voz para negarle eso en este momento- _vio cómo los civiles querían replicar, pero activo su Sharingan y dirigió su I.A ( Instinto Asesino) al grupo de aldeanos_ \- tienen algo más que decir?- _el grupo negó por miedo_ \- eso pensé.

Ahora, cómo lograste salir ileso- _Hiashi insistió en saber la respuesta, si era algo que fuera potencialmente peligroso, lograrían aislar al demonio y las chicas quedarían expuestas a cualquier opinión que ellos estiman convenientes._

Suspiró* No pueden ser más molestos.

Ya me arte de tu insolencia- _un ninja al azar se fue acercando al rubio con un Kunai en mano_ \- no tolerante que te sigas burlando de nosotros con tu…

Sus palabras quedaron al aire cuando cuatro pares de cadenas rodearon brazos y piernas del agresor Shinobi. Siendo las causantes Hinata y Yakumo.

Creo que tengo que mostrarme serio- _dijo Naruto en lo que levantaba su dedo en el aire, causando un deja vú con los que creían que haría eso de nuevo_ \- **_escribe_** \- _y no se equivocan_ \- **_Existe el purgatorio en el infierno y campos de fuego en el mundo natural. El fuego no discrimina al bien o al mal al calcinar y purificar con piedad abrumadora. Todo debe morir y volver a la nada_**.- _hasta ese punto, los que habían visto el ataque esperaron una bola de fuego… pero no fue así_ \- **_Dios ha abandonado a la humanidad. El mundo decadente es eterno. Las trompetas sonarán y traerán el momento del juicio. Paso 5 Black Gehenna_** ( _パイロクラズム(紅蓮地_ )

Naruto des-sello una Katana al tiempo de que un orbe de color rojo apareciera en su mano. Colocó la palma con dicho orbe y la colocó en su espada, haciendo que ésta absorbiera el orbe y la espada fuera rodeada por un fuego de color blanco, gris y negro.

Sabes lo que pasará cuando agite mi Katana ¿No?- _preguntó Naruto._

El hombre que había sido el que lo había amenazado solo estaba estático, temblando en las cadenas, no sabía por qué, pero el solo hecho de pensar en ser golpeado por esa espada revestida por quien sabe que sabía que no sobreviviría. En un acto de supervivencia se calmó, haciendo que las chicas lo soltaran y éste se fuera donde estaba.

Naruto despejó su Katana del poder revestido y la volvió a sellar, sin notar el incómodo silencio que había en el salón. Todo siendo observado por Danzo, quien estaba regocijándose ante la muestra de una habilidad que sería muy útil en el futuro… solamente a su servicio.

Podemos concentrarnos en lo que consta esta reunión por favor- _pidió el rubio algo fastidiado_.

Bueno- _Danzo hablo_ \- dejando de lado ese detalle, el cual se atenderá más tarde. Pido que Koneko Toujou sea puesta bajo mi tutela con todo los pergaminos correspondientes a su clan.

Denegado- _respondió Hiruzen inmediatamente_.

Bueno entonces….

Tampoco habrá votación- _varios tenían una mirada sorpresa en su rostro._

Por otro lado Hiruzen estaba serio ante lo que se desarrollaba, también retomando un pensamiento ante los últimos sucesos en estos años. Algo que era tan simple y que era la razón del por qué estaba acargo de esta aldea y había sobrevivió a las tres guerras Shinobis… él era el Hokage.

Hiruzen, debes de entender….

Sé que es lo que debo entender, Danzo. Pero también debes comprender cuál es tu lugar en esta sala- _a Danzo no le gustaba la dirección de las palabras de Hiruzen_ \- tu posición es la de consejero, solo eso. No tienes poder a asignar reuniones de emergencia, interrumpiendo a todos los demás. Y ustedes- _miro al lado civil_ \- tampoco tienen el poder de exigir cosas, ustedes están en una aldea militar, los Shinobis y cabezas de clanes somos los que vemos y tomamos las decisiones, no ustedes, en lo que respecta, solo deberían de entrar en caso de guerra.

Pero Hokage-sama…

Mi palabra es la ley, cualquiera que intente replicar o negar eso será acusado por insubordinación y traición- _cayó al civil, haciendo que este temblara a la simple idea de ser ejecutado._

Entonces… Hokage-sama- _Naruto lo llamo, recibiendo su mirada_ \- en lo que respecta a Koneko…

La señorita Koneko quedará bajo el cuidado del cabeza de clan Uzumaki. Por lo que después de que sea ascendido del rango de Genin después de salir de la academia, tomará su lugar en el consejo. Mientras tanto…. Mikoto-san…

Hai.

Te dejare a cargo de algunas de las necesidades de la joven, no obstante también me gustaría que ayudarás a los chicos en lo que les haga falta.

Cómo diga, Hokage-sama.

Ahora que todo ha sido resuelto… se levanta la sesión.

 ** _Fin Retrospectiva_**

Aahh~ me sentí tan bien. Y sus rostros no tenían precio- _dijo Hiruzen ante el recuerdo de ese "glorioso" momento_.

Retomando sus documentos decidió dejarlos de lado antes de que su puerta se abriera. Quien había entrado fue nada más y nada menos que una de las entrenadoras del grupo Uzumaki, y la culpable de algunos problemas de Naruto. Shigure ( _Su traje es el descrito en el capítulo anterior_ )

Shigure-san, en qué puedo ayudarla.

Hokage-sama, me preguntaba si no habría molestia si planeo hacer un plan avanzado para los muchachos.

Eso sería complicado, tengo sabido que Hinata-chan y Yakumo-chan tienen un manejo decente con la espada, por no decir de que si lo hago mostraría favoritismo. Sabes cómo reaccionaría los demás si apruebo ese plan.

Ya veo…

Pero no veo que no puedes una vez que salgan de la academia- dio una ligera sonrisa.

De verdad- se mostró ligeramente feliz, si la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro delataba algo.

Así es, creo que deberías postularte como Jounin-sensei para los muchachos- _recomendó el viejo Hokage._

Veré si tengo tiempo para postularme- _dió un inclinación_ \- Arigato, Hokage-sama- _con eso se retiró de la oficina._

Debo decirlo, es una buena mujer, todavía me cuesta creer que Naruto haya logrado vencerla, siendo que es casi tan buena, si no es que más, como Yugao- _recordaba los días después de que Shigure había llegado a la aldea, siendo que ella estaba con los chicos viendo su entrenamiento y dándoles consejos para arreglar su postura y mejorar su técnica con la espada._

 ** _Retrospectiva_**

Había pasado tres días después de que Naruto había llevado a Shigure con Hiruzen, explicándole la razón de la presencia de la mujer en la aldea. Aunque todavía era una sorpresa de que Naruto la hubiera derrotado. No de forma "justa", pero lo hizo para lograr detener ese encuentro que habían tenido.

Actualmente Shigure caminaba por la aldea, familiarizándose con su entorno para saber dónde se ubicaba más exactamente. Era acompañada por Yakumo, ya que Naruto estaba en un pequeño sparring con Koneko, y Hinata estaba hablando con Hiruzen sobre un tema importante.

Y dime, Yakumo-san…

Por favor Shigure-san, no tiene que ser tan formal conmigo, todo lo contrario, debería ser yo la que muestre respeto- _dijo la pelirroja ojiazul, desestimando la forma respetuosa en la que se dirigía a ella._

Bueno, Yakumo. Cuentame de tí, como es el lugar…

Bueno… en si no es malo. La gente es agradable cuando no hay ningún tipo de problema de por medio- _dijo con un deje de tristeza._

A qué te refieres con eso…

 _Negó con la cabeza_ * Te lo contaremos más tarde… por otro lado tenemos unas cuantas personas que nos caen muy bien- _extendió los brazos, exagerando la expresión, sacando una ligera sonrisa a la adulta_ \- Hokage-jiji, Techi-ojīsan, Ayane-nēchan, Mikoto-okāsan, Iruka-sensei, Koneko-chan, Hinata-chan… Naruto-kun- _enumero con los dedos de sus manos, sonrojándose con el último nombrado._

Veo que te llevas bien con ellos. ( _Creo que estima mucho a Naruto)- dijo y pensó ante lo que vió_.

Por supuesto, Iruka-sensei se toma la molestia de enseñarnos pacientemente lo que no comprendemos, Hokage-jiji fue quien pudo meterme en la academia, con ayuda de Naruto-kun desde luego, Teuchi-ojīsan y Ayame-nēsan nos perdonan unos pocos cuencos de Ramen de vez en cuando, aunque les digamos que no, siempre lo hacen. Mikoto-okāsan y Hinata-chan son una buena compañía, al igual que Koneko-chan, nos divertimos mucho las cuatro .

Y? Qué me dices de Naruto- _estaba algo curiosa por solo nombrar a los demás y no hablar de él_.

Bueno…- _se frotó la cabeza algo nerviosa y a la vez apenada_ \- fue el primero en entablar una confianza conmigo. Al " _igual_ " que él nadie se acercaba a mi por cierta entidad que no controlaba antes.

Espera, ¿acaso no es tu hermano?

Somos del mismo clan, no así de la sangre, más sería como si fuéramos primos muy lejanos- _aclaró la chica_.

Vaya… aún así hay cosas que no me cuadran.

Por el momento es algo que no podemos decir con claridad. Incluso se lo ocultamos a Koneko-chan, por lo menos hasta creer que pueden asimilarlo sin que se alejen de nosotros…

Por qué crees eso.

Te lo diré más adelante.

Con esas palabras, la incómoda conversación terminó. No obstante retomaron la charla minutos después sobre otros temas, siendo Shigure la que preguntaba por lugares que vendieran suministros, alimentos, equipamiento, etc.

Si bien, fue una vuelta agradable, Shigure no pasó por alto las miradas de desprecio de los aldeanos. Cuando habían pasado frente a un complejo _(Kurama)_ , los guardias por poco y se lanzan sobre la niña pelirroja. El, aparentemente, dueño del complejo los detuvo, pero veía de la misma forma que los guardias.

Yendo a otro lugar, le mostró algunas tiendas que tenían un buen material, en lo que respecta a vestimenta y a armas, aunque había uno el cual todavía no había ido, por lo que ambas quedaron de acuerdo en ir día de estos ya que se había hecho un poco tarde.

 ** _Tiempo después_**

Habían pasado 10 días desde que la voluptuosa mujer llegó a la aldea. En su tiempo en el lugar conoció a Hinata y Mikoto, que, a su opinión, son las mujeres más dulces que jamás conoció. Entre las conversaciones que tenía con ellas salió a flote el hecho de que la mujer adulta fue un activo en las filas shinobis en el pasado, y una de los pocos que habían sido nominados para el puesto de Hokage, junto a Kushina, Minato y Orochimaru.

Aunque en el transcurso de esos días, la mujer de kimono rosa no aguanto más ante las palabras que los aldeanos les decían a los Uzumaki. Por lo que fue a la oficina de Hiruzen a pedir una explicación de su comportamiento.

Ya había conocido en una buena medida a los tres Uzumaki, a Mikoto, y también a los de Ichiraku. Con el tal Iruka, solo lo vio una vez en el Ichiraku, comiendo con Naruto, y a simple vista le pareció buena persona.

Una vez llegó a la entrada de la oficina tocó la puerta. " _Adelante_ " y con esa orden entró al lugar, viendo al líder anciano firmando los mismos documentos de todos los días.

Shigure-san, en que le puedo ayudar.

Hokage-sama…. quisiera saber la razón del por qué los aldeanos tratan mal a Naruto, Hinata y Yakumo- _si bien creía que era algo que no era de su incumbencia, no podía pasar por alto la injusticia a unos niños inocentes_.

La cara de Hiruzen se torno seria en ese momento. En lo que respectaba a la situación de Naruto, esperaba que la señorita presente le tomara tiempo en descubrirlo, pero tal parecía que se encariñado mucho con los niños. También sabía que había estado en contacto con los Ichiraku y Mikoto, el cambio drástico en el comportamiento de ellos con el resto del pueblo tuvo que ser más que suficiente para darse cuenta. Lo que causó que el Hokage suspirara.

No se si deba decírtelo, es un tema delicado el que me pides que te diga. Más en concreto los que deberían decírtelo deberían ser ellos- _tenía una mirada triste en su rostro._

Acaso es algo muy grave?

Por decirlo de alguna forma, no es un tema muy grato a tratar. También es muestra de lo negligente que había sido antes. Lo que me queda ahora es retomar el control de las cosas y ayudarles como corresponde.

… Podría hablar con ellos, también que este la pequeña Koneko presente, tiene derecho a saber qué es lo que está pasando.

No cree que es muy apresurado?

Desde atrás de la puerta, la cual se abrió lentamente, Naruto se dio a mostrar, siendo claro que escuchó la charla.

Naruto…

Esta bien Shigure-san- _interrumpió de forma tranquila el rubio_ \- tan solo que no estaba seguro de su reacción y la de Koneko si les decía sobre " _ese_ " asunto en particular. Y sobre lo ocurrido con las chicas.

Estás seguro Naruto-kun?- _Hiruzen estaba reacio ante esta escena._

Creo que será lo mejor, por el momento reunamos en mi casa, llamaré a las chicas y a Mikoto-okāsan para hablarlo.

Esta bien, nos reuniremos en 30 minutos. Shigure-san, la escoltare a la casa de Naruto- _dijo Hiruzen levantándose de su silla y saliendo de la oficina_.

Cuando Shigure había llegado a la aldea, después de la escaramuza que tuvo y de conversar con el Hokage antes. Había ido a ver dónde era que vivía el rubio, ya que quería estar cerca de la persona que fue capaz de igualarla y ver cómo era su vida.

Volviendo a la actualidad. Ya pasando los minutos acordados. Naruto estaba junto a las chicas, quienes miraban frente a ellos a Shigure y Koneko, ambas algo ansiosas por lo que les dirían de ellos. Aunque por parte de Koneko, algo dentro de ella le decía que no sería muy bonito y agradable de escuchar, mismo pensamiento compartido por Shigure.

Fue una hora de explicación sobre el estado " _especial_ " de Naruto, lo ocurrido con Hinata y Yakumo y el ritual hecho para liberarlas de sus " _problemas_ ". Cabe decir que las dos chicas estaban impactadas, siendo Koneko la que se le reflejaba más en su rostro.

Naruto era el Jinchuriki ( _Sacrificio Humano_ ) del Kyūbi no Yoko, el Bijū más poderoso de todos. Hinata y Yakumo fueron… " _transformadas_ " en Uzumakis por un ritual de sangre. Naruto tiene un… ¿Kekkei Genkai de tipo dragón? Las chicas no sabían muy bien cómo entenderlo, el caso es que le daba las cualidades de un dragón de fuego, inhalar y exhalar fuego, escamas que le dan una mejor resistencia y defensa ante los ataques.

La razón de por qué tanto como con Yakumo y Hinata, sus antiguos clanes tenían ganas de, un poco exagerado, matarlas de la peor forma posible.

Eso y otras cosas fueron las que habían rebelado a las chicas. Una vez que terminaron de hablar esperaron pacientemente la reacción de las chicas. Shigure fue la primera en mostrar salir de ese trance, acercándose a Naruto.

Se veía nervioso. El rostro de la mujer se mostraba inexpresivo como de costumbre, por lo que no sabía que era lo que pasaba por su mente. No decidió usar su habilidad sensores ya que quería saberlo de forma normal, y no de forma ninja.

Para sorpresa de las chicas y del propio Naruto, Shigure lo abrazó de forma lenta, pero reconfortante. Acariciando sus rubios cabellos de forma rítmica.

No sé cuán difícil debió ser lo que te ha estado pasado. Eres alguien muy fuerte, Naruto.

Cada palabra iba cargada con mucho sentimiento, sintiendo empatía por lo ocurrido por el rubio. Naruto solo se quedó quieto, reconfortado con ese agradable calor de alguien, quien aún después de saber quién era y a quien tenía dentro de él… era realmente relajante.

Dime...Naruto- _la voz de Koneko llamó la atención del nombrado_ \- no tienes miedo de descontrolarte… si algo saliera mal…

… Mentiría si dijera que no es un temor constante, había hecho muchos avances con el chakra del Kyūbi desde que protegí a Hinata-chan y Yakumo-chan la otra vez- _tan solo recordarlo le hacía hervir la sangre, y algo de malicia se filtraba de él, aunque muy baja, siendo percibida por Hiruzen y Mikoto_ \- pero si no tomo el riesgo de controlarlo no tendré el suficiente control para manejarlo…

… Eres fuerte- _fue lo único que dijo la pequeña albina después de salir de su leve trance._

Para alegría de los presentes ambas aceptaron sin ningún problema el caso de los Uzumaki. Fue un alivio no tener que seguir ocultándoselo. Quitando el hecho de que no revelaron el tema de que era hijo del Yondaime, y que Naruto no revelaba su ascendencia sobre ser usuario del Mokuton. Fuera de eso no había problemas…. Aunque eso no quitó el hecho en cambiar el trato con el rubio. Shigure seguiría de igual de estoica, al igual que Koneko, solo que esta última ya no sentiría esa sensación inquietante que sentía de él en un principio…. hasta el incidente en el baño de los Uzumaki, el que constó de toallas, orejas y 2 colas.

 ** _Fin Retrospectiva_**

Terminado su papeleo, se levantó y salió de su oficina. Daría una vuelta por la aldea, fingiendo estar en su descanso, siendo que en realidad vería quienes rompen la ley y erradicarlos, y de paso visitar a sus " _nietos_ " adoptivos.

Fue una caminata amena. Desde que retomó el control como líder del pueblo como debería ser algunas cosas habían cambiado, solo un poco.

Con respecto a los civiles. No se les permitía el ingreso a la sala de juntas del consejo Shinobi. Por esa razón Danzo, uno de sus concejales, era su representante. Además, su presencia era requerida única y exclusivamente cuando fueran tiempos de guerras.

Por otro lado, hubo unas pocas reformas en el pueblo. Siendo lo primero, anunciando el clan de Naruto, diciendo que cuando se promocionara como un Chunin tomaría su lugar en el consejo de la aldea como cabeza del clan Uzumaki. Orden que fue dictaminada y aprobada por el propio Daimyo de Hi no Kuni.

Varios se mostraban molestos por esta información. No entendían cómo alguien como el Daimyo aceptaría algo como eso. Algunos lo conocían, dios, habían hecho tratos con él para tener una ligera ventaja en algunos momentos que debían ser cruciales para ellos, y habían salido impunes gracias a él. Era claro que no sabían lo que había pasado.

Resultaba que el Daimyo había sido reemplazado por su sucesor… o mejor dicho sucesora. Una mujer de edad joven. De al menos unos 18 años. Pelo rosado, más o menos rizado con dos coletas en la partes laterales de su cabeza amarradas con un listón amarillo. Sus ojos de de una tonalidad rojiza, comparándolos como si fueran dos rubíes. Su piel tersa, blanca como la nieve, la cual era cubierta por un Kimono de color blanco con detalles de fuego en él. Y su pecho, siendo bastante grande para alguien de su edad, era cubierto por un protector metálico.

Su vestimenta en general era similar a los samurais. Solo que estaba modificado a su cuerpo y con los colores que ella creía conveniente. Media aproximadamente 1,68. Y, como cereza sobre el pastel. Por parte de Hiruzen, era alguien en verdad competente. A diferencia de su padre, ella dedicó parte de su tiempo, antes de asumir el puesto como Daimyo, estudiando todo lo relacionado con las aldeas, leyes, clanes, entre también economía, política, también estudio para ver gran cantidad de los asuntos comerciales para tomar una mejor decisión a la hora de escuchar las opiniones de las personas.

Para aquellos que tenían tratos con el anterior Daimyo esto era desventajoso. Varios de los que tenían cierto poder político perdieron todo sus beneficios al momento de que la "chiquilla" tomara su lugar. Varias empresas empezaron a decaer en gran medida, reduciéndose a meramente puestos pequeños y modestos. Algo que realmente los enfurecía.

En lo que respecta a Konoha. Los concejales fueron otros de los tantos que también perdieron gran parte de su poder. Con la repentina recuperación de Hiruzen en el poder y puesto como Hokage, la Daimyo no solo lo apoyo, ofreció un poco de los fondos de la joven gobernante para arreglar detalles menores. Además de que, desde que el Kyūbi había atacado hace un par de años, el 50% de sus Shinobis quedaron heridos, discapacitados, y lisiados. Por lo que ofreció parte de sus guardias Samurai para que lo ayudasen durante un leve período de tiempo.

No contento con ello, la Daimyo pidió un conteo de todos los documentos relacionados con el pueblo. Contabilidad, refacciones para las construcciones, las transacciones comerciales del pueblo desde los últimos 4 años, eso y muchas más cosas pedía, queriendo saber las cosas de su pueblo.

Cuando su padre estaba en el poder, el apellido de su familia se vio muy afectado, viéndolos como de forma despectiva por las acciones que hicieron. Pero ahora, con su hija tomando las riendas de la forma correspondientes, era algo que para los otros Daimyo era muy gratificante. No por nada la familia Vermillion era reconocida no solo por dirigir un país de forma eficiente, si no que también eran fuertes guerreros. Todo cayendo en los hombros de la actual Daimyo de Hi no Kuni, Stella Vermillion.

Hiruzen se estaba encaminando a la entrada del bosque de la muerte ( _Misma en la que Yugao y Hayate habían pasado_ ), pero su atención se desvío al ver a varios aldeanos exaltarse sin razón aparente.

Veía tanto hombres como mujeres yendo a la entrada de la aldea. Algunos mostrando ansiedad, otros nerviosismo, y muy pocos preocupación.

Qué está pasando- _el anciano Hokage se decía para si mismo, extrañado por la escena que veía_.

Hokage-sama- _la voz de Yugao y Hayate resonó por los alrededores, haciendo que Hiruzen los viera desde su espalda, observando que Yakumo estaba con ellos_.

Yugao, que es lo que ocurre.

Es la Daimyo, está en la entrada de la aldea en este momento.

Si las palabras fueran suficientes para describir la reacción de Hiruzen, faltaría una montaña de papeleo para ello. En el tiempo que había compartido con la nueva gobernante de Hi no Kuni supo unas cuantas cosas de ellas. Y la que se aseguraba de no afectar y hacer que viera o escuchara eran las solicitudes… que eran fuera de tono.

Si ella había llegado a la aldea, quería decir que alguien del consejo envió una carta personal dirigida a ella. Lo que significa….

Debe estar enfadada- _fue lo único que dijo antes de caminar directamente a la entrada, por suerte podría impedir que alguien saliera lastimado en el fuego cruzado._

Los cuatro fueron en dirección a la entrada a paso apresurado. En el tiempo que la joven Stella iba a la aldea por asuntos relacionados con ésta se mostró ser de carácter fuerte, y algo temperamental ( _por no decir demasiado_ ). Los consejeros y otros hombres con puestos importantes trataron de manipularla en un principio con los documentos que ella pedía.

Pero la simple mirada que les lanzaba era una muestra clara que simplemente decía " _Dime lo que tengo que hacer, y te quemaré 100 veces_ ". Desde ese entonces nadie trato de hacer algo para modificar ciertos eventos y no salir perjudicados.

Dejando de vagar en su cabeza, Hiruzen fijó su vista en dirección a la entrada de la aldea. Varios aldeanos estaban a su alrededor, así también como los cabezas de clanes y sus consejeros. Varios tratando de tranquilizar a la Daimyo haciendo que ella no se enojara más de lo que se mostraba.

Daimyo-sama- _Hiruzen hizo acto de presencia, lo que llamó la atención de todos los presentes en el lugar._

Stella desvío su vista a su dirección, tratando de calmar la creciente rabia en ella. Sabía que el Hokage sería incapaz de la propuesta que había sido enviada. Pero verla con la firma correspondiente del Hokage era algo que le inquietaba en cierta medida.

Hola, Hiruzen- _dijo con una voz más calmada, pero su actitud dictaba algo completamente diferente_ \- es bueno que llegaras en la brevedad. Quiero que me respondas algo de lo cual no me gusto en lo absoluto.

Y eso que sería?- _no era normal verla tan cabreada._

Stella, desde que se enteró de la supervivencia del, posiblemente, último Uzumaki, trato por todos los medios de que se le tratara como alguien más del pueblo. Algo, de lo cual, no fue bien recibido. En un charla privada Sarutobi le habló de su estado de Jinchuriki. Fue una sorpresa el saberlo, pero fue una razón más para ayudarlo. Si el pueblo seguía con su trato hacia su persona, no quería imaginarse lo que podría pasar.

Hace unos días recibí una carta de tu aldea, permitiendo el ingreso de Uzumaki Naruto a un entrenamiento especial, privado de todo tipo de conexión con cualquier persona- _el documento recibido lo sacó de su Kimono, entregándolo a Hiruzen, quien lo leyó y arrugó la frente al ver este movimiento tan tonto como para hacerlo._

Aclaro en este mismo momento que no fui yo quien envió este documento, si bien las habilidades de Naruto-Kun son impresionantes, no elegiría privarlo de su libertad y juntas con la gente que es importante para él.

Entonces…. si no fuiste tú quien lo envió quien…

Déjeme responder eso, Stella-sama- _desde el grupo que estaba reunido alrededor. Shimura Danzo se dió a mostrar, dejando ver su habitual actitud fría y calmada_ \- de acuerdo a una de las leyes de dictadas por Nidaime-sama, Tobirama Senju, cualquier Shinobi que muestre aptitudes fuera de lo normal, sería tomado bajo tutela estricta Shinobi y enseñado para ser el mejor soldado para la hoja, fiel y leal, sin peligro a que se revele contra nosotros.

Y quién te dió la autorización para hacer eso, Danzo- _Hiruzen lo veía de forma hostil, no se mostraba, pero la cantidad de malicia que despedía era la suficiente como para que los aldeanos se estremecieron como gelatina._

Quedó estipulado que, si el Hokage en turno no ve a alguien prometedor, cualquiera del consejo Shinobi tiene libre albedrío para hacerlo, por lo que no es un acto muy tonto como para decir que es un crimen- _de la forma relajada con la que lo decía, era claro que sabía lo que hacía, y en este momento, tanto la Daimyo como Hiruzen lo fulminaban de tal forma que posiblemente, Danzo estaría 30 pies bajo tierra_ \- ya he enviado a los Anbu para que le expliquen la situación, en caso de que se opusiera…

Ibas a usar fuerza letal para llevarlo?- _preguntó Stella con el ceño claramente fruncido._

Naturalmente.

Y cómo crees que…

 ** _Booooooooooooooom_**

Una explosión en una zona del bosque de la muerte sacó de su estupor a todos. Lo que hizo que tanto Stella como Hiruzen salieran corriendo para ver lo ocurrido. Siendo seguido por los Anbu del Hokage y los cabezas de clan.

Danzo se dirigió también al lugar, con un ceño fruncido ya que dejó especificado a sus Anbu ROOT que no quería llamar la atención en esta misión.

 ** _Bosque de la muerte_**

 ** _Clank*_**

 ** _*Clank*_**

 ** _*Clank*_**

 ** _*Clank*_**

 ** _*Crash*_**

El sonido de espadas y la rotura de estas se escuchaban por todo el bosque. Varios lugares se mostraban en diferentes condiciones. Desde árboles incendiados para posteriormente ser apagados por agua, tumultos de tierra que sobresalían y se mostraban rotos en algunas partes, al igual que algunos de estos árboles se mostraban cortados de forma limpia, y uno que otro chamuscada en los troncos restantes.

Naruto y sus…. otros 10 clones de sombra estaban enfrascados en una pelea de la cual estaba perdiendo bastante terreno. Si esto era el nivel de un Anbu… joder, debía intensificar su entrenamiento.

Si no fuera por su Pāfekuto Vuijon no podría defenderse de la mayoría de los ataques y embestidas. De lo único que tenía ventaja era su Ninjutsu, pero aún con ello, no poseía la velocidad suficiente para trazar sellos sin que lo interrumpieran.

 ** _Clank*_**

 ** _*Clank*_**

 ** _*Clank*_**

Los Anbu no lo traían mejor, estaban completamente impresionados de su objetivo pudiera colocarse al día con ellos. De hecho en el principio cuando se negó a irse de forma "pacífica" con ellos arremetieron contra él. Sorprendiendose de que usará su brazo para repeler el golpe del Tanto del atacante, el cual cuando hizo contacto con dicha extremidad rechazó la hoja haciendo que las chispas volaran, como si hubiese chocado con algo metálico.

También estaban impresionados por la variedad de jutsus que conocía, no era normal, no, eso era una subestimación. Era imposible que un simple estudiante tuviera un arsenal tan amplio como el de su objetivo actual, de hecho se preguntaban si era un estudiante contra el que estaban peleando.

Que no lo entienden?... No iré con ustedes ….aunque me partan en pedazos- _declaró un agitado Naruto que trazó los suficientes sellos de mano para una de sus técnicas_ **- _E. Agua: jutsu bala de agua (Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu_** _水遁・水弾の術)_

De la boca de Naruto salió un torrente agua de tamaño mediano, tal vez cansado por estar por casi 1 hora de lucha. Sus clones se separaron de sus atacantes tomando distintas posiciones lanzando el mismo Jutsu, lo que hizo que todos tomaran acciones evasivas para no salir perjudicados por el jutsu.

Este chiquillo es otra cosa, solo encontramos tipos como estos en la Época de los Estados Combatientes y aún así, es muy superior al promedio de ese entonces- _uno de los Anbu hablo, cuya opinión fue recibida por sus compañeros, quienes tenían una línea de pensamientos similares._

Déjenlo incapacitado, no debemos permitirle la más mínima ventaja.

Con esa orden, se lanzaron al encuentro de nuevo, enfrentando a los clones nuevamente. El capitán del grupo se encontró con el original, quien estaba con una rodilla en el suelo respirando de forma agitada.

No tiene caso seguir oponiéndose resistencia.

 _Jadeo_ * Vete… * _Jadeo_ *... al infierno- _respondió sonriendo de forma confiada, cabreando ligeramente a su enemigo. De forma disimulada vio sus estadísticas, más que nada su HP, CP y MP._

 ** _[HP: 937/3930]_**

 ** _[CP: 500/3150]_**

 ** _[MP: 1430/2100]_**

Solo le quedaba suficiente chakra para unos dos o tres jutsus y los hechizos de magia, pero requeriría suficiente tiempo para poder conjurarlo y tomar ventaja. Necesitaba una distracción lo suficientemente buena para poder derrotarlos a todos de un solo golpe.

Sus ataques de Dragón Slayer son lo suficientes para dejarlos fuera, pero no tenía suficiente para todos. Su Pāfekuto Vuijon lo ayudaba si, pero el desgaste corporal le estaba pasando factura y no tenía suficiente espacio de reacción con estos tipos. Honestamente, su día era una completa mierda con esto.

Naruto sintió que los clones se desvanecían, maldiciendo el hecho de que los Anbu lo estaban rodeando de acordé aparecia el resto del grupo.

Solo, contra 10 Anbu completamente entrenados, y con autorización de usar fuerza letal para llevarlo a Rikudo sabía dónde. Ni siquiera quería invocar a sus dragones o llamar a los que estaban en su casa, no quería que por un descuido capturaran a uno de ellos.

Los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante la sensación y oleada de chakra que venía desde afuera del bosque. Podía detectar claramente cómo alguien había hecho un Jutsu por cómo sentía una energía venir a su posición… y muy rápido.

Varios rugidos llamaron la atención de todos, fijando su vista por sobre ellos vieron varios figuras de fuego elevarse por sobre el bosque, las cuales tenían la forma clara de dragones nueve de ellos para ser precisos.

Las entidades en llamas se abalanzaron contra los Anbu, quienes tuvieron que saltar para salir de fuego cruzado. Mientras que Naruto absorbía el fuego para poder reabastecerse de MP y lanzar los hechizos que tenía.

Quien fue. Quien anda ahí.

Eso debería decir yo…

Desde el brumoso bosque que estaba empezando a encenderse, una sombra de notó en el. Caminando a un paso tranquilo a pesar de que el fuego estaba cerca de esa persona.

Al llegar al claro del campo de batalla. Los Anbu maldijeron al reconocer a la figura que estaba en el lugar, por lo que tuvieron que salir corriendo para no ser atrapados. Solo Naruto estaba en medio de toda esa destrucción, siendo observado por aquella mujer que no conocía, pero que parecía importante por su forma de vestir.

Así que… tú eres Naruto Uzumaki.

Eh? Oh. Si soy yo, cómo sabes mi nombre por cierto.

Bueno, debo decirte que…

Espera un poco, déjame apagar este incendio- _interrumpió el rubio acercándose al borde del bosque mientras comenzaba a inhalar el aire_.

Para sorpresa e incredulidad de Stella, las llamas estaban siendo dirigidas a la boca de Naruto, o en mejores términos, se estaba comiendo el fuego. El proceso duró unos 3 minutos, en lo que el resto de las personas como el Hokage, los cabezas de clanes, los Anbu del Hokage, Hinata y las demás llegaban al lugar, justo cuando terminó de inhalar todo el fuego.

 _Suspiro_ * No estuvo mal, pero podría saber mejor- _dijo Naruto dándose leves golpes en su panza._

Había oído hablar de tu… Kekkei Genkai por parte de Hiruzen. Pero no pensé que fuera real- _la pelirosa aún estaba impresionada por lo que había visto._

Tengo que tener mis habilidades ocultas de los ojos curiosos. Por otro lado quien eres? No recuerdo haberte visto antes- _la miraba de forma analítica en busca de algo que fuera peligroso para el_.

Stella estaba… satisfecha. Desde que había llegado a la aldea quería ver cómo era el " _último_ " Uzumaki, siempre que le pedía a Hiruzen que lo fuera a buscar, este se negaba. La razón era que Naruto tenía cierto modo de alerta hacia las personas nuevas por lo que decirle que había alguien que quería verle no le traía muy buenos augurios.

Si bien fue un poco decepcionante, lo comprendió. Alguien que ha tenido varios… eventos desafortunados, no estaría tranquilo con alguien que no fuera un amigo.

Pero ahora lo tenía frente a ella. Era más de lo que esperaba. Buena estatura, complexión adecuada para los movimientos aerodinámicos y rápidos. Al parecer tenía buena resistencia, y quién sabe qué más tendrá. El prospecto al Shinobi ideal le quedaría como anillo al dedo.

Naruto-kun!- _Tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos aún lado cuando escuchó tres voces femeninas._

Viendo a las dueñas de aquellas voces, vio a la que actualmente era la matriarca del clan Uchiha, junto a dos niñas pelirrojas. Hiruzen le había contado lo ocurrido con los clanes Kurama y Hyuga, y en lo personal, se alegra que hayan decidido esto. Si bien estaba escéptica a la acción de " _crear_ " Uzumakis, Naruto lo había hecho para ayudarlas con sus problemas.

Ahora, en este momento, Naruto estaba siendo abordado tanto como por su " _Madre_ " como de sus " _hermanas_ ". Aunque las últimas ya no estaba seguro de tratarlas con ese término. Fue un alivio que estuviera solo, pudiendo ejercer gran parte de sus jutsus y habilidades para poder desenvolverse y tratar de diezmar a sus adversarios, cosa que no pudo y se vio obligado a solamente defenderse.

En eso fija su vista de nuevo en la chica de pelo rosa. Recordó el pico de chakra que sintió, para segundos después ver esos dragones de fuego.

Curioso, decide volver a usar el Ojo de la mente de Kagura en ella….. Y se tenía que sorprender con lo que sintió. Esta chica tenía una afinidad al fuego casi tan alta como él. Eso era imposible. No había nadie hasta el momento que tuviera una gran afinidad con el fuego a menos que….

Disculpa- _se dirigió a la chica_ \- creo que no nos presentamos formalmente. Uzumaki Naruto, un gusto ( _el apellido Dragneel lo implementarre al mío una vez que salga de la academia_ )- _dijo el rubio pensando lo último._

Bueno, creo que también debo presentarme. Soy Stella Vermillion, actual Daimyo de Hi no Kuni.

... ... ...No iré a prisión por falta de respeto ¿verdad?

… Phf… Phfuaaajjajajajajaja.

¡Qué es lo gracioso!- _grito el rubio sintiéndose algo torpe en esta situación._

Gome, Gome. No pensé que esa sería tu reacción inicial, tu rostro no tenía precio- _se secaba las lágrimas mientras trataba de no reírse otra vez del rostro enojado del rubio._

Ya puedo decir que no me agrada, Daimyo-sama- _tenía un puño alzado a la altura del rostro mientras una vena en dicho puño era muy notoria al igual que una que se mostraba en su frente._

Oh~ el pequeño Naruto está enojado?- _su voz sarcástica era lo suficiente molesta en ese momento para sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera._

Naruto, por otro lado, respiro y exhalo, calmandose en el momento, si quería hacer esto, tenía que hacerlo calmado. Esa acción levantó la ceja de todos los presentes.

Hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca pasó- _dijo Naruto._

Eh… bueno- _Stella no sabía cómo reaccionar correctamente ante este abrupto cambio_.

Por otro lado, Jiji- _Sarutobi lo vió_ \- sabes dónde pueden estar los Anbu que me atacaron?

Sobre eso- _Sarutobi le explicó la razón del por qué había sido atacado de esa forma, y al claro culpable de dicha acción._

Lo que me recuerdes- _Stella se giró hacia Danzo_ \- pasaré por alto esta agresión hacia Naruto Uzumaki. Pero será la última de todas. Vuelve a hacer alguna estupidez… y yo misma te quemaré 100 veces _\- y para mostrar su punto, una capa de Chakra Katon comenzó a emanar de ella, quemando el lugar donde estaba parada_.

Danzo dió un ligero e imperceptible paso hacia atrás, asintiendo con la cabeza ante la declaración. No siendo el único en sentir algo miedo, ya que varios de los presentes estaban en las mismas condiciones, excepto Naruto, el Hokage, Mikoto y las chicas.

No cabe duda- _murmuró Naruto para sí mismo_ \- ese fuego es característico de una sola especie- _los ojos de Naruto se rasgaron usando su habilidad sensorial para identificar su opinión. Y para gratificación de él, era cierto_ \- ano.. Stella...sama- _llamó Naruto haciendo que la nombrada lo mirara con algo de duda_ \- practicas algún arte en específico?

Kenjutsu, si eso responde tu pregunta.

Qué tipo de arma.

Mmm, una katana no, eso es seguro, más bien sería una espada que sea lo suficientemente grande para poder usarla, pero no tan pesada. Soy zurda, y tengo un manejo mejor con esta mano- _levantó la izquierda_ \- pero no he encontrado un arma que soporte mi chakra. Incluso los metales conductores de chakra aguantan solo un poco más- _dijo algo desganada_.

No me extraña que eso pase- _llamó la atención de la chica_ \- primero, soy un sensor, y al mezclarlo con mi… Kekkei Genkai puedo determinar el tipo de naturaleza exacta del individuo. Tu afinidad al Katon me llamó mucho la atención, por lo que hice la prueba- _dió un sonrisa colmilluda_ \- y vaya que es una sorpresa. Encontrarme con la persona que porta la esencia del alma del anterior rey de los dragones.

Stella abrió los ojos, incrédula ante esa… revelación. Todos los presentes estaban atentos ante los acontecimientos. Tomando bastante interés en el desenlace de este evento.

Qué quieres decir.

La razón por la que tú elemento sea tan poderoso es por eso. Dentro de ti reside la esencia del alma de aquel que fue el rey de los dragones. No tengo mucho detalle sobre ello, pero estoy seguro.

…. Y quién fue el rey de los dragones…

….Bahamut. Ese es el nombre del dragón que ostentó el título de emperador de fuego. Si no me equivoco fue hace miles de años- se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a pensar en voz alta- debo de revisar los documentos del clan de los dragones, tal vez encuentre algo allí. Le preguntaré a Draig sobre ello más tarde.

Un momento. Cómo que el clan de los dragones- _dijo Stella mucho más sorprendida._

Mmh? No lo mencioné, soy el actual invocador de ellos. Además, tengo un trato especial con el " _líder_ ", por lo que puedo ver los documentos de ellos de forma prudente.

Pero…. Esa invocación…

Además, te pregunté por tu estilo de combate por algo…- _Naruto sacó del aire, para sorpresa de todos ante esa acción, una especie de piedra de color naranjo rojizo, la cual mostraba un brillo antinatural._

Qué es eso?- _preguntó la Daimyo curiosa por la piedra._

Esto… es un mineral conductor de chakra de elemento fuego, fue muy difícil conseguirlo, y su valoración es desconocida para mi.

Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pero los metales y minerales conductores son muy escasos, de donde conseguiste uno elemental- _unos de los civiles comentó. Naruto lo reconoció como uno de los tantos negocios de herrería de la aldea. Y era alguien que conocía._

El nombre del civil, era Higurashi Toshiro. Algunos no lo sabían, pero su hija era unos de los más prometedores de la academia, Tenten era una experta en el uso de casi cualquier arma. También sabía cómo forjar sus propias armas, para así saber su vocación y poder mantenerse en caso de que él no pueda ayudarla.

Por otro lado. Había escuchado de los metales conductores de chakra y las cualidades de esta. Pero había escuchado el rumor de unos extraños metales que eran específicos para una afinidad en especifica. Aunque dudaba de la existencia de dicho metal, le carcomía la curiosidad sobre eso. Y ahora, frente a él tenía ese mineral. Trataría de hablar con el muchacho si tenía la oportunidad.

Tienes una espada en este momento?- el _rubio preguntó_.

No, no he conseguido un arma decente desde entonces- fue su respuesta.

De acuerdo, Okā-san, chicas necesito espacio- _pidió Naruto en lo que las chicas cumplían su pedido, estando extrañadas con lo que iba a hacer._

Naruto sacó un pergamino, extendiendo a lo largo de éste, viendo varios tipos de sellos impregnados en él. Se quedó viéndolo durante unos pocos segundos, para después colocar su palma en uno de los sellos y aplicar chakra en el sello causando una pequeña explosión de humo.

Al disiparse rápidamente, varias espadas se mostraron enterradas en el suelo frente al pergamino, siendo de varios diseños, Katanas, Tanto, espadas de dos manos, de una mano, espadas curvas, entre otras.

Bien, vea el que más le acomode- _ofreció el rubio._

Stella paseo su vista por todas las espadas ofrecidas. En lo personal, estaba curiosa por lo que haría el rubio, pero no desperdiciaría el hecho de encontrar una buena espada que pudiera aguantar su basta cantidad y calidad de chakra. Una de ellas llamó su atención. Siendo una espada larga, la cual llegaba hasta su vientre. Tenía dos extensiones en su guardia las cuales protegían la empuñadura de forma segura para la posición adecuada. La hoja terminaba en punta, dando la idea que podía apuñalar sin ningún problema. Siguiendo la hoja hasta casi llegar a la guardia, la hoja se curvaba un poco. También tenía una especie de adornos en ambos lados de la hoja, desde el comienzo de ésta hasta casi la mitad, los bordes bajos de la hoja estaban resaltados con ese mismo adorno al igual que la guardia, y la empuñadura estaba envuelta en un trozo de cuero suave de color café oscuro.

Y bien?

Creo… que me quedaría con esta- _tomó la espada que estaba viendo con algo de duda._

Para su sorpresa, a pesar de mostrarse como una espada de dos manos, podía moverlo con una sin ningún problema. Probó algunos de sus movimientos, dando tajos con su mano dominante… Sonrió. El peso es ideal, y puede balancear cada abanicada sin ningún problema, al igual que puede cambiar de posición la espada con su mano para un mejor agarre que le fuera fácil y comodo… No tenía ninguna duda, ésta era " _su_ " espada. Pero todavía había un problema.

Dime, puede aguantar mi chakra está espada?

Me temo que no puede- _eso bajo sus ánimos_ -... aún.

Eh?- estaba confundida- _a qué te refieres_.

Permítame- _Naruto tomo la espada que tenía Stella_ \- cada una de estas armas está forjada con una pequeña porción del metal conductor de chakra, aunque me sorprende que supiera cuál era la que estaba hecha de ese metal en su totalidad. Tengo entendido que un arma hecha completamente de él, a pesar del tamaño que pueda mostrar, es más liviano que las armas comunes- _mientras hablaba veía el resto de sellos del pergamino que aún estaba en el suelo, deteniéndose en el que aparentemente buscaba para canalizar chakra y sacar un…_

Un Yunque?- _se extraño la Daimyo_ \- no me digas que eres un herrero.

Tengo que tener mis propias armas, no es como si tuviera otra opción- _vio por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo a los civiles_ \- en todo caso, conozco un método de forja para poder adaptar esta espada con el mineral que mostré antes.

Colocó la espada en dicho Yunque, para posteriormente colocar el mineral sobre la espada. De un sello que había adjunto en el cual sacó el Yunque, sacó un gran martillo, el cual mostraba estar ardiendo en una de sus caras.

Con una gran inhalada escupió fuego sobre el arma y el mineral, provocando que con sólo 4 minutos de fuego intenso la espada quedara al rojo vivo. El mineral no se sabía, ya seguía brillando en la misma intensidad.

Levantó el martillo, dejando ver que golpearía la espada con la parte ardiendo. Bajó el instrumento y…

 ** _Clank_** *

Una cantidad ridícula de chispas salieron disparadas del golpe. Varios se tuvieron que cubrir los ojos, ya que el golpe pareciera que creaba destellos los suficientemente brillantes como para molestar la vista.

Naruto volvió a levantar el martillo, dando otro fuerte golpe, causando el mismo efecto. El proceso en sí duró unos intensos 25 minutos. El rubio tenía el conocimiento para forjar el arma que, creía, saldría bien para el resultado. Solo que tuvo que usar más aliento dragonico para ello. Naruto, en lo personal, quería probar este tipo de forja para aumentar uno de sus títulos de trabajo, pero también para ver que tan bueno era siguiendo las instrucciones del pergamino que había encontrado.

Luego del último martillado, Naruto levantó la espada, la cual estaba brillando intensamente. Sólo faltaba un paso para el término del trabajo realizado, y el que iba a obtener dicha arma tenía que hacerlo.

Stella-san- _la chica se sobresaltó ante el repentino llamado_ \- necesito que tome esto y canalice su chakra en el.

E-Estás seguro que no me quemaré- _si bien el rubio mostró ser alguien confiable, una petición como esta no era muy alentadora._

Solo un poco, no esta tan caliente- _aseguró el chico_.

De forma lenta la chica fue acercando sus manos al arma, algo dudosa de sostenerla. Pero esa espada era la que ella había elegido, y no tenía más que ver cómo era el trabajo de, aparentemente, la forja de un Uzumaki.

Con una determinación renovada tomó el mango con las dos manos. Ahora maldecía al Uzumaki. Dijo que no estaba tan caliente. ¡Pero ardía como el infierno! Con todo lo que tenía se las arregló para no gritar, y colocar su chakra en la espada como dijo el rubio.

Con grito de esfuerzo de la chica, y con el sudor cállense en su rostro, la espada se iluminó más todavía, despidiendo pequeñas cantidades de fuego. Sólo duró unos pocos segundos, y el brillo se apagó mostrando el estado de la Daimyo y de la nueva espada.

Stella abrió los ojos ante la sensación cálida en sus manos, la cual reemplazaba la de ardor que sentía antes. El color dorado fue lo primero que vio. Un dorado tan intenso que posiblemente podría ser oro en verdad. Los adornos que tenía cambiaron a una tonalidad roja carmesí, lo mismo en la empuñadura. Su peso no fue afectado en ninguna manera, lo cual fue muy raro. Para ver por curiosidad fundió su espada con su chakra, lo que causó que su arma se prendieron en una llamarada de gran tamaño en un principio, solo para que se redujera de tamaño al regularizar el poder de esta.

Sugoi~- _sus ojos reflejaban el fuego de la espada, encantada con su arma de tal forma que parecía hipnótico._

Creo que resultó- _se secó el sudor de su frente, llamando la atención de la chica._

Uzumaki…. yo….- _no tenía palabras para el arma en sus manos, era simplemente especial para ella en ese momento_.

No tiene que decir nada, tómelo como una muestra de amistad de mi parte…. y una disculpa por como comenzamos a hablar- se _rasco la mejilla con algo de nerviosismo al recordarlo._

Ah… Oh… Bueno, gracias- _no sabía qué decir_ \- sería mucho si le colocara un nombre a esta espada?

En lo absoluto.

Bien… Entonces…. _Lævateinn「_ _妃竜の罪剣 **, Espada Pecado de la Emperatriz Dragón**_ 」- _tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras colocaba su espada frente a ella, mirando el reflejo de sus ojos en ella. Había encontrado su arma especial_ \- cuanto por ella.

Como dije, solo es una muestra de amistad, al igual que una disculpa. No cobrare nada, además no es mi estilo en este tipo de situaciones- _dio una ligera sonrisa al ver que Stella estaba maravillada con su trabajo_.

Bien entonces… - _se acercó a él quedando cara a cara, para posteriormente inclinarse y…. besar su frente, sonrojado al Uzumaki por eso_ \- de ahora en adelante tendrás la bendición y respaldo mio, la Daimyo de Hi no Kuni- _se paro y miro a los civiles y Shinobis_ \- si me llego a enterar qué le ocurre algo como lo que pasó hoy, tomaré las represalias correspondientes para terminar con el asunto de raíz, en especial tu, Danzo- _apuntó al viejo vendado con su espada en llamas_ \- si me entero de algo similar a lo que pasó…. Ahora si que te incinero 100 veces.

El Halcon de la guerra trago silenciosamente ante la amenaza. Maldiciendo internamente el desenlace de la situación. Ya no tenía acceso a tener al rubio como arma sin levantar sospechas de sus acciones. Pero aún podía contar con las " _hermanas_ " del mocoso. Si pudiera tener por lo menos a una, no sólo tendría una línea de sangre Uzumaki, si no que también los de sus ex-clanes, solo tenía que idear el escenario para poder raptarlas y así poder…

Tampoco pondrán un dedo encima sobre las hermanas de Naruto, Fui clara?.

Hai, Daimyo-sama.

Con eso aclarado, y con su adición deseada tomó rumbo a la capital junto con sus guardaespaldas, mirando su espada felizmente, tan solo quería estar en casa, sola, y saltar de alegría ante el día.

Mientras que ella se alejaba, los demás aún seguían en el bosque de la muerte, todavía aturdidos por todo lo ocurrido, pensando que todo fue una especie de broma o una actuación mal hecha en contra de ellos, en especial para el lado civil.

Bueno- _Hiruzen los trajo de sus pensamientos_ \- fue una día de muchas emociones, recomendaría salir de este lugar de inmediato. Anbu, escote a todos los no combatientes fuera de este bosque ( _todavía no se como llegaron aquí_ )- _pidió a sus Anbu, pensá do la última parte, extrañado por ello._

El lugar se fue vaciando en lo que algunos cabezas de clanes se acercaban a Naruto, quien había sido abordado por las otras dos Uzumaki y Mikoto. Hiruzen era el más cercano al grupo, por lo que se reía del regaño por parte del trío femenino por ser imprudente y no haber pedido ayuda sabiendo que podía hacerlo.

Vamos, al menos todo salió bien ¿no?- _trato de salir de este problema, ya que, sin razón alguna no sabía cómo contrarrestar las quejas de las chicas._

Te recriminaremos todas las veces que sea necesario, por cada vez que cometas una imprudencia como esta- _dijo Mikoto con las manos en su cadera mientras regañaba al rubio siendo imitada por Hinata y Yakumo por eso._

Sin que los demás lo pudieran ver, con excepción de las otras dos Uzumaki, aunque no prestaron atención. Una ventana apareció al lado de Naruto…

 ** _[Creación de una espada Épica: Completada_** ]

[ ** _Búsqueda: Encuentra los conocimientos de forjado de Masamune y crea una espada épica]_**

[ ** _Objetivo oculto: Regalar un objeto especial a la Daimyo: Completada_** ]

[ ** _Finalización principal: 1.400.000 exp, 35 P.E, aumenta tu reputación con Tenten y Toshiro 3500_** ]

[ ** _Finalización de objetivo oculto: 3.000.000 Ryo, 10.000 exp, protección para ti y para Hinata y Yakumo_**.]

[ ** _Lvl Up: Herrero Lvl 6_** ]

"Felicidades _, tu título de Herrero ha aumentado, ahora puedes agregar efectos a las armas que creés, aplicar más chakra en ellos y renovar los que estén rotos o desechos."_

Naruto cerró la ventana disimuladamente. Recibió unos pocos regaños más y decidieron irse a su casa, la cual estaba unos pocos metros de distancia. Era bueno que ningún ataque la afectara.

Naruto- _Hiruzen lo detuvo._

Que ocurre Jiji.

Quién te enseñó a forjar tus propias armas. Tengo entendido que se requiere la instrucción de un maestro, o por lo menos el pergamino para ello.

Naruto solo se quedó callado, levantó la vista hacia el cielo, mientras recordaba cómo apareció esa misión de improviso en un día de cacería en una de las Dungeon de los campo de entrenamiento.

 ** _Retrospectiva hace 4 meses_**

Aaaah!

 ** _Chillido de dolor_** *

Uuuff, eso sería todo- _Naruto secaba el sudor de su frente._

Los suministros de su casa se estaban agotando, por lo que fue de cacería para abastecer su casa. Ahora, cada vez que elegía entrar a una Dungeon Natural le daba la opción de completar las misiones de esa Dungeon. Encontrar ciertas semillas, trozos de animales, metales raros. Con eso, la recompensa era una cierta cantidad de alimento.

Para suerte de él también podía obtener hierbas para poder hacer una inducción con ellas. No sabía de botánica para aprender de ello, pero lo suficiente para decir cuáles eran beneficiosas y cuáles eran venenosas.

También unos pocos materiales para terminar detalles menores de su casa. Si bien estaba casi lista en su totalidad, eran pequeños refinamientos los que quería terminar lo antes posible. Eso y aumentar de nivel su título de constructor de vivienda, al igual que el título de carpintero, el cual le ayudaría a hacer los muebles correspondientes.

Aunque para su decepción sólo encontró un pequeño lote del metal conductor de chakra, por lo menos unas 30 unidades, y una de las misiones pide la mitad de ellas para que obtenga una gran cantidad de alimentos varios, al igual que unos condimentos. Pero también tenía un pergamino viejo, el cual decía que se requería un conocimiento especial para poder abrirlo. Pensó en eliminarlo o dejarlo en alguna misión para un intercambio, pero lo guardó en su inventario sólo por las dudas.

Una vez ya terminado con eso, decidió que terminaba por el día. Abrió la ventana de misiones diarias de la mazmorra y procedió a dar por terminadas las misiones. Teniendo ya las cosas obtenidas salió de la Dungeon.

Camino por unos pocos minutos por la aldea. Obviamente ignorando las miradas de odio de sus alrededores. Si bien se estaba cansando de ese trato hacia él, no le gustaba que las chicas estuvieran en la misma situación. Es algo que no había podido evitar. Pero de que las protegería a ellas y a cualquiera que fuera importante para él, era una promesa de por vida.

Sus pensamientos se desvían hacia un local del cual no recordaba haber visto. Aunque no debería. La última vez que estuvo dando vueltas por la aldea fue hace bastante tiempo, y solo venía, y con las chicas, a comer a Ichiraku.

 ** _Armeria Higurashi_**

El lugar tomo el interés del rubio. En el mostrador se podían ver varios tipos de armas, al igual que un pequeño conjunto de armaduras y protectores. Se veía prometedor, por lo que entró para ver qué era lo que tenía que ofrecer.

 ** _Sonido de campana_** *

Bienvenido a la tienda Higurashi.

El que hablo era una joven de cabello marrón tomado en dos bollos. Sus ojos también eran del mismo color. Parecía un dos o tres años mayor que Naruto. Media alrededor de 1.56, vestía una especie de camisa sin mangas de cuello alto de color rosado, atado por tres tiras amarillas en el cuerpo. Con pantalones de color azul oscuros teniendo atado en el muslo derecho un porta kunai, al igual que en la parte posterior de su cintura. Llevaba puesto dos sandalias de color azul oscuro.

Hola…

No sabía qué más decir. Estar tanto tiempo aislado de la aldea tal vez no fue una mejor idea de todas. Pero no le tomaría importancia a ello.

Bien…. En qué puedo ayudarte.

Para ser sincero estoy solamente viendo, no recuerdo haber visto este local en la aldea.

Pues en donde vives entonces, llevamos por lo menos 3 meses en funcionamiento- _dijo la joven algo ofendida por lo escuchado._

Bueno… digamos que vivo algo lejos de poblado y solo vengo con un Shunshin y después me voy con lo mismo- _si bien dijo parte de la verdad, no confiaba en que debería decirle todo, no lo veía necesario._

Lejos del poblado? Por que...- _era raro para ella que alguien tan joven viviera fuera del ojo adulto. Debería estar bajo el cuidado de sus padres para eso…. a no ser_ ….- eres huérfano?

Bueno… si, he hecho lo posible para sobrevivir estos últimos años- _dió una sonrisa nerviosa, esta chica sabe hacer las preguntas correctas_.

Lo posible por sobrevivir? Qué hay del orfanato, deberías estar allí.

Me echaron y nadie quería adoptarme, puedes dejar de preguntar- _bien esa chica hacía preguntas muy precisas, mejor que cambie la charla o sería algo problemático_.

Eh… Oh… Bueno, perdón si te estaba incomodando- _la chica no era de ser entrometida ni nada, pero tenía ese ligero problema de que si no la detenidas con sus pensamientos y preguntas podría incomodar a la gente_.

Descuida, solo no lo vuelvas a repetir- _escuchó un suspiro de la chica, tal vez se relajo de perder a un posible cliente_ \- por otro lado, parece que están armas están bien hechas.

Por supuesto que sí. Mi padre se toma el tiempo de hacer las armas de la mejor calidad en toda Konoha- _dijo la chica con un deje de suficiencia, parecía que este, padre, llevaba tiempo haciendo esto, lo que significa._

Se le pueden hacer encargos?

Eh?- _eso lo pilló desprevenida, qué clase de encargo podría pedir un "niño_ "- lo siento pero mi padre no está para jugar con niños.

Serás…- _si algo no le gustaba a Naruto, era que lo trataran como un niño, cuando está estudiando para ser un Shinobi_ \- No voy a hacer algo como eso, solo quiero que repare las armas mías y de mis hermanas.

Armas!- _de repente la chica estaba frente a su cara, con los ojos brillando de alegría sin razón aparente_.

Wow, Wow, te calmas por un momento, si?- _esa acción lo tomó por sorpresa, que le pasaba a esta chica. Una fanática de armas?._

Dime, Dime, qué armas usas, Tanto, Katana, Espadas cortas, Kunai con cadenas, arco con flechas, cual, cual, cual, ¡Ite!- _sus palabras calmaron cuando un hombre adulto la golpeó en la cabeza_.

Qué fue lo que dije cuando atendieras a clientes nuevos.

Eh… que no los hostigar a con mi emoción por las armas?

Bien- _dijo el hombre mirando a Naruto._

El individuo era de más o menos 1.86 m. Tenía pelo castaño con unas pocas canas a la vista, con ojos del mismo color de la chica. Vestía una pollera manga larga de color marrón, teniendo sobre esta una pechera de cuero cafe. Traía un pantalón negro bastante holgado, y también tenía unas botas negras. Estaba cubierto de esquirlas, dando a entender que estaba trabajando con algo metálico.

En qué puedo ayudarte joven.

Oh, si vera- _sacó un pergamino, extendiendo lo para sacar tres pares de espadas_ \- me preguntaba si podría reparar estas espadas.

De dónde las sacaste.

Bueno... ( _como le digo que son dropeos de los monstruos de las dungeon_ )... Jiji las consiguió para mi y mis hermanas.

¿Jiji?- _preguntaron los dos algo confundidos_.

Si, Hokage-jiji me las dio.

Es Hokage-sama, no le llames como si fuera alguien de tu misma talla- _regaño Tente al rubio._

Siempre lo he llamado así desde que tengo memoria- _fue la simple respuesta del chico._

Mmm… no recuerdo que este tipo de armas se forjaran aquí. En lo personal, es un trabajo simple, pero en ninguna tienda de Konoha venden algo en tan buenas condiciones antes del uso.

Posiblemente sea de alguna misión de algunos de los Ninja de nuestra aldea- _respondió Naruto, tratando de que sea creíble la afirmación_.

Puede ser, tal vez de sea de Iwa, su forjado es similar a su tierra- _dijo de forma pensante. En su juventud había ido por todo el continente elemental, por lo que conocía las características de forjado de cada aldea_ \- a perdón por no presentarme, soy Toshiro Higurashi.

Un gusto, soy Uzumaki Naruto.

Eh~ así que eres de quien todo el pueblo habla.

Perdón?

De qué hablas papá.

Bueno, últimamente se ha rumoreado de un niño que ha hecho que todos los Ninja se agoten un poco. Aunque debo decir que su odio irracional es ridículo en mi opinión.

Espere, quiere decir que…

Si, conozco tu situación y no te preocupes, conozco la diferencia entre un rollo y un kunai. No te preocupes.

 ** _Suspiro de alivio_** * Gracias por eso.

Jejeje descuida- _dio un ligera sonrisa calmando más al rubio, aunque su hija no entendía nada._

De qué están hablando- _no había entendido nada de lo que habían hablado._

Cuando estés lista te lo diré hija- _acarició la cabeza de su hija-_ ahora, supongo que tienes lo necesario para pagar la reparación.

Eso y más, por otro lado- _metió su mano en su traje sacando algo, una roca extraña_ \- quisiera saber si pudiera forjar las con metal conductor de chakra.

Estas de joda!- _padre e hija gritaron_ \- donde lo conseguiste- _dijeron al mismo tiempo_.

Oh vamos, cómo lo conseguí no es lo importante. Puede hacerlo?

Bueno… No es fácil, te lo digo en serio. Forjar un metal conductor de chakra es un trabajo delicado. Por no decir que también es más costoso.

Como dije antes, el dinero no es un problema, he ahorrado lo suficiente para esto.

Bueno… Puedo hacerlo. Tendrás tus espadas listas de 4 a 5 días.

Excelente, gracias, me sacó de un apuro. Por el momento seguiremos practicando la caminata en el agua con unas cuantas hojas y kunai- _dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar_.

Espera- _Tenten lo llamó, haciendo que la viera_ \- a que te refieres con caminata en el agua. Nunca lo escuché.

No lo mencionan en la academia- _comenzó a hablar el rubio_ \- lo único que explican sobre control de chakra es el balanceo de la hoja. Los otros que hay son la caminata en el árbol, caminata sobre el agua, y hacer el balance de hoja en ambos. También puedes hacerlo con un kunai, por lo que requieres un poco más chakra para mantenerlo. Ah, y también está la caminata de la cascada y la separación de la arena colorida.

Solo enseñan el de la hoja en la academia, por que no los otros- _se quejo Tenten ante la revelación de dichos ejercicios. Si lo enseñarán en la academia tendrían un mejor control de chakra y podrían usarlo para una mejor maniobrabilidad._

No lo enseñan por que no lo ven necesario. Además la academia es manejada por el lado civil, no el Shinobi.

…. Podrías enseñarme?.

Disculpa?

Si conoces todos esos métodos, quiere decir que manejas por lo menos la mitad de ellos. Mi sueño es convertirme en una gran Kunoichi, y mostrarle a aquellos que nos menosprecian que también podemos ser buenas Shinobis, tanto como Tsunade-sama. Por favor...- _dio una inclinación_ \- te lo pido.

Ahora si que estaba sorprendido. Por lo general las personas dirían que estaba alardeando o que lo de la academia era más que suficiente. Pero que alguien le crea a la primera, y le pida que le enseñe. Eso era nuevo.

Toshiro estaba en el mismo barco. Su hija se jactaba por ser la más lista de su generación. No era de las que pudieran ayuda para mejorar ya que ella quería mostrar que podía hacerlo sin ningún problema. Verla pedir ayuda de alguien que recién conocía, solo por tener un mayor conocimiento sobre el control de chakra…

Bueno… no sé, qué opina usted- _Naruto miró al hombre en cuestión._

Mmm, en lo personal…- _miro a su hija_ \- no creo fuera seguro dejarla hacer este tipo de entrenamientos sin la supervisión de un ninja calificado- _la ilusión de su hija se desmoronó en un instante_ \- pero si me prometes que nada, y me refiero a que NADA le pase a mi pequeña, puede que lo considere apropiado.

Enserio papá?- _Tenten tenía una sonrisa en su rostro._

Te estaré observando, Naruto. Si veo que eres alguien de confianza dentro de los próximos 4 meses, puedo dar vía libre a que le enseñes todo el control de chakra necesario para que niña se fortalezca, si no, no lo permitiré- _su seriedad no daba espacio a ningún tipo de duda._

Bien, aunque te lo digo Tenten, los controles de chakra son difíciles si no tienes el suficiente control y chakra, si veo que te sobre-esfuerzas te voy a detener, no me hace gracia que alguien se lastime solo por qué quiere ser fuerte corto plazo. Tómatelo con calma, ¿Entendido?

Hai- _si las estrellas brillan en la oscuridad, se opacarian con el brillo de felicidad que despide la joven chica._

Me siento algo tranquilo- _dijo su padre_ \- aunque me sorprende que puedas encontrar este tipo de metales, por lo general los ves en Tetsu no Kuni.

Bueno, tengo mis medios, pero que me dice de los minerales elemen…..

Ssshhhhu- _Toshiro tapó la boca de Naruto impidiéndole que terminara lo que iba a decir. Vio a su hija, dando un suspiro ya que ella estaba ordenando las armas que estaban en las cajas de almacenamiento_ \- hija, en la bodega hay unas cuantas armas sueltas que requieren un orden ¿Puedes ir verlas porfavor?

Hai- _fue a la bodega_.

Escúchame bien- _sacó su mano de la boca-_ no menciones eso nunca en mi tienda, o en ninguna tienda de arma, si?

Por qué sería eso- _estaba confundido_.

Mira, te seré sincero- _verificó que había nadie en la tienda_ \- los minerales elementales de por sí son un mito, nadie ha encontrado uno desde las Épocas de los Estados Combatientes. Y eso era solamente en Tetsu no Kuni y Mizu no Kuni.

Y por qué tanto cuidado?- _seguía sin entender que había de malo sobre mencionarlo_.

Por qué hay gente que mataría a cualquiera por información sobre ello. Además solo un hombre había podido forjar armas con ese material. Incluso con los metales de chakra comunes podía hacer maravillas.

Te refieres al forjador de espadas Muramasa?

Por dios, me estoy cansando de que crean que el fue el mejor- _dijo con deje de molestia en ello_ \- estoy hablando de Masamune, el maestro de Muramasa.

No inventes, tenía un maestro?

Así es, lamentablemente solo se conoce a Muramasa como el mejor forjador de espadas de la Nación Elemental ya que un historiador noble confundió las historias en uno de sus viajes. Lo cual no lo creo, por la razón de que sospecho que soborno a aquellos que sabían la verdad para que se quedarán callados- Naruto ya tenía una idea de ello. Había leído en los libros de historia que varios nobles hacían tretas como esa, solo para su mera conveniencia. No soportaba gente como esa.

Espere un poco, creo haber leído sobre el título por el cual era conocido- _Naruto colocó su mano en su barbilla, tratando de recordar ese título._

Se le conocía por **_Hyomato no Muramasa_** ( _Muramasa de las espadas malvadas poseídas)_. Lo que los diferenciaba era que las espadas de Masamune eran como… no sabía decirte, solo eh escuchado a los que saben de ello. Lo que decían era que son una extensión de ti, prácticamente una parte de tu propio cuerpo. Te sientes como si tú espada te dijera cuando aparecerá un enemigo, te cuida en la batalla y no te traicionaría. No obstante, las de Muramasa no solo ofrecían mayor durabilidad y agudeza si no que también perjudica a quien la use, causándole trastorno emocional, personalidad múltiple, entre otros efectos- describió el hombre con algo de tristeza sobre los usuarios de esas espadas- volviendo a lo importante, el método de forjado de Masamune, hasta la fecha, sigue siendo codiciado por muchos. Su valor sería igual a la piedra que perteneció al Shodaime Hokage.

Así que vale mucho?- _Hiruzen le había explicado que uno de los objetos más valiosos del continente era esa piedra. Si el método de forjado de Masamune es tan codiciado, debe ser muy caro._

En palabras simples. Si una persona crea una espada con mineral elemental puro con los métodos de Masamune, y dependiendo del resultado y la fama que obtenga, puede comprarse una montaña o dos que sea rica en minas de oro y diamantes para vivir una vida de lujo. Cómo dije antes solo el collar del Shodaime vale esa cantidad.

 ** _Emerge una ventana_** *

[ ** _Adquiriendo conocimiento mediante acto especial_**.]

[ ** _Creación de una espada Épica_** ]

[ ** _Búsqueda: Encuentra los conocimientos de forjado de Masamune y crea una espada épica]_**

[ ** _Objetivo oculto: ¿?_** ]

[ ** _Finalización principal: 1.400.000 exp, 35 P.E, aumenta tu reputación con Tenten y Toshiro 3500_** ]

[ ** _Finalización de objetivo oculto: ¿?_** ]

[ ** _Falla: 100.000 exp, no se puede usar mineral de chakra_** ]

[ ** _Acepta: SI/No_** ]

( _POR RIKŪDO, ES UNA PUTA BROMA?_ )- _por fuera estaba estoico ya que no quería levantar sospechas, pero por dentro estaba saltando de alegría._

Olle, te pasa algo?

Ah, no no, no es nada. Agradezco su tiempo. Regresaré dentro de 5 días para ver las espadas.

No hay problema, nos vemos.

Naruto salió de la tienda, todavía algo aturdido por la misión obtenida. Si tuviera un indicio de cómo encontrar dicho pergamino sería más fácil.

Fue caminando a su casa, absorto en sus ideas de donde pudiera estar, lo cual no pudo llegar a siquiera un punto de partida claro. Cuando había llegado a casa, vio que las chicas estaban en la mesa de la sala de invitados conversando de algo. Anunció su llegada, por lo que los tres partieron a hacer su almuerzo.

Comentó lo ocurrido en la tienda Higurashi. Tanto la misión recién obtenida, como el hecho que dentro de 4 meses tendría una " _estudiante_ " aprendiendo sobre el control de chakra.

Si bien, las chicas no mostraron ningún problema. El solo hecho de que la estudiante de Naruto era una chica ya comenzó a ser un problema. No es como si Naruto lo supiera en ese momento.

Llegó la noche por lo que terminaron de hacer las cosas, comer, y se fueron a acostar. No sin antes dejar la casa rodeada de sellos para su propia seguridad. No querían que se repitiera lo ocurrido la última vez de lo de Kumo.

Hablando de Kumo. Han habido varios casos de que en las fronteras de Hi no Kuni se habían avistado ninjas de Kaminari no Kuni. Aunque no han podido pasar más allá de unos pocos metros. Desde el incidente con los Uzumaki, Naruto creó y entregó varios sellos paralizante y restrictores de chakra. La cantidad hecha había sido una exageración, incluso para Hiruzen. Y se preguntarán por qué? Simple. Y es que todo alrededor de Hi no Kuni estaba rodeado con esos sellos. Los cuales están programados con un diseño especial. Ya que estos, al momento de que sean pisados o tocados mandan un ligero pulso con el propio chakra del individuo, sabiendo si son peligrosos para la aldea o no.

Hiruzen estaba meramente sorprendido. La matriz del sellado era compleja, mucho para el nivel del propio Naruto. Había pedido una explicación del como lo había creado. Grande fue su sorpresa de que no era una creación de él, si no una creación de una tal Mito Uzumaki, cuyo conocimiento venía en uno de los pergaminos que Hiruzen tenía de ella cuando se los entregó el otro día como parte de su herencia.

Volviendo a lo importante. 3 semanas después de haber obtenido esa misión. Naruto no había podía tener un mísero indicio, una pista, migaja, señal, aunque sea una epifanía. Nada.

Las chicas se estaban preocupando ya que le estaba dando mucho ímpetu al asunto. Además de que no dormía bien por pensar mucho en ello… Hasta que decidió hacer un conteo de lo que tenía cada uno en su inventario.

A principios de la cuarta semana, los muchachos estaban revisando lo que tenían en sus casillas de inventario. Viendo que era lo que servía y lo que solo rellenaba espacio.

Pociones, partes de armaduras menores, arcos, flechas, cristales menores para fortalecer las armas, etc. Entre las cosas que Naruto veía, el pergamino que obtuvo esa vez antes de ir al pueblo y ver la tienda de Tenten. Nunca lo había vuelto a tomar atención desde entonces.

Materializó el pergamino, haciendo que las chicas lo vieran ante lo que hacía. Naruto recordó que el pergamino no lo podía abrir debido a la falta de conocimiento. No le tomo importancia. Además, en las últimas tres semanas habían hecho muchas cosas, tal vez haya adquirido ese conocimiento a lo largo de los días.

Le apareció la ventana para abrir el pergamino en sus manos. La vez anterior no pudo abrirlo, y ahora le daba la opción de poder ver su interior. Acepto el abrirlo, escúchanos un click para ver qué era lo que tenía. El rollo desapareció, convirtiéndose en varias hojas extendidas.

Vio las primeras hojas, viendo que eran instrucciones para la costura y creación de vestimentas de combate. Se veían interesantes, además podía crear atuendo con un conocimiento más extenso del que podía adquirir en la aldea. Pasó varias hojas que explicaban la forma de poder hacer dichas prendas y cómo hacerlas más duraderas.

Pasó tres hojas más,deteniéndose en la siguiente, viendo que las imágenes cambiaban. Imágenes e instrucciones de forjado de espadas, a que temperatura debe estar, la cantidad de martilleo en cada una. Se veía prometedor. Miró la parte superior del pergamino…

… ... ... chicas, saldré por un momento- _dijo el Uzumaki masculino parándose de la mesa para proceder a salir al patio._

Las chicas miraron extrañadas la actitud de Naruto, aunque lo tomaron como una de las tantas cosas que debe de haberse dado cuenta muy tarde. Siguieron con su revisada de inventario, hasta que…

WATASHI WA IDAINA OROKAMONO!

 ** _BOOOOM_**

El temblor se sintió por todo el lugar. Las chicas salieron para ver qué era lo que ocurría, y por qué Naruto se insulta a sí mismo. Al salir de encontraron con… una escena peculiar.

Naruto… golpeándose la cabeza…. con el quizás árbol más grande que hayan visto en su vida. Lo cual es raro ya que no recordaban un árbol en esa parte del patio, aunque eso no quitaba mérito a lo que hacía.

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!

Continuamente se golpeaba en la cabeza con dicho árbol, mientras se insultaba una y otra vez. A las chicas se les cayo una gota en su nuca.

Crees que tenemos que pararlo?

...Déjalo Hina-chan, se cansará luego

BAKAYARO!

 ** _BOOOOOOM_**

Oh tal vez no.

Los dragones que tenían en el patio también tenían la misma impresión que las chicas. Su líder siempre actuaba de forma… inusual en casos en el que se enteraba que se había olvidado de algo. Aunque esto era ya excesivo.

 ** _Fin Retrospectiva_**

Naruto se reía ante ese recuerdo, era hilarante para él en este punto. Recordó que estaba Hiruzen frente a él, aún esperando una respuesta al cómo sabía forjar armas. Solo dió una sonrisa zorruna antes de hablar.

Tengo mis medios Jiji- _colocó ambas manos en su cabeza en la parte posterior._

 _Suspiro_ * está bien, sé que me lo dirás a su tiempo, aunque no creo que otros esperen.

Eres el Hokage, nadie puede ordenar por sobre ti.

En eso estamos de acuerdo- _dió una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él-_ iba de camino a tu casa para una pequeña charla, si no es problema.

No me engañas, querías escapar del papeleo- _se reía de eso._

Veo que no te engaño muy bien, vamos, creo que tus aperitivos tendrían que estar listos.

Deje clones antes de que me encontrará con esos tipos. Vamos chicas. Yugao-san, Hayate-san, quieren venir?

Teníamos pensado comer juntos, pero aceptamos la invitación, verdad Hayate-kun- _Yugao le dió una sonrisa en lo que Hinata tomaba las manos de ambos y Yakumo se colocaba junto a ellos con Mikoto al lado de ella sonriendo._

Bueno, no tengo donde objetar- _cerró los ojos dando una ligera sonrisa._

Bien, que esperamos, pelear con un escuadrón Anbu me abrió el apetito. Me ayudan un poco para poder comer bien?

Cuenta conmigo- _dijo Hinata._

Te apoyo- _siguió Yakumo._

Creo que no tengo problemas- _Mikoto opinó._

Bien, vamos- _Naruto dió media vuelta, dirigiendo al grupo hacia su casa. Mientras que nadie lo veía, habló en un susurro_ \- Ventana de estado, general.

[ ** _Nombre: Naruto Dragneel Uzumaki_** ] [ **_Nivel: 41 66.240/89.940 Exp._** ]

[ **_HP: 7.440/7.440_** ] [ **_20/ 2 seg_**.]

[ **_CP: 26.370/26.370_** ] [ **_17/ 1 seg_**. ]

[ **_MP: 14.500/14.500_** ] [ **_16/ 4 seg_**. ]

[ **_STR: 1.069_** ]

[ **_DEF: 324_** ] [ _ **80** 龍の鱗 **( Ryū no Uroko: Escamas de dragón)**_ ]

[ **_V. ATQ: 7,02_** ]

[ **_CRT: 40%_** ]

[ **_VIT: 729_** ]

[ **_DEX: 680_** ]

[ **_WIS: 65.7_** ]

[ **_INT: 39_** ]

[ **_LCK: ¿?_** ]

[ **_CAR: -20_** ]

[ **_P.E : 66_** ]

[ **_Ryo:3.230.970_** ]

 ** _Técnicas y ventajas_**

 ** _Kenjutsu [ Lvl 57/120 ]_**

" _Mejora la flexibilidad y fuerza el practicar de este arte. Otorga 10 STR y CRT variable dependiendo del arma."_

 ** _Fūinjutsu [ Lvl 60/120 ]_**

 _"Capacidad de crear sellos para el uso civil o uso ninja. Variedad de comprensión en creación y creatividad con los sellos. Otorga 10 de WIS e INT. Influye en el manejo de mana y mayor comprensión de ésta."_

 ** _Ojo de Kagura [ Lvl 30/120 ]_**

 _"Habilidad sensores que le otorga al usuario la capacidad de detectar las fuentes de chakra en los alrededores. También se usa para determinar las acciones del individuo. Lo que siente, sus movimientos, sus niveles de chakra. También otorga un control de chakra elevado entre más se use."_

 ** _Dragon Slayer [ Lvl 39/150 ]_**

 _" Cualidad que le otorga al usuario las habilidades de un dragón. Posteriormente se convierte en uno, pero requiere de un arduo entrenamiento y un control sobre su ira. Otorga 800 de MP cada tres niveles, 10 de SRT y 10 en DEX."_

 _[ **Kongō Fūsa: Bloqueado** ]_

 _[ **Mokuton: Bloqueado Temporal ]**_

 ** _Control Bijū: [ Lvl 19/150 ]_**

 _"Al estar en buenos términos con el Bijū en su interior tiene acceso a habilidades correspondientes a él. Al estar en el Manto de Chakra o Manto del Jinchuriki sus estadísticas aumentan considerablemente. Ahora que está en términos amigables con el Bijū, no hay problema en el control de chakra, aunque eso no impide que tenga entrenar para poder ejecutar las técnicas de mayor control. 300 en STR, DEF, DEX. También otorga una habilidad especial…"_

• _Detector de emociones negativas: Una habilidad sensora que puede detectar cualquier emoción que sea benigna en una persona. También puede usarse para ubicar a los individuos en un amplio radio._

 ** _Blade Style: [ Lvl 52/100 ]_**

" _Habilidad creada. Usada para imitar los movimientos del contrincante una vez aprendido su patrón. Al hacerlo puedes incluir los movimientos del enemigo en tu propio estilo, causando confusión en el enemigo al no saber qué ocurre. El estilo otorga 30 STR, DEX_."

 ** _Taijutsu: [ Lvl 49/100 ]_**

 _"Habilidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Dependiendo del nivel de combate, puede dar bonificaciones al usarlo."_

• _Taijutsu academia: aumenta un 10% en los ataques y STR._

 _•Taijutsu personal (sin nombre): Mantener una defensa alta mientras que en el desarrollo de la pelea estudias los patrones del enemigo. Aumenta un 30% en STR y DEX_

 ** _Herencia Senju_**

 _"Tal parece que por parte paterna era de descendencia Senju, uno de los clanes que crearon Konoha junto al clan Uchiha, te otorga 100 de HP por nivel al igual que 110 de CP, una mayor capacidad de regeneración. Y posibilidad de poder usar el Mokuton."_

 ** _Herencia Uzumaki_**

"Al _ser un Uzumaki "mestizo" solo se obtiene algo ellos. Pero muy probable de que también pueda tener todo lo relacionado con ellos. Otorga 30 HP, 150 CP, 5 VIT y mejora Tasa de Regeneración. Bonificación del 20% en Fūinjutsu, Kenjutsu. Uso casi natural del Ojo de Kagura."_

 ** _Ninjutsu: [ Lvl 43/100 ]_**

 _"Arte ninja en la cual se emplean tanto las armas comunes como el manejo de los elementos para usarlo contra el enemigo. Cada elemento puede causar cierto tipo de daño en el contrincante pudiendo dejarlo debilitado, fuera de combate o incluso la muerte."_

 ** _Afinidades Elementales_** :

" _Otorga un mejor control de los elementos y una bonificación de daño del 20 % al emplearlo en el Taijutsu y Kenjutsu. Mejora en 20 CP en la transformación de la naturaleza_."

 _ **[ Katon: Max Lvl ] ( Influenciado por la naturaleza Dragon Slayer):** Causa quemaduras en el contrincante dejando posiblemente incapacitado_

 _ **[ Suiton: Lvl 78/100 :** El enemigo al ser golpeado por una ola de presión lo suficientemente fuerte causa agotamiento corporal, haciendo que sus movimientos más lentos y más predecibles._

 _ **[ Doton: Lvl 72/100 :** Puede causar fracturas en los huesos si se usa con la suficiente fuerza_

 _El control del Suiton y Doton deja paso libre al control del Mokuton_

 _ **[ Fūton: Lvl 41/100 :** Causa cortes en los músculos y amputación de extremidades._

 _ **[ Raiton: Lvl 25/100 :** Causa una parálisis muscular impidiendo el movimiento de las extremidades_.

 ** _Control de chakra: [ Lvl 50/100 ]_**

" _Al practicar el control de chakra con los ejercicios correspondientes facilita el manejo de este para los jutsus o Ninjutsu. Otorga una leve bonificación al tener el control preciso para ello. 41% menos en el uso del chakra en Ninjutsu."_

 ** _Ninjutsu_**

 ** _Fūton_** :

 _ **Bolas del vacío [ Fūton: Shinkūdama** 風遁・真空玉 **] [ Lvl 19/100 ] [ Rango: C ] [-110 CP]**_

 _ **Palma de Ola Bestial [ Fūton: Jūha Shō** 風遁・獣破掌 **] [ Lvl 22/100 ] [ Rango: B ] [-178 CP]**_

 _ **Palma de Ola Violenta de Viento Bestial [ Fūton: Jūha Reppū Shō** 風遁・獣烈風掌 **] [ Lvl 21/100 ] [ Rango: A ] [-295 CP]**_

 _ **Bala de aire [ Fūton: Renkūdan** 風遁・練空弾 **] [ Lvl 29/100 ] [ Rango: C ] [-113 CP]**_

 _ **Ola del Vacío [ Fūton: Shinkūha** 風遁・真空波 **] [ Lvl 19/100 ] [ Rango: B ] [-170 CP]**_

 ** _Raiton_** :

 _ **Asesinato eléctrico [ Raiton: Jibashi** 雷遁・磁場死 **] [ Lvl 10/ 100 ] [ Rango: C ] [-119 CP]**_

 _ **Cadenas Eléctricas [ Raiton: Denki Chen** 雷遁・電化學 **] [ Lvl 20/100 ] [ Rango: C ] [-123 CP]**_

 _ **Red Eléctrica [ Raiton: Denki Nettōwaku** 雷遁・電氣網絡 **] [ Lvl 20/100 ] [ Rango: C ] [-124 CP]**_

 ** _Katon_**

 ** _Bufo de poder y facilidad en afinidad por estado Dragon Slayer_**

 _ **Disparo de flamas voladoras [ Katon; Hiedan** 火遁・飛炎弾 **] [ Lvl 69/100 ] [ Rango: C ] [-122 CP]**_

 _ **Gran Flor de Llama [ Katon; Gōenka** 火遁・豪炎華 **] [ Lvl 70/100 ] [ Rango B ] [-198 CP]**_

 _ **Jutsu Flama de Dragón [ Katon; Ryūka no Jutsu** 火遁・龍火の術 **] [ Lvl 68/100 ] [ Rango: C ] [-129 CP]**_

 _ **Jutsu bola de fuego [ Katon; Gōkakyū no jutsu** 火遁・豪火球の術 **] [ Lvl 69/100 ] [ Rango: C ] [-123 CP]**_

 _ **Destrucción Magnífica de Fuego [ Katon; Gōka Messhitsu** 火遁・豪火滅失 **] [ Lvl 72/100 ] [ Rango: A ] [-295 CP]**_

 _ **Gran aniquilación de Fuego [ Katon; Gōka Mekkyaku** 火遁・豪火滅却 **] [ Lvl 71/100 ] [ Rango: B ] [-170 CP]**_

 ** _Doton_** :

 _ **Gran río de Fango [ Doton; Doryū Taiga** 土遁・土流大河 **] [ Lvl 70/100 ] [ Rango C ] [-123 CP]**_

 _ **Clon de Tierra [ Doton: Tsuchi Bunshin** 土遁土酷龍 **] [ Lvl 77/100 ] [ Rango: C ] [-124 CP]**_

 _ **Bomba Dragón de Tierra [ Doton; Doryūdan** 土遁・土龍弾 **] [ Lvl 76/100 ] [ Rango: B ] [-180 CP]**_

 _ **Muro de Fango [ Doton; Doryūheki** 土遁・土流壁 **] [ Lvl 75/100 ] [ Rango: B ] [-187 CP]**_

 _ **Jutsu de Ocultación como un Topo [ Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu** 土遁・土竜隠れの術 **] [ Lvl 70/100 ] [ Rango: C ] [-127 CP]**_

 _ **Jutsu del Doble Suicidio Decapitador [ Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu** 土遁・心中斬首の術 **] [ Lvl 79/100 ] [ Rango: D ] [-99 CP]**_

 _ **Jutsu de Roca Agravada [ Doton: Kajūgan no Jutsu** 土遁・加重岩の術 **] [ Lvl 74/100 ] [ Rango: B ] [-187 CP]**_

 _ **Jutsu de Roca Ligera [ Doton: Keijūgan no Jutsu** 土遁・軽重岩の術 **] [ Lvl 75/100 ] [ Rango: B ] [-170 CP]**_

 ** _Suiton_** :

 _ **Shuriken de Agua [ Suiton: Mizu Shuriken** 水遁・水手裏剣 **] [ Lvl 78/100 ] [ Rango: D ] [-96 CP]**_

 _ **Clon de Agua [ Suiton: Mizu Bunshin** 水遁水酷龍 **] [ Lvl 75/100 ] [ Rango: C ] [-129 CP]**_

 _ **Escudo de Agua [ Suiton: Suijun** 水遁・水盾 **] [ Lvl 75/100 ] [ Rango: C ] [-121 CP]**_

 _ **Jutsu Prisión de Agua [ Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu** 水遁・水牢の術 **] [ Lvl 76/100 ] [ Rango: C ] [-115 CP]**_

 _ **Jutsu bala de agua [ Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** 水遁・水弾の術 **] [ Lvl 74/100 ] [ Rango: B ] [-170 CP]**_

 _ **Gran bala de masa de Agua [ Suiton: Daikaisuidan** 水遁・大塊水弾 **] [ Lvl 78/100 ] [ Rango B ] [-187 CP]**_

 _ **Bala colmillo de Agua [ Suiton: Suigadan** 水遁・水牙弾 **] [ Lvl 78/100 ] [ Rango B ] [-182 CP]**_

 _ **Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas [ Suiton: Bakusui Shōha** 水遁・爆水衝波 **] [ Lvl 77/100 ] [ Rango B ] [-195 CP]**_

 _ **Choque de olas de Agua [ Suiton: Suishōha** 水遁・水衝波 **] [ Lvl 78 ] [ Rango B ] [-190 CP]**_

 ** _Hechizos Prohibidos_**

 _ **Arte Oscura Paso 3: Incinerate (** 火葬 **) [ Lvl 30/100 ] [-270 MP]**_

 _ **Arte Oscura Paso 8: ThunderStorm Helix(** 稲妻の螺 **) [Lvl 28/100 ] [-390 MP]**_

 ** _Magia Dragon Slayer_**

 _ **Rugido del Dragón de Fuego (** 火竜の咆哮 **, Karyū no Hōkō) [ Lvl 42/150 ] [-200 MP]**_

 _ **Garra del Dragón de Fuego (** 火竜の鉤爪 **, Karyū no Kagitsume) [ Lvl 36/150 ] [-220 MP]**_

 _ **Alas del Dragón de Fuego (** 火竜の翼撃 **, Karyū no Gokugeki) [ Lvl 42/150 ] [-256 MP]**_

 _ **Puño de Hierro de Dragón de Fuego (** 火竜の鉄拳 **, Karyū no Tekken) [ Lvl 44/150 ] [-310 MP]**_

 ** _Jutsu_**

"Kawarimi _[-20 CP] : técnica de reemplazo de la academia. Aunque parezca una técnica simple, usada correctamente puede ser una excelente forma de evasión y ataque. Otorga un 20% de evasión y un 9% de un golpe crítico."_

 _"Henge [-22 CP] [Gasta 5 por min] : Técnica que permite transformarse en cualquier persona que uno conozca, o, en su defecto crear su propia identidad. Otorga un 15% de sigilo."_

 _"Kage Bunshin/Tajū Kage Bunshin [-300/1000 CP] : Una técnica de clonación. Diferenciado del Bunshin, esta técnica crea clones sólidos y capaces de pensar por sí mismos. Además pueden usar Henge para poder transformarse en armas para poder diezmar al oponente."_

 _•Lo que los clones aprendan, al disiparse lo aprenderá el original. Otorga 5 WIS._

 _•Puede usarse para acelerar el proceso del entrenamiento de chakra y el control elemental. 15% control de chakra_.

 ** _Títulos_**

• _Cocinero principiante Lvl 26: Al cocinar, los alimentos aparte de llenar el estómago, restaura parte de tu HP, CP o MP faltante. Mientras mejores alimentos sepas hacer, mayor será el índice de curación con ellos._

 _•Estudiante Shinobi: Otorga Sigilo 10 y aumenta los PE ganados para INT y WIS_

 _•Estudiante academia: Obtienes descuentos en los utensilios Ninja en las tiendas._

 _•Herrero Lvl 6: Puedes crear tus propias armas. Dependiendo del metal que tengas para forjar, mayor sería la dificultad. Obtienes Exp., y una ganancia considerable en Ryo. También aumenta tu reputación con la gente que vende armas._

 _•Constructor Lvl 15: Puedes construir tu propia casa a la forma que uno quiera. Mientras más alto sea el nivel más complejo y más firme será la comodidad construccion. Otorga 70 de reputación con los demás constructores._

Al ver todo lo que tenía, una leve gota cayó en la parte posterior de su rostro. Se había imaginado que sus stat se dispararían al completar esta misión. Pero lo que obtuvo es ridículo. La desventaja que veía era la obscuridad cantidad de chakra que tenía. Tendría que poner era a trabajar a todos los clones que pudiera, si quería poder ser un gran ninja, y proteger a los que quería.

Ahora. Debía encontrar una forma de poder aprovechar este enorme bufo. Tenía entendido que en las mazmorras naturales, los monstruos aparecen de acorde al nivel del que entra. Con su nivel actual, si iba con las chicas podría ayudarlas a subir de nivel. Claro, él no recibiría nada. En el manual del jugador, cuando se llegaba hasta cierto nivel los monstruos dejaban de dar Exp. por lo que solo recibiría el dropeo que soltaran.

 ** _Tiempo después_**

Era de noche, las luces de la aldea estaban encendidas, dando el aviso de que ya estaban listos para las ventas nocturnas. Dentro del Bosque de la muerte. En la casa de los Uzumaki, Naruto estaba en el living con las chicas, viendo las estadísticas de todos. Claro, Naruto oculto la parte del Senju, todavía no creía que fuera tiempo para decirles, por lo que no quería arriesgarse.

Las chicas casi se atragantan con su propia saliva al ver la diferencia abismal de niveles en ese momento. Era ridículo. Y sus niveles en todo era meramente absurdo. En lo que respecta a Naruto lo que quería hacer, era ver si había una opción de "Transferencia de Chakra", ya que la cantidad que tenía actual era demasiado, y no quería gastar parte de su entrenamiento en el control de chakra.

En ese momento Kurama le contesta a Naruto diciéndole que él podría encargarse de ese detalle, procediendo a explicar la forma. El modo en sí era simple. Naruto tenía que tomar de las manos a las chicas, de esa forma irá transfiriendo el chakra a ellas, expandiendo sus bobinas al igual que sus reservas. Pero el proceso tiene que ser lento, si se hiciera de forma apurada, aunque sea un poco podría atrofiar las bobinas del Receptor.

Con el método ya explicado y con los riesgos ya tomados, los chicos se colocaron en el centro del living. Los tres estaban sentados en Seiza, siendo Hinata y Yakumo quienes estaban delante de Naruto. Hinata tomo la mano derecha mientras que Yakumo la izquierda.

Concentrándose en el método, Naruto cerró los ojos para comenzar el proceso. El chakra azulado comenzó a emerger de las manos del rubio, pasando por las manos de las chicas y envolviendo todo su cuerpo.

La sensación era embriagadora, por decirlo de alguna forma para las chicas. La sensación del chakra de Naruto rodear su cuerpo era… tranquila. Se sentían protegidas, cálidas, seguras. No sabían muy bien cómo decirlo. Era una sensación de la cual uno no quisiera que terminara.

Estuvieron así durante varios minutos más, casi había pasado una hora. El chakra de Naruto comenzó a menguar, para posteriormente dejar de fluir hacia ellas. Al momento de que terminó las chicas cayeron agotadas al suelo. Tal parece que sus cuerpos deben adaptarse a sus nuevas reservas.

Le echo un vistazo a su barra de CP, viendo que su cantidad total bajo satisfactoriamente.

 ** _[ CP: 16.370/16.370 ] [ 17/ 1 seg. ]_**

Por lo menos no será tan complicado ahora su control de chakra. Pero aún tenía que estar atento a los sucesos que puedan ocurrir.

Por el momento ya tengo la fuerza para proteger a las chicas. Creo que ahora podré relajarme un poco- dijo el rubio mientras levantaba a las chicas y las llevaba a sus cuartos. Aunque antes de irse a dormir, le hecho un vistazo alas estadísticas de las chicas.

 ** _[ Nombre: Hinata Uzumaki ] [ Nivel: 9 ] [ Exp.: 483/15000 ]_**

 ** _[ HP: 2100/2100 ] [19/seg.]_**

 ** _[ CP: 6700/6700] [16/3 seg. ]_**

 ** _[ STR: 47.6 ]_**

 ** _[ VIT: 41.2 ]_**

 ** _[ DEX: 47.4 ]_**

 ** _[ WIS: 26.7 ]_**

 ** _[ INT: 26 ]_**

 ** _[ LCK: ¿? ]_**

 ** _[ CAR: 20 ]_**

 ** _[ P.E : 0 ]_**

 ** _[ Ryo: 82.790 ]_**

 ** _Técnicas y ventajas_**

 _ **Fūinjutsu [ Lvl 48/120 ]**_

 _"Capacidad de crear sellos para el uso civil o uso ninja. Variedad de comprensión en creación y creatividad con los sellos. Otorga 10 de WIS e INT."_

 _ **Kenjutsu [ Lvl 49/120 ]**_

 _"Mejora la flexibilidad y fuerza el practicar de este arte. Otorga 10 STR y CRT variable dependiendo del arma."_

 _ **[ Ojo de Kagura: Bloqueado ]**_

 _ **Kongō Fūsa[ Lvl 46/120 ]**_

 _"Habilidad especial que permite invocar un grupo de cadenas, las cuales, al apresar al objetivo interrumpe el flujo de chakra de esa persona. Causa -35% en control de chakra."_

 _ **Taijutsu: [ Lvl 47/100 ]**_

 _"Habilidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Dependiendo del nivel de combate, puede dar bonificaciones al usarlo."_

• _Taijutsu academia: aumenta un 10% en los ataques y STR._

 _•Taijutsu personal (Junken personalizado): Un estilo diferente al Junken tradicional. Si bien sigue golpeando los Tenketsu del oponente, se da énfasis a la flexibilidad. Lo que provoca que la evasión sea mayor y tenga más posibilidades de acertar un golpe certero. Otorga 14 DEX y 10 STR._

 _ **Ninjutsu: [ Lvl 43/100 ]**_

 _"Arte ninja en la cual se emplean tanto las armas comunes como el manejo de los elementos para usarlo contra el enemigo. Cada elemento puede causar cierto tipo de daño en el contrincante pudiendo dejarlo debilitado, fuera de combate o incluso la muerte."_

 _ **Control de chakra: [ Lvl 50/100 ]**_

 _"Al practicar el control de chakra con los ejercicios correspondientes facilita el manejo de este para los jutsus o Ninjutsu. Otorga una leve bonificación al tener el control preciso para ello. 29% menos en el uso del chakra en Ninjutsu."_

 ** _Afinidades Elementales:_**

"Otorga un mejor control de los elementos y una bonificación de daño del 20% al emplearlo en el Taijutsu y Kenjutsu. Mejora en 20 CP en la transformación de la naturaleza."

 _ **[ Fūton: Lvl 35/100 ] :** Causa cortes en los músculos y amputación de extremidades_

 _ **[ Raiton: Lvl 25/100 ] :** Causa una parálisis muscular impidiendo el movimiento de las extremidades._

 ** _Ninjutsus_** :

 _ **Fūton**_

 _ **Bolas del vacío [ Fūton: Shinkūdama** 風遁・真空玉 **] [ Lvl 36/100 ] [ Rango: C ] [-110 CP]**_

 _ **Bala de aire [ Fūton: Renkūdan** 風遁・練空弾 **] [ Lvl 35/100 ] [ Rango: C ] [-130 CP]**_

 ** _Raiton_**

 _ **Asesinato eléctrico [ Raiton: Jibashi** 雷遁・磁場死 **] [ Lvl 10/ 100 ] [ Rango: C ] [-119 CP]**_

 ** _Jutsu_**

 _Kawarimi [-20 CP] : técnica de reemplazo de la academia. Aunque parezca una técnica simple, usada correctamente puede ser una excelente forma de evasión y ataque. Otorga un 20% de evasión y un 9% de un golpe crítico._

 _Henge [-22 CP. Gasta 5 por min] : Técnica que permite transformarse en cualquier persona que uno conozca, o, en su defecto crear su propia identidad. Otorga un 15% de sigilo._

 _Kage Bunshin/Tajū Kage Bunshin [-300/1000 CP] : Una técnica de clonación. Diferenciado del Bunshin, esta técnica crea clones sólidos y capaces de pensar por sí mismos. Además pueden usar Henge para poder transformarse en armas para poder diezmar al oponente_.

 ** _Títulos_**

 _•Estudiante Shinobi: Otorga Sigilo 10 y aumenta los PE ganados para INT y WIS_

 _•Estudiante academia: Obtienes descuentos en los utensilios Ninja en las tiendas._

XXXXXXX

 ** _[ Nombre: Yakumo Uzumaki ] [ Nivel: 9 ] [ Exp.: 499/15000 ]_**

 ** _[ HP: 1700/1700 ] [19/4 seg.]_**

 ** _[ CP: 6400/6400] [ 20/seg. ]_**

 ** _[STR: 41.8 ]_**

 ** _[ VIT: 54 ]_**

 ** _[ DEX: 54 ]_**

 ** _[ WIS: 77.7 ]_**

 ** _[ INT: 54 ]_**

 ** _[ LCK: ¿? ]_**

 ** _[ CAR: 20 ]_**

 ** _[ P.E : 0 ]_**

 ** _[ Ryo: 59.570 ]_**

 ** _Técnicas y ventajas_**

 _ **Fūinjutsu [ Lvl 48/120 ]**_

 _"Capacidad de crear sellos para el uso civil o uso ninja. Variedad de comprensión en creación y creatividad con los sellos. Otorga 10 de WIS e INT."_

 _ **Kenjutsu [ Lvl 49/120 ]**_

 _"Mejora la flexibilidad y fuerza el practicar de este arte. Otorga 10 STR y CRT variable dependiendo del arma."_

 _ **[ Ojo de Kagura: Bloqueado ]**_

 _ **Kongō Fūsa[ Lvl 48/120 ]**_

 _"Habilidad especial que permite invocar un grupo de cadenas, las cuales, al apresar al objetivo interrumpe el flujo de chakra de esa persona. Causa -35% en control de chakra"._

 _ **Taijutsu: [ Lvl 45/100 ]**_

 _"Habilidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Dependiendo del nivel de combate, puede dar bonificaciones al usarlo."_

 _•Taijutsu academia: aumenta un 10% en los ataques y STR._

 _•Taijutsu personal (Ghost no Ken): Estilo de pelea creado usando la entidad llamada "Ido". Al poder hacer los Genjutsu en algo real puede dar golpes invisibles en compañía de éste. También puede usarse para dar la "visión" de que es derrotada, siendo que es completamente lo opuesto. Otorga 30 DEX, y un 70% de evasión_

 ** _Ninjutsu: [ Lvl 44/100 ]_**

"Arte _ninja en la cual se emplean tanto las armas comunes como el manejo de los elementos para usarlo contra el enemigo. Cada elemento puede causar cierto tipo de daño en el contrincante pudiendo dejarlo debilitado, fuera de combate o incluso la muerte."_

 _ **Control de chakra: [ Lvl 50/100 ]**_

 _"Al practicar el control de chakra con los ejercicios correspondientes facilita el manejo de este para los jutsus o Ninjutsu. Otorga una leve bonificación al tener el control preciso para ello. 29% menos en el uso del chakra en Ninjutsu."_

 ** _Afinidades Elementales:_**

" _Otorga un mejor control de los elementos y una bonificación de daño del 20% al emplearlo en el Taijutsu y Kenjutsu. Mejora en 20 CP en la transformación de la naturaleza."_

 _ **[ Doton: Lvl 49/100 ]** Puede causar fracturas en los huesos si se usa con la suficiente fuerza **.**_

 _ **[ Suiton: Lvl 58/100 ]** El enemigo al ser golpeado por una ola de presión lo suficientemente fuerte causa agotamiento corporal, haciendo que sus movimientos más lentos y más predecibles._

 ** _Ninjutsu_** :

 ** _Doton_**

 _ **Jutsu del Doble Suicidio Decapitador [ Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu** 土遁・心中斬首の術 **] [ Lvl 47/100 ] [ Rango: D ] [-99 CP]**_

 _ **Jutsu de Ocultación como un Topo [ Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu** 土遁・土竜隠れの術 **] [ Lvl 48/100 ] [ Rango: C ] [-127 CP]**_

 _ **Gran río de Fango [ Doton; Doryū Taiga** 土遁・土流大河 **] [ Lvl 49/100 ] [ Rango C ] [-124 CP]**_

 _ **Clon de Tierra [ Doton: Tsuchi Bunshin** 土遁 土酷龍 **] [ Lvl 50/100 ] [ Rango: C ] [-123 CP]**_

 ** _Suiton_**

 _ **Shuriken de Agua [ Suiton: Mizu Shuriken** 水遁・水手裏剣 **] [ Lvl 58/100 ] [ Rango: D ] [-96 CP]**_

 _ **Clon de Agua [ Suiton: Mizu Bunshin** 水遁 • 水酷龍 **] [ Lvl 54/100 ] [ Rango: C ] [-126 CP]**_

 _ **Escudo de Agua [ Suiton: Suijun** 水遁・水盾 **] [ Lvl 56/100 ] [ Rango: C ] [-121 CP]**_

 _ **Jutsu Prisión de Agua [ Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu** 水遁・水牢の術 **] [ Lvl 60/100 ] [ Rango: C ] [-115 CP]**_

 ** _Jutsus_**

 _Kawarimi [-20 CP] : técnica de reemplazo de la academia. Aunque parezca una técnica simple, usada correctamente puede ser una excelente forma de evasión y ataque. Otorga un 20% de evasión y un 9% de un golpe crítico._

 _Henge [-22 CP. Gasta 5 por min] : Técnica que permite transformarse en cualquier persona que uno conozca, o, en su defecto crear su propia identidad. Otorga un 15% de sigilo._

 _Kage Bunshin/Tajū Kage Bunshin [-300/1000 CP] : Una técnica de clonación. Diferenciado del Bunshin, esta técnica crea clones sólidos y capaces de pensar por sí mismos. Además pueden usar Henge para poder transformarse en armas para poder diezmar al oponente._

 ** _Títulos_**

 _•Estudiante Shinobi: Otorga Sigilo 10 y aumenta los PE ganados para INT y WIS_

 _•Estudiante academia: Obtienes descuentos en los utensilios Ninja en las tiendas._

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

En la Mañana, Naruto estaba caminando hacia un claro del bosque. Dejó un clon en la casa preparando el desayuno para las chicas.

Dejando eso de lado, se sentó en pose de meditación tratando de poder ver qué tal todo le faltaba para poder usar el Mokuton. Y una vez más, no tuvo resultados.

 _Suspiró_ * Kurama, dime esa parte que mencionaste anoche antes de que me durmiera- _pidió el rubio. Cuando había dejado a las chicas en sus respectivos cuartos y Naruto fue el suyo, Kurama le menciono algo que llamó su completa atención._

( **Bien, escucha atentamente. Aunque no creo que te hayas dado cuenta. Cuando tus emociones llegan a cierto punto, en este caso, la furia, tu cuerpo controla de forma ligera lo que los dragones llaman, Dragón Force. Un estado en el que, en tu caso, los dragón Slayer, ganan las características de un dragón. Por lo general se presentan formándose escamas en algunas partes de tu cuerpo** )

Bien es bueno saber eso pero ¿Que tiene que ver eso con que domine el Mokuton?- _estaba confundido al no saber a qué quería llegar._

( **Paciencia. Veras, estuve analizando ese estado, llegando a la conclusión de que esa forma se obtiene al absorber las partículas Mágicas que hay en los alrededores**.)

Partículas Mágicas?

( **Así es. Dado que las veces que lo has hecho fue de forma inconsciente solo son cambios superficiales, por lo que no te fortalecen en nada. Pero, si lograras controlar el flujo de las partículas y pudieras dirigirlas a tu cuerpo….** )

Ganaría un bufo de poder y defensa absoluta. Suena prometedor- _era algo bueno, si se encontrara con una dificultad (lo cual sería fuera de la aldea) tornaria las cosas a su favor en el combate. Una excelente idea. Sin embargo_ \- pero eso no me responde de lo que mencionaste ayer.

( **A lo que quiero llegar. El Mokuton en sí es una elemento secundario que da vida. Los árboles que Hashirama creaba no eran árboles inertes, eran partes de la misma tierra. Por ende. Si el estado Dragón Force se activa cuando absorbes las partículas Mágicas del ambiente** …)

Quieres decir que existe otra fuente de chakra para ello?

( **Correcto. Es conocido como chakra Natural. La propia naturaleza tiene su propio chakra, por lo que, si pudieras concentrarte y poder atraer ese chakra a tu propio sistema de chakra** ….)

Podría usar Mokuton- _término el rubio con el pensamiento ya adquirido._

Ahora tenía algo de sentido. La razón por la que no podía usar Mokuton era por qué no tenía compatibilidad con la energía Natural. Si practicará para dominarla, podría usarla… pero…

Cuales son las consecuencias, Kurama…

( **Si bien la energía Natural es muy poderosa, si fallas en poder asimilar su energía te convertirias en piedra. Un claro ejemplo es el Modo Sabio de los sapos. Si absorbes más energía Natural de la que tu cuerpo requiere te irás convirtiendo en un sapo de piedra** )

Era un riesgo muy alto. Un entrenamiento de por sí muy peligroso. Podría dejarlo para dentro de unos años cuando tuviera la confianza para poder dominarlo…. pero podría ocurrir un evento que requiera usar ese poder… Tendría que arriesgarse por el momento.

Que tengo que hacer Kurama.

( **Te recomendaría que tus clones practicarán en primer lugar. Aunque dudo que logres el primer paso será para que vayas acostumbrando a ello. Tengo una idea básica de cómo recolectar energía Natural. Rikudō-Jiji aprendió del sabio Sapo más antiguo, creo que todavía existe en la convocatoria de los Sapos** )

Así que… Jiji?- **Kurama ya veía el rostro burlón del rubio, se dió cuenta del desliz en lo que hablo, por lo que se Palmero el rostro por su descuido**.

( **No molestes, Gaki. Él fue quien creó a los Bijūs, por lo que es como un padre para nosotros** )

Enserio? debió gastar bastante chakra para crearlos.

( **Si… usó su chakra** )- si Naruto tuviera que adivinar por la voz de Kurama, algo estaba ocultando.

No fue así, ¿Verdad?

\- solo se quedo en silencio

No te presionare si no quieres hablar de ello. Si crees que es necesario, me lo dirás- **dijo de forma comprensiva**.

( **Espero nunca llegue a eso** )- hablo por lo bajo, aunque olvidó que estaba hablando con el rubio, por lo que de igual forma lo explicó.

Bueno, creo que debemos empezar- _dijo Naruto creando unos tres clones para este nuevo entrenamiento_ \- Sate, sugu ni hajimemashou ( _bien, comenzamos de una vez_ )

Continuará…

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Terminado… uuuufff, no pensé que me demoraría tanto, más de 21.k de palabras, entre esto, el trabajo y las historias que me encuentro, el tiempo se me hace corto, pero bueno, solo hago unos ajustes menores y lo publicó. Creo que estará ya publicado para pasado mañana, aunque ustedes ya lo habrán leído.**

 **Para el jueves estará subido sin falta, aunque no sé si otros lo estarán leyendo en otro día, mmmmmm…..**

 **No me complicare. Otra cosa que no creo haber mencionado. Con respecto al hecho de que si Yakumo conoció a Kurenai antes. Definitivamente no. En esta historia Yakumo conoció a Naruto antes, y ya leyeron lo que ocurrió a unos pocos días, se fue del complejo. Por otro lado, planeo hacer Jounin a Kurenai cuando comience el tercer año de academia.**

 **En lo personal, no me agradó mucho lo que le hicieron a Yakumo en el Canon, y me hubiera gustado verla como Genin de Kurenai. Eso es en lo personal, no se ustedes.**

 **Por otro lado, mis ideas ya van desarrollándose en los próximos eventos. En lo que respecta el inicio de las misiones después de graduarse, su primera misión en Nami, en el interludio después ello. El comienzo de los exámenes.**

 **Díganme, creen que debo colocar a Anko en el grupo? Tengo planes para quitarle el sello. Pero estoy algo indeciso de que haré con ella después…. Ya pensaré en algo.**

 **Y como dije anteriormente, Kurenai se hará Jounin en el tercer ciclo de la academia. Tengo una idea clara de cómo desenvolverla en este momento.**

 **Bien, será todo, soy OumaShirosaki97…**

 **Matane.**


End file.
